Two Worlds Clash
by Nutcase friend
Summary: Seventeen years have passed since the weasel village first fell underground, and the place has thrived under the protection of Buck, Lucy and Co. In that time they have made trips to the above-ground world and discovered another weasel village there. What will happen when an alliance goes wrong and a war breaks out. Can Buck, Lucy, and their two kids, Calamity and Jai, save it all?
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaack! Hello readers! This is the sequel to The Past comes Back to Bite (Buck vs. his own world). I'm just going too say that the point of view has changed slightly from being mostly Buck's, to be from his kids point of view. but there will be Buck chapters and other original characters. I would also like to state that this story is also going to have an actual story line, instead of just winging it like i did in the other one. It is planned out way more than the other one was. My writing has also improved tremendously since i started my first story, so you won't want to gouge your eyes out reading it. Here ya go! Don't forget to leave comments and stuff!

* * *

"RUN JAI!" came the yell that was too amused for Jai's liking. He knew to bloody well run. What else could you do when Taino was chasing you? Jai could hear the not-too-happy raptor behind him. His bloody sister had done this. They'd been out simply strolling through the jungle, at their father's request. Jai's sister got too bored in the meetings their father sometimes took them to, so today he'd said they should just go have fun. They hadn't been out more than two hours before Jai's sister decided it was a good idea to piss off Taino, the largest raptor in the surrounding jungle. She'd thrown rocks at him, then hid, letting Jai get chased by the reptile.  
Jai heard another snap near his tail, and he gave a huff of annoyance. He could hear his sister's laughter in the trees as she swung alongside him.

"Distract him!" Jai yelled at her in annoyance, as he ducked at the last minute, and felt the great dinosaur go over his head, and landed with a skid in front of him. The great creature shook its head in irritation, and hissed, the feathers at the back of its head and on its sides rustling.

"You're no fun." Was the response from his sister. When Taino came rushing back at Jai, a red ball of fur crashed into the side of his head. Reptile and weasel went tumbling through the underbrush. Jai gave a shake of his head, and wandered in the direction of where the two had disappeared among the green. He could hear the screeches of the raptor, and the taunts of his sister.

"Come on you bloody lizard! Oh, nice try… Whew, that was a close one. Say, you're getting good."  
Jai parted the leaves in front of him to watch the squabble. Taino swung around quickly, whipping his tail, but Jai's sister ducked and rolled in time, and dodged the pair of jaws that came at her head. She was right, Taino was getting better. Taino was a raptor that their father had been fighting since…forever. He had a large scar down his side, and a temper shorter than Jai's claw.  
Jai's sister always got a rush out of fighting dinosaurs, just like their father. Jai didn't see the fun in almost getting your head bitten off, but he always seemed to get stuck in the same squabbles as his sibling and father. Jai sighed as he watched his sister stab with the spear she held, and swipe it sideways, narrowly missing Taino's eye. She would never hurt Taino. Again, like their father, she knew exactly where she wanted her weapon to go. It was the same with anything like this. Jai was almost as good, but didn't enjoy it near enough, and was better at archery than anything else weapon related.  
He liked quieter activities like carving, studying plants, observing the patterns in seasons and animal migrations.  
Jai watched as his sister finally decided enough was enough, and gave Taino a few quick whacks with the blunt end of her spear, to his ear holes, eyes and snout. Jai took the time to scale a nearby tree and grab a pair of vines. Giving one last whack, his sister clawed her way up to him quickly. Below them, Taino gave a hiss and a huff, then trundled grumpily away. He knew it was useless now, to try and catch them.  
Jai's sister, only slightly panting, watched the lizard slink away.

"That was so fun, but he's losing his edge, don't you think? Or are we just getting better?" she said. "I'll have to tell mum and dad about it later."

"No. Mum does not need to know about this. She already hit dad with a spoon last time you fought Taino." Jai said with a smile. His sister winked, and they dropped from the branch with vines in hand, and began their journey home. Jai was rarely ever jealous of his sister. She was too good to be jealous of. Her eyes may have been a rare turquoise colour, but that was just creepy. She may have a rare fur colour, but it was also too malicious to Jai. Her swinging ability, now that, he could be jealous of. As they were approaching home, he fell behind, knowing it was because he just simply was not as good at it. He had a broader build that his sister, but more strength. But also more weight. This would normally be an advantage, but it increased your speed, and Jai was always afraid that if he was going too fast, he'd slip.  
Jai saw his sister flip off of another vine, but landed on the ground now. She rolled and came to her feet as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Jai always seemed to stumble with his extra weight, so he simply landed on a branch, and shambled his way down the trunk, and jogged to catch up with his sister.  
Before them was a small clearing, with one of the largest and oldest fig trees in the whole jungle. It was technically many trees in one, with huge root systems poking out of the ground, curving this way and that, creating a maze of hollows and chambers within it. You could walk straight to the heart of the base if you had the flexibility. For instance, if you were a weasel. Jai to this day felt intimidated by the old tree, as if was a grandfather, scowling at you every time you came home. _"look at your fur,"_ it seemed to grumble, " _what have you and your sister been up to, hmmm? Oh, mister guilty over here. At least clean up before dinner."_  
His sister found the small gap in between two roots where she stashed her spear, making sure it didn't have any serious cracks or abrasions first.  
Jai licked his paw and ran it through his fur, and picked out remnants of trees and leaves, before he and his sibling entered the home. They could hear light chatter and laughter coming from down a root-roofed tunnel. Jai's sister shook out her fur, then ran her hand down it, but it didn't do much to get rid of the dirt, mud and general muck streaked through the red. She'd always been the one to come home without bothering to clean up, even when their mother fussed about it.  
They both entered a large chamber, with small gaps in the roof to allow light from outside to filter in. It would be a while yet for the sun to set, but that never bothered the Weasels of the Underground. In the chamber sat their mother and father, along with Aunty Jess and their cousin Adrian. Their mum came over immediately and flicked her daughter's nose.

"Ouch mum. The nose is sensitive." She complained, grabbing it and swatting her mother's paw away.

"You're filthy! Look at this! You could have at least swam in the stream. You stink as well. You never know when we're going to have those snotty council members in here." Huffed their mother, staring her daughter down. Which was harder than normal, because Jai's sister was almost taller than their mother.

"Leave 'er be, love." Chuckled their father, his blue eye glittering in the filtered sunlight. "She's been fightin' again. You can tell from 'er-,"

"Smile." The whole room finished. Buck laughed again.

"I should jus' shu' my trap. The rest o' you already know what comes out o' my mouth half the time anyway."

"Yeah, garbage." Jokes Jai's sister. Their father flicked a cherry seed and her, and she ducked away in time, the seed hitting Jai's arm. He barely flinched. It took a lot more than a seed to make him duck.

"Coz, how are you?" Jai said, turning to Adrian. The young male smiled.

"Buck's been bringing too many council member around here. You sound so formal." He said. He'd grown into a very handsome weasel, thirty now. He was a leading trainer in the village, along with Trudy and Buck. A scar ran along his chest, and he had chips in his ears, but his coat was thick and shiny, and his face made most of the village females giddy.

"I don' like those council members any more than the rest o' ya, but they do need to be given some evidence of…hospitality, sometimes." Buck said from the corner. Everyone laughed a little, before Adrian turned back to Jai.

"I'm good, Jai. We're planning another trip up to Above-grounders village."

"Really?" Jai asked, with a little more enthusiasm than intended. He saw his sisters ears twitch back. She had strangely pointy ears for a weasel, and it always reminded Jai of a bat.

"Yes, and I've been talking about it with Buck." Adrian said. There was a small silence.

"So…" Jai said, and his father cut in.

"You can only go if ya do some work experience, an' Adrian will teach you everythin' you'll need to know in that field. _And_ if ya behave."

"But knowing you that won't be a problem." Said Lucy.

"If it was your sister on the other hand." Said Jess from where she sat. Everyone laughed.

"I'm not that bad." Said Jai's sister from where she'd sat on the ground.

"Yeah sure, sure." Said Jai.  
Everyone continued with their discussions, very rarely turning to serious topics. Jai always quietened at this point. He wasn't his sister. No, definitely not his sister. He was an introvert. He wasn't sure how he'd become like this. He was the black sheep. Always had been. While Buck, his father, told stories of his sister as a kit getting caught in vines, or almost being trodden to death in a stampede, he told stories of Jai at the same age freaking out over losing a particular stone he thought was a rare beauty.  
Brother: quiet, obedient, formal, introvert.  
Sister: loud, trouble-maker, informal as you can get, extrovert.

Eventually it came to the point where Jess and Adrian left, and the world was starting to darken. Jai's mum and sister went down to the stream to catch fish, while Buck and Jai collected fruit from the fig, and surrounding trees. They ate a typical feed, starting a fire outside, and listening to some of Buck's best stories.  
Jai was just starting to drift off peacefully, when he felt something suddenly land on his head, and unpleasantly crawl around his ear. He jumped up with a yell, and swiped the crawly thing from his head. A large centipede landed near the fire, and crawled away into the jungle. His sister rolled back, grabbing her tummy as she laughed from here to kingdom come. She had tears in her eyes and was failing at trying to compose herself.

"Jeez, you really are a bitch, Calamity." Jai said. Calamity winked.

"Never would have guessed." She said in between chuckles.


	2. Character list

**Hello readers! I am just putting up a list of characters for The Past Comes Back to Bite. If I have missed some characters or done a character/characteristic wrong, please tell me. These do not include new characters from Two Worlds Clash.**

* * *

 ****

 **The past comes back to Bite: Characters.**

 **Buck: I do not own the rights to this character. He is owned by Bluesky Studios.  
** Animal: weasel.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Unspecified in Ice Age 3 (but in my story is 22/23).  
Appearance: **  
**Light brown fur with brown spots on back and belly. Blue eye (right eye lost to Rudy). Lean. Tall. Under bite.  
Personality: Buck is an adventurous, determined and fearless weasel who has lived in the underground world for many years (in my story, he's been in it for 6/7 years) living alongside dinosaurs and other creatures, and has studied the world around him and become an expert. After his first year in the underground, he lost his eye to Rudy, a great albino _Baryonyx._ Buck is always looking out for the next tree to lounge in or swing from, the next mountain to conquer and the next dinosaur to fight. He gets bored sitting still and loves telling stories and being involved with others, unless they are total dicks.

 **Rudy: I do not own the rights to this character. He is owned by Bluesky Studios.  
** Animal: Dinosaur. Baryonyx.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: How the fuck are we meant to guess that I mean he's a fucking dinosaur like he could be five hundred and eighty six for all we fucking know.  
Appearance:   
A Baryonyx, a species of dinosaur cousin to the Spinosaurous, but are smaller and do not have the spine. They are suspected to eat fish, but in the Ice Age movies he is depicted as something much more vicious. He has a long snout, red eyes, and is white.  
Personality:  
Rudy is king of the dinosaurs, a large grumpy creature that is determined to kill Buck whenever they come within a certain distance of each other. He has issues, even for a dinosaur.

 **Taino: I own this character and any rights concerning him. (Seen in TPCBtB, but is named in Two worlds clash).  
** Animal: Dinosaur. Large raptor. Possible Deinonychus.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: again, how the fuck should anyone know.  
Appearance: Taino is a Deinonychus, so is similar to a Jurassic Park version of a Velociraptor, but with feathers. He is the largest in his pack and has a large scar down his side that he earned from Buck. He is brown and green in colour and has feathers along his arms, tail, and at the back of his head and neck.  
Personality: Like Rudy, Taino has been fighting Buck (and soon, Buck's children) for years, but with less determination. He simply is a raptor trying to eat and just occasionally runs into Buck and will attack if he feels like it. But in the last chapter of The Past comes back to Bite, he saves Buck from Regal and lets Buck go alive.

 **Lucy: I own this character and any rights concerning her.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 22/23.  
Appearance: Lucy has caramel blonde/brown coloured fur with a white belly and a black strip on between the white of her belly and the caramel of her back. She has a single black strip around her neck like a necklace. Green eyes. Long hair. Tall. Lean. Longer fur on her shoulders which give it extra spike or puffiness. Really depends.  
Personality: Lucy is a healer who is determined and stubborn, rational and calm in rough situations. She will often take hold of situations if no one else is up to the task. Is supportive and helpful but defensive and can be angered, but it takes a lot. She dates Buck in later years.

 **Jai (the first): I own this character and any rights concerning him.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: (was seventeen).  
Appearance: Jai had plain brown fur, brown eyes, the occasional spot on his fur, and shorter but thicker fur than Buck's. He was a stronger build. Not as lean as Buck, and would not have grown as tall. Is/was Buck's brother. Died after being thrown off a cliff by Regal.  
Personality: Jai was defensive of those he cared about and was quicker to anger than Buck was at the time. He would easily have a good come-back up his sleeve or could get into a physical fight. At the same time he was the calmer brother in the duo, was more rational and had a logical mind. He is not one for too much action. As a teenager he built traps or other contraptions for fun while his brother would help him test them. Dates Anna.

 **Jessica: I own this character and any rights concerning her.**  
Animal: weasel.  
Gender: female.  
Age: 22/23.  
Appearance: Jessica has dark chocolate-brown fur, with dark brown eyes, long hair, pale brown belly, spots, and black stripes down her back. She has longer fur than Lucy and a stronger/thicker build, but taller than Lucy.  
Personality:  
Jessica is quick to anger but quick to charm, is extremely defensive of the ones she loves and can hold grudges for weeks, months, or years. Is sceptical about anything or anyone she does not know. Is loud and is not shy, and can be irrational and erratic. Starts dating Trevor in later years.

 **Sasha: I own this character and any rights concerning her.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 22/23.  
Appearance: Is physically opposite to Jessica. Has light blonde/yellow fur, yellow eyes, a bob-like hair-cut, white belly, short and thin fur. Is thinner and shorter than Lucy and Jessica. Seems a lot more delicate, but it allows her to be quicker and can climb trees easier. In later years is trapped under a log which permanently damages her legs and she cannot walk. Starts dating Trudy.  
Personality:  
Sasha is mentally opposite to Jessica as well. Is quieter, shyer, and has far more self-control. Is extremely smart and learns quickly. May be shy, but can trust a lot faster than Jessica. Is rational.

 **Anna: I own this character and any rights concerning her.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 22/23  
Appearance: Anna has orange fur (in my story I said a dark brown but I'm going to change it), hazel eyes, pale blonde belly, curly hair, short and average body, brown spots, thick short fur.  
Personality: Anna is a quiet girl around strangers but surprisingly crazy around her friends, is quick-witted and states things frankly. She was Jai's girlfriend until he died.

 **Steve: I own this character and any rights concerning him.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 23/24.  
Appearance: Steve is larger and heavier than any of his friends. He is an average brown colour with light brown eyes. Has longer fur than Buck and thicker. Has darker brown stripes going horizontal all along down his back. Very, extremely tall.  
Personality:  
Steve has a quieter air than any of his friends and would be the book-worm of the group. He is also a tradesman type, working with wood and leather and rock to make contraptions. He is very strong and intimidating and uses this to keep out of trouble and to get his friends out of it usually. Is the strong, silent type. He was Jai's best friend before Jai died. Steve died in the fight against Regal.

 **Trevor: I own this character and any rights concerning him.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 22/23.  
Appearance: Trevor was a mix of dark brown and dark greys, patched on his back and belly. He can camouflage very well and is hard to see. His fur is longer and thicker than Bucks. He's a thinner build than Buck and slightly shorter. Has one grey eye and one brown. In later years he loses an ear and fingers on his left hand.  
Personality: Trevor is a bit of a comedian and is always trying to make his friends get into a bit of fun and to make them feel better. He isn't an awkward person and it takes a lot to make him feel uncomfortable. Is Buck's best friend and it's easy to see why, because they're both fun loving balls of pure energy. Goes out with Jessica.

 **Isaac: I own this character and any rights concerning him. Only seen in chapter 1.  
** Animal: Possum.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: (was 15/16 when he appeared in the story).  
Appearance: Is white with a single, thick black band around his chest and shoulders, brown eyes.  
Personality: Fun loving and energetic like all pre-historic possums.

 **Fitz: I own this character and any rights concerning him. Only seen in chapter 1.  
** Animal: Gazelle.  
Gender: Male (I may change to female when I re-write it in the future).  
Age: (was 15/16 when he appeared in the story)  
Appearance: Long-legged, pale cream, with brown stripes going horizontally along his back. His horns had only just started growing. Black lined under his eyes.  
Personality: Fast paced and energetic, fun-loving, but nervous and twitchy when alone and in the open.

 **Alex: I own this character and any rights concerning him. Only seen in chapter 1.  
** Animal: Rat.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: (was 15/16 when seen in the story).  
Appearance: small and lean for a rat (looks like Remi from Ratatouille). Almost black in colour but has silver eyes.  
Personality:  
Fun-loving but more independent than the others and doesn't like crowds. He's strange for a rat.

 **Regal: I own this character and any rights concerning him.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 23/24  
Appearance: Known as Regal Red because of his blood red coat and eyes. As a teenager he has a fringe much like Buck had hair, but it faded as he grew. Has a pale belly. He is heavier set than buck but the same height. Has an over-bite. Wears a necklace of Dinosaur bones and bracelets of their teeth. Mostly carries a serrated edged-sword with him.  
Personality:  
Regal is a born Sociopath and psychopath. He has an insatiable desire to maim and kill things he has no attachment too. He tortures and kills dinosaurs for fun with his gang. He is responsible for Jai's death and tries to kill Buck endless times. He is cruel and evil basically.

 **Jeremy: I own this character and any rights concerning him.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 23/24  
Appearance: Jeremy is a wood-brown colour, with plain brown eyes and spiky fur on top of his head to imitate a short Mohawk. He has an under bite and is short and thicker set than Buck and Regal. Wears a shoulder holster with knives in it, and a knife-belt filled with knives as well.  
Personality:  
Jeremy is Regals wingman for many years, and follows him around and takes over when Regal isn't around. He's intelligent and more logical than Regal, and doesn't enjoy his killings as much as Regal. He eventually leaves Regal's side and becomes one of Buck's most helpful guardsmen/scouts.

 **Adrian: I own this character and any rights concerning him.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 15/16.  
Appearance: Adrian is a steel grey furred weasel, with grey eyes. He has white and black stripes going vertically down his back, and has black feet and hands. Has a fringe covering his left eye. Gains a clip in his ear in later years and a large scar across his chest caused from Regal. Used to be more of an archer, but now uses a small axe. Carries a backpack like bag. Is leaner and taller than Buck.  
Personality:  
Adrian was a determined and excitable teenager who had a thirst for adventure and loved sport. Was inspired by Buck to starts helping dinosaurs and train them, and became Buck's first apprentice. But later as he grew and got involved with the war against Regal and the fire in the village, he changed, and became quite a serious and logical weasel.

 **Trudy: I own this character and any rights concerning her.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 19/20.  
Appearance: Same build as Buck and only slightly shorter. Main body is black, has white speckled-like spots in her back and belly, the tip of her feet, hands and tail are white, along with her eyebrows and eye lashes. Tip of her left ear is missing. Thick, short fur. Brown eyes. Long curly hair that she ties back in a ponytail. Uses swords and a whip both.  
Personality:  
Trudy is similar to Jess in the way of not being shy. She's confident but can be easily embarrassed if she fails at a task or if she doesn't think she's doing well enough at something. Is easily offended. Loves riding raptors and becomes Buck's second Apprentice. She's not afraid to punch somethings teeth out and isn't one to sit in meetings. Falls in love with Sasha and they later have a relationship.

 **Tiffany: I own this character and any rights concerning her.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 23/24.  
Appearance: Slim, light brown fur, straight hair, long eyelashes, pink nose where most weasels have brown.  
Personality:  
Tiffany is the Cordelia, the Mean Girl, of the Underground World. She's the main girl that Regal cheats on Lucy with. She think she's in love with him and gets pregnant with his offspring, (who are Ruby and Rufus in Two Worlds Clash).

 **Oak-Eye: I own this character and any rights concerning him/it.  
** Animal: Raptor.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: who the fuck knows.  
Appearance: Oak-eye has pale brown, dark brown and black stripes running length-wise along his body, and his eyes are mixtures of browns. He is tall and middle-built, strong and has a long neck.  
Personality.  
Oak-eye is obedient and loyal to Buck and Lucy's family. He is calm and will defend buck and his family with everything he has. He is much like Lucy, actually.

 **Whippet: I own this character and any rights concerning him/it.  
** Animal: Raptor.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Who the fuck knows.  
Appearance: Whippet is much smaller than Oak-eye, and thinner, built to run faster. He is a mix of browns and greens, depending on the season.  
Personality:  
Whippet has small-raptor-syndrome, and was tortured by Regal to be trained, so has serious issues with everything that isn't Adrian. The raptor has a habit of whipping things with his tail in annoyance and is extremely difficult to work with at first. But is loyal and defensive of Adrian to his last breath, and even though is difficult, he is loved in the village for his spirit.

 **Onyx: I own this character and any rights concerning him/it.  
** Animal: Raptor.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Who the fuck knows.  
Appearance: His scales are mixes of dark brown and blacks, with a slim and fast build, but is taller than Whippet, around the same height as Oak-eye.  
Personality:  
Onyx is difficult to train at first because of his flighty and twitchy demeanour, being frightened by weight on his back or loud voices, but soon calms down and becomes Trudy's best friend. Later is hitched up to a cart and can take Sasha wherever she wants because of her broken legs.

 **Kallie: I own this character and any rights concerning her.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 24/25.  
Appearance: Light brown and cream body and belly, with dark brown/black feet and black over her eyes, top and back of head. She is big, heavy and strong.  
Personality:  
Kallie is determined and loves a good fight. She's cruel and will willingly become part of betting and cheat at games. She was one of Regal's main warriors.

 **Danny: I own this character and any rights concerning her.  
** Animal: Weasel.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 21/22.  
Appearance: Danny is a small and thin weaselette with completely black fur and almost-black eyes. She has knife belts strapped to her chest, middle, shoulders and legs.  
Personality:  
Danny is a cruel and can be pissed off very easily. Is the best knife thrower in the Underground world and is one of Regals best warriors.


	3. Chapter 2 Cabe the Babe

Hi guys! hope you're all well and shit like that. remember i don't own the rights to any Bluesky characters or settings, but all my OC's are mine and stuff. And any relation to persons living or dead is completely coincidental.  
This is the second chapter of my new story, and I'm getting more and more excited to write it. I love all my characters and i hope you guys do as well. Forgive any spelling mistakes or something. Enjoy!

* * *

When you live beneath the horizon, the days are always shorter than the night. Only a few spots allowed the moon's light to filter in, but out of those few patches, night is as dark as it possibly could get. But this never bothered semi-nocturnal creatures.  
Unless of course, you were Jai.

Calamity knew her brother wouldn't like being woken, even if there was only a few hours until sunrise. But there was something amazing happening outside, and Calamity was determined to not let Jai miss it. She crept into his room, noting how clean it was compared to hers. He had carved some shelves into the wall, and in them placed smaller carvings of dinosaurs, leaves, flowers, and other weasels. He was getting really good. Calamity shuffled quietly to his bed (a mound of dirt, reed-made cloth, and soft leaves) and shook his arm quickly.

"Jai," she hissed, "Jai, wake up."  
Her brother groaned, and gave a huff.

"Come on," Calamity persisted.  
Finally she heard her brother sigh in annoyance. It was better than nothing.

"What do you want, Cal?" he groaned.

"You've got to come outside. The best thing ever is happenin'." Calamity said, ignoring the slight accent she had. It was nowhere near as heavy as her fathers, but it occurred when she got excited.

"What is it?" her brother whispered, still trying not to wake up fully.

"It's a surprise. You just have to some outside. Please?" she begged. She started poking him lightly, before he finally hissed and said,

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Calamity, this better be worth it."

"Most likely." Calamity stated, then waited patiently, for her brother to stretch, yawn, and crawl out of bed. Once he was standing, she grabbed his arm and started to tug him outside. He didn't complain, knowing it was useless. Calamity dragged him out into the dark of early morning, a grin on her face. When they were standing outside the entrance to their den, Jai rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Now what's this great thing that you want me to see?" he said, muffled by the yawn. Instead of replying, Calamity put a claw to her lips and hissed,

"Shhhh," and pointed to the surrounding jungle. Jai, with a frown, turned and faced the darkness that only few animals could penetrate with their vision. He waited patiently, knowing there had to be _something_ out there. Even if it was the most mundane of things. Calamity would often wake in the night, disturbed by activity outside of their den, and she'd crawl out and either watch from a distance or get involved. She would occasionally, like tonight, wake Jai so he could make observations and teach others about certain discoveries. Calamity just watched for her own knowledge.  
But tonight was nothing new to them. Jai's ears pricked and his eyes widened as the first warble-like call sounded from the trees surrounding them. There was a reply in a tree further away. Another call, similar, sounded in the trees to their left. Another joined, then another, then more and more. If one has ever been in the rainforest at night, they will hear the deafening sounds of thousands of frogs calling together. Different species all trying to out-call the other. This was similar, but they were louder, and the calls were deeper.

"Pterodactyl's?" Jai asked, turning to his sister. She nodded vigorously. "The mating season must have just started then. Dad did say it was getting close." Jai continued, then sat on his haunches, leaning against a root. Calamity sat on the ground next to him, leaning back on her arms. Both siblings fell silent as they listened to the commotion. Calamity could feel herself grinning, and her breathing increase with excitement. The starting of pterodactyl breeding season meant winter was only a short time away. And that meant, Mother t-rex would be on her way towards them, west, and then beyond, to find a mate. She'd had three other litters after the ones that the sloth had helped raise. However fearsome they were, they were still small compared to their mother, and travelled together, not reaching an age where they could mate yet. But they were still playfully charming, and had a slower-burning temper than their mother. The other three litters did not have these charms.  
Calamity couldn't wait to see her again. The mummy dinosaur liked Calamity more than she liked Buck, and Calamity suspected it might be the matching colouring they had.  
And, like the Above-ground world, winter brought something terrible, and white. Something very few weasels liked.  
Rudy.  
Buck would be off more often, and this year, Calamity was determined to go with him every time. She had seen Rudy, up close, and even been chased by him for short periods of time, but had not yet had a full battle with the great beast. She'd never tricked him into tripping over, or made him bite his own tail, or run into a cliff wall. It was her ultimate goal, to fight the great creature head on. Without dying of course.  
She knew her brother had other goals. He thought long-term. He wanted to join the council. He hadn't admitted it to anyone but Calamity, and she'd laughed at him.

"You want to be a high-and-mighty know-it-all who forgets what fun is?" she'd said. "The only decent council member who's not the on the Elder council is Abu." Abu being the head smith, and was exactly what you'd think a smith would be. Huge, muscled, funny, and really, over-the-top happy. Her brother had mad at that.

"I want to be on it to make a difference, Calamity. I want to help make decisions for the village."

"The village makes their own decisions. The council just _thinks_ they make it for them." She'd argued.

"You're talking like Dad." Jai had spat.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
Calamity couldn't think of much worse than being on the council. It would be so _boring._ Not like this. Not like what they were doing now. Sitting in the dark and listening to the arrival of winter.  
She wasn't sure how long they sat in the dark, but she knew when her parents approached. They didn't say anything, but when Jai and Calamity turned and looked at them, Lucy was staring at the jungle, and Buck grinned at them both. Together the family listened, as if at a show. It was a long while before the calling faded to a stop, at which time Lucy and Jai had already drifted back to sleep, curled up leaning against a root.

"How about we go get 'em breakfast eh?" her father asked. Calamity nodded with a smile. They wandered back inside for a few moments, then returned with their weapons. They wandered towards a small river that ran nearby, where rocks jutted from the surface. It was a hot-spot for fresh-water marron, yabbies, and fish. The surrounding trees were filled with fruit. About half were poisonous, but Buck and Calamity knew better than anyone about which ones were safe to eat. Jai was better with the names of them, but Calamity knew them by sight and smell, which was in her opinion, far more important.  
Buck headed for the stream, pointing Calamity towards the trees. She went without any exchange of words. Her vision helped her see the most ripe among the fruit, and she was happy to find the sweetest of fruits were still blooming, but it wouldn't last long. They would disappear over winter, to be replaced by tougher, less dreamy fruits. Cal climbed a tree, and aimed her spear slightly upwards. When she threw, the spear collected fruits after fruit, passing through the branches of the tree she was in, into the branches of the next, and then the next, and stuck in the trunk of the fourth. Calamity made her way across to her spear, flipping and twirling in the air as she jumped from branch to branch. Her brother found such movements useless, and Cal thought he was missing the point. You did it for the thrill, for the feeling, for the fun. But he was the black sheep. Ever since he was a kit.  
By the time Calamity made it back to the stream, her father had gutted two fish and had killed a yabby.

"You did well." Her father chuckled as he saw Calamity's spear was piercing about a dozen small fruits. She shrugged.

"Enough to go on this winter's trips?" she asked. Her father rolled his eye and slung the two fish over one shoulder, and tucked the yabby under the other.

"For the las' time, Cal, I'll think about i'. I wanna make sure you truly _are_ ready for I'. because If you get hur', your mother will hang me from the celin' by my claws, an' stab me with my own knife. Continuously." He started to wander back to the den.

"Lovely to know how much you care, dad." Calamity said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm getting better every day. I can throw a spear further than anyone else," she babbled, jogging to catch up, "and I've go' the fastest reflexes. Almost as good as yours."

"Lovely t' know 'ow modest my daughter is." Buck grumbled, and gave a sideways glance at her. They both laughed. When they got to the den, they placed the prepared food on a thick root protruding from the ground, and went to collect some firewood.  
When Lucy stirred awake at Buck sitting down next to her, the fire was crackling away nicely, and Calamity was chewing on a decent sized piece of cooked fish. Jai was still out like a light, and might not have woken for a while if Calamity had not 'accidently' flicked a bone his way.  
The family ate and cleaned up in the early morning, and were playing a small game of something that resembled basketball (with a stuffed leather ball), when the sunlight from the above-ground world started to filter through.  
Jai threw the ball and almost got it in, if his mother hadn't kicked off a nearby trunk and blocked the goal.

"Damnit mum, I was so close." Jai complained.

"Better luck next time." His mother said, ruffling his hair.

"Alrigh' gang, gather 'round." Their father said, and the family huddled, arms gripping each other's shoulders.

"What's today's plan?" he asked them.

"Village." Calamity's mother stated. "I have a healing shack to run, remember?"  
Buck nodded, then said, "I've got t' help Trudy with some new trainee's. But at midday, you two," he pointed at the twins in turn, "Meet me with Adrian at the left council chamber around Midday. Him and some others are doin' some plannin' for the trip, and may need our help. Now, Jai?"  
Jai looked up and shrugged, "I guess I'll be in Tolko's workshop again. I still haven't finished that raptor statue I've been working on."

"Are you going to paint it?" Calamity asked. She'd seen its progress, and it was by-far Jai's most impressive piece yet.

"Not sure." He said. "It depends on how well this wood will work with paint."

"And Cal?" Buck asked, turning to her.

"I'm off to see Cabe the Babe." Calamity said with a grin. The family laughed together.

"Sure." Her father said, elbowing her ribs, "Jus' don' get in any fights with Ruby an' 'er brother again."

"Cross my heart." Said the young red female.

"What heart?" Jai joked, and earned a pull to his ear. The family huddle broke, with laughs and japes. In the dawning light, energy bloomed with the flowers, and woke with the creatures. As the family ran their way through the jungle, shoving and tackling and racing, the world around them prepared for another day. It was a good run to the village, and Calamity was the first to see the huge wooden gates, built to extraordinary height and had extravagant mural-like carvings in it. Calamity smiled, and prepared herself for the _real_ race. She could hear her father not so far behind her, but she was feeling lucky today. When she reached the base, the first thing she did was leap. She swung her arms over her head so hard and strong, that when her claws came in contact with the wood of the gates, they stuck fast. She was only about five feet off the ground, but she made quick work of getting her claws free, and frantically scrambling up the side of the gate. She knew when her father hit the gate, and her mother, then her brother lazily shuffling behind. Her arms were used to this constant strain, and the large edges of the carvings made perfect hand and foot holds.

She reached the top easily, and there were cries of complaint from the guards on the rafters and towers along the wall. Calamity ignored them, and glanced down. She almost panicked at the sight of her father gaining. She couldn't just jump from this height. She'd have to swing-drop. Calamity grabbed the first hold, then let go of all her other grips, letting herself swing. When she reached the bottom point, she reached down and out with her other hand, and let go with the first, dropped about an arm's length. Then she swung with that, and reached the bottom, then reached out, grabbed, let go, swung, grabbed, let go. She continued this all the way down, letting her legs sway this way and that with her body for balance. Her claws were so strong and sharp from constant use, that she had no fear of losing her grip.  
It wasn't long before she felt the dirt beneath her feet of the inside of the village. She shook out her fur, and stretched her strained muscles, while looking up. Her father dropped down a millisecond later, and her mother not so long after that. They saw Jai at the top, sitting on the gates.

"Enjoying the view again." Calamity's mother said.

"Nah. He's checking for danger." Calamity stated, then turned away from the boring scene, as her mother and father went off to do their work. Before her was a full-fledged village. Buck's family wasn't the only one to wake up early, evident from many of the weasels setting up stalls and such. The Pterodactyl calls must have alerted the whole village to the start of winter, and that meant the Solstice festival wouldn't be too far away. Weasels, ferrets, stoats, even the occasional possum, mole, and rat, were starting to sell all the desirables. There was everything from jewellery, coats, cloth, silk, and street-food, to training equipment, weapons, saddles, and festival masks. Small Ceratop's species were drawing large wagons, and small raptors of many species were being ridden through the streets. Kits played a form of polo on their young raptors, laughing and squealing in the dawn.

Some weasels stopped and talked with Buck and Lucy, and smiled kindly at Calamity. She smiled back, but mainly ignored them. She scanned the crowds, looking for anyone she wanted to talk to in particular, or see who she should avoid. She knew Ruby and Rufus would be out scavenging food or taking their smaller siblings out into the streets to play with the other kits while there wasn't many parents around.

Ruby and Rufus were the only other two weasels (or stoat etc.) with red-coloured fur. Calamity knew it was because they partly shared genetics: Buck had kept nothing from them. He didn't let them live a lie, and had told them the whole story since Jai and Calamity were kits. But it still pissed her off. Ruby and Rufus were Tiffany's offspring, though you wouldn't call them her children. They'd been ignored by Tiffany since they were born, left to fend for themselves against the big bad world. They'd rarely been outside the gates, and had relied on begging and scavenging until Rufus had worked his way into being a kitchen hand at one of the taverns, and Ruby did work for anyone who needed it for a bit of food to take home to the six younger siblings.

Ruby and Calamity had been at each other's throats since they were kits. Buck still laughed about the first scrap they'd had, at barely four years old. Calamity had been playing ball with some other kids, including Ruby, when Ruby blocked a goal Calamity had gone for. Buck had to grab Calamity and a stranger weasel held Ruby back, before the young rebel female had snuck into the shadows to fight another day. Jai had been scared out of his fur when he'd seen the fight break out, with his sister being torn at, and tearing back. He had been more shaken up by it than Calamity. Cal didn't remember the event very well, but she knew from others that it had been extremely amusing.

So Calamity usually avoided Ruby as best she could. When she saw that the coast was clear for now, she headed directly to the south end of the village, keeping to the main street where she wouldn't be ambushed by other red-furred creatures. The village had grown tremendously in the past sixteen years, since the first group had fallen down through the earth during the earthquake.

There was buildings made of wood, stone and mud, usually meeting room or taverns and shops. Homes were still dens built into the side of the canyon, tunnels and chambers staying the traditional way to build. But were usually slanted upwards to avoid any chance of being flooded, and sat higher and higher on the canyon walls, with narrow paths connecting them. Calamity's father said (quite proudly) that it had been Lucy's idea to build that way.  
Stables sat next to shops, and raptor screeches filled the air, along with laughter, chatter, the clatter of pots, pans, the clanging of a smith's hammer. The main street ran down the centre of the canyon, and was completely for shops and where trade weasels worked. This was also where the largest of trained dinosaurs could move more easily. Most couldn't go up the canyon walls to the dens unless they were especially nimble raptors.

Calamity started to dodge wagons and workers, until she reached the south end of the canyon, which moulded into finer looking dens and shops, and eventually became one huge 'building', strutting out from the canyon wall. It was here everything 'government' like went on, but surrounding it were the council members' houses and where their family's lived. This was a quieter part of the village, because the weasels here were in no hurry to tend their plants beyond the Stream, or to build a saddle. These were a higher-class form of weasel. They didn't find the point in waking when everyone else was.

Calamity climbed the first couple of layers of the canyon wall, making her way to a den that actually had a door where most families couldn't be bothered. It was beautifully carved, and had patterns similar to the vegetation surrounding this one den. Calamity listened for a few minutes, then decided it was safe to invade. She pushed open the door slightly and slid in. She could hear the house-hands working in the kitchen, gossiping, and slid past the entrance to the kitchen unnoticed. Small candles and torches lit the way along the tunnels and larger torches hanging from the ceilings bathed the packed dirt walls and floor in warm light. Calamity went past the first few chambers quietly, and when she reached the fifth, pushed open the door to it, not bothering to knock. When she entered, she wasn't surprised to find Cabe the Babe already going through his chest that sat in the corner.

"Ahhh, the never ending struggle." Calamity stated, closing the door behind her.

"You have no clue, Cal! I honestly…urgh!" said Cabe the Babe. "It's almost festival time, and I need a completely new wardrobe. I mean look at this!" he turned to her, holding up a fine tunic-like garment.

"You only got that last year. What's wrong with it?" asked Calamity, leaning against the wall next to the chest. She already knew the answer.

"It's so last season!"

"Literally." Cal said under her breath, and was glad Cabe didn't hear.

"And it's getting tacky. And I think there is a stain on it." Cabe flipped over the tunic, then tossed it into a small pile in the centre of his chamber. A small pile that Cal suspected would grow quickly.

"You're ridiculous." Calamity stated easily.

"You just don't understand the stress honey-bee. It's not my fault you have terrible fashion taste." Cabe said, clicking his claws in front of Cal's face at the word _terrible_. Calamity looked down at her fur-covered body, frowning.

"I don't _have any_ a fashion taste because I don't have any _fashion_. It's not like we need clothes!" she had to go through this argument every time Cabe the Babe decided he needed new clothes. Cabe sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"How many times do we have to go through this? Wearing clothes is about expressing ourselves down here! About showing who we are through material and colour! So I need to find new clothes, and fast, before the festivals begin. If I'm wearing the same thing, I'll be seen as the same person I was last season. And I most certainly am not! So, help me here. What do I need?" Cabe stood and lifted his arms to his sides, as if about to be measured.

"Something that screams 'gay as fuck'. A rainbow beanie will just about do it." Calamity joked.

"You're horrible, rosy-fur. Now, seriously. I need something that's going to catch Wyden's eye. Have you seen him recently? Damn. So hot." Cabe sighed and clutched his chest dramatically.

"Yup. Rainbow beanie." Calamity said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, he's alright, but I frankly don' see why he's so great."  
Cabe twirled around with flare, and gasped dramatically. Then he stepped towards her.

"First of all," he said, lifting a single manicured-clawed finger, "He's on the winning ball team, which, may I remind you, _your uncle Adrian_ started. Second," another claw went up, "He's finished _two_ apprenticeships, so obviously isn't too bloody dumb, unlike _some_ of the boys in this village. And third," the last finger went up, "he's actually nice to me."

"I'm nice to you." Stated Calamity.

"I love you honey-bee, but alas, you're a girl."

"Such a shame."

"You're telling me. If you were a boy, damn. You'd be desired like jewels." Cabe said, winking at her.

"You'd have competition."

"But I'd win."

"Only you Babe." Calamity bumped him with her hip. He hugged her for a second, then stepped back.

"Okay," he clapped his paws together, "you and I are not going to those festivals in old, tacky clothes."

"How many times do we have to go over this? I am not going to start wearing clothes like a human."

"You say that now." Cabe walked back to the chest, and started picking up clothes and throwing them onto his bed. "I recon you'd pull off one of those bandanas around your neck. Yeah! A black one, which matches the stripes down your back."  
Calamity let him babble, and didn't mention how the bandana actually sounded like a cool idea. If she let him start there, he wouldn't stop until he had her wearing jackets, and necklaces, and maybe even _dresses!_  
It was an hour before Cabe had sorted through the throwers and the keepers. He decided that today he'd wear a form of tank top and shorts, and a fashionable arm wrap. He looked cool and casual.  
 _  
*Author note: I want to add sunglasses to his look sooooo baaaaad. But. Ice age. I can pull of clothing coz that's made of cloth. But glasses?_ _no go. But I'm totally encouraging you to imagine him with sunglasses. It would be so cool. Anyway. Continue.*_

"Alright, sweetie." Said Cabe, "Let's hit the town. And if we come across Ruby, don't fight. I can't afford another one of dad's 'she's a bad influence' talks. Seriously girl. It's killing me."

"It's not my faul' your dad has issues with Me."

"Actually it is. You're crazy, honey." Cabe said, opening the door a little, and peeked out into the tunnel. Cal shrugged.

"I blame genetics." She waited for Cabe to make sure the coast was clear, then they quickly made their way back outside. They didn't pass anyone until they were outside and half-way down the canyon wall again.

"This is going to be so fun." Cabe said, strolling along with a swing in his hips. "Us two, going to perv on all the cute boys."  
Calamity groaned. "There's only a few things in this world that I can think of being that boring. How can you be interested in that stuff? It's so weird."

"Maybe you're just asexual or something." Cabe said with a laugh.

"That would have its advantages."

They made their way through the village main street, Cabe inspecting clothes and Cal admiring racing saddles.

"So you're thinking about doing it this year?" Cabe asked when he saw Calamity staring longingly at a particular saddle in one of the stalls. She nodded.

"If Dad doesn't take me on his trips this year, I'm definitely going to sign up. I'd smash every single one of them."

"Racing is bad for the raptors, you know that right?" Cabe said, putting his paws on his hips.

"Not cross-country. They don't get pushed as hard. Dad's trying to get the council into banning full on speed raptor racing. You're right. It is bad for them. But cross-country doesn't harm them at all hardly, unless the rider is absolutely stupid and doesn't know what they're doing."  
They continued down the main street, and Calamity swore she saw some flashes of red that wasn't dyed cloth. To be absolutely certain, Calamity led Cabe into a particularly large stall.

"Hey Cal, Cabe, how are you two?" a voice said among dyed silks. Calamity and Cabe wove their way through the flapping cloths, until they reached a blonde weaselette in a chair in front of a table, on which sat a (early form of) loom.

"I'm good Sasha." Calamity said, absent-mindedly running her fingers along a black material. When she saw Cabe grinning at her, she quickly pulled her hand back. _No bandana today, pretty boy._

"How about you, Honey-boo?" Cabe said, giving Sasha a kiss on the cheek and then going to admire more silks.

"Good, although I need to stock up on silk-thread before winter truly arrives. I'm going to be busy this season. Summer is harder to get silks, because the thread ruins in the rain, so Trudy can't get them for me."

"Dad and I can go with Trudy this time if you like. Get you three times as much." Calamity stated, sitting on the ground next to the chair. Sasha had a large cloth covering her legs, and it had intricate patterns, swirls, even the occasional likeness of a dinosaur eye or a weasel kit. Sasha said that Jai had always curled up on the ground and knotted himself in the fabric as a kit, and slept there as Sasha wove.

"That would be wonderful sweetie." Sasha said, turning back to her work. "So Buck's said you can go with him more this year?"

"Not yet. But I'm going to make him say yes. I'm ready and he knows it. He's just worried I'm going to get hurt."

"Sweetie, if he thought you were ready, he'd know you wouldn't be hurt. Maybe you're just not as ready as you think you are." There was a whisk and clack as she moved the loom.

"Why not? I had a fight with Taino just the other day!"

"Exactly. Maybe your father wants you to have more control than you have." Sasha said lightly. She always gave great advice, but Calamity pouted.

"Dad barely has any self- control himself!" she exclaimed, feeling her skin warm under her fur in embarrassment and frustration. She felt like a child, complaining that she couldn't go play in the park.

"That's where you're wrong. Buck has more control than anyone else. It just doesn't look like it." Said Sasha.

"Urgh!" Calamity laid on the ground with surrender. Sasha gave a laugh.

"Oh my god!" came an excited yell from among the colours. "This colour would work so well! If only it wasn't silk. Too delicate."

"Come on princess." Calamity yelled, standing "We've got shit to do, a father to impress, and a cute guy to catch."

"I'm with you sister." Cabe immediately appeared. His brown coat with black patterns and fringe did him the favour of hiding him well, even among the swirling rainbows.

"Seeya Sasha!" they called as they left the stall.

"Bye. Behave!"

"So," Cabe put his paws together with a grin, "are we going to find Wyden?"  
Resisting the urge to roll her eyes again, Calamity nodded. "Yup. You and I are going to play a game of Ball."

"Ummm, you mean you play and I watch? Because honestly, sport equals heat which equals smelly. Besides, these back paws aren't built for Ball."

"Then evolution skipped a weasel." Calamity said.

"Good. You guys have a shorter fuse than a boar, and could seriously use some lessons in a better class of living."

"I'm the daughter of Buck and Lucy. Buck, the hero, the one who basically founded the village and saved it multiple times. My mother, who's saved everyone lives at least twice before and was the one to first suggest returning to the above-ground to look for other mammals. How am _I_ meant to have a better class of living?"  
This speech didn't phase Cabe the Babe one bit.

"Start by cleaning your fur more often." He responded without battering an eyelid. They made their way further north again, heading straight towards the gates. Before long they left the activity of the main village and came across the stables, and large areas left for rough-made playgrounds and flat courts for Ball. Calamity approached with confidence, but noticed Cabe soon started to fidget with his fur.

"You look fine you big baby." Cal snapped at him playfully. "He's bound to fall for you eventually."  
Cabe looked at her sceptically.

"What?" she said. "You're a total catch." They continued their journey until they reached where the courts were set out. There was enough kids in the village to have three whole courts, and all were full this day. But it wasn't hard to spot Wyden. He was tall, lean, and had dirty-blonde fur, a long fringe, and light stripes going down his back. Calamity had to admit that he was very attractive, but she didn't think he was too interesting. Maybe because she'd only had a small conversation with him on one occasion. Calamity looked at Cabe, who was trying to look casual, but was clicking his perfect claws together.

"Oi, chill." Calamity said, stilling his hand. "Don't get too nervous. It'll ruin everything."

"What are you going to do?" Cabe asked.

"I'm going to ask to play ball. You can just watch."

"I plan on it."  
Calamity nodded and looked back to where Wyden was weaving his way in and out of opponents' paths, and she was impressed with his form. She herself was pretty good at the game, but was not the best. She took a deep breath, and then put on her most confident of smiles. She then jogged as casually as she could over to the court.

"Hey," she called when she got close. The players stopped, and heads turned in unison. "Can I join?" Calamity asked, cutting to the chase. Some of the players eyed each other. Being Buck's daughter, and Regal's blood, made you pretty well known. Being easily recognisable by red fur and turquoise eyes didn't help much either. Some of them probably knew her reputation and were scared she'd starts a fight. Finally one of the players Calamity recognized stepped forward.

"Sure," he said, "just go easy on us, okay?" he smiled and gave a friendly wink, then tossed the ball up again.  
And the game resumed.  
Calamity was among them immediately, ducking and weaving, moving like a dancer among the multiple coats, colours, scents and sounds. It was a simple mock game, so teams were established through whoever banded together quickest. Every so often, Calamity would glance out the corner of her eye to check where Cabe was. He had planted himself on a rock in the shade, watching the game, (but mostly watching Wyden) with intensity.  
It was maybe an hour or two until everyone called it quits, and gave teasing congratulations or laughed about major screw ups. Calamity ruffled heads and gave high-fives, before she said,

"Alright, it was cool hanging with you guys, but I've got t' head off."  
As she was walking back to Cabe however, someone called out. She turned around to find Wyden jogging her way over to her casually, in the kind of typical fit boy way you see in every movie ever invented ever.

"Hey, Cal, why doesn't Cabe ever join?" he asked.

"Cabe the Babe playing ball?" Calamity laughed, "He's not into much physical work."

"Well you should get him into it. It'd be cool to have him play sometime." Wyden stated, cool and calm.

"Wish me luck on that. I'll catch you later."

"Okay. See you."  
Calamity continued to Cabe, who immediately looked over her shoulder to make sure Wyden was well and truly jogging to catch up with his friends. Then he grabbed Calamity by the shoulders and shook her.

"What were you guys talking about? He wasn't chatting you up, was he?! You played too good! You must have caught his eye. Damnit Calamity-,"

"Cabe shut up. He was wondering if _you_ would ever like to play, dumb-ass."  
Cabe blinked. "Oh. Cool. Thanks."

"No sweat. Literally." Calamity smiled.

"Hey," Cabe said, his ears dropping, "Aren't you meant to be meeting your father at midday or something?"  
Calamity's eyes widened, and she whirled to look for a time circle. There was one drawn into the ground not too far away, and the shadow was getting scarily close to midday.

"Shit." She said, and grabbed Cabe by the paw, and they started running back to the South-side of the village. 

* * *

How did you guys like Cabe?! I've had the idea of him bumping in my head for ages, so I decided to make his entrance as dramatic as possible. I'm sorry if I'm stereotyping gays way too much, but I thought it would make him funnier. And he gets better later anyway. I loved writing his character. Actually, I love writing all these characters. But Cabe is definitely one of my favorites. Any relation to people you know is coincidental. Any way, pleeeeeaaaaase leave reviews! thanks!


	4. Chapter 3 Follow the dirt brick road

Here you go, my fantastic readers! Remember I don't own Bluesky or any of it's characters and settings, but I do own my OC's, so, you know, kindly don't steal them without my permission. But you can do fanart of them and send it to me, I would love that! Enjoy!

* * *

Calamity and Cabe reached the Left Council chamber in minutes, and Cabe stopped Calamity before they entered.

"Clean your fur up a bit. There may be important weasels in there."  
Calamity nodded, and started combing her fur with her claws. Cabe moved around her, picking out leaves or flattening or combing where it was needed. It also released some of the heat that built up under her fur. Weasels, stoats and others of the weasel family could not sweat, and were especially prone to heat and humidity, a downside to living in the jungle. When Cabe and Calamity finally finished, Cal looked a little less feral and smelled less pungent.

"Okay," Cabe said, "Tell your dad I said hi."

"Will do. Seeya."  
Calamity waited until Cabe walked away, before she turned to the doors. She took a deep breath, then pushed on the wooden doors. Inside was a huge, high roofed room, with holes in it and torches on walls to provide as much light as possible. In the centre of the room was a large wooden circular table, and around it sat Buck, Adrian, Jai, and some of the higher council members. They had all been in a heavy discussion, which stopped abruptly at Calamity's entrance. They all turned and looked at her. Buck rolled his eye at her.

"Come in Cal, take a seat."

"Sorry I'm late." She said, physically cringing away from the devil looks some of the other council members gave her. Her ears flattened in embarrassment and a little fear. There was three of them, all ones that Cal had never particularly took a shining to.  
Abu was really the only one she'd ever liked, and he wasn't here. This was Councilmen members Taluk, Vito and Shanae. Taluk was head of defences and the guard, a weasel who seemed to be made of many strong tree roots mixed together, almost as big and burly as Abu. Vito was a rat, smaller, but strangely skinnier, ganglier, older, and grouchier, almost qualified to be on the elder council. He was head of documenting and authorising. In other words, was the one who deemed it sensible enough for some weasels to go on a trip somewhere. Shanae was a middle-aged ferret, old-fashioned in ways of looking down her nose disapprovingly at souls such as Calamity, but she was calmer and sensible in her ways, and was mainly just a secretary for everyone. She had more of an influence than most gave her credit for.  
Calamity took a seat next to Jai, who elbowed her lightly in the ribs as the adults went on talking.

"Why are you so late?" hissed Jai quietly.

"I'm not that late. I was out playing ball."

"With Cabe? You're kidding."

"He just watched."

"Oh okay." Jai nodded, and they turned back to the conversation.

"-impractical to go out and meet them. It may risk some of our own." Said Vito.

"We risk some of our own every day, in defendin' the wall an' scoutin', food tenders, raptor trainers, almost everythin'. Ya can' just say tha' this is a risk an' close it down." Buck said matter-of-factly.

"This is different, Buck, and you know it." Stated Taluk.

"We've done it before, with little damage and only one lost life, may she rest in peace." Adrian said, and there was a small pause for respect, before he continued, "Now we know what to look out for. And, if what the scouts say is true, which I do not doubt, then we don't have to go more than half-way."

"Wait," Calamity cut in, before anyone else continued, and all eyes turned on her, gold, blue, brown, green and grey, "Why not? Why don't we have to go more than half-way?"  
Jai gave an exaggerated sigh, earning a glare from his father's blue eye. Then Buck turned to his daughter.

"You missed tha' par', sorry sweet. You know how we were plannin' a trip to the above-ground world again?" he said. Calamity nodded. "We don' need to go tha' far, because th' above-grounders are on their way to us. We jus' need to meet them an' help them reach here safely." Buck said, then turned back to the rest of the company.

"If we help them, then we can fix a friendly relationship. There has been no hostility between us in the past, but this will ensure it." Adrian said in a calm, collected voice. Shanae nodded, and stated,

"I, for one, have no problem with it. As long as the elder council deems it wise, then I'm voting for it to pass."  
There was a pause from the other members, but finally came a sigh.

"Fine," grumbled Taluk, then leaned his knuckles against the table and leaned forward, "But I'm going to ask who you plan on taking."

"Them." Buck pointed at where his children sat without hesitation, and Jai and Calamity looked at each other with huge grins.

"They're just kids!" gasped Shanae.

"Aye. Bu' they're _my_ kids." Buck said with a wink. Adrian rolled his eyes, then took the reins.

"We plan on taking Trudy Rogue as another leader, and some other experienced trainers, along with some from the Rat Squad Scouts."  
Vito nodded approvingly.

"Alrigh' then?" Buck asked, and the three council members looked at each other in turn, then nodded.

"You can start preparing, and be ready to leave by this time tomorrow." Said Vito.  
Buck nodded.

"Wahoo!" Calamity yelled, running outside with her brother.

"I can't believe dad's taking us!" said Jai.

"I know! This is going to be so great. Imagine, us being the first impression. Attractive, smart, funny,"

"Crazy."

"Exactly."

"But remember this won't be the first time that they've come down here." Jai said as they stopped outside, waiting for their father.

"I know. But this is different."

Buck rubbed his eye, tired from the long conversation. He wasn't made for this. He longed to be out in the jungle, fighting Rudy or riding down rapids with Jai and Calamity. He stretched his back, and heard the familiar cracks as they released the tension. He sighed, and then looked at Adrian. The young steel grey was looking at Buck disapprovingly.

"Wha'?" Buck asked, and Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, don' give me tha'." Buck said, putting his fist on the table.

"Shanae was right. They might be too young, Buck."

"You were about their age when we go' caught up with Regal and everythin' else. An' that's about as bad as it gets. I don't know what you're so worried abou'." Buck stated.

"Jai, not so much. But Cal? She's great I know, but isn't she a little reckless?"

"Reckless as a drunk rattlesnake, bu' this trip will hopefully knock some sense into 'er. An' we'll be there, Adrian. She can' do too much damage with you, me and Trudy watchin' 'er."

"I don't know Buck. What will Lucy say?"

"She'll be comin' too. We need a healer."  
Adrian sighed in surrender.

"Okay. I guess time will tell whether you just made a huge mistake."

Everything needed to be ready by midday the next day, so it was a hectic rush of Buck and Adrian giving orders and jobs to those that they picked for the trip. Calamity and Jai were up to their elbows in collecting supplies for their mother and picking raptors with their father, and acquainting themselves with the fellow travellers. By the next morning, they had twenty in the party. Buck, Lucy, Adrian, Trudy, Calamity, Jai, two assistant healers, two assistant tamers, five rat scouts and five Ferret warriors. Ferrets were a little more aggressive than weasels, and weren't afraid of many things, so Buck picked the most charming he could find. When midday came around, Buck put tied his knife to his back, Calamity grabbed her spear, Jai collected his bow and twenty arrows, and Lucy picked a long-sword. They mounted their raptors, Buck on Oak-eye at the front, Adrian on Whippet, Calamity on Shimmer, and the rest on stable-raptors.  
Buck signalled for the gates to be opened, and a guard called to the others.

"Alright, there going out. Open 'em up!" there was a pause, then the huge wooden gates started to creak and groan as they were pulled outwards. When there was a decent gap, Buck flicked Oak-eyes reins, and they were off. There was cries of farewell from the village mammals as the party raced through the gates, and Calamity turned her head to look at the crowd one last time before she was off on her first big adventure. She saw two flashes of red fur and eyes, and ignored the cruel toothy grins. The rest became a blur of greens, as they crashed through the jungle, sticking to small animal paths that wound their way through the entire underground world. Calamity threw back her hands and held on to Shimmer with her knees, and felt the rush in her fur and blood. A huge grin was slapped on her face, and she couldn't help but giggle in excitement. With the wind and the rustle of leaves, no one heard her laughing to herself.  
After they'd run their raptors for hours, Buck called for a slow, and they continued at fast walk, to give the raptor a break. Then, they continued their run. This slowing and speeding was continued through the day. Buck didn't want to damage the raptors, but also didn't want to lose any time.  
During one of the slow rides, Calamity rode her raptor up next to her fathers.

"Hey dad?" she asked, swaying with the raptors steps.

"Yeah Cal?" he kept his eyes firmly staring ahead, and his ears were permanently up, and twitching at every miniscule sound.

"Why did we bring all those warriors? They can't fight dinosaurs, surely. We can deal with those." Calamity said, looking back at the scouts and Ferret warriors.

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"Well, why do we need them?"

"They're no' there for dinosaurs. I'm more worried abou' the rogue Tyrants, sweet." Buck said with a hint of amusement.  
Calamity blinked, and said, "Oh, I forgot about them."

"Adrian an' I would have loved t' forget abou' them, bu' we can'. That's the only reason we brough' the warriors. That's also why we're no' stopping."

"At night?"

"At _all._ We're goin' t' take turns in leadin' the raptors while the others sleep." Buck fell silent. Calamity drooped slightly, and dropped back. Her mother came over seconds later.

"What's wrong, sweet? Your father teasing you again?"

"He just reminded me of the Tyrants."

"Ahh, now that's always something to dampen the spirits. Don't worry about it. The Tyrants are bad and a little mad, but they're not stupid enough to take on a party this big."  
Calamity nodded, and didn't remind Lucy that the Tyrants had been smart and strong enough to escape from jail with most of them unharmed in the process. It had been a huge cost to the village. Many guards and civilian weasels and Ferrets had been killed or injured during the escape. The rest of the trip, Calamity could not relax. She twitched at every suspicious sound. Her father was calm yet alert, but Calamity could not let go of the fact that she would be just as much as a target, if not more so, than Buck. Being Regal's half-offspring, they may try to take her, rape her, and steal her child when it was born to raise as a new Tyrant leader. Regal's blood made her a target.  
Calamity had eavesdropped Oma talking to Lucy about this concept years ago, and Calamity had not worried about it until now. Not much scared Calamity, only the Tyrants.  
The rest of the trip was quiet and calm. It was a cool day, for the jungle, and Calamity could feel her energy want to break free into making her run, or swing on a vine, or fight something. Buck always said that the cold took your energy and times it tenfold, if you were a mammal who lived under the surface. The mammals above were weakened by the humidity of the Underground World, and those who lived down here had that original reaction. After a long time, the offspring of the ones that lived under the surface were born to adapt to this climate, but no matter how much they tried to ignore thousands of years' worth of instinct, they still belonged to the cold. Calamity herself always felt better with a breeze going through the trees or even the cool stillness after a long rain.

She saw her father taking in deep breaths in the cooler air and felt better about being like him. Whenever she doubted herself, when she felt scared, whenever she was uncomfortable in general with those around her or herself, she looked to her father. She was more like him than Jai, and found herself calmed if she thought about the fact that he had always been there to catch her if she fell, tripped, or almost got eaten. No one and nothing could hurt her if she was with him.

Buck was calm as the party moved through the jungle. He so desperately wanted to suddenly run off and slide down a mountain-side with Calamity and Jai, which he would originally, but he had…here it comes…. _responsibilities_. Bluh. Buck didn't like that word usually. He stayed down here those many years ago so that he could avoid responsibilities, but they caught back up with him. The responsibilities of being a parent were different. They were fun. You got to hang with your children, teaching them what you knew and watching them learn and grow. But this other stuff was boring and got in the way of other adventures.  
Buck craned his neck this way and that to look around him, but if there was anything out there, he would have smelt or heard it. He was disappointed. If something came at them, it would be an excuse to get into a fight, and he'd be able to see just how capable his children were. He believed in them, unlike some steel-grey weasels, and he wanted them to be able to leave home without having to worry about anything. Buck looked back at Calamity, who had drooped considerably since he mentioned the Tyrants. Buck's ears dropped when he saw her drooped ears and sloped shoulders.

He turned back to look ahead of him, thinking back to when Cal was just a kit. She used to have nightmares during the winters when Buck was off on an adventure, of savage Tyrants crawling into her chamber and attacking her. Lucy would tell Buck when he got home of how Cal used to wake up screaming and would cry until dawn. Jai had always been a heavier sleeper with no dreams, but Calamity had always slept light with dreams, nightmares, and could be woken up with a sound that was out of place. She'd gotten it from Buck.  
She'd always been scared of them, even if she denied it to herself. Buck had fought off many Tyrants, and they had tried to attack the village with fire before, like Regal had done years ago, but they never succeeded. Especially the time they _had_ tried to take Calamity. She was too small to remember, but Buck remembered with a stab in his heart.


	5. Chapter 4 Go Bump in the Night

Here's the chapter on what happened years before, when some Tyrants tried to take Calamity and Jai. Enjoy!

* * *

 __

 _It was the dead of night, with no moon to speak of and barely a rustle in the trees. It was the very beginning of winter, so no breeze disturbed the still peace of the night air. Jacques, Mace, Sybil and Xyla grouped together, crouching as low to the ground as they could. Mace counted in his head, waiting as still as the air around him. He could sense Jacques wanting to move, but if he did, Mace would scratch him to pieces, and Jacques knew it. Mace got to sixty, and signalled for the others to stay. He slowly and calmly rose to his feet, as slow as he could. He perked his ears as high as he could and turned to look around him slowly. His nose twitched silently as he scented the air, but he couldn't get anything._

 _"Okay, I think he's gone." Mace whispered. Jacques stood up first._

 _"Why don't we do a hit and run? Attack loud and fast, grab 'er, an' get outta there." The young and cocky Ferret said._

 _"Because Buck and Lucy would just grab them as fast as they could and run. And they are far superior to us at swinging on vines with their kits on their backs than we are. Anyone who denies it is a fool." Mace snapped. Jacques was strong, fast and vicious, but god he could be an idiot sometimes._

 _"We could use the trees Mace." Sybil said, "We don't have to swing on vines or anything, just scramble along the branches, tree to tree."  
Mace nodded. He'd thought of that before, but he wasn't the greatest fan of heights. But the other three were looking at him expectantly, so he nodded again and signalled for them to start climbing. He watched them start scrambling up the branch of a palm, looked around one last time to check for more scouts, then turned and started climbing._

 _It took them longer to span the distance, and Jacques wasn't happy with it, but a few looks from Mace and the youth calmed down. Eventually they reached the edge of the jungle before it went to the clearing where the grandfather fig sat. Mace signalled for then to start descending, and they did so quietly. Mace started moving through the edge of the jungle, circling the large tree._

 _A smouldering fire pit sat near the edge of the jungle towards where the stream ran. It hadn't been topped up for hours, and that was a comfort for Mace. He knew that Buck was a fan of the night, and would stay up for hours after the sun had disappeared. But he'd recently come back from another trip, so would be tired and spending the night curled up next to his caramel mate no doubt._

 _Jacques had said that Mace should attack while Buck was out, but Mace had done his research. While Buck was off on his adventures, Lucy either moved herself and the kits in with her friends in town, or Adrian, Jeremy, or Jess moved in temporarily. Or all of them at the same time. It wasn't a burden for the huge tree to have a dozen weasels living in it at the same time, so they sometimes did. Mace wasn't risking coming up against Jessica Jaw-Breaker or Adrian Ash Eyes._

 _Mace spotted where the family pet, a small raptor named Oak-eye, was sleeping. Near the entrance in his own little niche within the roots. Mace signalled to Sybil and Xyla, and they nodded. Jacques was far too impatient for a job like this. Sybil and Xyla moved across the clearing either side of where the raptor slept. Before the creature knew what was happening, Sybil had grabbed its snout and Xyla had hits it's temple with a rock, knocking it out immediately._

 _"Why don't we kill it?" Jacques asked._

 _"The smell of blood would wake Buck. The mud we put through our fur is probably the only reason we've gotten this far. We can't screw it up now by slitting his pet's throat." Mace said. He then moved forward towards the entrance, Jacques in tow, with Sybil and Xyla coming in after. Mace stopped and smelt the still air. Xyla moved forward and pricked her larger ears._

 _After about half a minute, they both deemed it safe, and moved forward. They check every crack and crevice as they moved along the tunnels, occasionally going off into other tunnels to check, but Mace had had spies keeping an eye on this place, so knew where they mainly exited and entered. Mace presumed that Buck would put his chamber as close to the centre as possible, and at this stage would have the kits nearby. Buck didn't like dirt burrows underground, but he was comfortable among the roots of a tree apparently._

 _Mace finally caught the slightest sprinkle of a scent, and followed it slowly. They came across a large and airy chamber, with two weaved soft-beds that would be for kits, but both were empty. Mace bit his lip. This meant that the kits were sleeping with the parents. This was what Mace was hoping wouldn't happen. He took a deep breath, and moved through the others and back into the tunnel. Making his way along so slowly it was agonizing to himself, he eventually reached a chamber entrance with a stronger scent, of four weasels sleeping inside. The entrance had small roots curling fashionably around larger ones. Mace looked inside. The chamber was almost pitch black, but he could hear and smell the mounds of fur that were his enemy._

 _Mace made his way towards the bed, letting his eyes adjust further until he could see well enough. Buck had removed his patch to sleep, and the scarring on his face was rough, twisted and grotesque. Mace was impressed. He'd always thought Buck's story of losing his eye was bullshit, but this proved him wrong. Buck was sleeping on his right side, on the right side of the large bed, Lucy on the left facing her mate, and in between them was two tiny balls of fur. Calamity was so different to her brother it was hard to believe they were twins. Mace grinned wildly, and started to reach over and grab Calamity, while Xyla went for Jai.  
But before Mace could even touch the kit with his claws, Calamity's turquoise eyes snapped open, and they shone in the dark without any source of light.  
She took one look at Mace and screamed._

 _Buck and Lucy's eyes snapped open, and there was barely a moment for recognition before Buck leaped and threw himself at Mace with a growl. Mace smacked against the root-wall, and fell to the ground. Lucy kicked Jacques while throwing the two kits towards the wall, who were screaming. But when they fell, they quickly scrambled away and into the gaps in the roots before Xyla and Sybil could grab them. Xyla threw her paw into the roots, feeling around and trying to grab either one of them, but Buck was onto her and threw her backwards towards the exit._

 _Lucy was still trying to fight off Jacques. He was far stronger than her. Lucy and Jacques locked arms, and Jacques tried pushing her back, but she dropped to the ground last minute, and as Jacques went unbalanced for a second, Lucy kicked his legs out from under him and sent him sprawling. Buck was having a full on tackling, biting, scratching match with Sybil, and both were crashing around the room and screeching like the true animals they were. Mace himself was scared of the scene. Buck was maliciously terrifying without his patch, and he was mad as a rabid…weasel.  
Mace shook his head, and yelled,_

 _"Get out! Go, Run!"  
Xyla turned and ran, Jacques not too far behind, and Mace followed, ducking under Lucy's swing of a knife she'd retrieved from a gap in the roots.  
Mace ran as fast as he could through the darkness and the tunnels, hearing his panicked breath coming in ragged gasps. He was too old for this. He was well past his prime and he'd thought he could take on Buck and Lucy! What a fool he'd been. Mace swallowed and kept running, feeling the rage of the mother of Calamity and Jai behind him, growling in hatred._

 _The fresh, open air and ending of the tunnels was more of a blessing than Mace would have never guessed. He ran straight for the jungle, and once he heard Lucy wasn't following him, he hid in the vegetation to make sure. Then he turned back and hid behind a tree on the very edge of the clearing, looking towards the entrance of the den. There was terrifying sounds of yowling, hissing and snarling coming from the tunnels at the base of the tree.  
Mace waited, and didn't have to wait for long for Buck and Sybil to appear, thrashing on the ground and trying to tear each other apart. Sybil tried breaking free and running on all fours away from the superior weasel, but Buck chased her and pounced on her again. There was more screeching that sounded scarily like bats. It wasn't often that weasels truly let go and let the true animal take over and make them far more savage._

 _Lucy was waiting on the edge, also on all fours, and occasionally nipping at Sybil from behind. Eventually Sybil escaped long enough to break away and run into the jungle ten metres to Mace's left. Buck and Lucy chased until they reached the edge of the clearing. Both were panting, Buck occasionally growling at the jungle which had long gone silent in the sudden absence of noise. Mace could see his blue eye flashing almost electrically in the dark, could see the ruffled fur with dark spots where blood had stained the rusty coloured coat.  
Mace turned and ran away from the scene. He would never, ever, in his lifetime, try that again._


	6. Chapter 5 New Arrivals

It took another two days to find the Above-Grounders, and by then everyone's energy had drained considerably. Calamity and her family were accustomed to sleeping in the saddle, but many of the Ferrets and rats who were walking originally, were not used to the rocking sensation as they tried to sleep. They were bleary eyed and yawning when they first caught scent of the approaching party, but when the two travelling aprties met, it was a whole different story.

Calamity's nose twitched as the breeze brought a new and unfamiliar scent from North of the party. She urged her raptor forward to where her father and mother rode, and said,

"Are we close?"  
Buck nodded. "We're gettin' there. We'll see 'em soon."

"I hope they're alright." Lucy commented. "They're not used to this world. Some may have been hurt or killed on the way."  
It was half an hour before the scouts ahead caught sight of them. Buck called a halt to the party so that some of them could get in some sleep for a while before Above-grounders got there. Calamity started getting impatient. She was anxious to meet these strange weasels (and ferrets etc.) from the above ground world. She wanted to hear some stories. Funny ones, mostly. There was bound to be some.  
She would find the rankest and the dinkiest of them, because they were the ones that always told the funniest ones. The little old rats who sat in the tavern chambers, or the burly smiths and rangers who would drink and sing. Calamity loved them. Buck was comfortable around them as well, and they had the utmost respect for Buck and his family.

Jai was lazily lounging against his raptor, but Calamity wouldn't be able to stay still for that long, so she decided to climb a tree. She hopped from branch to branch, and eventually reached the top-most branches and popped her head out of the canopy to see the view spanned before her. The breeze stirred her long red fur and she took deep breaths and closed her eyes, feeling her heart swell. She heard the day-time dinosaurs calling to each other around her, could hear the rivers and the trees themselves seemed to b humming.

"It's wonderful, isn' it?"  
Calamity turned on the spot to see her father staring out to the horizon, seeing things and remembering things that Calamity could not.

"We know that more than anyone else." Calamity stated.

"But we'll show 'em, hey Cal? We'll show 'em wha' we can do in this world. We're the rulers ou' here."  
Calamity and Buck stayed in the branches for a while, simply taking in their world and rejuvenating their energy in a way that most creatures would not understand. It calmed them both, but built their energy from their tiring trip.  
Calamity saw her fathers' ears twitching long before her own picked up the little noises.

"Look," Buck pointed through the branches, "they're coming."  
Calamity had to strain before she saw movement of light coloured pelts.

"Aren't you meant to be half blind?" Calamity said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren' you meant t' be half the amount of sass?" Buck said, and ruffled Cal's hair with a grin before descending to the ground.

Lord Coal almost jumped out of his fur when he saw the first weasels. They moved from the undergrowth like shadows, so quiet it was spooky. They slid from under tree logs and down from trees. Some were sitting in branches higher than any weasel above ground would dare go. They made no noise, and they had no distinctive smell apart from the musky-ness of decaying leaves and rivers. There was rats, too, and ferrets. Lord Coal took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He immediately noticed the lack of light-furred animals, but that made sense. They wouldn't be sun-bleached or bred to camouflage with snow. Coal walked forward confidently, looking at each mammal they came across. His large score of mammals were murmuring, but the Under-grounders were silent as they stared at the new arrivals. Coal swallowed his nervousness.

"You must be Lord Coal!" came a friendly yell, and a steel grey appeared from behind a tree.

"Yes, young man. And who might you be?" Coal approached the young weasel, ignoring how the rest of the mammals were watching silently. Coal's one hundred or so weasels etc. were talking frivolously and seemed like a madhouse compared to the underground quiet creatures. The steel grey approached and extended his paw, which Coal shook with a smile.

"I'm Adrian. It's great to meet you. I was only around twenty when you last saw me, so I might have changed a bit."

"Ahhh, well haven't we all. Are you the only leader?" asked Coal.

Adrian sighed. "No, unfortunately."  
There was a shuffling sound as an older (but not by much) weasel slid down the trunk of a tree. He was tall and almost devilishly handsome, despite his eye patch he wore. His fur was rusty brown and spotted. His single eye was as blue as they get, and seemed to shimmer similarly to Adrian's silver ones.

"I'm Buck, short for Buckminster. But please jus' call me Buck."  
Coal shook Buck's paw, and immediately felt intimidated. A certain energy radiated off this weasel. All of a sudden Coal noticed how short he and his own kind were compared to the creatures down here. Some of the rats were even monstrously sized compared to some of Coal's average sized weasels. And the dark colouring of their coats and shimmering eyes gave them a more intimidating feel.

"I've heard a lot about you, Buck." Coal said, and it was true. "Great things." Coal held back saying, 'and frightening'. This weasel was meant to be as powerful as they come.

"Well, I _am_ pretty grea'."  
Adrian kicked Buck in the side, knocking the one-eyed weasel aside. Coal flinched at the sudden violence, but it seemed the most natural thing in the world to the Under-grounders. Buck rolled until he hit a tree.

"Um, rude." Buck growled, rubbing his side.

"Excuse his crazy demeanour, lord Coal. He's lost a few brain cells with that eye." Adrian stated. "His wife is much more pleasant company."  
Adrian stepped aside to let a beautiful Caramel female come forward.

"You must be Lucy." Coal said with a smile, "we've heard a lot about you and Miss Oma's healing abilities."  
Strangely, there came a quiet roar of laughter from the mammals of the Under-ground.

"Was it something I said?" Coal asked. Lucy smiled politely.

"We've just never heard Oma be addressed that way. Ignore the crowd Coal, they can get rudely boisterous if we let them." She said. She seemed a charming woman, and a lot calmer than her husband, who was currently dusting out his fur. A teenage male with the same fur as Buck stepped up to pick a stick from Buck's fur. Buck turned with a grin and grabbed the young male, putting him into a head lock and ruffling his hair, much to the young male's annoyance. Coal watched as a flash of red dropped down from the same tree Buck had appeared from, and tackled both males. There was laughter and noise from the Under-grounders as what appeared to be a female with blood-red fur tackled and tickled Buck and the younger male.

"Buck, Jai, Cal," barked Adrian, "get over here and behave."  
The two youngsters and supposed adult sulked over. Lucy tugged Buck's ear, who yelped and rubbed it, but didn't object.  
The red one was a young female, with turquoise eyes and a wild smile, similar to Buck's in a way. Coal didn't mention that this must be the two offspring that Buck and Regal Red shared. He simply smiled at them politely and said,

"Are these your two kits?"  
Buck ruffled their fringes with a grin.

"They ain' really kits anymore. Bu' yeah, they're mine."

"They have your look."

"In the fur or the eyes?"  
Coal didn't say anything, but made a face in answer. Buck cracked up, and many from the under-grounders joined in. Coal chuckled himself.

"This is our son jai," Lucy said, dusting some dirt out of the young rust's fur.

"And this devil is Calamity." Buck said, elbowing the red youngster. She kicked him in the foot. Buck gave a yell and jumped back. Just when he was about to launch at his daughter, Lucy grabbed him by the scruff, strong enough to let him writhe on the ground while Calamity pranced around him, laughing.

"Well, if this lot stops being completely annoying and useless, then we'll be on our way." Adrian said, watching the scene with a mixture of boredom and mock disappointment.

"Shouldn't we camp for the night?" Coal asked. "It'll be dark soon."

"Down here, it'll always be dark soon. We're just going to keep going until we get there." Lucy said.  
Coal blinked in confusion, then nodded.

"Alrigh' you lazy buggers!" Yelled Buck to his party, "let's ge' this show on the toad!"

"I think you mean road, dad." Jai said, while leading a raptor from beneath the trees.  
There was clutter and noise for five minutes as the seemingly sleepy under grounders shook themselves out and revved themselves up. Then once the huge group of small mammals started moving again, they fell quiet once more. If the communicated, it was in whispers, or said deeply so as not to disturb the peace. Coal was ashamed of the amount of noise his weasels (and stoats etc.) made while walking behind the riding Under-grounders.

Calamity couldn't help but frown while they travelled, riding alongside her father.

"No wonder we heard 'em comin'." Buck stated.

"No wonder they've lost some lives coming down here." Calamity said.

"They do make a ruckus." Adrian said.  
Soon, the night started closing in, but the above-grounders were not phased by the approaching darkness. Buck was trying hard to listen to anything that wasn't mammal chatter, but it became increasingly difficult.

"Hey Cal," Buck said, and Calamity rode closer.

"Yeah dad?"  
Buck nodded to the trees. "How 'bout ya take five ra' scouts further ahead an' check for... Ya know."

"Anything?"

"Yeah. While I'll get these newbies to quieten down."  
Calamity nodded, and turned her raptor around to where her brother rode. She left her raptor with him, and picked five of her favourite rat scouts. They ascended into the trees, with the above-grounders looking on in horror. The under-grounders had learned to use the trees, and love them, while above-grounders would not stand to be this high above ground.  
Calamity scrambled easily along the branches on all fours. She was never afraid of falling, ever since she was a kit.

Buck looked at Adrian, raised eyebrow and all. Adrian sighed and said,

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're better with...others, in general."  
Adrian pouted, then took a breath and straightened his back.

"Fine. At least keep an eye on everything."

"Id say I'll keep two eyes on everything but..."  
Adrian smiled and turned his raptor. Buck waited patiently, and within minutes, the troupe had completely quietened down. Adrian rode forward. Smiling to himself.

"See," Buck said, "If I had tried t' do tha', it would've worked. I think it's ya silver eyes. Creeps 'em out."  
Adrian shook his head with a little laugh, and they continued relatively in silence.

Calamity stopped a top a thin branch, listening for anything.

"Miss Calamity," she heard one of the rat scouts whisper, and she turned.

"What is it? And don't call me miss."

"Apologies. But we've spotted something interesting further on." The rat said. He was smaller than his comrades, but polite and timid compared to them as well. He was nice, but Cal preferred the ones with a bit more bite.

"Where?" Cal said, and in answer the rat beckoned her over. It had grown dark long ago, and an unexpected drizzle had moved in, but the Weather Watchers predicted it wouldn't grow. It made it even more miraculous that the rats had spotted something. The sound and smell of rain muffled everything, making them vulnerable. But rats had excellent senses, better than weasels anyway.  
Tobiah, the gentlemanly rat, led Calamity along the branches and through to the other side of the canopy. The scout were half a klick in front of the main party, plenty of distance and time for them to warn the party of anything dangerous enough to try and avoid.  
Tobiah stopped on a bare branch that was thrust from the main part of the canopy. Calamity crawled out as far as she dare, remembering that she was larger and heavier than this small rat. He could have easily been mistaken for a mouse to others. Tobiah pointed down through the branches of lower trees, and Cal squinted through the rain and foliage to see what the scouts had spotted.  
There was the tiniest flickering of light, a fire far below, and south east. Calamity sat back, biting her lip.

"What should we do?" Tobiah asked. Calamity sighed.

"You take one other rat, preferably small like you, and take a look. No doubt it's Tyrants, but it's always good to be sure. Come back as quickly as you can and we'll tell my father."  
The small rat nodded, and scrambled past to do as he was bid.  
Calamity stared at the fire in the distance, internally growling at what she knew she might have to do. 

* * *

There you go guys. I've pumped them out really fast right now because I have the ultimate internet, but I wont be able to for a few weeks! 


	7. Chapter 6 Welcome to the village

Tobiah and Clancy stayed as low to the ground as they could as they moved along. Clancy was larger than Tobiah, but not by much, so he was the only other rat that was ideal for this job. They shuffled along the ground with ease, their dark coats would hide them in this rain, and their scent and footsteps too. They tried scenting out any sentries in the trees, but if there were any, they weren't doing a very good job.  
Clancy and Tobiah managed to make it to the edge of a clearing without being spotted by anyone, and it was here they discovered who the others were. Sitting around a now-struggling fire were six Tyrants, obvious by the many weapons and bones they possessed. They were talking, deeply. It was not a social event.

"Do you think they're tracking the party?" Clancy whispered to Tobiah.  
Tobiah nodded, trying to catch anything the Tyrants were saying. "They might be just a rag-tag party."  
The two rats stayed under the foliage for a while, trying to catch any sign of what the Tyrants intended to do.

"Should we leave and let Calamity know?" Clancy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should try and see who they are."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We've been here far too long. They might catch our-,"  
Tobiah quickly had put his paw over Clancy's mouth. One of the Tyrants' ears had pricked up, and they had started to stand slowly. When the fire-light caught the Tyrant's face, Tobiah put all his energy into not gasping.

"It's Mace." Tobiah said almost as quietly as the hiss of rain around them. Clancy's black eyes widened.

"Okay, now we should definitely go back." Clancy said, and this time, Tobiah agreed. They waited until Mace had sat down again, seemingly satisfied with knowing there was no one there, then they turned slowly and shuffled away into the dark, back to Calamity to deliver the news.

Cal had told her father to call a halt for a few minutes, until she heard back from Tobiah. She was perched in the highest branches of a canopy when Tobiah returned, panting and shaking.

"Toby, what happened?" Cal asked, grabbing the small rodents' paw.

"We were…it's…it's ty…" the panicked rodent either had rain or tears in his eyes, Cal couldn't tell.

"Tyrants?" Cal asked quietly.  
Tobiah nodded. "But they've got…they've got Mace. He almost saw us. We…we don't know what he's doing here." Toby shuddered once more. Calamity ignored the vault in her stomach, and swallowed her fear.

"I'm going down to tell my father. How many tyrants were there?"

"We could see six."

Cal nodded. "My father might be able to take them into custody. But we have to move fast. I'll tell Buck, you tell the guards and scouts."  
The two mammals split ways. Calamity leaped and grabbed onto a vine, swinging and sliding down to the ground. She let go, and rolled when she landed, coming to her feet without any injury. She raced towards a group of ferrets and weasels she recognised. Buck was among them, all sitting silently in the rain, conserving their energy for the march ahead. Buck stood when he saw his daughter approaching.

"What's the news?" Buck asked, the ferrets and weasels around him standing as well.

"Toby spotted six Tyrants, one of them was Mace."  
Buck made a fist and swore quietly.

"There was only six?" he asked. Cal nodded.

"We can take them, Buck." Adrian said. Buck's mouth twitched.

"If we take 'em in, their fellow's migh' be onto us. Then we'll be fightin' off Tyrants and leadin' the newbies through the jungle."  
There was a silence.

"So…kill them?" asked one of the ferrets.

"No," Buck said immediately. Cal could tell he wanted to imprison the Tyrants, but she also knew he was right about the other a hundred or so Tyrants trying to claim Mace and Co. back.

"We could just knock them out, tie them up, and gag them." She said. "We could hoist them high into a tree, unconscious. If we make it back to the village fast enough, we could race back out and take them back, if the others haven't found them first."  
Buck thought about it, then nodded with a sigh.

"It's no' ideal, but it'll have to do. Good thinkin' princess. What do ya think, Adrian?" Buck turned to the steel grey, who almost moulded into the grey around him.

"It's probably our only decent option." Adrian shrugged. "We'll go with it."

"Alrigh', we'll have Lucy on hand for medic, jus' incase. Now, ge' five more ferrets."  
When they'd all grabbed weapons, rope, and gathered some more attackers, Buck, Jai, Adrian, Cal, six ferrets and the largest of the rats started following Tobiah through the undergrowth with Lucy following closely. The rain had started to fade, and the heavy scent of dirt and moisture hung in cool air. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the edge of the clearing, where the fire sat.  
But no weasels.  
Calamity swore, and Buck stood up, searching the trees for any movement. He managed to jump out of the way as a small knife came whizzing down from a nearby branch. Calamity leaped and pushed her brother out of the way before a thorned whip scraped the air where he'd been. All hell broke loose after that.  
The Tyrants leaped out of the trees, yelling as they attacked. Ferrets, weasels and a rat screamed and yelled as knives scratched and swords scraped. Calamity kicked a gangly Tyrant ferret in the back, and sent him sprawling in the mud. She leaped at him, but he rolled out of the way. He tried swinging a crudely made club at her, but she crawled out of the way in time, and then rolled to her feet.

"Bitches think you could trick us." Growled the ferret.

"Bitches outnumber the bastards." Calamity responded, and swung her spear the block his club. Freeing a paw, she scratched at the ferrets eyes. He screamed and backed away, shaking his head.  
Jai came up behind him and bashed at his head with a stone. The ferret dropped.  
It didn't take long to take out the others. There was far more Under-grounders than Tyrants, and their surprise attack hadn't gone as planned.

Buck ordered for them to be tied up separately, and to clip their claws. He personally saw to Mace.

"We clearly underestimate you, Buck." The older weasel grumbled, just managing to stay conscious.

"The las' time you attacked me, you were worse off for a while after, if I recall." Buck said, doing a devils snare on the older weasels bonds. Buck stepped back and stared down at Mace disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well you were always truly vicious, ya just didn't want to admit it."

"Says the one who tried t' take someone else's children." Buck snorted.

" _Regal's_ children." Mace said with a growl. Buck couldn't help but punch the old psycho. Mace spat out a tooth while Buck shook his paw to rid the feeling of contact.

" _My_ children, thank you very much."

_ .Twelve hours later._

Coal was tired. His back and legs ached, his head swam with little sleep and lack of food, his feet were blistered and cracked, his fur musky and un-kept, his wits far gone. He couldn't understand how the Under-grounders could do it. The under-grounders had been swapping there raptors with above-grounders, and walking in their place, to make up for time. But they hadn't stopped. At all. If you need the toilet, you would have to quickly go, then catch up. If you needed food, you ran ahead to find some then wait for the party. Buck's children seemed to be doing this constantly, but they were the youngest travellers, and were excused because of their growing bodies. Coal noticed another thing that separated the Under-grounders from the above-grounders, and that was the body build. Coal himself and the other lords or higher ranked weasels were quite a lot larger around the middle, to say it lightly. He'd seen some of the ferret warriors and rat scout sniggering when some of Coal's lords were panting and wilting with the effort of walking do far, and the rats put their arms out to make the impression of a big belly, wobbling along, while the others laughed.  
Coal watched the Under-grounders, who seemed to be much more used to travelling these distances, for they still walked with alert ears and eyes, straight backs and still had their wits about them. They were not groaning like Coal's people, did not complain, and did not call for a halt. Buck seemed determined to get them to the village as fast as possible. When Coal asked him why he would rather complaining, slow and hungry under-grounders, to a fair and restful trip to the village, Buck smiled and said,

"Because the longer we're out 'ere, the more risk there is o' bein' eaten."  
Coal found that a fair point, and said nothing more of it. Buck himself was currently walking, and watching his girl child, Calamity, jumping across branches up high, or further on. He walked with confidence, and his knife slung over his shoulder.  
Calamity dropped down next to Buck not long later, and passed him a large spotted fruit.

"Thanks kiddo." Buck said.

"I saw that shimmering stream again." Calamity told her father excitedly, walking backwards to face him. "One of the great eucalyptus has fallen over. That dead white one that had been standing there for ages. And there was a dried carcass not too far away."

"Anythin' no' dead?" Buck asked through a mouthful of fruit. Calamity shook her head. "Good," buck said, and swallowed. "We're no' too far away now."  
Coal's ears pricked up at this, and he had a small bolt of energy, relieved that the trip would be over soon.

"Another day's walk, an' we'll be home." Buck said. Coal's ears dropped, and the energy dissipated. A day was a long time.  
Jai suddenly appeared next to Coal, a far calmer weasel than his sister.

"Sir?" the young weasel asked, and Coal looked at him with a chuckle.

"Aren't you a polite fellow? What is it, boy?"

"Why do the other call you _Lord_ Coal?" Jai asked.

"Because I'm head of the council. I hold a lot of weasels and lands."

"Wait, so you own other weasels?" Jai asked, a little horrified.

"Gods no, boy, I just have them working for me. Collecting food and cleaning my home."

"Why don't you just keep it clean?" Jai asked, and Coal frowned at the question. Before he could think of a decent answer, he was saved by a call from Buck.

"Jai, come 'ere kid."

"Sorry, I have to go." Jai said, running forward. Coal gave a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what to say to that last question. He heard a dark chuckle behind him, and turned to find Adrian walking with a thin and angry looking raptor behind him.

"Jai bothering you, is he?" The steel asked.

"Not at all, but he is a curious fellow, isn't he?"

"Buck's the same, just in a less timid way. There will be no 'sir' at the start, just the question, and then a jape about it later. You can't see it, but he really is listening, and remembers almost everything you would have said. Calamity too. She'll ask you later why you hold lands, and then remember what you said." Adrian said, nodding towards the family. Jai and Calamity were listening to their father, then both children nodded, and ran off in opposite directions through the underbrush.

"That's a rare gift." Coal said with admiration.

"It's a pain in the ass. They'll use it against you if need be. You have to be careful what you say around them."  
Adrian said this all light-heartedly, but Coal still frowned at the thought of having to watch his tongue.

"Do you not hold lands yourselves?" Coal asked, thinking back on what Adrian had said earlier.

"No. Why would we need to? We don't have lands because we find food ourselves, or trade our skills for others to find it. We don't hold them because most of the burrows are made in the same areas, and we don't steal someone else's burrow because the ground is soft enough to dig one for ourselves easily, or we ask help from others. We don't have lords, we just have council members who are chosen because of their wisdom and skill." Adrian explained easily. He seemed to have the answer to everything, like he'd thought about it before.

"So Buck is not a lord?" Coal asked, looking at the spotted wonder walking ahead of him quite a way away. It made sense. The weasel didn't seem lord material.  
Adrian laughed quietly. "Gods no. Buck just has to much power."

"But why?" Coal asked, confused at everything. How could this place survive without order, without higher class, middle class and lower class? Adrian took a little longer trying to answer this one. Finally he grinned, and said,

"Because he's the craziest."

Finally seeing the gates was a huge relief. By this time, Coal could barely keep his feet going, and even the Under-grounders were drooping slightly. A call rang from the top of the gates, followed by the groaning and cracking sounds as the gates were opened before them. The party seemed to hurry more, a new energy of the end finally nearing throbbed through them and lifted their spirits. When they made their way past the gates and into the village, Coal was looking about in wonder. How did anyone manage to have a village among the tree and rocks? It wasn't like there was a line between outside the village and inside, if the gates weren't there. It wasn't crazy jungle and then *pop* cleared land with stores nestled in orderly rows. There was burrows, and stores made of wooden and stone huts, but they moulded into the jungle, making them hard to see. Coal even saw some huts, bridges and hammocks high in the tree tops. The scariest thing, however, was the way the weasels appeared. It was much like when Coal's party met buck's for the first time. They seemed to mould out of the shadows, appearing from behind trees, rocks and logs. But however it didn't _look_ like a village, it sure _sounded_ like one. The hustle and bustle sounded tremendous compared to the travellers' silence.  
There was cries and clapping as they walked down the centre of what looked to be a miniature canyon. Coal was in awe as he turned around and around, seeing new things every time he looked. It was incredible. He'd been scared at first, but now he simply was taken away at the beauty of the place.  
Buck was watching him, chuckling at his reaction.

"Welcome t' the village, Lord Coal." Buck said to him, steering his raptor down the centre of the village towards the south end. It only took a few minutes to get to the large council chamber that was built and carved into the  
south part of the village, the very end of the canyon. Compared to the rest of the burrows or chambers, it was colossal. Three times the size of the East council chamber, made of both dirt and rock. It had huge opening in the top and along the north facing wall, to let in spectacular light that filtered through thin petrified tree roots that created window panes in the openings. The darkest spot was at the back of the chamber, where it was deeper in the back of the canyon. Up the stairs and onto the raised stage stood all the council members, major and minor, of the different skills and trades.

Calamity gave a small wave to Abu, the biggest of the council members. He sneakily gave her a wink back, and smiled. Cal then turned her attention to Coal and the other Above-grounders, who were gathering in the large chamber. The rat scouts and ferret warriors of the Under-grounders had already dispersed once they came through the gates, and were replaced with weasel, ferret, and rat village guards, who had escorted the party the rest of the way. You never know what could have jumped out of the shadows. The Under-grounders didn't have to guard Under-grounders, usually. But the Above-grounders, to Calamity, seemed useless in the knowledge of protecting themselves apart from the few that were guards or warriors. And even they were average.

"Welcome, our sister village members of the Above-ground world." Said Shanae, who stepped forward from the line. "We're glad to have you here. I hope our council member Buck treated you well. I'm not too concerned about Lucy and Adrian." She said, and the council room chuckled together, Buck pulling the rude finger at Shanae.

"Down boy." Said Lucy with a laugh.

"We're glad to be here, finally." Coal responded, and everyone laughed together again.

"We'll have some members show you to your accommodation. And then once you're rested and revived, we'll have a welcome party." Shanae said.

"That won't be necessary, miss." Coal said politely.

"Umm, but it is." Buck said.  
Shanae shook her head with a smile. "If there's any excuse for these creatures to party, they'll party. Now, go have some rest."  
With cheers and applause following them, the Above-grounders left the chamber.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm trying to catch the magic of the village from an outsiders perspective! ;P_


	8. Chapter 7 Nightmares and Daydreams

_Here you go guys, the next chapter. I've been writing hecticly for the last couple of days, even though I should be doing assignments ;) whoops. anyway, hope you guys like what's coming up._

* * *

Cal stretched on her bed with a sigh. That had been a tiring few days, and no matter how fun it was, going out on adventures such as these, Cal was always grateful about coming home. She rolled onto her side and let sleep consume her body and mind.

Ruby woke up at the sound of her little sister's scream.

"Collette?!" Ruby yelled, tumbling out of her bed and rushing over to where the small silver fluff-ball was curled on her own small bed, crying hysterically. Ruby picked her up and cradled the younger sibling in her arms, her head snapping back and forth to search for any danger that may have caused the small weasel to scream.

"Are you okay? Bubba, tell me what happened? Was it another nightmare?" Ruby said soothingly, patting her sisters back, while Collette sobbed large tears into Ruby's fur. Rufus appeared in the doorway, and came forward and hugged his two sisters.

"It was a stranger…" piped Collette in between sobs, "There was… lots of blood…and sparks…lots of weasels and ferrets fighting…a stranger came at me…" Collette broke down completely there, while Ruby hushed and hummed, while the two other little sisters, Melina and Tessa, looked on. Coby, Darcy and Bluey appeared in the doorway, small silhouettes in the early morning. Two red, three silver, two black, and one strangely blue. Twins, and two sets of triplets. Trapped in this loop of horror and trauma until Ruby and Rufus figured out a way out of this house that smelled of alcohol and rank fur.  
All five of the smaller siblings hid behind Ruby and Rufus as the sound of their mother approached the room.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on?!" she screeched. "Can't you shut her up for a whole minute?" Their mother smelled grotesquely of multiple things, including the scent of her latest boyfriend, who had probably passed out somewhere in the burrow.

"It's not her fault she has nightmares." Ruby snapped loudly, handing Collette over to Rufus, who usually stayed out of the rows between Ruby and their mother.

"Well find a way to deal with them." Their mother growled, leaning against the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitchy monster, she wouldn't have dreams of them." Ruby snapped.

"Ruby," her brother said cautiously, but Ruby ignored him. She was way too mad.

"How dare you!?" Screamed their mother. "I let you, you ungrateful child, live under my roof and eat my food. I would have more freedom if you hadn't been born, you useless waste of space!"

"You're the waste of space, you slob!" screamed Ruby. "You just sleep with every male in the village and drink till you pass out! You've been the useless other out whole lives!"  
Her mother came at her with a yell, and the younger siblings screamed, but Ruby just stepped aside and tripped her mother up, sending her crashing to the ground, swearing and screaming. Their mother stood and screamed,

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out! Go! If I see your face in this house again I'll bash you till you bleed."

"Fine!" Ruby grabbed the paws of her two little sisters, while Rufus put Collette onto his back and grabbed the paws of his three younger brothers. The eight siblings left the burrow in a hurry, hearing their mother yell an all manner of curses after them. They hurried as quickly as the younger siblings would allow down the side of the canyon, Ruby steaming in anger.  
She knew they would go back in a couple of days. Their mother would seethe and glare, but in the end get over it.  
But for now, Ruby and Rufus would just have to resort to a small burrow they'd made themselves, outside the village. Ruby almost groaned at the thought of having to scale the great gates again for the second time in two moons, but she knew that the freedom and quiet on the other side was worth it.  
Collette had stopped crying, and was now sniffling the tears away. Rufus put her down to walk with her two other small siblings, and they continued on their way. He needed to conserve as much of his strength as possible for the climb up. He needed to carry three small males on his back, while Ruby had to carry her three younger sisters. Once again, she thanked her genetics for giving her unusual strength. The gates loomed ahead of them in the dark, and were a strangely welcoming look.  
They reached the base of them. Rufus went off and found some vines for the scale down. After he came back, he and Ruby started stretching their arms, legs, and backs, while their siblings huddled nearby in the cool night. Winter was approaching. There was no snow, but at night the jungle temperatures could drop dramatically. Tonight wasn't so bad, but still below comfortable for youngsters.

"Ready?" Rufus asked, and Ruby nodded. They both knelt for their siblings to clamber onto their backs, getting into nooks comfortably to make it easier for the two larger red siblings to climb. Without anything more to say, Ruby and Rufus started their ascent. The guards on top of the gates were used to this sight by now, and had offered to open the gates many times before, after hearing Ruby's explanation of why they did it once a moon or so. Ruby had refused the kind offer. The opening of the gates would wake the town, and she didn't want to disturb anyone apart from her mother, which she could do without the help of the gates.  
Ruby was three quarters up when she felt her arms starting to strain, and was grateful that she was almost at the top. Rufus was matched with her. Even though he was stronger, the boys were bigger and heavier.  
It took a few more minutes for them to finally grip the top of the wooden gates. Ruby hauled herself up, panting but smiling. Getting down was easy. They would just have to throw the lines over and slide down them. Melina, Collette and Tessa crawled off her back to give her a rest. She thanked the gods that they weren't afraid of heights. They were just afraid of strangers, loud noises, and their mother, who happened to be all three in one. Ruby swung her legs over the edge of the gates, smiling at the sight of the jungle before them. Sometimes she hated herself for being jealous of Calamity and her family. The freedom they had, and the connection to the jungle, and all the animals in it. Ruby wanted that. She always felt better in the wilderness. Rufus did too, just not as much.  
Ruby took another deep breath, feeling her arms and legs cool down from the strain. Rufus was sitting next to her, keeping an eye out as the younger siblings scrambled back and forth across the top of the gates, giggling as they played tag. The gates were a good half-a foot thick, in the thinnest parts. Fifteen centimetres was plenty for a weasel to run on, and it widened in most places. Ruby had no fear for them, but it always pays to be careful. She felt the cold air comb through her fur for a while, cooling down the flesh beneath.  
She immediately stood when she heard her siblings gasp, and run back to the protection of the two older red-furs. There was a shadow in the gloom atop the gates, coming towards them. Ruby couldn't pick their scent, and the fur on the back of her neck stood. She considered throwing the lines and sliding down them super-quick, but realised that if this was a threat, they could cut the lines and watch the eight siblings fall. Ten metres was painful and harmful to a human, imagine what it could do to a weasel. Ruby decided to stand her ground.

"Who are you?" she said sternly, her ears flattening. Her lips pulled back in a silent snarl.

"Calm down you two. I ain' gonna bite." When he walked out of the dark, it was a lot less scary than one would have initially thought. Buck was pacing easily towards them, no fear of falling, or more-so, of being pushed.

"What do you want?" Ruby snapped harshly. Buck stopped coming towards them, and raised his arms in a sign of a seemingly harmless attitude.

"Please, Ruby, I'm no' gonna hurt ya. I was jus' wonderin' what you were all doin' out here at this time of mornin'."

"I could ask you the same thing." Ruby said. "Aren't you meant to be back home or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Buck said with a smile. Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"We're just leaving for a few days." Interrupted Rufus.

"I heard this happens more often than i' should." Buck said.

"Have you been stalking us or something? Creep." Ruby snarled.

"Ask anyone in the village. They all know abou' ya rows with ya mum." Buck stated, unfazed at Ruby's snaps and snarls.

"Well they can all stay out of our business." Rufus said calmly, starting to lower the vines. "What are you doing here anyway? My sister's right. Aren't you meant to be home with Lucy, Jai and Calamity?"

"Annoyingly enough, I had trouble sleepin'. Nightmares and such. Calamity did too, so wen' off somewhere north of our home."

"So you're not cheating on Lucy on anything?" Ruby said with a smug smirk.

"I love Lucy, and I'm not Regal." Buck said without blinking. Ruby soured immediately.

"Yeah, but you should be. Then he'd be alive and you'd be dead."

"If I was Regal than he'd be me. Therefore I woul' technically still be alive. I'd still be me."

"A shame." Ruby growled.

"You didn' know him, Ruby. You wouldn' 'ave liked 'im either." Buck said.

"Ruby," Rufus said, "Let's go." Ruby turned to see her brother holding the lines, the little brothers crawling onto his back, staring fearfully at Buck. Ruby turned back to the one-eyed annoyance.

"What if Buck cut's the lines?" she said, looking meaningfully at him. Buck was taken aback at her comment.

"Ruby, I woul' never-,"

"Whatever." Ruby snapped.

"He's not going to, Ruby, let's just go."  
Ruby shot Buck one more glare, before collecting her younger sisters and grabbing the rope.

Buck watched them descend into the gloom below. He sighed, and paced back and forth along the wooden gates. Oma had warned him for moons about Ruby's deadly attitude, and that it would get out of hand if she didn't control it. Buck waited for half an hour, before he made his way down and back to his home.  
Ruby was right. Wasn't he meant to be back home or something?  
What he'd said to her was true. For the first time in a few years, he'd had nightmares. Terrible ones, and Calamity had apparently shared the same experiences in her sleep. Buck had just wandered into the jungle, letting his feet lead the way. He never believed in coincidences, so when he'd come across some night rat-scouts, who invited him back to the wall for some company and warm fire, he'd complied. Then, when the guards atop the wall had spotted Ruby and her siblings scaling the wall, Buck had asked if they did it often.  
Buck was worried about Ruby and Rufus. Not just for their safety, but for him and his family as well. If Ruby and Calamity got into another scrap, it may get more serious than any other one before, and Buck shuddered to think that Regal's genetic savageness might come out in either, or both of the young females.  
The last thing he wanted was to see his daughters turquoise eyes, turn crimson.  
Buck tried shaking the thoughts out, and decided the best way to rid of them was to get back to Lucy, and her warm arms. Buck scaled a tree, and gripped a vine, then made his way home.

Lucy's eyes opened to darkness, and a cold patch next to her. Her paws reached out to find that Buck was gone. She sat up in bed, dreary and confused.

"Buck? Are you in here?"  
There was no answer, but Lucy felt no alarm. The nocturnal dinosaurs outside were calling to each other, and the familiar sounds were a comfort to the Caramel female. Lucy swung her legs out of bed, making her way out of the chamber. The more she moved, the more awake she felt. She approached Calamity's chamber, and peered inside. She wasn't there. Lucy checked Jai's room, and saw his form stretched on his bed, breathing softly. That was surprising nobody.  
Lucy made her way outside, but the fire wasn't lit on the edge of the clearing.  
 _They must have headed out for a walk. Maybe they dreamed._  
Lucy's nose twitched as a familiar scent crawled its way into the air. Buck appeared out of the jungle, coming towards her. Lucy smiled, and went to him.

"Lucy? Why are you up, love?" Buck asked her. "I hope I wasn' worryin' ya."

"No, don't worry. But why are _you_ up? And where's Cal?"  
Buck sighed, and Lucy touched the side of his face tenderly. He grabbed her paw, and held it close.

"We had nightmares. She headed north. I jus'…wandered."  
Lucy kissed his cheek. "You should have woken me."

"Nah, love. I didn' want t' disturb ya." Buck kissed her softly, then grabbed her paw and they headed inside.

Morning came too soon for Buck. He snuggled his face into Lucy's fur further, and tried to fall back into the comfort of her scent, but knew himself far too well. Once the light grey started filtering through the roots in the tunnel near his chambers entrance, he felt his brain waking with it. Everything grew sharper, and his body grew restless.

"Fucking adrenaline." He muttered, and untangled himself from Lucy's arms. She shifted, giving a sigh, and then her eyes opened.

"Hey, darlin'." Buck said, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm goin' t' see if Cal's back. Then we'll head t' the village."

"Mmhm. There's a party to be had." Lucy muttered sleepily.  
Buck made his way down the tunnel, and poked his head into Calamity's chamber. She wasn't in. Buck sighed, and checked on Jai.  
Sleeping like a log.  
 _Well, he's surprisin' nobody there._

"She's not in." Lucy said behind him. Buck nodded. "I'll wake Jai, and we'll have our own breakfast, and see you in the village. You go find Cal."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll seeya later." Buck gave her a kiss, then headed out. Once he reached the jungle, he tried finding Calamity's scent. He found it heading north, like he knew it would. He followed it as quickly yet accurately as he could.  
It took him less than an hour to find her in a tree, lounging among a pile of soft leave stuffed in the Y between two branches. She was out like a baby seal in summer.  
Buck smiled at the sight, seeing an innocent little kit instead of the fiery and ferocious teenager. He knew he'd have to wake her eventually, but decided he might as well do it with food in hand. He collected some fruit from the nearby trees, and returned with his arms full.  
He poked her side with a stick, keeping his distance. She didn't move at first, but a few more pokes, and he heard a low growl emit from his daughters throat. He gave a few more, and she finally shifted and sat up, eyes blinking open in annoyance. She looked east, and found the sky getting lighter shades of grey by the minute. She rubbed her eyes and turned to her father.

"Up ya get, Cal. Big day today, an' we'll need ya." Buck held a piece of fruit towards her, and she took it gently.

"You're usually spritelier than this kiddo. You okay?"  
Calamity took a bite of fruit, chewed, and swallowed.

"I was just in a heavy sleep. I'll be right in a minute." She said drowsily.

"Good. We'll be late if we don' hurry."  
Buck scooped up a fruit himself, and started munching, realising how hungry he was. They talked while they ate, laughing more and more as Calamity's mind and body woke up more. They then left the tree, and swung their way towards the village, the world still grey around them.

"You're getting slow dad!" Calamity cried over her shoulder. She heard her father's laughter behind her, and they whooped and whistled as they made their way to the awakening village.

Coal groaned as he heard the bustle of the village beginning to make its way through his slumber. The bed he was on was soft and warm, comforting him against the harshness of the world he had entered. There was a knock on his chamber door.

"Who is it?" Coal asked as kindly as he could.

"It's Fin, my lord." Came the response. Coal sat up on his bed.

"Come in," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Fin entered the room, seemingly uncomfortable in the high-roofed room. The above-grounders may live above ground, but they still dwelled in burrows that would be half this size. The Under-grounders had grown used to having a roof high above their heads.

"Have they started the day already?" Coal asked, almost feeling as if he wasn't astounded at all. "The sun isn't even up yet." He could see through the door where Fin had entered, and a grey, early morning light, filtered in.

"We're below the horizon, my lord. These…unusual weasels, start well before the sun's light has come through."  
Fin said 'unusual' with an edge that showed his real feelings towards the Under-grounders.

"Well, we can't call them lazy." Coal stood and stretched.

"The others from our group are already up as well. Most slept well, and were woken by the activity outside the chambers." Fin said, while waiting for Coal to don a cloak he wore and to belt on his dagger. Fin himself was wearing his usual green tunic and dirk at his side.

"We must beware of our fashion, left tenant Fin. I didn't spot many Under-grounders wearing anything yesterday." Coal said, combing through his fur with his claws.

"It's warmer down here. And they prefer to just carry the weapons."  
Coal would have to fix Fin's tone. It would be dangerous to get on the wrong side of these extremely skilled weasels (and ferrets etc.). Fin would not be liked well if he continued to scowl at the thought of the Under-grounders.

"Yes, they're a fan of weapons, aren't they? Buck's own knife is made of a giant dinosaurs tooth." Coal said, hearing the admiration in his own voice.

"I'd call him a lunatic for fighting that dinosaur." Fin stated.

"Watch your tongue, Fin." Coal said sternly. "It would not be wise to call the most powerful weasel down here, a lunatic."  
Coal brushed past Fin as he left, and ignored the silence between them. A teenage weasel came towards them in the tunnel.

"Lord Coal?" asked the youngster.

"Yes?" replied the lord.

"I'm here to show you to the West Council Chamber. There is food and drink there for you and your main members of council."

"Are you a squire, young man?" Fin asked, stepping forward. The youngster blinked.

"Ummm, I…I don't know. Milady Shanae sent me."  
Fin rolled his eyes, then indicated for the teenager to lead them. The teenager nodded, and turned.

"These Under-grounders don't even know what a _squire_ is." Fin growled quietly.

"They don't work the same way we do, Fin. They wouldn't have a squire to do up their rooms because they would do it themselves." Coal said, only knowing how much that what he said was true. These Under-grounders were far too independent to rely on someone else to clean their room, poor their drink and sharpen their weapons.  
Coal and Fin followed the young male down the tunnel and out into the morning light. Weasels, ferrets, rats, minks, pole cats, and the occasional otter, were weaving their way in and out of the trees, shrubs and rocks, making their way to stalls or meeting with friends. There was laughter, and young kits of all species were running this way and that, tripping each other up or kicking a ball.  
Coal tried not to look up, or he would get vertigo, just looking at the weasel's etc. that were in the trees above them. He could see them out the corner of his eye, scrambling along branches and sliding down trunks. Fin's nose twitched every time one of them would swing past on a vine.

"They could slip from up there." Fin said.

"And we could trip from down here. Keep your temper, left tenant, or I'll have you out in isolation until we head back home." Coal said harshly.

"Yes sir."  
They followed the boy in silence, until they entered the West Council chamber. As the doors opened, there was an eruption of sound, as the Above-grounders came into view in the chamber. There was two long tables set up, plastered with fruit, vegetables, nuts and tubers. The Above-grounders seemed to be having a right old time, filling themselves with fruit softer than they've ever eaten, and water that didn't freeze their tongues.  
Coal smiled at the scene, and complied when some of his fellows waved him over to their table.

"Hello Ferris, Sol." Coal said, as they moved for him to take a seat.

"Morning sir." Said Sol. He was a charming male mink, with lush light brown fur. Thirty years old, and had his good looks and always had a smile to crack tension. Females went crazy for him.  
Ferris was a wiry ferret with dark fur and white patterns, who was always finding an excuse to joke about something.

"Have you fellas seen the females down here?! Damn! You wouldn't find curves like those above ground." He said, before taking a gigantic bite out of a pear.

"Attractive, yes, but with attitudes large enough to fit their hips. You've got to watch it with these ones." Sol stated, mindfully munching on some grapes.

"Good. The ones we've got back home have the wits of a slug." Ferris continued through his mouthful.

"I don't see any likeness to a slug in my wife, Ferris." Coal stated, while admiring the flawless apricot in his paws. These fruit would come from the other side of the earth above ground, and were a delicacy to whoever collected them, which were usually pirates, who stashed them into their frozen hulls.

"I mean no offence, obviously to your woman sir. I know you have better taste than a slow woman, but the ones above ground have no spice. They're…cold."

"They don't have time to be spicy. They're too busy surviving." Spoke up an older, thin and scary male named Kai. Everyone around him quietened down. He continued, staring with dull eyes at Ferris, "The ones down here can lounge and swim in warm waters, while they can just pluck what they need without so much as a lazy stretch. The females here are lazy, the children are wild and undisciplined, and the males are crazy."

"Well now, surely we're not that bad."  
The company that were listening to the conversation turned with a shock to see Adrian Ash Eyes.

"Adrian!" Coal said with a smile, "Good morning. And thank you for this delicious food. Most of us haven't seen food like this in our entire lives."  
Adrian cast a glance at Kai, who was scowling at him while chewing his food slowly, then sat down next to Coal after Ferris made some room.

"You should see what they have lined up for the feast later. You'll be amazed at what you can do with food."

"We look forward to it." Coal said, taking a sip of clear water.

"You'll want time to mourn the dead as well, I presume." Adrian said to him. "Shanae has offered that we do that first, then feast and dance in their memory. But you will have to speak with her about it. We do not know what you do with your dead."  
Coal nodded. "That is very kind of you, thank you."  
The breakfast was eaten with gusto, and many Above-grounders weren't doing too well afterwards. They were not used to this food, let alone this amount of it. Coal had been careful with it, aware of what it might do to his body if he indulged himself. He wanted to enjoy this trip as much as he could, before he returned to the tundra he called home.


	9. Chapter 8 Part rock anthem

As midday approached, weasels (etc.) were running back and forth, preparing the clearing next to The Stream. Huge tables were moved in, torches set up and ready to be lit when night set in, food was being collected and prepared by weasels who had the gift of cooking.  
A tree with low branches had its twig branches tied back, where performers would play music or juggle on the thick branches that acted like small stages. Leaves, sticks, logs and bothering rocks were moved away, and sap-drink was prepared.  
Coal saw teenagers and children running around just as much as adults, and he could never decide if they were playing, or running errands. He helped as much as he could, but soon figured he was just getting in the way. He saw flashes of red fur among the trees around the stream, in the village, along the canyon walls. He heard Buck's laugh among the chaos, and almost ran into Lucy while she was collecting medical equipment.  
"There'll be accidents for sure. Dehydration, too much drinking, the occasional fight, someone will trip over, and someone else will fall out of a tree. It happens." She had said, when he asked what she would need medical supplies for.

Cal threw back her head, laughing with the others.

"And so, he stumbled up to his wife, drunk as a skunk, and he…" Ferris took a minute to catch his breath, tears in his eyes, "and he bloody well said, 'you've got serious issues…are you single?'"  
The chamber erupted once more, and some cheered to someone's successful level of drunkenness. Calamity was taking a break from her hectic chores she'd been doing since she and her father had entered the village that morning. She'd sought out the West Chamber, where a light lunch had been set up for the Above-grounders, and sat among the rowdiest of them. Ferris was one of the best story tellers, having all the funny ones up his sleeve. He had welcomed Calamity to their table with ease, recognising her as the 'daughter of a legend'.

"So, Cal our new pal," Sol said from nearby, "You have any stories for us? We've heard all the ones about Regal Red and his band of Tyrants. Tell us something we haven't heard."  
Calamity sat back in her chair, thinking it over. She had many stories, appealing ones, and ones that weren't so much. Funny ones, sad ones, angry ones, inspiring ones. She felt this company didn't need the sad ones, and angering might be a little dangerous.

"I've got some." She said, and the room leaned forward to hear it. "It's not a real story. It never actually happened, but it was a series of dreams my father had after the battle with Regal Red. Put all of them together, and they formed a story. He remembered every single one of them in detail. It was weird. Jai and I were only a few years old, and couldn't remember them all. Soon, they were being told all over the village, and you may have even heard some of them. Small tales."

"Well, go on girl, what were they?"

"Yeah, come one."

"Hurry up."

"Get to it."  
Some of the Above-grounders were struggling in their seats with anticipation. Cal smiled.

"The villagers here call it the Beast Series."

"And it's for another day."  
The room jumped at the voice, everyone whipping around to spot the new arrival. Calamity didn't need to see him to recognise it as her father. She sighed.

"Dad, I was just getting to the good ones." She whined. He stepped forward out of the crowd, shaking his head with a grin. Many of the Above-grounders lowered their eyes, shrunk back into their seats, or dipped their heads. Not many in the Above-ground world or the Below, could look this weasel straight in the eye.

"You'll have t' tell 'em a differen' day. There's too many an' I' would take too long. We've got shores to do an' places to be. Come on-,"

"But dad!"

"Cal," Buck raised his eyebrow at her. Behind him, she spotted Jai, watching her. Cal groaned, and left her seat.

"Seeya guys," she muttered.  
Her father led her and Jai out as the room resumed its former noise. Calamity made herself and Jai drop back further behind Buck, before she pulled Jai's ear and hissed,

"Why'd you go an' have to ruin that for me. I was having fun."

"I just told him where you were is all…and that I didn't think it was good for you to be there."

"You ruined everything!" Calamity screeched quietly.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't like you hanging out with those…that kind of crowd." Jai grumbled, rubbing his sore ear.

"They don't hurt me. Jeez, I can't believe you got Dad. I'm going to ge' you back for this." Cal growled. Steaming, she jogged to catch up with her father, and get on with the days preparations.

When night fell, Adrian found Buck helping positioning some logs for tables.

"Buck, I need to talk to you."  
Buck put down the table he was moving with a grunt, then straightened and dusted his paws.

"Is it news on Mace?" he asked, beckoning the younger weasel to the edge of the clearing.

"Yes. You were right. He escaped before our scouts could go back and get him."  
Buck nodded with a scowl. He knew that leaving Mace there had been a risk, but it was the one with the least dangerous consequence. Mace would have a spat, then go back to seething quietly in his corner of the jungle. He wasn't one to jump into anything stupid, especially with half-a-hundred more weasels and ferrets in the village, for the time at least.

"Alrigh'. You know the drill, extra guards and scouts tonigh'."

"But Buck, the party..."

"Will still be goin' through the night. Put them on three hour shifts, then they won' miss ou' on too much."

"Okay."  
Buck let the youngster go. Although, he wasn't s youngster anymore. Buck sometimes missed the old Adrian. The inspired little teenager who grew up too fast in the face of hardship.  
Buck spotted Lucy struggling to pull a table, and rushed over to help.

"Thanks hon." She said while panting. She stretched her back, sighing as she heard the satisfying crackle as her bones re-aligned. Buck chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and turned to observe the clearing, and the stream. The lit fires danced on the Stream, reflecting into the trees. He could smell the fish being cooked on the spits, and could hear the excited chatter. There hadn't been a party like this for years, and it would be masterful.  
The rats would come, then slink to their beds earlier than everyone else. Alcohol-like drink affected them faster than any other creature. The ferrets would want to get as drunk as fast as they possible could, and dance until their legs could fall off, and do stupid shit like light their tails on fire or swim up-side down. The minks would drink calmly and talk politely, and if they got drunk, they'd be talking nonsense until the sun came up. Pole-cats were the worst though. They could drink the longest, dance the most, talk the loudest, and be the stupidest than any others. Buck had made sure that some of the Below-ground polecats were on duty tonight.

"This is going to be one hell of a night." Lucy said with a smirk.

"It sure will. We better make sure tha' Cal and Jai get home before anythin' really interesting happens." Buck said.  
They smiled at each other, and Buck put his arm around her, as they watched the guests arrive.

Ivory's eyes lit up as she entered the clearing. It was beautiful. The lights, the food, the decorations, the music, the crowd, the stream, the colour, it was all beautiful. She turned on the spot, her grin widening, but it was disrupted at a tug on her arm. Her ears flattened and she looked at her feet after she met her father's eyes. His gruff demeanour sounded in his voice as he said,

"Now you are only here for a short while, so enjoy it while it lasts, and wear this."  
She tried not to flinch as she felt a cloth wrap around her head and face. After she felt it wasn't designed to hurt her, she relaxed.

"One hour is all I'm letting, then go back to your chamber. Don't talk to anyone. You hear?"  
Ivory nodded quickly, praying he would go away soon.

"Good girl."  
She heard his footsteps fade into the crowd, and looked up. She was safe. Ivory gave out a sigh of relief, and laughed a little to herself.

"Ivory." She heard, and turned to see her brother.

"Hey Brendis." She said quietly. He laughed.

"You know, you don't have to be so meek when dad's not around." Her brother poked her nose affectionately. She rubbed it away, and poked him in the chest, giggling.

"I just don't want to make him mad." She said, checking the crowd for their father.

"I will honestly pommel him one day. The fathers down here don't treat their daughters like shit. It's awesome." Brendis said, admiring a crowd of weasels and ferrets his own age. Ivory wasn't always sure whether he was staring at the girls, or…  
Brendis was a year older than her, and had always been separated from her, to be taught how to take over their father's job, and to be a 'powerful young male.' He'd be tutored away from her and would be brought out to meet higher classed weasels (etc.) He had been lightly taught how to use a sword, but mostly about power and democracy. Meanwhile, Ivory had been taught to talk politely and to take care of kits, and sometimes wouldn't see her brother for weeks. As a kit of four to ten, he used to sneak into his little sister's room and tickle her, or tell her a story. As he got older, he asked whether his sister could get out too. Most of the time their father said no, but if he felt especially good, on occasion, he would let her.  
Ivory treasured those days. She was seventeen and had never really had a real friend. Only her brother. And sometimes he was away with her father on business or bonding trips.

"I'm going to look around." She said, feeling the fabric which her father had placed on her. It covered her shoulders, head and bottom half of her face.

"Go ahead. Loosen up, Ivory. Dance, explore, have some fun. You've got an hour to do it."  
Brendis winked at her and paced his way to a banquet table.  
Ivory admired the sight around her and wondered where to start.

The party was grand. Coal was dumbfounded at how glorious it looked during the night, when during the day it had been a lot plainer. And he was surprised at the amount of mammals that showed up.  
When Buck tapped him on the shoulder, Coal didn't jump in the slightest, for once.

"How are ya, lord Coal?"

"Just Coal, please. And I'm doing splendidly. This party is amazing. How many animals did you invite?"

"Invite?" Buck laughed. "We don' 'invite' anyone. If ya hear about' I', then that's your invite. We don't tell people who can have a good time an' who can't."  
Coal shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. Of course. How could he forget? This place was loose and crazy. Of course everyone who feels like coming can show up! Coal found himself once more impressed and admiring these laid back creatures of the Below-ground world, and embarrassed and ashamed of his own way of life.

The music was swinging, the light flying, the fires crackling, the food brewing, the dancers hijacking the ground beneath their feet. There was stews, soups, slabs of fish, skewers of fruit, jams on the earliest form of bread* and delicious drinks of the alcoholic kind and non-alcoholic.

 _*Author note: I think that the bread will just be made from crushed nuts and seeds, then mixed with water and put over a fire. So like, literally the most basic form of bread-like food you could come across. Mainly just because I wanted to add jam to the list of delicious things they had. Because jam is fucking incredible. I mean oh my god, it's so good. Anyway._

Calamity had been to parties, but they were nowhere near as huge as this. They had done a small ceremony before-hand for the Above-grounders who had died trying to get the main party down here safely.  
Cal immediately went for the food, which had been cooked to perfection. She gorged on it, talking with a bunch of females that worked and hung out with Aunty Jess. They were funny and spicy, and had the males hanging around them practically drooling.  
Cabe appeared from behind them with Trudy, who was carrying Sasha.

"Trudy, Sasha!" Calamity said excitedly, and hugged them carefully after Trudy put Sasha on a bench.

"God, you must be gettin' taller every time I see you." Trudy said, and pinched her arm, "And stronger too, by the looks."

"You saw me yesterday!" Cal said.

"Exactly." Trudy replied with a wink.

"She's getting more beautiful too," Sasha said from her bench, "The boys will be all over you soon."

"Or the girls," Trudy said with a smile, and gave Sasha a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww, I'll have neither, thanks," Calamity said with a laugh. "And what brought you out of the woodwork our well-groomed friend?" Calamity said to Cabe.

"You know I love a party. Dad just banishes me from them." Cabe the Babe replied.

"So how'd you get here?"

"Your family's habits are rubbing off on me. Too much rebellion is getting into my system." Cabe said with drooped shoulders.

"Shit!" Cal punched his shoulder, "You snuck out! Shit Cabe, I'm proud."

"Well you bloody better be because if/when my father finds out, I'm not going to be able to see you for a long time."

"Meh, we didn't like ya that much anyway." Sasha said from her spot on the bench, and everyone laughed.

"Well if you're going to be like that girls, I'm going off to admire some cuties." Cabe said, and grabbed Cal's arm, "And you're coming."  
Cal smiled, waved goodbye to Sasha and Trudy, and let the excited, dressed weasel, lead her through the crowd towards a crowd of weasels and ferrets their own age.

It was better than Ivory had ever expected. She was thrilled by the whole thing, and she was barely twenty minutes into her one hour of freedom. She'd picked at the food, wanting to try everything without getting full too fast. She wondered among the crowds, watching those around her laughing, and singing, and climbing, and dancing so skilfully. The Under-grounders were far rowdier and more energetic than the Above-grounders. It was their in-built feeling of freedom and not giving a damn about what insignificant others thought.  
She was soon feeling over-whelmed however, and decided to rest against a tree in a darker patch near the edge of the clearing, next to a banquet table. The party was beautiful to watch from the edge. The hanging torches, big and small seemed like fireflies, and reflected like stars on the water of the stream. Several weasels waved to her, but none approached or tried to talk to her, of which she was grateful. She wouldn't have any idea how to say that she wasn't allowed to talk to others.  
It was a movement to her right in the bushes that distracted her from her thoughts. She backed away instinctively, remembering quicker than she'd like, that she was in a world full of dinosaurs. Panic gripped her, and she didn't know whether she should cry out. But what if it was just a small lizard, or a bird? She would be making a fuss over nothing, and her father would be furious for drawing attention to herself. But what if it was a dinosaur? A dangerous one? She was in the shadows on the edge, and no one would notice if she was suddenly gobbled up, and then it would either slink away satisfied, or attack everyone else with surprise.  
She gave a small whine, and was about to make it significantly louder, when out of the bushes slid a handsome weasel, the colour of blood.  
She watched, blinking in surprise, and feeling herself heat up with embarrassment.  
The male stayed low to the ground on all fours, right on the edge of the light, and hadn't seen Ivory to his left. He was eyeing the banquet table, and scanned the crowd, seemingly looking for something. Ivory stepped back, hiding behind a tree, but keeping this blood-red in view.  
It couldn't be Regal. Regal was well and truly dead. It must have been one of his bastard children he'd apparently sired.  
The red male stopped dead, and his fur bristled a little. Ivory followed his gaze, and found the legend, Buck, talking with Ferris and Sol. Making sure that Buck was distracted, and that no other weasels were watching, the red moved forward to the banquet table, and snatched some fruit, hacked off a chunk of fish with a knife he had strapped to his leg, and then started his way calmly back. He threw a look over his shoulder, then slunk back into the jungle. Ivory watched him go, then looked back to where Buck had been.  
Buck was staring right at where the red male had disappeared, and where Ivory was hiding.  
His blue eye met her lilac ones.  
It wasn't an intimidating look, nor a scary one. It wasn't one that sent shivers down her spine, or made her fur stand up in fright. It was…friendly. Buck smiled at Ivory, and seemed to _wink at her._ A feeling of calm came over Ivory, a certain sense of strength, and smiled back at him. When he looked away, the sense didn't snap, and didn't fade. Ivory looked at where the red had gone. Should she go after him? Should she invite him back and say that he was welcome to the party. That he could eat as much food as he wanted to.  
But it was a dark and scary jungle, with dinosaurs and Tyrants.  
And what if her father started looking for her, and discovered she was missing? Would he be mad if she returned? She still had half an hour.  
She had time.  
But did she have the courage?  
Something was telling her to go. She was curious as to who this guy was, and why he was stealing food. She was almost determinedly curious.  
After a minute of debating with herself, Ivory took a deep breath, and stepped into the vegetation.  
Immediately everything was darker, the sound of the party behind her was muffled, and the warmth of fires and Buck's presence was almost dissipated. But Ivory felt a patch on her chest was still warm from the fires, and it strangely gave her some confidence.  
She continued into the strange hues of blue, green and deep purple. She couldn't see or hear the red, but her sense of smell was fresh from not mingling with others. She followed him, and quickened her pace on his trail. Not long after she left the party though, the trail started to wind and bend, circling around many times. Ivory started to panic, no matter how much she was determined to keep the warmth in her chest.  
Her throat clenched up as the fur on the back of her neck stood up, and her face went tingly. Her heart quickened its pace. _Something is watching me,_ she thought, and backed herself up against a tree trunk. Her head whipped back and forth.  
 _This was such a stupid idea…_

Rufus had known something was following him. He'd wrapped the food in some leaves, hidden it among some rocks, and started to loop his way through the jungle to try and shake whatever- or whoever- it was, off of his trail. When he could still hear them behind him after a while, he was getting sick of the whole scenario. He hadn't wanted a fight tonight- he was sick of them too- but if he didn't lose them, they'd find his and Ruby's hideout. He hid in some bushes, and waited for the…whatever it was, to show itself in the strange blue light that filtered through the ice two thousand metres above them.  
There was a shuffling in the vegetation, and a scent on the wind. Rufus recognised it as weasel, and it wasn't the musky, dirt-like scent of the below-grounders. It was fresher, a strangers scent, of ice and an open sky. It was horrific and lovely at the same time.  
Rufus tensed all his muscles, ready to spring.  
Out of the small path stepped a female weasel, her face, head and shoulder covered with a shawl.  
Rufus blinked. What was a female above-grounder doing away from the party? Following _him?_ He watched her for a minute, watching her look into the darkness to make sense of the strange scent trail he had left behind. She slowly seemed to stop, and back herself up against a tree. She stunk of fear, although Rufus couldn't see her eyes under the shawl.  
A breeze stirred, stronger than what had played on the leaves all night, for several nights, actually. The trees bent to it, and a flash of gold lights from the party far away, shone through the trees and dappled on her fur. The female bent against the wind, and shrunk further against the tree. Rufus used the distraction to step out from where he was hiding. He was annoyed and wanted her to stop following, but most of all, he was curious as to why she had been in the first place.  
How harmful could she be, anyway?

When Ivory looked up again, the male was right there in front of her. Her heart jumped and she realised just how stupid she'd been. If this was a descendant to Regal red, then he could be extremely dangerous. And she was alone with this guy, in the dark jungle, without anyone to help her. She swallowed, trying to stop the tears coming to her eyes. He approached her, the breeze gone now, and he was so much bigger than she would have ever predicted.

"Why are you following me?" he said gruffly.

"I…uh…" she realised she was panting.

"Jeez, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, annoyed, and reached forward. Ivory closed her eyes and flinched back, pressing hard into the bark of the tree behind her. Instead of a grab to her throat or a hit to her face, she felt him grip the shawl on her head, and yank it away from her. She felt the area cool in the night air, and whipped her eyes open.

Her eyes were lilac, and the tips of her ears were black. She had a small light brown nose that was twitching furiously in fright. Rufus stared at her, almost dumbfounded. He'd never seen eyes like that, and they were like the flowers that grew on the side of trees. His ears laid flat, as he asked her again,

"Why are you following me?"

"I…I saw you… take the food. I just came to tell you…to ask you…why….why you were stealing." She was so quiet, timid, and didn't look him in the eye. Her small fists were clenched to her chest and her tail was curled around her legs. She was also shivering.

"I need the food for my siblings." Rufus said. With that, he turned and went to retrieve the food from the rocks. He had barely moved ten feet when he realised she was following him. He turned with a stomp, and she backed up, ducking her head into her shoulders.

"Why are you _still_ following me?" he growled.

"Umm… You…why don't you just….bring your siblings to the party?" her eyes darted to anywhere but him. Why was she doing this? It was bloody irritating.

"I'm not welcome there. And neither is my sister." Rufus growled, glaring at the little thing.

"Because of Buck?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes. Now go away."

"Well, Buck wouldn't…wouldn't chase you away… or anything."

"He would. He hates my sister and I." Rufus snapped, getting more annoyed at it then he would have liked.

"He doesn't…he saw you take the food….he wasn't mad."  
Rufus clenched his jaw. He knew bloody well that Buck wouldn't be mad. And he knew bloody well that Buck didn't hate his sister and him, and would probably invite them to as much food as they wanted. It was Ruby who would rage and spit and growl about it, and scream about how much she hated Calamity.

"I know. It's more complicated than that. But why do you care anyway? Aren't you meant to be back there, eating and partying and getting adored by the boys? Apart from Cabe."

"Well, I was just saying…you don't have to hide out here. Also…" she was wringing her paws in nervousness, and Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Come on, just say it. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't know that." She said under her breath, but Rufus heard loud and clear.

"Jeez, I know there's some rumours going around about me, but I don't hurt people. Just say it." He held out her shawl which he still gripped in his fingers. She took it tentatively.

"I…dno…tge…bc." She whispered. Rufus sighed.

"I can't hear you."

"I don't know how to get back." She said, her voice strained and panicky. Rufus found himself smiling.

"There you go. Grow a backbone, okay? And I'll take you back. But first, I'm taking this food to my siblings."  
The girl nodded vigorously.

"Thank you. I… don't know this place."  
Rufus looked around him with a fondness. "It's amazing once you get to know the place. Anyway," Rufus turned once more to head to where he stashed the food.  
He brought the packages out from the rock collection, and headed towards the north of the village. The girl followed wordlessly, and moved strangely silently for someone who hadn't been raised to walk softly. When they reached a twisted oak tree, Rufus tapped on the trunk.  
There was a few moments, then a head poked out of a hollow further up the trunk.

"Rufus, tha' you?" came a whispered call.

"Yeah. I got the food."  
A shape crawled out of the hollow, and dropped down to the base in front of him.

"Who's this?" asked Ruby, grabbing a package of food, eyeing the little dove. "She's a cutie."

"She's… sorry, I didn't catch your name." Rufus said, turning to the girl.

"My names Ivory." She said, quiet and meek as ever.

"I'm Ruby." Said Rufus' sister. "You smell like an Above-grounder."

"Yes. I was at the party but… Well, I'm just a little lost."

"I'm showing her back after we get these to the minions." Rufus said.

"Okay. You can come up if you want, Ivory." Ruby said, tucking a package under her arm, and grabbing the trunk.

"Oh, thank you, but…I can't-…."

"You can't _climb?_ " Rufus said. Ivory shook her head. Ruby and Rufus looked at each other.

"Bloody above-grounders," they said together.

"You can ride on my back. The little ones would love someone as quiet as you." Rufus said, grabbing the trunk, as his sister started her ascent. Ivory blinked.

"Oh, no, you really don't have to. I'll just wait down here." She said, her tail curling around her legs again.  
Rufus shrugged. "Say hi to Rudy for me then. Or any Tyrants if you see 'em."  
Ivory's eyes widened, and her head darted back and forth, searching the gloom for things that go bump in the night.  
Rufus chuckled.

"Calm down. I'm just kiddin'. Get on."  
Ivory stepped forward tentatively.

 _Who is this Ivory? where has she come from?! Who's her father?! And what is up with her and Rufus!? Even I don't fucking know. Ivory was meant to be a minor character but now...she's way more involved. Anyway have fun._


	10. Chapter 9 moonlit girl, blood boy

_Here's the next chapter. Remember I don't own any Ice age characters or settings, but please do not steal my own Oc's._

* * *

His fur was long, thick, and soft. He smelt of rain and she could feel his muscles beneath the fur. She felt herself heat up with embarrassment. She'd never been this close to any male in her life apart from her brother, especially one not as good looking as this one. She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, careful not to get at his neck.

"Now don't let go. A fall like this could hurt." Rufus said teasingly. Ivory instinctively pulled herself closer, then became acutely aware of just how strong he was as he started climbing, with a package under his arm and a whole other weasel on his back.

"How are you able to do this?" she asked, amazed.

"I have to climb the gates of the Village at least once a month, with three small males on my back. You're at least half the weight of those three buggers, so this is as easy as hell."

"But, you're only using one Arm."

"Just makes it more of a challenge."  
Rufus made it to the hollow in no time, and Ivory clambered off his back as soon as possible, not wanting to be an annoying burden anymore.  
She looked around where she was. The hollow was small, but had feathers, leaves and some form of silk strewn lining it, warming it and making it irresistibly comfortable. Ivory admired it, and spotted Ruby near the far wall, unpacking the leaf-wrapped parcel onto a wood table.  
Ivory heard a sniffing sound, and turned to her left. Behind a large pile of silks and feathers, were six pairs of eyes staring at her. She stared at their eyes twinkling in the little amount of light that came in through the hollow entrance. One of them, a little boy with grey and blue fur, crawled out from behind the pile, and crawled a little closer.

"They're so cute." Ivory said quietly, watching the little boy intently.

"They like you." Ruby said.

"I might just smell like food."

"No, they're not stupid like that. They can tell when someone is bad news."

"Kids always can." Ivory said, crouching down.  
Rufus helped unpack the rest of the food, munched on a few cherries, before he flicked the pip out the entrance, and said,

"Alright Ivory, I can take you back now."  
Ivory nodded, feeling her gut twist at the thought of what might be awaiting her back at the party. Crowds of people she can't talk to because her father would see her. And her father himself was back there. She shuddered.

"Are you cold, Ivory?" asked Ruby.

"No, just…" she trailed off, a new found habit apparently. Ruby shrugged, then picked up some of the food.

"Come and get it, kiddies."  
The eyes blinked at Ivory, then all six little kits moved from behind the pile, and worked their way along the edge of the hollow towards their older sister. They looked a little mangy, and possible skinny.

"You ready to go?" Asked Rufus. Ivory swallowed. She wanted to say no. she wanted to stay here among the soft feathers, the two people her age that she wasn't meant to be talking to, the cute kits, the casual air in the jungle. But she didn't say any of that. She simply nodded, and followed Rufus to the hollow's entrance.

"Bye Ivory." Ruby said, "You can hang out with us whenever, if you want."  
Instead of explaining that she probably will never be able to see them again because of an over-controlling father, she said,

"Thank you."  
Rufus hoisted her easily onto his back, and they made their way down the trunk with more speed and ease, because the lack of a package.  
Ivory dropped the last foot to the ground, and Rufus followed soon after. They started walking again, Ivory having to occasionally jog to keep up with Rufus' longer steps.

"So, why do you…you know…live out here." She asked him.

"We don't always. Only when my sister decides to pick a fight with my mum."

"Oh."

"So what about you? You seem terrified of everything, but you followed me into the jungle, knowing full well that that was probably a bad idea."  
Ivory cast her eyes down.

"I…I was too curious. And Buck…Buck seemed to sort of…I dunno… supportive of the idea…"

"You're going to have to work on those nerves of yours." Rufus said with a sigh.

"Sorry. I'm just not allowed to talk to anyone. And I wasn't allowed to leave the party without my father knowing, and he was only allowing me to go for an hour. So…"

"Your father sounds like a control freak." Rufus stated gruffly, and scrambled over some stones.

"No he's just…" Ivory didn't know how to describe him, so once more let her words become wind.

"A dick?"

"What?"

"He's just a dick?"

"No, no he…"

"Doesn't let you have fun?"

"Stop! No, he's not a… well, he's just a protective father."

"A father who beats his daughter?"  
Ivory whipped her head at him, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Rufus smirked.

"Trust me. I know it." He said. "When I ripped that pretty shawl off your pretty head, you reacted like an abused kid would. It's how my little siblings react when my mother comes at them. It's how Ruby and I used to react, until we grew too big for her to beat without serious consequences."

"Oh. So that's why…"

"We stay out in the jungle? Yeah."

"Well, considering everything, you're a nice guy." Ivory said, looking at her claws. And looking at her claws probably wasn't the best move, because she didn't see the rock. She tripped on it, and would have fallen painfully flat on some more rocks, if Rufus hadn't grabbed her around the waist, and hoisted her up again. He put her down calmly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Keep an eye on where you're going next time, or I'm just gonna watch next time."  
Ivory nodded. When they continued on their way, Ivory kept an extra sharp eye on the ground in front of her, and coordinating between that and watching for low branches.  
It was too soon when they reached the edge of the clearing, where the party was still going strong. Ivory took a deep breath. When she spotted her father, he was searching the crowd vigorously, stumbling, and yelling at random,

"Where's that good for nothing, bitchy…"  
Ivory stumbled back, hiding behind a tree. He was drunk. Angry, and drunk.

"Shit, is that your dad?" Rufus said.  
Ivory nodded, shaking and tears already tracking down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Rufus said, turning her to look at him. She didn't want to meet his eyes, so shut them tight, feeling her fists come to her chests like they always did when she was scared. She felt Rufus' grip on her arms loosen.

"You're going to be fine." She heard him say. He sighed. "I'll go in there with you."  
She looked up at him, sniffing.

"But…you… they… you don't have to."

"Oi, I've known you for a full….forty minutes, and you are a completely harmless little diamond. I feel obliged to help you out just a little bit more. Now, calm down, clean up, and we'll get you out there."  
Ivory breathed deep, swallowing. It took her a few minutes, of trying to ignore her father's screaming and trying to calm down at the same time. Eventually, with Rufus' paws on her arms, she calmed enough to get it over with. She wrapped her head in the shawl once more, and Rufus asked,

"Are you okay with this? I can just take you back to our hollow, we can hide you, or-,"

"No, I have to go back to him. Besides, if I suddenly go missing, there'll be trouble. And my brother defends me as much as he can."  
Rufus' mouth twitched, and he didn't look certain, but he nodded. Ivory took a deep breath, then walked out into the open. She would have been largely unnoticed if she had just gone alone, but taking Rufus turned out to be a mistake. He stood out more than she did, and eyes turned. Weasels, ferrets, minks, otters, polecats, all stared at Rufus as one. The music, dancers and the drunkest of the animals didn't notice, but a large amount of them did. He led Ivory to her father, not caring about the stares he got from those around him.

"There you are!" screamed Ivory's father when he spotted her behind the hulking red shape.

"I'm sorry, I…" Ivory faulted.

"Shut up, I was looking for you. You stupid-,"

"That's enough." Said a voice from the crowd. Buck stepped from among the starers.

"Rufus," said Buck, nodding to the younger male. Rufus nodded back. "Why don' you take this young lady back-,"

"I can take her." said a new voice.

"Brendis, stay out of this boy-," said Ivory's father.

"It's okay, dad, I can take her back to her chamber. Thank you, Rufus, was it?"  
The large red male nodded, and as Brendis took his sisters arm, and led her away, she looked back at Rufus. He was watching her intently, and she wasn't sure if it was her hopeful imagination, but she thought he looked sad.

Rufus was surprised at how much he didn't like the sight of Ivory being led away. It was quickly forgotten, when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned to find Buck, looking sympathetic.

"Thank you for bringin' her back." Said the older weasel.

"No problem. She needed some air."  
Buck nodded, and led him away from the main crowd, who had gone back to their chatter, only occasionally throwing glances at the bastard of Regal Red.

"Hey, buck, I know that my sister and I don't have the best reputation," Rufus said, bending his head, "And that we don't get at all along with your family, but… could you….can I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure, mate, anythin'."  
Rufus' jaw clenched. He wasn't good with this sort of thing.

"That girl, Ivory, she's really nice and I don't want…I don't want her to get hurt or anything. I think her father is someone to watch carefully."

"I'll keep an eye on 'er." Buck said.

"Thanks." Rufus turned to go, but Buck called out to him.

"Oi, Ruf!"  
Rufus turned around again.  
Buck smiled. "Take some more food for ya siblings." With that, the one-eyed weasel returned to the party, his words fading in instances. Rufus smiled, and went to the banquet table.

Calamity watched the whole thing from where she and Cabe had been hanging out with Brendis, a cute Above-grounder, and a couple of others. When Brendis went forward to save her sister, Cabe almost fainted with complete and utter cute-ness overload. The party resumed once more when Rufus had taken some food and left. Calamity thought about going after him, but she'd seen her father talking to him, so she figured he'd already been thanked.  
When Brendis returned, Cabe gave him a drink, and asked,  
"Was that your sister? She was so cute!"  
Brendis nodded sadly. "Dad keeps her locked up, and she barely gets out."  
"She must be, what, twelve?" Calamity said, taking a deep gulp of her own drink.  
Brendis shook his head. "She just turned seventeen."  
Cabe spat his drink out so fast it was like a scene from a movie. Calamity almost choked on hers.

"Bullshit," she said, coughing. Brendis chuckled.

"No joke. She's just really small. Smaller even when she's cowering against everything."

"Poor kid." Cal said, looking at where Rufus had brought the girl made of moonlight back to the crowds. She was surprised that Rufus had even bothered to help the girl. He usually had his own problems and ignored everyone else's.

"She's got an unusual coat." Cabe commented.

"Our mother is a snow weasel. Like, actually pure white. Ivory has her fur, but our Grandfathers eyes."

"What kind of eyes?"

"Lilac."

"Cool!" Cabe and Cal said together.

"I'm always jealous of Cal's gorgeous eyes." Cabe grumbled.

"They _are_ pretty." Said Calamity, battering her eyelids, and the past conversation was forgotten.

When the night brew especially late, and the party was getting too rowdy for Buck's liking, he went in search of his children, and his friends. He knew that Trudy and Sasha would be heading home soon, and hoped they'd take the kids with them. When he spotted the speckled dark grab, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Buck," Trudy yelled over the noise, and couldn't stifle the yawn that followed. Buck smiled.

"Are you and Sasha ready t' head home?" he asked, straining his neck forward to help with the travel of sound.  
Trudy nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Yup."

"Could ya do me a favour then?"

"Sure, anythin'."

"Could you take Cal and Jai with ya? I'm thinking it's about time to ge' them outta here."

"Yeah, sure! They're welcome at ours anytime."  
While Trudy went off to find Sasha, Buck went to find Cal and Jai. He found Jai awkwardly trying to deal with several girls flirting with him at the same time. His friends Silvey and Bailey were nearby, chatting some up without any awkwardness at all.

"Hello son," Buck said, walking up. He didn't have to yell this far from the music.

"Dad, hi," Jai said, strained and uncomfortable, and embarrassed. But there was a pleading in his eyes.

"Sorry ladies," Buck said to the girls surrounding Jai, "But I have to take this guy away."

"Aww," They chorused, but as Jai and Buck walked away, they cooed and yelled, ' _Bye Sexy thing. See you some time soon,'_ among other things. Buck looked down at his son with a smirk.

"What?" Jai asked, unconsciously gripping his arm. Buck just shook his head, still grinning.

"What!?" Jai persisted. Buck chuckled.

"WHAT!?"  
They found Cal dancing with Jess. Both girls were throwing their hips around and had their arms in the air. Jess was drunk as hell and yelling the words to the song, Cal laughing every time she forgot words or almost tripped over. Buck smiled, and called over the music,

"Sorry to crash the party Cal, but you guys are going."  
Cal drooped, hip bumped Jess, and headed over.

"But dad, it's just getting-,"

"A little too hectic. When it's just the Below-grounders, I'd le' ya stay longer, but I don' know these Above-grounders, and tha' makes 'em dangerous. Let's go."  
As Buck turned to walk away, Jai followed eagerly and Calamity with a drooped pair of ears and tail. They found Trudy with Sasha in her arms on the edge of the Clearing, ready to go.

"Come on you two, you're staying with us." Trudy said, and Sasha ruffled Cal's hair. Cal perked up a bit.

"We are? Awesome!"  
As they walked away, Jai turned around.

"Wait, dad, aren't you and mum coming?"  
Buck shook his head. "No, sorry kiddo. We've got t' stay an' keep an eye on things. We'll seeya in the mornin'." Jai nodded, not completely okay with the idea, but with the knowledge that he couldn't do anything about it.  
He followed his aunties without any more comments, trying to ignore his sister's excited banter.  
Buck watched them go, then turned back to the party. This was going to be a long night.

The next morning, Calamity woke up with a cringe. Her muscles ached in every way possible, and her brain throbbed from dehydration. She rolled out of the bed she used whenever she stayed at Trudy and Sasha's, then stood and stretched, breathing deep. She stepped out of her chambers and peeked into Sasha and Trudy's. They were both sound asleep on their bed. Calamity smiled, and headed to where they stored their food. She grabbed down an apricot to eat, and while she was munching on that, cut up some of the other fruits and laid it out on a wooden plate, with a cloth over the top, and went to collect some water.  
The temperature outside was freezing, there was frost clinging to everything, and it wouldn't dissipate until the sun reached over the horizon. During winter, there was even less hours of daylight, sometimes as little as six. Calamity breathed it in, feeling her muscles retract from the cold. If she walked in this, it would stretch them and make her feel better. The cool air cleared her head and nose, and she felt les groggy.  
She climbed the canyon wall and headed towards the Stream. As soon as she came into the clearing, she almost laughed at the chaos. Everyone who had managed to make it through most of the night had fallen right on the ground to sleep. Some had managed to climb trees, and others tried making it home, but barely got to the edge of the jungle. Calamity saw a couple of healers, including Oma and her mother, moving among the fallen and making sure they wouldn't choke on their own vomit.  
Her father appeared next to her.

"Morning dad." She said.

"Mornin' sweetheart." Buck said, rubbing his eye, yawned, and stretched.

"Rough night?"

"Beyond anyone's imagination. The last o' them dropped just half an hour ago."  
Calamity cringed at the thought, and made her way over to her mother.

"Need any help mum?" Calamity asked. Her mother straightened after bending down next to a guy who was out cold, and wiped her paws on a cloth.

"No thanks Cal, but thanks for asking. We should be good here. Getting water for Sasha and Trudy?"  
Cal looked at her wooden bucket.

"Yeah. Thought it would be nice for them to wake up to fresh water. Cold this morning, isn't it?"  
Lucy smiled, looking around. "The dew is like tear drops, don't you recon?"

"I think they're more like jewels, or maybe what stars look like." Calamity said, looking around her at the liquid gripping to the vegetation and fur of unconscious mammals around them. She'd never actually seen stars, but her father described them with so much awe, it wasn't hard to picture them.  
Lucy smiled at her. "You're definitely your father's daughter alright."  
Cal smiled, then went on to collect the water.

Coal woke up in a slow and groggy way. His head swam and he had to sit up for a while, blinking and licking his parched lips, before he could stand. When he was up, he staggered, but managed to get into some clothes without falling asleep.  
When he made his way to Fin's chamber, he realised how cold and quiet everything was. The frost crunched underneath his feet as he walked across the short grass, and the only sounds were birds and dinosaurs in the surrounding jungle. The village was still, and Coal wasn't surprised. He had not drank as much as many of the Under-grounders, or even his own men. Hell, Fin had gotten pretty plastered in the first two hours. After four hours, Coal had gotten two of his men to take him to his chambers. There, he'd fallen asleep so fast he wouldn't even remember being moved if he tried.  
Coal realised that it probably wasn't the best idea to wake a hungover weasel who had a chip on his shoulder when he was sober. So, instead of going to Fin's chamber, he made his way up the Canyon side, and headed towards The Stream. The sight from there was a mess. Lucy, Oma, and a couple of other healers were making their way around, tending to those who were waking, shivering, in the crisp cold morning. There was horrible noises of some being sick, some groaning in pain from accidents, and some yelling abuse at the healers who were helping them.  
Coal saw Lucy dragging a waking teenage girl towards a rock, and rushed to help. He grabbed the other arm, and immediately the teenager was lighter for Lucy.

"Thanks." She said, while they rested the youngster against the rock. She raised the girls head and opened an eyelid. The eye flicked for a second.

"Could you possibly get some water, and some ra-," Lucy looked up, and suddenly seemed to recognise who she was talking to. "Oh, Lord Coal! I'm sorry. I didn't even bother to see who it was."

"It's fine Lucy, really. You look exhausted, my girl."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Buck's off getting some more help from friends, so my assistants can go get some sleep."

"You should too. I've got healers too, you know, and they can help as best they can."

"I'll be okay. It won't take long to deal with these, and then I'll go home and catch up on some…" here, she yawned, and laughed afterwards.

"Well at least let me help you here until Bucks gets back."  
Lucy's mouth twisted into an unsure smile, then nodded. Coal helped her drag others, make some lie down, help others stand up, gave some water, gave some herbs, and helped some wash in the Stream.

"Is it hard sometimes?" Coal asked Lucy.

"Sorry?"

"Difficult, your job. You've probably seen some horrible injuries down here."  
Lucy snorted, and smiled. "Oh yeah. I've seen my friends own legs crushed by a fallen log. My husband's eye was ripped out by a dinosaur, but that was during the years he was missing. I've seen another male be ripped to small shreds from a litter of tiny raptors. A female fell drunk from a tree and was completely broken, every bone in every limb. Neck snapped clean through. A kit, half-eaten by a piranha before the mother could pull it from the river. A teenager strangled by a carnivorous plant, another one decayed by the toxins in one. Yes, Coal, I've seen some horrible things." Lucy said all this as she pressed a wet cloth to a young males head.  
It was then that Coal fully understood the strength of this female, and admired her more by the second. It was not hard to see how she and Buck were so good together. Such relationships could not be held by weak minded people.  
It wasn't long before Buck came back with a few weasels and minks who had clear enough heads to help.  
Despite what Coal had said, he stayed even after Buck returned, and together they worked through the morning, into the daylight, until noon came around. Everyone who could be seen to, was seen to. When everything was seen to, cleaned, and packed away, Lucy could finally have a break. Buck looked at her fondly, and put her on his back, where she held on as tight as she could.

"Thanks for ya help again, Coal." Said the single eyed weasel. He looked just as bone-tired as his wife.

"I was told you could run for days, Buck."

"You were told that when I was younger, and sober." Buck smirked.  
Coal smiled back, and watched as Buck grabbed a vine, made his way into the canopy, and heard him make his way north.


	11. Chapter 10 After affects

In the following days, everyone recovered from the party. Adrian, who recovered quicker than anyone else, showed Coal around the village, inside and out. He showed him the training areas where young weasels (ferrets etc.) were taught how to tame their own raptor. He was shown the healing shack, where they once again saw Lucy. Adrian took him to the Tavern Tunnels, where they listened to stories told by those who had been in the war against Regal, and those who worked in the Guard and had fought first hand against rebel Tyrants.

Coal was particularly interested in seeing the stable and the training areas. They obviously didn't have dinosaur's above-ground, so Coal took as much time as he could patting or watching them in the village. Fin came with Coal sometimes on these tours, but mostly the officer stayed back with his men, trying to ignore that he was in this place that he continued to refuse to believe was wonderful.

Adrian told Coal about everything. About how the land had shook when they all fell below, how Buck had come into their village, an old legend who had disappeared the day his brother had been killed by Regal Red. Adrian told of how he'd been taken under both Regal and Buck as an apprentice, but secretly only liked one. How Lucy had started to grow to remember why she had liked Buck in the first place, how Trudy had become involved in everything, being taught along-side Adrian. He told from his own way the story of how they killed Wraith, and Regal attacked Adrian, and his deterioration after his banishment.  
Listening to Adrian was far different to hearing it from Buck, or from the older weasels in the tavern areas. This man had been young when it all happened, only a teenager. The only one, in fact, who had been directly involved. His views were different. Coal felt as if it had done something to the poor lad, and was sad he hadn't known the younger version of this Adrian Ash-Eyes.

A day approached where there was a council meeting called, for both Above-grounders and Below-grounders. Coal, and his most important officers like Fin, Silvey, and Romulus, were invited to attend to discuss matters of…well, whatever they had on their minds. Coal was hoping that Buck would be there, to lessen the tension. Coal had occasionally seen the crazier side of Buck over the past few days. Balancing on his head and trying to drink for the entertainment of youngsters, and then having scrap fights with his son and/or daughter down the side of the canyon. The weasel was friendly, crazy, and made Coal feel less awkward in this unpredictable and deadly place. Coal had forgotten about his fear of the Below-grounders for now.

The morning of the meeting, Coal put on a blue vest with a leather-made belt and a small dagger in it. He felt weird wearing clothing in this place where very little of the animals wore clothing at all. They only wore belts for weapons, and shoulder holsters for weapons, and back sheaths for weapons. Basically just…weapons.  
He opened the door to find a youngster, different to the last one, waiting for him. He followed him to collect Fin.  
Fin came out of his chamber wearing a red vest and sword.

They wordlessly turned and followed the teenager to the Main Council Chamber. Fin seemed to have a darkness draped over him, and Coal didn't want to provoke it. No doubt it was about having to be in a serious talking session with these mammals that he thought were crazy.  
When they entered the chamber, there was some of the council members, both Above and Below grounders, standing around and talking, but none of them were those of the major positions. Fin and Coal made their way to Abu and some others, who were cheerily talking about the coming of winter, and Abu made a joke about Ruby visiting soon. They talked for a while, before a knock from the risen part to the south of the chamber made everyone stop and turn. From the darkest part of the chamber, Shanae, Vito, Taluk, and several others, stepped forward in silence. Coal's ears flattened a little, and Fin's eyes narrowed, but the Below-grounders around them seemed to act as if this was the most normal of behaviour. It struck Coal that this probably was. He suddenly felt the true meaning of their actions. _These are powerful weasels, physically and mentally. I have to tread carefully,_ he thought.

Shanae and her company came down the steps, like mist travelling across a silent forest ground, and took their places at the long table that had been set up.

"Lord Coal, officer Fin, please, sit." Taluk said, gesturing to the seats. Once Coal and Fin had sat, the chatter resumed around them as the other mammals took their seats.

"Right," Vito said, as everyone had settled, "We're here to discuss, first and foremost, the alliance between Above-grounders and Below-grounders. There has been no hostility, but to ensure that there won't be, we must tie the two societies together, so that if one is troubled tremendously, then they will be in full confidence that the sister village will help them in this time."

"Buck," Abu said, "As one of the founders of the village, would you like to be a part of this?"  
There was a moment where everyone looked around, searching for the crazy legend.  
He appeared from the shadows where there wasn't any, and his blue eye was shining, whether from the light or from some unknown reason, Coal didn't know. And didn't want to know. Buck paced around the table, and Coal was reminded where he'd forgotten, the power that this weasel had. No wonder he had intimidated whole raiding parties, no wonder he could still a room just by entering it, and scaring a warrior shitless just by staring at them. No wonder he could have fought the insane Regal Red and lived. The certain angle of the light highlighted all his scars that weren't hidden by the patch. The gaps in the fur from where the scars wouldn't allow it to grow back. The chips in his ears only highlighted this.

"Sure, I'll listen in. Jus' don't make me fall asleep." He said, sitting down across from Coal.

"Well then," said Vito, "let's go over the options."  
Buck winked at Coal and gave him a smile.  
 _This weasel may be powerful and crazy,_ thought Coal, _but at least I'm on his good side._  
Many options, suggestions and solutions were brought up, and discussed, argued over, and swept off the table.  
Idea after idea, and some were worse than others. Some were good, but had too many impracticalities.  
Trade? What would the Below-grounders want? They have everything they need, and more. Besides, the trips would be dangerous.  
Combining forces? When would there ever be a war?  
A treaty? Treaties can be, and have been, broken in the past. They're just words.  
Research collaborations? They only did research in the Below-ground world because they have so little knowledge of the place around them.  
The only suggestion that cane up that appeared the Above-grounders fully, was an arranged marriage.  
By this time, Coal noticed that Buck had started playing with his knife with his feet on the table, and hadn't reacted to the past couple of arguments. Coal would have thought he'd perk up at this one. Besides, his own son could be the potential one being married.  
 _What, are you crazy? Nobody on this earth could tell that family what they could or could not do. Buck would never allow his son to be married off._  
Fin spoke up, and the table went quiet. Surprisingly Buck looked up from his playing.

"I have a daughter. Ivory. She's been disciplined her whole life, and I think this would be a great opportunity for her, my family, and the alliance."  
Coal nodded with approval. Yes, Ivory was a quiet girl who reserved herself to her room most of the time and rarely associated with others. But she was lovely, and polite. She would be good for any of these rowdy Below-grounders. Coal watched Buck's ears flick back, and his eye narrowed, remembering the night of the party. Fin had been hammered pretty bad that night, and had scared his daughter well and truly, along with half the crowd, but he seemed not to remember any of it. Buck clearly did not.

"That's a fine suggestion, Officer Fin. If there was anyone here who would suggest their son of a similar age?" Shanae said. Naturally everyone's eyes flicked to Buck, but a murderous look came over him as he stared at everyone, and everyone quickly looked away.

"My son may suffice." Spoke up an older weasel, a black male with brown and grey streaked through his coat. "He's been living down here his whole life, and a change may be good for him. I believe this is a great opportunity for him to learn a more disciplined life style."

"Your son Cabe?" asked Shanae. The older male nodded. "Well, if you approve of the match, then that seems to be the only option we have."  
An outrageous burst of laughter shocked everyone. The whole room seemed to jump out of their fur in surprise. Buck was laughing so hard he had to grip the table and hang his head near his legs. He bashed the table with his fist as he brought his head up, wiping tears of laughter away.

"What's so funny?" asked the older male.

"Magnus, your son? Cabe? Cabe the _Babe?_ Cabe, th' _gayest weasel_ in th' _whole bloody village!_ " Buck said, staring with a huge grin on his face. "You can't do this t' anyone, Cabe, Ivory, _anyone!_ Arranged marriages stopped generations ago. We can' jus' bring i' back an' throw a nervous girl an' a gay bugger together."

"Stop calling my son gay!" Magnus roared. Buck laughed even harder.

"You clearly haven' seen him hang ou' in town. God, he's all over the bloody shop tha' one is. You ask anyone who knows Cabe in the village. They'll all tell ya the same thing."

"They're wrong!" Screamed Magnus.

"In our world, it's illegal for anyone to be involved in a homosexual relationship. Punishable by death." Said Fin. "That's fucked up!" yelled Buck. The chamber was thrown into an uproar. Supporters for either side. Some agreed with Buck, while some were denying him.

"Enough!" Came a yell from further down the table. The table quietened, but glares and silent snarls were thrown this way and that. Oma stood from where she had yelled.

"You are not going to decide anything while yelling at each other. Buck, leave the hall."

"WHA-,"

"OUT!" Oma pointed to the door.  
Buck's ears were impossibly flat as he roughly pushed himself back from the table, and stormed out of the Chamber, slamming the door.  
Coal was frightened and uncertain about the whole situation, but felt even more alone in it all now that Buck was gone.

Buck stormed right through the village, to the healing shack. He searched for Lucy, but she wasn't on the ground floor, so he climbed his way through to the higher levels, and found her in one of the tree-top infirmaries, where the youngsters were seen to.

"Buck!" yelled some of the kits as he appeared in the doorway. They raced towards him, and he managed a smile for them, and let them climb onto his back and shoulders. As Lucy stood from where she'd been kneeling next to a little girl, she laughed at the sight of Buck with half a dozen kits hanging off him.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi darlin'." Buck said, annoyed that his tone betrayed him. Even though he'd always been a better liar.  
Lucy shook her head at him with a smile.

"What's wrong?" she said in a sing-song voice. Buck put down the kits, and watched them run off as they went to play tag.

"The council. Makin' some stupid decisions."

"Why aren't you in there fixing it?"

"They kicked me ou'. Well, Oma did, anyway."

"What? Why?"

"'cause I'm smart, an' not prejudiced."

"You do realise that saying that makes you prejudiced."

"Don' care." Buck went and laid down on one of the infirmary beds, sighing.

It was later when Buck woke up, at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"So what's dad doing here?" Cal asked Lucy.

"The council. Something happened. I don't know what though. Maybe you can make him talk."

"Aren't we usually trying to shut him up?" asked another voice. Shit. It was Cabe. Could Buck look him in the eye, knowing what he knew? Buck hadn't heard any news from the Council as he lay here in the infirmary, two hours since the fight. He must have drifted off in his stressed and irritated state. For all he knew, they could have decided Cabe's fate, and if they had, then the kid was surely doomed.

"I'm awake." Buck said, sitting up. He rubbed his eye, and didn't look at any of them. He knew they would be looking at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. He could feel their eyes on him. He sighed and leaned on his elbows, looking at the floor.

"Well? What happened dad?"

"I'm not sure I should say anythin' until somethin' is definite. They just suggested somethin' which I didn't agree with."

"You argued particularly loudly." Said a voice that made everyone jump.

"I really don' need this from you Oma." Buck grumbled, ashamed of it all. Oma. How could Oma kick him out of the council chamber when she knew full well that he could have stopped any decisions concerning Cabe there and then? He would have argued until those who opposed him had no points left to give.

"You were foolish to cause such a ruckus." Oma growled. "These weasels are dangerous, just as much as we are. Just in a different way. They're corrupt and have very strict rules and laws, which they intend to force onto us, and not many of the council are in a position to argue."

"At least tell me Abu was on my side o' this bloody thing?"  
Oma snorted. "Are you kidding? He stormed out not long after you did. No one dared challenge him."

"Good old Abu." Lucy said.

"Can somebody please explain to me what this is all about?" Cabe asked, looking lost. Buck grimaced looking at the youth. They couldn't have done anything to him. They just couldn't. Magnus knows full well about his son's sexual orientation, but had always denied its truth. Now he had gone the whole hog to stop any truth at all.  
Buck didn't say anything to Cabe, but looked up at Oma. "Well?" he said, "Have they made their decision?"  
Oma swallowed, and folded her paws, then sighed sadly. Buck closed his eye, and felt a clamp close on his heart.

"What?" Cal asked. Buck took a deep breath and stood. He ignored his daughter, and looked at Cabe.

"You migh' want t' go home now, Cabe. Your parents…they 'ave some news."  
Cabe squinted in confusion, shaking his head.

"We'll be at Jess', if you need us." Buck said. Cabe nodded, still staring at Buck.

"Go boy. You'll want to rip this one off quickly." Oma said. Buck felt the rage boil up his neck.

"You have no say in this Oma!" he growled. "You're just as much t' blame as the rest of those fuckers."  
Oma, to her credit, hung her head in shame.

"Come on Cabe, Cal will take you home." Lucy said. "And like Buck said, we'll be at Jess' if you need us at all."  
Cal looked at her parents sadly, then both teenagers left the shack.  
Oma shuffled off to do other work, and Buck was glad. As soon as she was out of sight, Buck grabbed Lucy's paw, and led her from the shack, and they headed to Jess' burrow, Buck feeling as if the world was about to crush him. He was preparing now for the hellish storm that was about to sweep through.

 _Plot Twist! Grantourer, you were right. Ivory and Brendis are agent Fin's offspring. Plz don't kill me for this by the way audience, otherwise I won't be able to write the rest of the story MWAHAHAHA! Have fun with this, suckers! Leave comments and reviews plz! Bye!_


	12. Chapter 11 Tears for fears

Cabe was confused, then was angry, then was screaming, then was running. He didn't notice anything as he ran from his parents' burrow. They had tried to stop him, his father yelling after him in the afternoon. Eyes had turned their way as he ran down the centre of the bustling village. Cabe panicked in his disturbed state, stopping next to a tree for breath. He felt the sting behind his eyes and the clench of his throat, knowing this was the tell-tale sign of tears. Cabe looked around him in the foliage, trying to decide where to go.  
It was then he remembered Buck and Lucy's words.  
Jess' house.  
Cabe pushed off the tree and half ran, half stumbled, to the large Burrow. Once he got there, he didn't bother knocking on the door. He went right in, and made his way to the main chamber.  
Everyone looked up at him when he entered. There was a pause, as Cabe stood there, panting. He looked up at Buck, who looked right back, his brow furrowed in sadness and guilt.

"How?" was all Cabe said, and then Cal's arms were around him.  
What came next were the tears. Everyone's tears. Cabe's tears, and the violent shaking of his body in Cal's arms as they knelt on the ground. Cal's tears for her friend, as she looked at her father pleadingly. Buck buried his face into Lucy's shoulder, and cried silently in anger and disappointment. Jess joined Cal on the floor and together, they held Cabe as he cried until his body and mind couldn't take it anymore. He fell asleep with his head in Cal's lap, gripping her arms.

They all stayed at Jess' that night. Lucy held Buck as he feel asleep in one of the spare rooms, then, when she was sure he was out from exhaustion, she snuck out. Jess and Cal had moved Cabe to another spare room, where Cal and Cabe slept on the large bed together. Lucy moved to the main room, where Jess was. As she entered, she discovered Sasha and Trudy there, all three of them talking together.

"We heard about what happened." Sasha said, and Lucy nodded sadly.

"How's Buck?" Trudy asked. Lucy felt her heart clench at the thought of Buck's face and tears. He naturally blamed himself for what had happened, and had vowed over and over that he was going to stop this. Lucy appreciated Trudy asking though. She knew that Trudy had become like a sister to Buck after becoming his apprentice, and Lucy had full confidence that if anything happened, Trudy would be there in a heartbeat for them.

"He's…pretty messed up." Lucy said, taking a seat. "He's determined to storm in there and change their minds or change their mental capacity."

"What does he mean by that?" Sasha asked.  
Jess answered, by imitating somebody having their heads bashed in.

"Oh," Sasha said. "But can he do anything? I mean, Regal was a whole different situation."

"You're right. It will be hard, but we'll just have to find a way to get them out of it." Lucy said.

"I wonder how the poor girl took it." Trudy said from where she leaned against the wall.

"She's been prepared for this her whole life. These Above-grounders marry off their kids all the time." Jess said.

"What? I thought they stopped that, just like we did." Said Sasha.

"Nah, they just covered it up. I've been talking to some of them, and they've turned their women into slaves, and banned anything or gay rights…or any rights at all. It's really messed up."  
The room fell quiet as everyone processed what they were just discussing.  
It perspective, the Above-grounders were superior in their governing styles, but far more primitive when it came to rights and how close-minded they were. Lucy felt almost tainted by the fact that these creatures were in her world. Had associated with her. _She_ had been the one to suggest an expedition be run to the above-ground world all those years ago, and now she regretted her curiosity, they would never had come into this mess if she had not.

"This is going to stir up some trouble." Trudy stated.  
Sasha looked up. "Yeah. There might be some rebellious Above-grounders that go to the Tyrants or something, just imagine-,"

"I mean Calamity." Trudy said. All four females looked towards the corridor that led to where the young red female slept, calm for now. "She's going to turn this into a shit-storm. She's worse than Jess was at that age, and has Buck for her father. She's going to make her mark on this situation. A mark the colour of blood. Someone is going to get hurt, Lucy, either your daughter, or the poor buggers that come up against her."

Ivory took it as calmly as she could. After her father told her what she was now involved in, she thanked him for the opportunity, and waited until he left, before she cried.  
It wasn't a long, hard, gut wrenching cry. It was quiet and short. Besides, she had not known freedom of any kind until the other night, but it had been a good enough taste to make her realise what she was missing out on.  
Brendis came to comfort her, but was soon called away again on business.  
 _I'm just surprised it's taken this long for my father to do this._  
She sat in her room and waited for something to happen. Something. Anything. For her father to come back and beat her. Her brother to come back and talk with her. Her tutor to come and teach her. Anything like the news that Cabe maybe had rebelled relentlessly and the engagement is off, or better still, for the red-furred Rufus to burst into her chamber and take her away, rescue her, like the old stories tell.  
But nothing happened.  
She waited for hours for any news, any movement. A voice. A face.  
She had been used to this in the past. But knowing what was out there, she was growing restless, impatient, and curious. She wanted to… she wanted to get out.  
 _Should I? Should I just leave? Ruby said I was always welcome at theirs. Rufus offered to hide me from them. I could just…open the door._  
She knew her father had given up posting guards outside her door long ago. She'd never been exposed to fun or freedom, so even since she was a child, her imagination and curiosity learnt to confine itself, and she had never felt the need to leave unless allowed or encouraged to.  
But now? With the knowledge of the fun and freedom out there, she had this terrible feeling in her gut, a sickly feeling, which made her want to run out the door.  
 _But what if father came back? He would see me missing, and when he catches me, will grow angry and beat me._  
Ivory shuddered at the thought. No. it was best she stay here and wait. Like she was prone to do.

The village was a buzz when Rufus, Ruby, Collette, Melina, Tessa, Coby, Darcy and Bluey all returned. Ruby could just _smell_ the gossip in the air, sticking to the leaves like moisture. They made their way through as unnoticeably as possible, hoping that they wouldn't come across anybody who was prone to spreading gossip. Ruby can just see it now. Weasels, ferrets and stoats alike watching them g past with scowls, then whispering to their friends. __

_"Look. It's the Red kids again, with their bastard siblings."  
_ She lowered her head behind a leaf, hoping that they'd see Buck or someone. Rufus had told her what buck had done for him the night of the party, n hopes of convincing his sister that maybe Buck and his family were not so bad. Ruby had tried not to get mad at him. They hadn't fought, but Ruby had been ignoring him largely for the past couple of days. It was the worst feeling, to be betrayed by your friends, like so many of Ruby's had done. But she had never been betrayed by her family. Rufus hadn't gotten to that point yet, but Ruby suspected that it might come sooner than she would have ever dared think.  
When Ruby and Rufus managed to sneak through the village into their home, they spotted their mother on one of the leaf and moss made couches. She was snoring loudly, with a wooden cup that smelled of tree-sap drink in her paws.  
Ruby shook her head with a silent snarl, and led her small siblings through the tunnels to the chambers furthest from the entrance where their mother was. The kits were yawning and rubbing their eyes, tired from the early start and the climb over the wall.

Once Ruby and Rufus had out the kits in the rooms, they left quietly.

Immediately after making her way- seen more often this time- through the village, she noticed the lack of attention her presence received. It was a relief, but also made her extremely curious. What was going on? Why were the residents chatting so intently that they didn't notice the hateful splash of red in their presence? She, in the end, gave up trying to guess. Whatever it was that was driving the village mad, she'd find out sooner or later, and she'd rather it be later. She had other things on her mind right now. She had to get some ore blankets for her siblings. The ones they had were wearing so thin they barely made a difference on a particularly chilly night. But Ruby had not the faintest idea of where she could get some without being spat at or kicked. Blankets were the only thing she could not get herself.

So, she started the long and difficult day.  
The first place she tried was the tavern chambers, checking store rooms. But they did not have any blankets stored, and was soon caught and thrown out.  
It was the leather-works and saddle making places she went to. She even begged the old Abu at the smith's area.

"I'm sorry, but the only ones I have I use, for my kits and wife."  
Ruby didn't get angry at him. She liked him more than most of the adults in this god-forsaken place. He never tried to hurt her or shoo her off.  
She snuck into the stables, and was rummaging through one of their boxes in a particular stall, when the raptors caught her scent, an unfamiliar one to them, and started to get restless. Ruby had to leave before one of the stable hands came out to see what the matter was.  
She went through the food-growers area, more tavern places, even went through some of the Above-grounders possessions, but each time she either didn't have the chance to grab some, or she pulled up short in her rummaging's. She would never risk going into personal chambers or burrows, so she stayed clear of them. Her last, and most desperate place, would be the healing shack.

Ruby fought with herself long and hard.

The people in the healing shack _really_ needed that stuff.

But Lucy would have replacements for them within an hour.

But what if she was caught by Lucy, Oma, or even worse, if _Trudy_ had decided to pay the place a visit. If Trudy Titanium caught her, then she would regret her decision fast and furiously. The black, white speckled female had a particular hatred for the young red. Ruby always thought that because Trudy liked Cal so much, and that Ruby shared the same coat with Buck's daughter, that she would be most sympathetic towards Ruby. But no. She was one of the worst.  
But if she was caught by Lucy, the punishment would be as minimal it could get.  
 _  
What if you just asked for some? Lucy might be understanding. Knowing of her reputation, she might just as well give you some._  
That was all well and good, but she also might try and give Ruby a long and serious talk, and Ruby was not up for that kind of emotional pressure.  
But would she do it for her siblings? Risk a 'long talk' from Lucy, for the reward of a couple of good blankets.  
It was a small while longer before she decided, that, for the sake of her siblings, she would go and ask Lucy for blankets, and possibly some salve for any future cuts her siblings or herself get.

It was harder than Ruby ever thought, to make her way towards the healing shack. Often, she thought about going back and just giving up. It was too late once she'd made her way up to the second level. When she opened the light wooden door and looked in, she wasn't surprised at her own reaction to the sight of Lucy Light-life. Ruby stopped dead, with a new type of fear. Was she really asking for help? Was this just showing Lucy that she was struggling in life? That maybe she did need assistance?

Ruby finally shook her head of the thoughts. Even if Lucy did try to give her some trouble for this occasion, then Ruby could just leave, and come back in the night to steal the blankets instead. So she made her way forward.

Lucy was certainly given a shock when she spotted Ruby coming towards her. Her first instinct, shamefully, was to back off and get ready for a fight. To Lucy's embarrassment, she must have flattened her ears and taken a step back, because Ruby froze where she was.

"Ruby… hi." Lucy said, immediately taking a breath and giving the young female a smile.

"Hi…" said the girl, and Lucy noticed she was just as awkward as Lucy herself was in this situation. The girl wasn't looking Lucy in the eye, and she was fiddling with her claws.

"Do you need help with something? Are one of your siblings sick?"

"No, they're fine. Well, you know…"

"As fine as they can be." Lucy said softly. Ruby looked at her feet and nodded.

"So, I came to ask, would…could I borrow some blankets? Well, I was hoping if I could keep them, but. Yeah."  
Lucy blinked, that sent a dazzling smile Ruby's way. "Of course," she said, "How many do you need? We get them easily here, so you can take as many as you want."

"Um, thank you. Could… could I come have a look?"

"Yeah sure. I'll just finish up here."  
Ruby stood calmly and patiently while Lucy finished giving a patient some medicine. When she was done, she led her to the back then to the back of the second level, then made their way up the twisted branches to the third level.  
This was purely kept for storage of equipment and spare blankets or emergency food stocks.  
Lucy showed her the blanket stack.

"Any of these?" Lucy asked, letting the young girl step forward and admire them.  
Ruby seemed to be lost for words.

"These…these are great. Good cotton and silk."

"They're a mix between them for…actually I'm not quite sure. Sasha is the expert on materials."  
Ruby picked one up and spread it out. "These are huge. One would cover all of us in one go."

"Then take two." Lucy said. "You can cut it up so they all have one each, big enough."

"That's awesome Lucy." Ruby looked directly at her, and Lucy was surprised to see a young, lively little girls face looking at her and not the experience hardened, temperamental teenager she had known. "Thanks."  
Lucy helped Ruby take them down the levels, and gave her a bag to make the carrying easier. The blankets were not thick and bulky, so were not a bother to put into a bag. Ruby said thanks again and made her way out. Lucy watched her go with a smile on her face. But it soon faded, as she remembered why Ruby had this responsibility on her shoulders.

Her mother's lack of responsibility and love had taught her two red children that they were on their own. Early in their lives they had started stealing, begging, or venturing dangerously into the jungle on their own to fetch food. It had gotten more desperate when their little brothers were born, and then strained to a dangerous extent when the triplet girls came after. Now, Rufus worked around for food and Ruby had to take care of everything else.  
Lucy sighed, thinking of ways that she could help them. But Ruby would not except help further than what she had today. Rufus, possibly, on account of his smaller siblings, but Ruby was stubborn and proud, and would work herself raw before she excepted help from anyone, especially Lucy and her family.  
It seemed everything was going south on everyone recently. Cabe, Ivory, Ruby and Rufus' plus their siblings… Lucy just hoped that they'd be able to sort this out eventually.

Ruby felt strange once she left the shack. She felt… ashamed? Sad? Useless? Angry? Surprised? Was she upset that she had to leave that place, where she could get help despite the colour of her coat? Was she angry that she had to _get_ help in the first place? Ruby didn't know, and this just confused her further. She simply pushed it away and thought of what her siblings' faces would be like when she turned up with these new blankets. One was grey and one was a reddish brown, and the small siblings would want their own pieces, but that would be no problem with the size of the cloth.

As she made her way along, she felt herself become lighter hearted. Things were not so glum. Was this because she knew that she could get help?  
Ruby pushed the thought away. She did not want her thoughts and feelings to get complicated. It would only make things worse, and drag her down once more.  
The village was still a buzz with the new dramatic gossip that must have been going around. Ruby still had not discovered what it was, because she hadn't stopped to eavesdrop on her mission to get the blankets. It obviously didn't have anything to do with Lucy, Buck, or their two bloody kids or Lucy would not have been at work.  
Bloody kids. Ruby still went mad at the mention of Calamity. The bitch thought she was better than everyone, and didn't realise how pig-headed she could be. She'd been spoilt her whole life by her insane father, and she all of a sudden thought she had the rights to everything, and to treat others like little shits.  
God she was hateful.

But Ruby pushed those thoughts away as well. Lucy was Calamity's mother, and she had helped Ruby. And Ruby did not want to ruin her decent mood.  
She made her way through the village, looking at those around her. With the Under-grounders in the village, the coat colours were more mixed. There was more blonde and whites, the rare orange, yellow, cream, and light browns.  
She was two thirds the way home, passing down an alley-like area which was the back of the smiths areas backed onto the only smooth rocked area of the canyon wall. She must have been too distracted with her thoughts, not noticing the scent, or maybe they were too quiet to hear. But when she was nursing her head wounds afterwards, she doubted that they'd been too quiet. She just hadn't been paying attention.  
The first hit obviously was to her head, so that the shock made sure she didn't cry out. By the time she registered the pain, they had covered her mouth over. She didn't feel the bag being ripped from her, and their voices were muffled. She groaned, as she felt herself be gagged with a cloth in place of a paw. Her head was throbbing, and she couldn't open her eyes properly.

She then felt her head be pulled back by the hair, and she sent out something similar to a strangled scream.

"Where'd ya ge' these pretties, eh, Daughter of the Blood moon?" Said one of the voices, now comprehendible. She tried to open her eyes, but they immediately filled with tears from the pain. The faces swam in the water of her eyes, but thankfully voices can be just as helpful in recognition. But for now, Ruby was still squirming where she'd fallen, confused and scared.

"Well? Where'd ya ge' I'? You bin stealin' again, ya little bitch!?"  
Ruby cried out when they hit her in the belly, then slapped her across the face. She could feel the bruises rising.  
But in that moment, she caught the scent. Of burnt wood, smoke and embers.  
 _Smith kids.  
_  
"We'll take them back then, and you can slump back to that hole you call home."  
Two voices. She'd been ambushed by not only one coward, but two.  
They finally left her alone. She was in shock. She knew it. After they had slapped her, her eyes had closed up once again and her head was swimming so much that she couldn't stand, or undo the cloth they had gagged her with.  
She wasn't sure when she was found, and how long she had been lying behind where the smiths and leather saddle makers worked.  
But she knew it was Abu. She knew straight away. A voice that you'd expect from a weasel his size was his trademark, and she felt herself being lifted and carried away.  
"Tsk tsk tsk. I've go' ya, little red. I go' ya."

* * *

 _Ouch. Bet that hurt. Anyway. I came up with it on the spot and it seemed like a decent event to give the story more context._

 _I realised that my writing is reflecting stuff about racism, purely by accident. In Australia, unfortunately, racism is really common in many (mostly older) generations. Especially against Aboriginals. I realised that Ruby and Rufus are the equivalent to being what is known in a racist way as 'half-castes', which were more than not, rejected by society and their community because they weren't white man, nor were they aboriginal, so they were not excepted by either side of the fence. Ruby and Rufus, totally coincidentally, are the equivalent of this.  
If you want to read about the most extreme version of racism against half-aboriginals, then read Jasper Jones by Silvey. _


	13. Chapter 12 Don't you dare pray for me

Cal woke up, and at first couldn't figure out where she was. What had happened? Why was Cabe next to her, out like a light and smelling like stress?  
It all came back to her slowly. It wasn't even events, just images of the grief stricken and troubled expressions on her loved ones faces, then the conversation her father had with her, returned, faded and worn as if it was already tired of the whole situation. Cal felt herself deflate with these thoughts.  
 _  
He's being…he's being married off._

 _What!? Dad! You can' let tha' happen!_

 _Cal, I tried, I'm sorry._

 _We have to do something!  
_ She could see the pain on her father's face clear as day. No, it was not his fault. It was Magnus'. It was Oma's. It was Agent Fin's. It was Coal's.  
Calamity looked down at Cabe, sleeping like a kit. He would sleep longer, she knew. He looked so peaceful.

She could have strangled them all! She would beat them bloody and tear their fur out!

With a new rage tingling all over her body, Cal stood from the bed and made her way out of the room silently. She didn't hear, she didn't see, anything around her at all.

She simply made her way along. She thought Jess might have tried to talk to her, but Cal simply made her way out the burrow.

She wasn't sure where she was going, or even where she wanted to go.

She knew she couldn't hurt them. Any of them. She'd just be caught and then locked up for the rest of her life. Cal tried not to think as she went along. She didn't want to search for her father. She didn't want to run into her mother. She didn't want to see Oma's face ever again.

She wanted a fight.

She looked up and took note of where she was.

She'd been making her way towards Ruby and Rufus' burrow. Calamity's lip twitched in annoyance, feeling the growl rise in her throat. She was angry, hurt, and needed to vent it. She couldn't vent it on the people she wanted to, so she was searching for the one thing that hated her enough to fight.  
Why was Calamity like this? Why was she a raging ball of fur that needed this kind of adrenaline in her life, a red flower that never seemed to close once it had bloomed? She could feel the tension in her chest, which travelled up her neck, into her throat and jaw, which clenched along with her fists.

She was passing the smith's areas, smelling of melting rock and burning wood, when she heard it.

"Cal! Hey, turquoise!"  
Only one person in the whole village called her that. She heard the strain in his voice, and looked up to see his huge bulk jogging towards her. His huge smith grin was not there, and Cal's ears flicked back as she tried to figure what in the world could bother this…chap.

"Abu? Are you okay?" Cal felt the tension in her chest change frequency, from a rage to a worry.

"Well, yes. We're fine. But…well, I'm no' sure if you're the person t' tell, bu' Gaza said he saw you nearby, and seein' as ya mother's head healer an' such-,"

"Abu, what's wrong? Your little girl's not sick is she?"

"No, nothin' like that. It's worse."

"Worse!?"

"Not for us, I mean-,"

"God Abu, what _is it_!?"  
There was a small pause, before Abu said,

"It's Ruby."  
Calamity's eyes jerked wide. "What's she done?"

"Done? Nothin'. She was attacked."  
Cal wasn't sure what to say to that. Ruby _attacked?_ It wasn't likely. More like she'd gotten into a fight and bitten off more than she could chew, possibly literally. All the same, Cal said,

"I'll get mum. Is she unconscious?"

"Yeah, jus' after I grabbed 'er."

Cal nodded, then ran off towards the healing shack, her rage of the morning temporarily forgotten.  
It wasn't hard to find her mother, and once she'd said what had happened, Lucy followed Cal out at a run, and they made their way back to Abu's place.  
Abu's burrow was huge and airy, the dirt patted down hard and covered with thick leaves as carpet. Abu showed them quickly to their spare chamber, where the red girl was lying on the bed.  
Lucy immediately made her way to Ruby's side. She checked her pulse, then felt her temperature.  
She then spotted the blood on the back of her head.

"She was struck?" Lucy asked Abu, who shrugged his huge shoulders.

"I found 'er gagged an' pressed against the canyon wall. She was bleedin' bad an' she didn' say anythin'. Blacked ou' as I made my way 'ome."  
Lucy leaned over Ruby, who was lying on her side, and inspected the back of her head.

"I think it's only a surface wound. Hopefully she doesn't have further damage."  
As her mother went her was around, checking for further signs of what had happened, and if there was anything worse, Cal looked at Ruby.  
She seemed so peaceful, as she was lying injured and brought low.

"Do you know who did this?" Cal asked Abu, thinking she'd want to give them a medal, and then a thrashing, later.  
Abu shook his head. "No, but I do suspect. Gaza's nephews are a pain in the ass. They don' stick around an' help with anythin', an' apparently 'ave become quite the rebellious an' troublesome pair. They mighta seen an opportunity for a fight, an' taken it."

"Did you see any blankets?" Lucy asked all of a sudden.

"Blankets? No. Why?"  
Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. "Whoever attacked her, I have a funny feeling I know why."

"Mum?" Cal asked.

"Earlier, when your father, Cabe, and you were still asleep, I went to work. Ruby came in, and asked for some blankets. I gave her some, and she left. They might have thought she'd stolen them. Or wanted them for themselves, but I doubt it."

"So, what? They attacked her and took the blankets because they thought she stole 'em?" asked Cal.

"It does add up. There weren' any blankets when I found 'er." Abu said. They all stood in the room in silence.

"So, should we go get Rufus?" Cal said. Lucy nodded.

"Could you do it honey?" she said.

"What? Why me!? Make Jai go get him."

"Jai's not here. He's at Adrian's. You can get there faster. Now, go!" Lucy pointed Cal out the door, and Calamity growled as she left.  
She tromped through the village. _Why do I have to go and get him? He might just smash my head in! I didn't want a fight._  
That thought almost made Cal stumble. _I didn't want a fight._ What a lie. She'd been itching for a fight for an hour before Abu had come and found her. It seemed the fire that had been filling her all morning had gone out.  
She felt guilty now. She's been wanting a fight so bad, to fight Ruby. But now Ruby was injured and probably wouldn't be able to get her siblings food for a while.  
Cal quickened her step to get to Rufus faster. He would want to know straight away.  
When Rufus crawled out of his and Ruby's burrow, he scowled immediately at the sight of Calamity.

"What do you want?" he said with a sigh.

"It's Ruby. She got attacked." Cal said.

"What? Not by you I hope." Rufus said, a dangerous look in his eye, and he seemed to loom over Cal.

"No. We don't know who did it, but she's unconscious and at Abu's."  
Rufus' eyes grew wide, and he said, "Take me there."  
Cal nodded and started running to Abu's, knowing Rufus would be more comfortable if he got there faster.  
When they stepped into the room, Lucy smiled at them as she knelt next to Ruby's bed.  
Rufus didn't smile back, but approached where Ruby now slept evenly.

"She's okay. She'll wake up within a couple of hours. Her head will hurt, and she'll need more sleep, but apart from that, she'll be fine." Lucy said quietly.  
Rufus swallowed, before he aid hoarsely, "Thanks."  
Lucy nodded, and then paused with a breath. Cal could tell she wanted to say something, but maybe was afraid of the unpredictable result.

"Rufus," Lucy said quietly, but the red did not react. He just knelt next to his sister. All the same, Lucy continued, "Rufus, it would be better if I could take her back to the healing shack. If anything unlikely went wrong, it would be better to have Oma and myself nearby."  
There was while before Rufus replied. "No. I'll just take her home. The little ones will be worried."

"But what will your mother do when she sees Ruby like this?" Cal asked. She knew their mother wouldn't take lightly about it.

"Shut up Cal, you don't know our mother." Rufus growled without turning his head.

"But you do!" Calamity snapped. "Please, for everyone's sakes, just take Ruby to the healing shack. You can take your siblings there to."  
Cal wasn't sure what caught Rufus. Maybe it was the please. Or the consideration of his siblings. Whatever it was, his ear flicked, then both of them lowered. The room fell silent, heavy with anticipation.

"Fine." He said. Lucy sighed with relief.

"Thank you Rufus." She said.

"He should be thanking us." Cal said under her breath.

"Cal!" Lucy snapped. Cal shrugged at her mother.

"It's okay. She's right. I'll thank you after we get her to the shack." Rufus said, if not a little grudgingly.  
Abu made a makeshift stretcher for them, and he and Rufus put Ruby onto it gently, then made their way to the healing shack.

Rufus fulfilled his promise and thanked Lucy, Abu, even swallowed his pride and thanked Calamity. She gave him a teasing grin and punched his arm softly, and said,

"Don't mention it. But you owe me bud."  
Rufus had frowned at that sudden change of character, but let it go. He didn't feel like dwelling on Calamity's strange ways. And he couldn't stay with Ruby either. He had to go and get the kids, and bring them back here. Without himself or Ruby there, it wasn't certain what their mother, or any of her friends or boyfriends, would do while they were gone. The kids were the first priority in Rufus and Ruby's life. He knew that Lucy would take good care of Ruby, so he left the shack in a hurry, to get his siblings to safety.  
On the way, while passing some of the village stores, he smelt a scent familiar to him, and didn't have too much time to react when he heard,

"Hey, red,"  
Rufus turned to find a handsome above-grounder approaching him with a smile, and behind him was the angel-white girl, Ivory. Rufus blinked at the sight of her. She still had a shawl wrapped around her head, but in the filtered sunlight, her feathery-soft fur shone and her eyes glittered.

"You're the guy that helped my sister right?" asked the above-grounder. Ruby looked away from Ivory, to her brother, and replied,

"I helped as much as I could. I'm Rufus."

"Rufus, that's right. I'm Brendis. I'd just like to thanks for that by the way. If there's any help you need with anything, well you know, while we're around. Let me know."  
Rufus looked him up and down. _Gay. Pft. Where's Cabe when you need him?_ Rufus looked at Ivory, about to say he was fine, but she was smiling at him, and he'd never seen her smile like that before. If at all. _  
_A thought then struck Rufus. "Actually, I could use some help right now. I'm off to get my siblings from my burrow. It would be cool if Ivory could some with me. The kits like her so it'll make bringing them across easier. How about it Ivory?"  
 _  
It's true, even though they could get across fine on their own._  
Brendis nodded with a smile. "Go on Ivory."  
Ivory's smile dropped. "But what about dad?" she said in her usual quiet voice.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I won't tell him. Go on."

"You don't have to if you're scared, but I've got to get this done fast, so just follow me if you want to."  
Rufus turned and started to his burrow.

Ivory wasn't sure what weird courage she got from watching him walk away. Or was it a fear? She wasn't sure, but soon enough she was jogging to catch up with him.  
Suddenly noticing the departure from her brother though, she immediately felt vulnerable.  
Rufus looked back and smiled at her.

"So you're coming? Cool. What I said was true. Collette couldn't shut up about you the other day. Kept saying how pretty you were and stuff." He said, albeit he said the last part gruffly, like the constant annoyance of his siblings was a total nuisance.  
Ivory smiled and felt herself warm up under her fur at the thought of a little girl calling her pretty.

"They were really cute," was all she could respond.

"They always are. Can be a real pain though sometimes. Anyway, what are you doing out in the village? I thought you couldn't go out and stuff."

"My brother came for me about twenty minutes ago. He convinced my father that I could go out, as long as..."

"God you need some nerves, Ivory. Grow some. As long as what?"

"As long as I don't run away or anything."

"Has he ever been worried about you running away before?" Rufus asked, a little confused. He obviously thought she wouldn't try and run. He thought right.

"This is different, with the arranged marriage and all… He thinks I might want to run away and swallow some nightshade or something. Which I think is a little bit-,"

"Whoa, back up. Arranged marriage?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah, the marriage that was set by the council. I'm to marry a boy my age called Cabe-,"

"Cabe?!" Rufus whipped around, and Ivory shrunk away with a squeal. Rufus immediately looked guilty. "Sorry, I'm just…surprised. You… Cabe? Cabe the Babe?" Rufus' bit his lip, and Ivory realised he was trying not to laugh.

"I don't see why it's funny-," Ivory said quietly, confused. Rufus put his paw over his mouth, his cheeks puffed up. Eventually he couldn't hold it in any more, and he started laughing, laughing so hard he gripped his belly, then after a few minutes, he was on his paws and knees, taking deep breaths in between long chuckles.

"What's wrong with Cabe?" asked Ivory, suddenly worried it was someone cruel. No. Rufus had called him Cabe the Babe. Was Cabe already with someone else, and they call him babe, or something? Ivory just waited for Rufus to finish laughing. He eventually stood, taking deep breaths and dusting off his fur.

"Umm, so what's wrong with Cabe?" Ivory repeated.  
Rufus, as he resumed to his burrow, looked as if he was under threat of breaking down into another laughing fit, but he resorted to just chuckling while he explained.

"Cabe the Babe is known all around for his open homosexuality. He's best friends with Calamity, Buck's daughter, and together they tear up trouble in this place. Cabe has flirted with and possibly kissed every male on the ball teams. He's never tried on me on account of my dislike for Calamity, but we have talked in the past. He's as gay as you can get. I can't believe you're marrying that…" Rufus trailed off, and suddenly the amusement in his voice was gone.

"You're marrying. Ah jeez, so _this_ is what the village has been worked up about. I'm so sorry Ivory. I had no idea." Rufus seemed genuinely upset about it.

"It's okay. My father's been looking for me to marry someone since I was fourteen. There was possibilities above ground, but soon they all got paired off as well."

"That's just weird." Rufus said, angry now. 'We've never had arranged marriages down here. God, how did they manage to convince Buck to allow it? I imagine he was pretty ticked off about it."

"My brother says buck was kicked out of the Council chamber because he was trying to stop the arrangement." Ivory said quietly, silently thanking the stars that at least _someone_ had stood up for her.

"That makes sense. Sometimes buck's a real dick, but he can also be really good at times. Just don't tell my sister I said that."  
Rufus suddenly stopped before a burrow.

"Wait out here. I'll be back in a minute." Rufus said, and he entered the burrow. Ivory watched him go, again feeling exposed and vulnerable. After a few moments, she heard yelling from inside the burrow, high pitched. It sounded like a female, cruel and wretched. There was curses and a growl, then the sound of some things crashing.  
Rufus appeared with all the kits either clinging to his back or holding onto his paws.

"Quick, run!" Rufus said, and Ivory grabbed two of the kits in her arms. They were light enough.  
Together they ran from the burrow, and Ivory, terrified and confused, heard the sound of curses following them, and possible felt an object or two land behind her as she ran. When they were a safe distance away and certain that they were no longer being followed or cursed at, Rufus stopped, panting. Ivory stopped behind him.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea she'd react that badly." Rufus said, a darker shade of red taking over his eyes. Ivory just nodded, her body shivering from the sudden fright. The two kits she'd grabbed were clinging to her neck and shoulders furiously, and she could hear one of them sniffing. Rufus had two hanging from his neck, one on his back and the other dangling on his chest, and the other two gripping his shoulders with their legs wrapped around his arms. Ivory would have laughed at the site if it was not a terrible time.

"Come one guys, get off for a minute." Rufus said, and the kits reluctantly slid from him. Ivory knelt so that the two she had could get down easily. She'd had the blue and grey one with her, and the smallest of the six, a silver little girl. Once the girl was on the ground, she started to stare at Ivory with wide, cute, almond eyes.

"Kits, you remember Ivory?" Rufus said.  
All six of the kits nodded. Rufus noticed the little silvers fascination with Ivory, and smiled.

"Collette's the one staring at you." He said. Ivory grinned and knelt down.

"You're really cute, Collette." The little girl's eyes were so huge, like an ocean of brilliant oranges and browns. Ivory seemed to calm down just looking at them.

"The others are Bluey, Melina, Tessa, Coby and Darcy." Rufus said, indicating to the other kits. The three girls had shining silver coats of different shades. Coby and Darcy had black coats and eyes, so dark you'd think they made of tar. Bluey had a grey and blue coat, with one brown eye and one greyish green.

"Where's Ruby?" asked Coby, sounding older than he looked.

"Like I told dragon. She's at the healing shack." Rufus said, grabbing the paws of Tessa and Coby, while Melina climbed onto his back, and starting to make his way. Ivory grabbed Collette' and Bluey's paws, and let Darcy climb onto her own back.

"Why's Ruby with Oma?" asked Tessa.

"She got hurt. She's okay, but it's better if we're with her, right?" Rufus said, and all siblings nodded.  
As the kits started chatting about what kits will chat about, Ivory looked at Rufus and asked,

"What happened to Ruby?"  
Rufus sighed, making sure none of the kits were listening, and said quietly,

"She's been attacked. Abu the head of the smiths found her, and now she's at the healing shack with Lucy."

"Oh, gosh Rufus. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. But did you just say gosh?" Rufus chuckled. "You are a little innocent one aren't you? I honestly can't believe you're seventeen. You need to grow a backbone."  
Ivory looked down at her feet, frowning.  
The rest of the trip was silent, and they entered the healing shack, the incident of Rufus' mother's attack forgotten.

"Hey Rufus. How'd it go?" asked a caramel blonde female, with strikingly green eyes.

"Cal was right about my mother. She didn't take it well. But we're alright." Rufus responded.  
The female smiled. "Cal may be a pest to you, but she knows when somethings up." Only then did the female spot Ivory. "Oh," the female blinked, "hello. I seem to know you from somewhere."

"This is Ivory. She's the girl I brought back to the party. Ivory, this is Lucy, Buck's wife and the head Healer."

"Hello." Ivory said, giving a small wave. Lucy seemed to recover from her shock and said,

"So you're Agent Fin's daughter?"  
Ivory nodded. She couldn't think of anything to say. Did Lucy know Cabe? Brendis had said that Buck had fought furiously to stop the marriage, and Calamity was friends with Cabe, so was he close to the whole family? Everyone in the village seemed to call Cabe, Cabe the Babe. Was he a village idol of some kind?

"Yeah, I just heard about the whole, marriage thing, by the way." Rufus said, turning to Lucy. "How was Buck about it?"  
Lucy sighed and turned around, and making her way down the middle of the shack. She came to a bed where there, laid Ruby. Lucy grabbed a cloth from a nearby table, dipped it into a wooden-made bucket full of water, and dabbed Ruby's head lightly.

"Let's just say, Buck still hasn't gotten out of bed."

"Shit. That bad, huh?" Rufus said. Lucy nodded.

"You shouldn't say that." Ivory whispered, thinking about the kits.

"Say what?" Rufus whispered back.

"That word."

"Shit?"

"Yes." Ivory hissed.

"Oh, fuck, sorry. Forgot you were a fucking little piece of perfection."

Ivory pouted at him with her ears flat. Rufus chuckled.

"Do you want me to show you to some spare rooms we have? For the kits?" Lucy said, straightening. Ivory noticed then how beautiful she was. No wonder she'd caught the eye of Buck the Legend.

"If that's okay with you, Lucy."

"Of course. It's why we invited you here. How's Collette? Any nightmares lately?"

"Just the one. A couple of days before the party. They're getting more frequent though." Rufus said, turning to where Collette gripped Ivory's paw.

"She's got a rare gift."

"Runts usually do."

"Come on, I'll show you the rooms." Lucy walked towards the back of the shack.

"Collette's the runt?" Ivory asked Rufus.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She's always been the smallest. But she often dreams of the future, or nightmares when something bad is going to happen. Which is increasing these days. Ruby and I are getting older, and our mother doesn't like the idea of us leaving and taking the kits. She'd be alone and filthy."

"that's…" Ivory, as usual, couldn't think of what to say.

"It's okay. I get that a lot."

The kits were now in the rooms, Brendis had taken Ivory, Rufus was waiting next to Ruby's bed, Cal had gone back to check on Cabe and her father, Lucy was working, and Mace had just gotten a visitor.  
 _  
_


	14. Chapter 13 Run boy run boy

**WARNING:** This chapter is a Tyrant chapter, so it will be dark and a little disturbing, so if you'd prefer to skip this one, I will give a small update on the next chapter about the main events. I will do this for all the 'Tyrant' chapters for you guys, if you're too young or just prefer to not read about that stuff.  
_

 _Mace had been drinking and lounging on the thick branch of a tree. He rarely did anything else these days. Most of the fire in him had been knocked out by Buck that year that Mace tried to steal his kits. Small raids sometimes occurred, but Mace was rarely a part of them._  
 _The day was a chilly one. The climate in the Dinoworld was usually a humid, tropical one, but it had strange days where it could be freezing cold, or dry, boiling heat. Incubated under the Ice created strange weather patterns at times, and today was a strange day._  
 _About to get a little bit stranger._  
 _  
"Mace, Mace!" one of his Tyrants was calling. Mace didn't move. He couldn't be bothered worrying about what this might be about. He heard the scrambling of some of the Tyrants coming up the tree, but paused at the end on his branch. There was grunts, and sounds of a struggle. Despite this, Mace waited. He had a growing headache from the drink, and was not about to make it worse unless there was something really interesting._  
 _  
"Mace," It was Dinsdale, but he had earned the nickname Dimsdale. The guy could be really damn clumsy and vague at times. But he had his moments, so Mace had decided not to kill him. "We've caught some of the Above-grounders' kids."_  
 _Mace frowned where he lay on his back. Had someone spiked his drink with magic mushroom, or did that idiot just say what Mace thought he said? Mace sighed, deciding it was worth the energy._  
 _He groaned and sat up, leaning on one arm, and staring at the sight before him. Dim, Clay and Butch were roughly holding two teenage minks, a girl and boy, who were struggling a little, but also staring at either side of the branch, clearly fearing the fall. They had lighter coloured fur than most would, and their fear of heights both clued that what Dim said was true. Above-grounders._  
 _  
"How did ya snatch 'em?" Mace asked, his voice slurred from the drink._  
 _  
"We found them sneaking around nearby." Said Clay. "They must have slipped past the scouts and guards of the village."_  
 _  
"How the hell did two Above-grounder kids with no experience, manage that?" Mace growled, standing._  
 _  
"Dunno," said Butch, "Bu' they ain' talkin'."_  
 _  
"Did you hit them?" asked Mace, and the two teenagers looked at each other in alarm. They looked relatively different, bu they had the same ears, so Mace guessed they were siblings, or at least cousins._  
 _  
Clay's ears dropped. "No. We didn't know what you wanted done with them."_  
 _  
"Well, then of course they're no' talking." Mace stepped up to them, and back pawed the girl. She screamed and her head flew sideways, but Butch had a good hold of her._  
 _  
"No," yelled the boy. Mace hit him too, and he stayed quiet._  
 _  
"Mace, maybe that's not a great idea." Clay said. Mace squinted at him. Clay, named for the muddy colour of his fur, was big and burly, but he was not a cruel ferret, he just wanted power. That was the only reason he was here. He got banished for plotting to kill Buck._  
 _  
"Wha' are ya on abou', ya grea' softy? Hit 'em again, Mace." Said Butch, practically bouncing with excitement. Butch was the opposite of Clay in every way. He was small, gangly, to the point of wiry and skinny, and he was a very, very cruel polecat. Mace noticed the way he was looking at the girl, hungrily. Unsurprisingly he had been banished for rape._  
 _  
Mace ignored them both. Lifting the chin of the girl, he stared at her eyes. Dark, mad eyes glared back. Her mouth was set in a determined line. She had a slight overbite, this one. Two pointed, white teeth were poking out beneath her top lip._  
 _  
"Tell me how you got past the guards." Mace said quietly. She spat at him._  
 _Butch, Clay and Dim all froze, eyes wide with surprise. Mace stumbled back, growling as he wiped away the blooded spit. Staring at his on his paw, he started to growl deeper._  
 _  
"You're going to pay for that." He stepped forward, and raised his paw again, this time with his claws ready to come down._  
 _  
"No, DON'T!" yelled the boy. Mace turned to him, teeth bared in frustration._  
 _  
"Why should I?"_  
 _  
"I'll tell you." The boy whimpered. The girl whipped her head at him, glaring at him. The boy hesitated under her stare. There was a clear distinction between which one of these kids had a backbone._  
 _  
"Don't you dare." Hissed the girl. Butch pulled her close and put his arm at her neck. He was small, but she was smaller._  
 _  
"Shu' i' ya little twerp."_  
 _Mace turned his attention to the boy. "What's your name?"_  
 _  
"Saunder." He whimpered._  
 _  
"So. How? How did you get past the guards?"_  
 _The boy stared, with his eyes shimmering, and swallowed. "Just don't hurt her, please?" he whispered. Mace looked at the spitfire of a girl, who was still struggling against Butch's grip, who was enjoying every minute of it. She was bigger than Saunder, had golden fur, and eyes so black you'd think she was a rat._  
 _  
"I'll see what I can, or can't, do." He replied. "Now, tell me how the hell you got out of that accursed village." Mace realised he'd sobered up quite a bit from this experience, and he didn't like it._  
 _  
"We… well, she," Saunder indicated towards the girl, "She's the daughter of-,"_  
 _  
"AHH!"_  
 _Butch's scream made everyone jump, and there was only a moment of recognition for Mace to take the site in. Butch was kneeling on the branch gripping a very broken looking wrist._  
 _  
Then Mace felt the crash into his front, and then fell hard onto the branch. The girl was on his chest, and the world went red and black as she pommelled him with a fist._  
 _Clay and Dim managed to pull her off before she did anything else, and she was screaming and kicking with all her might. It was al they could do to stop themselves and her from falling off the branch. Mace sat forward, gripping his nose, groaning._  
 _  
"Little bitch." He swore. He stood, wiping away blood, and stared at the girl, who was being held by Clay and Dim. Mace was lucky he had landed on the branch, or he and the girl would be falling to the ground below._  
 _  
A groan from behind Clay and Dim caught Mace's attention. There lay Butch, growling and swearing and groaning, and next to him stood Saunder, with no one restraining him. He was watching them all with wide eyes._  
 _  
The girl and Mace's henchmen seemed to realise what Mace was looking at, and all turned their heads._  
 _  
There was a small pause, before the girl screamed, "RUN SAUNDER!"_  
 _  
"Get him Clay! Dim, hold her." Mace yelled, but Saunder was gone in a flash. The girl must have been strength, and Saunder must have been speed, because he was half-way down the trunk by the time Clay and Mace had even started._  
 _Saunder jumped the last three feet, and rolled to his feet, starting to run._  
 _  
"Everyone, get the raptors! Get that boy!" Mace yelled. There were calls in the surrounding branches as a few Tyrants heard what was going on. In a few moments, there was somebody coming towards Mace with his raptor. He mounted in a second, and scanned the jungle for movement. He spotted Saunder heading south for the village, disappearing fast._  
 _  
"This way," Mace called, and kicked his raptor forward. Those few behind him followed, whooping and yelling with excitement. It had been a while since they'd had a chase._  
 _But they lost him. They would spot him, chase in that direction, and then lose him again. He was ducking and weaving in random directions, throwing Mace and Tyrants off. Despite the speed of the raptors, it was no good going fast, only to realise that the prey had turned off in another direction a whole three metres ago. For hours it continued like this, and at first the Tyrants enjoyed it, loving the challenge they had been missing in months, if not years._  
 _  
But after a while, they got mad. How could an above-grounder on foot be outsmarting and out running mounted Tyrants? It was maddening. All Mace could think was that the kid knew what he was doing. All the while, they were still heading towards the village. Occasionally they'd head off, but it would curve back again. Mace even sent a few of his Tyrants off to try and trap the kid, but he must have been using the trees as well, which meant he was determined._  
 _  
It was too late. They'd come within the scouting borders of the village. Mace and the few he was with came under fire of arrows and spears soon after they came into the borders. Mace turned his raptor around as quick as he could, seething in anger. He heard screams as one of his Tyrants was taken down, but the rest escaped with only a few scratches from near-misses or near-hits. Heading back to their hideout, the gang was exhausted and mad, as the light of day faded._  
 _When they returned, Butch had been patched up, his arm in a rough sling. And between him and Dim, was the girl, being held tightly._  
 _  
"We've lost Saunder." Mace growled at her, as he jumped off his tired raptor. "My Tyrants are mad about it. Very mad." He walked forward, making sure she was well and truly being restrained, then grabbed her by the neck._  
 _  
"Now, what's your name?"_  
 _There was a pause. Mace noticed that her eye had swollen and one of her teeth was broken. Butch and Dim had clearly given her a lesson, but she did not have a scent on her that would be, if she'd been raped. This surprised him, considering Butch's anger, but oh well._  
 _  
"Viv," replied the girl in a rusty voice through a choked windpipe. "My name is Viv."_  
 _  
"Well, Viv, meet Tyrants. Tyrants, meet Viv."_  
 _The male Tyrants behind him laughed, all the cruellest and most devastatingly terrible collection within the Tyrant group._  
 _Mace grabbed her arm and turned, swinging her into the group of Ferrets, weasels, minks, polecats and the occasional rat._  
 _  
"She's all yours. We have until midnight before Buck's henchmen will be here, so have some fun while you can."_  
 _The group of males' blood was high, and Mace walked away from the scene, satisfied that at least he could give them something out of this god-awful day, which would turn into a shit of a night._  
 _So he let them make her scream._

Sorry if I'm a little dark guys, but I read A song Of Ice and Fire, so it's become a bit of a habit now. I'm trying to make the Tyrants as realistically horrible as I can, so you can skip some of the Tyrant chapters if you want. They're usually the ones that will be the darkest, which will all be written in italics.


	15. Chapter 14 The trouble with us is

**Last time, in "Two Worlds Clash,":**

 _Mace turned his attention to the boy. "What's your name?"_  
 _"Saunder." He whimpered._  
 _"So. How? How did you get past the guards?"_

 _…_

 _Butch's scream made everyone jump, and there was only a moment of recognition for Mace to take the site in. Butch was kneeling on the branch gripping a very broken looking wrist._  
 _Then Mace felt the crash into his front, and then fell hard onto the branch. The girl was on his chest, and the world went red and black as she pommelled him with a fist._

 _…._

 _There was a small pause, before the girl screamed, "RUN SAUNDER!"_

 _…_

 _"We've lost Saunder." Mace growled at her, as he jumped off his tired raptor. "My Tyrants are mad about it. Very mad." He walked forward, making sure she was well and truly being restrained, then grabbed her by the neck._  
 _"Now, what's your name?"_  
 _"Viv. My name's Viv." __

 **Now:**

Buck woke to his daughters shake. He sat up, and groaned. Never in his life had he slept that long. His head was groggy from it, and he immediately needed fresh air.

"Pumpkins and pomegranates, why does my head hur' so much?" he grumbled. There was no answer from his red daughter, figuring she didn't want to remind him. But he knew. He'd known as soon as he woke.

"How's Cabe?" Buck asked, flinging his legs out of Jess' spare bed.

Cal shrugged. "I managed to get him out of bed. He hasn't said much, but that's better than crying and going back to sleep."

"Good. Any word from his parents?"

Cal nodded. "His mother managed to track us down here. She came by, but Cabe didn't want to see her. I told her he probably just needed some time. She didn't like it, but she left."  
 _  
Time. It's all we need to turn this around.  
_  
"Alrigh'." Buck stretched, cracking his back like he always did.

"Ruby got attacked." Cal suddenly said.

"Wha'!?" Buck said, half-way through a crack.

"Abu found her. She's alright, but everyone's a little bit on their toes."

"Bloody hell, don' blame 'em," Buck rubbed the back of his neck. "Cabe getting' married off. Ruby bein' attacked. An' the Solstice festival is no' too far away. Wha' next?"

"Touch wood." Cal said with a small smile, and Buck was relieved to see her at least smiling.

"It's no' like we have a shortage of it around 'ere." Buck said, and started his way out of the chamber.

It must have been mid-afternoon, as Buck could tell from the light outside Jess' burrow. Buck shook his head. "Note to self. Never le' me sleep past midday."

"How would you note that to yourself if you're asleep?" Cal said with an amused huff.

"Fine. Cal, note that to yourself."

"That I shouldn't sleep past midday?"

"What? No…" Buck sighed with a smile, seeing Cal's own grin, "You bugger, you know wha' I mean."

Calamity wasn't wrong. The news of Ruby's attack must have travelled, because the villagers were few and far between, the guards were twitchy, and everyone's hair seemed to be raised. Weapons attached to males and females were more common than usual, and the air stunk with suspicion.

"So they don' know who did i'?" Buck asked Cal.

"No, but Abu has a theory."

Buck nodded. "He thinks it's some smith kids, no doubt. He's been after an excuse t' whoop two in particular into shape for a while. This place jus' keeps gettin' crazier."

"I blame you." Calamity said.

"More like I blame you. Bloody red-heads. Always been a fiery bunch." Buck knew he earned the punch to his shoulder.

"So where is Cabe?" Buck asked.

"Adrian and Jai came by not long ago, and asked if he wanted to go on a scout with them. He went."

"A scout? Jeez, he mus' be in a really bad shape."

"Hey, he doesn't hate the jungle _that_ bad."

"Righ', and I suppose he's about to turn straigh' as well." Buck rolled his eye. Even though Buck was trying to make himself and his daughter feel better, he could still  
feel an ache in his chest caused from the events of the last couple of days. He didn't know what to do from here. Go to the council? Go visit Ruby? Go find Cabe? Run off and leave it all behind for a few days, him, Lucy, Cal, Jai, Cabe, and go off on an adventure to get their minds off things? He didn't know, but his daughter might.

"Cal, what' do we do from 'ere?" he asked quietly, looking around with a sigh.

Calamity didn't say anything for a bit, then said, "Let's go cause a calamity."

Father and daughter grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"Buckminster! Get down from there!" cried Shanae from the ground.

"I'm sorry, I can' 'ear ya, I'm havin' too much fun." Buck said, crawling upside down across the chamber roof.

"Wahoo!" cried Calamity, swinging on a lantern-vine, similar design to a future modern day chandelier. "Hey dad, grab on." She yelled.

"One," Buck counted as Calamity swung this way and that, putting more force into each swing to close the distance between them, "Two, get ready Cal…Three!"  
Buck leaped from the roof and grabbed the bottom of the Lantern below his daughter, and whooped.

"You're going to be in so much trouble, Buckminster!" cried Vito.

"What are ya gonna do? Marry me off or somethin'?" Buck laughed as the ferret, rat and weasel below him as they grew smaller, then larger, then smaller, then larger, as Buck swung back and forth.

"Oi, Cal," he said, and his daughter looked down with a grin, "Dya think we can make it t' the other one?"

"Only one way to find out." She said with a dark chuckle. Her turquoise eyes were glinting in the filtered sunlight, dangerously looking similar to insanity.  
 _  
That's my girl,_ Buck thought.

"Three," Buck counted again, "Two, one!"  
Cal leaped first, and Buck followed soon after, but not without cutting the vine of the last one. As he leaped, Buck realised that the lost momentum of the cut line was making him fall too short of the other lantern. Luckily Calamity was watching the whole time, so she gripped the lowest part of the lantern with her tail, swung down, and caught her father's arm before he plummeted painfully to the chamber floor below.

The lantern they'd been on moments before, crashed to the ground in a shower of dirt and sticks, and Vito, Shanae and Taluk had scattered to avoid being squished by the sticks and longs that had made up the lantern.

Buck and Cal looked at each other with wide eyes, Buck gripping onto his daughter's arm tight, and they both erupted into laughter.  
Cal swung a little so Buck could grab onto the lantern, then they both crawled up into better positions.

"Someone get his wife!" Cried Taluk, and Vito yelled at a young Above-grounder, possibly one of their 'squires', and the young one ran off to do as he was told.

"Calamity," Buck said in a posh voice, squashing his accent, "we're about to be joined by your mother."  
Cal faked a gasp, "How delightful! Oh, we must entertain her directly."

"My thoughts exactly." Buck said, then dropped the act. "There's an openin' in the roof, just above you. Can ya see it?" Buck asked. Calamity glanced up and spotted where he was pointing, then nodded. "Go through there an' find a vine. Here, take my knife."

Calamity grabbed the legendary knife that most young Under-grounders would dream of having responsibility of, and crawled up the vine holding the lantern, then scrambled through the hole. Buck, meanwhile, lounged on the lowest part of the lantern to wait for her return.

When she came back only a minute later, she had coils of a long and thick vine, quite a strong and old one. Buck was proud that she'd found one like this so fast.

Buck immediately wrapped and tied one of the ends to the lantern, making sure it had no chance of undoing.

"You think mum's going to get mad?" Cal asked.

"'Course no'. I didn't fall in love with 'er coz of 'er looks alone ya know."

* * *

"Miss Lucy, I advise that we move faster." Said the young Above-grounder.

"There's no hurry. My husband is no doubt plotting instead of actually destroying at this point." Lucy said calmly as she wandered towards the large council chamber.

"The council members seemed quite distressed, Miss. They'd prefer it if you got there immediately." The youngster was quite fidgety. _God, this kids so used to being pushed around.  
_  
"The members _seem_ to be under the impression that I'm going to stop Buck from doing whatever he's doing." Lucy said with a sly grin. The kid swallowed.

"Won't you?"

"Hardly." Lucy stated with a huffed laugh, and then left it at that. The kids eyes widened and he walked in silence.

* * *

"Lucy, love," Buck called when he saw his beautiful wife enter the chamber.

"Hello honey." She called back. "Hi Cal."

"Sup, mum." Calamity yelled.

"Lucy," Vito said, managing to squeak and growl the word at the same time, then started coming towards her, "Control your husband."

"And how do you imagine I'm going to do that, Member Vito? Besides," Lucy strolled away from Vito to a more open part, directly below the lantern, "This is far more fun."

In a flash she was gone. Secretly, Shanae smiled as she watched the scene, while Vito and Taluk growled and huffed. Buck had grabbed the other end of the vine above them, swung down, and scooped Lucy up as he passed. They both crawled up the vine as it swung, then once they were back comfortably amongst the sticks and vines above, pulled the larger vine up with them.

* * *

Buck lounged on some comfy vines, and his wife laid next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Causing havoc, you two?" Lucy asked as Calamity swung and crawled and clambered above them.

"Plenty." Buck stated. "You keepin' watch, Cal?" he asked.

"Uh huh!"

"It's good to see you out of bed." Lucy said quietly, making sure Cal was distracted. That girl worried too much about her father, even if she didn't let on about it.

"It's good t' _be_ outta bed. An' I needed a break. Migh' even take us outta this bloody village. I'll take Cal an' look for Rudy, an' you take Jai an' collect some stuff. Adrian can take Cabe, teach 'im somethin'." Buck replied.

"You're planning on taking Cabe as well?"

"Hell, I'm thinking abou' taking Ruby, Rufus and Ivory too."

"You must be nuts."

"Mus' be."

"Hey lovebirds," Calamity said worriedly, "They've called in the big guns."

Below, Agent Fin appeared with his son Brendis.

"Crap." Buck swore quietly. "This dipshit."

"You shouldn't be like that." Lucy advised.

"Why not mum?" asked Calamity, dropping next to them. "He's the dick who brought up the marriage proposal."

"Buck!" Came a yell from below. "I think the Members would appreciate it if you came down." It was Fin. Obviously. Buck rolled his eye.

"Really?! Wouldn't 'ave guessed." Buck yelled back sarcastically. Calamity covered her mouth to stop from laughing, and Buck winked at her.

There was a pause. Then, "We know you and your family are upset about the marriage,"  
 _  
No kiddin',_ Buck mouthed at his wife and daughter,

"But you need to be mature about this!"

Buck motioned for Lucy to move, then stood up and clambered to another part of the lantern. And bringing up his earlier act, he said with a paw on his puffed out chest,

"Calamity, dear daughter,"

Cal scrambled to a piece level with him, but on the other side,

"Yes, dear father," she replied with a similar mocking accent, and battered her eyelids.

"Please, dear daughter, define to me the meaning and context of, 'mature'."

"Hmm," said Calamity, putting a claw to her chin, then shook her head. "No idea. Dear mother?"

Lucy climbed to the very top of the lantern, and exclaimed, "Not a clue!"

The family broke down in laughter, hanging from bits and pieces of the lantern.

"Buck!" yelled Fin, but the one-eyed weasel ignored him.

* * *

"That's it." Fin growled, making sure the family couldn't hear him. "Get my bow," he snapped at the young squire, who ran off to do as he was bid.

"You don't intend on shooting Buck Blue-eye, do you?" Shanae said calmly, coming forward. Even though she said no direct threat, Fin's spine tingled at the dangerous look in her eye.

"No, but loosening that lantern will certainly get his attention. They're quick, smart and strong. They'll be able to get out of this one fine. Or do you doubt their abilities?" Fin turned to her.  
Her eyes narrowed.

"You want them down, don't you?" Fin said with a smile.  
When Shanae backed off and turned to look at the weasel-infested lantern, Fin knew he'd won.  
It was only minutes before the squire returned with a longbow and twelve arrows.  
 _  
I won't even need three arrows, I'm too good a shot,_ Fin thought, but took them all regardless.

He knocked an arrow, aimed and fired.  
The arrow soared towards the roof, and slipped past the main vine holding the lantern. The lantern dropped a foot as the vine was cut straight through. Only three smaller vines held up the lantern now.

* * *

When Buck felt the lantern drop, he stopped laughing, and looked up. His eye widened at the sight of the cut vine.

"Lucy, Cal, evacuate now." He said quickly, and then looked down to the ground. Fin was already aiming another arrow at the next vine. Buck immediately stood and rushed to block the shot. He needed to give Lucy and Cal some time.

* * *

"Hold your fire!" Shanae yelled, "Buck's in the way."

"If he's smart, he'll move." Fin said simply, and released the bow string.

Determination filled Buck as the shaft came his way, and he readied his knife arm.

Closer, closer, closer…

Buck dropped at the last minute, but swiped as quickly as he could with his knife. The shaft immediately got cut in two and split away from the vine, neither hitting their mark. Which was lucky, because Fin was a bloody good shot.

Fin swore below, and grabbed the next arrow. Buck used the time to get out of there. He leaped from stick to vine to stick, to the hole in the roof, where Lucy waited with arm outstretched to haul him up.

Buck only just got up and out as he heard the next vine snap, then the creak of the huge lantern as the next vine gave out from the weight, and with a groan, the lantern started to fall.

The family above watched as the members below ran out of the way as the lantern crashed to the floor. There was few moments of silence, the Buck and Cal started whooping and yelling from above.

"Ha ha! Suckers!"

"Bet ya that's gonna take a while t' clean up. Let us know how it goes!"

"Try having a candle lit wedding now!"  
Buck and Cal rolled to the jungle floor clutching their stomachs as they laughed long and hard.  
After they managed to compose themselves, Buck stood, then helped Calamity to her feet.

"Good times," muttered the red.

"Too many." Lucy said with a grin. "You do know they're going to get you for this, right?"  
Buck waved away the matter. "They can try. Now, let's ge' the others. The call for an escape jus' got a little more urgent."

 _So, how'd you guys like it? I felt like I needed to write something more carefree and visit Buck's more crazy side. I watched Ice Age 5 recently and realised i was dulling down Buck's level of insanity quite a a bit, and I don't like doing characterization wrong, considering it's meant to be my strong point. I'm not going to do it to the point that he talks to inanimate objects, because now he doesn't have to with living things around him, but he will be returning to his usual loud and carefree self, with his daughter following in his footsteps._


	16. Chapter 15 Run away with me

Calamity felt a whole new level of freedom when they ran across the village. Mammals stared at them as they ducked and weaved through thick jungle life of the village, laughing hysterically.

Ruby was awake and feeling fine, so they grabbed her and her siblings.

Cabe, Jai and Adrian had returned from their scout. So they grabbed them too.

It was a terrifying and thrilling rush to have a dozen weasels abandoning the village, with Under-grounders cheering them on and Above-ground guards and such yelling in anger.

Ruby wasn't sure what was going on. One minute she'd been lying comfortably in the healing shack, talking with her brother, when Buck and his family burst in laughing, grabbing her and her siblings then rushing out to the jungle.

Each of Ruby's smaller siblings was on everyone else's back. It had been too much of a shock to object the literal kidnapping of herself and the others.  
But surprisingly, she found herself laughing and whooping with the others, swinging from vines, running across branches, sliding under logs and rolling over rocks. The kits would normally be terrified out of their wits, but they were enjoying themselves too, and giggling in their high-pitched voices loud enough for half the jungle to hear.

At one point, Cal and Ruby were running side-by-side, and Ruby was taken by surprise when she saw Cal grinning at her from ear to ear. There was a shine in her turquoise eyes that resembled her father's so much, and Ruby was finding a new type of comfort in that.

She realised only one thing. That they're crazy. All of them. Including herself. And because of that, she belonged.  
Her resentment seemed to dissipate behind her like the scents of the village did, and her chest felt lighter than it had in years.

Soon, she found herself being directed in a certain… direction. It was south east, where Ruby had thought they would be heading north, or at least west. East was where the village would predict Buck to go, so if they were trying to escape, then it was better that they take a different route.  
 _Wait. You're with Buck. No matter where you go the bastards aren't going to be able to find you,_ Ruby thought as she ran.

Buck flipped through another tree, feeling the adrenaline buzzing in his limbs, in his fur, and he felt like his old self again. He could feel Lucy, Cal or Jai by his side, depending on where he was running. Occasionally Cal had to pause and wait for Cabe to catch up, but mostly he was being moved along by Adrian. Even Ruby and Rufus were enjoying themselves. Buck wasn't hindered by their smaller sibling on his back, either.

He was leading them to Devils Mountain, where he knew all the cracks and crevices where they could hide, where they could spot danger from a mile away, and he knew everything else like the back of his paw, even though he doesn't stare at his paw that much.

He was leading them through the jungle and away from the confining village which held all their decisions and heart-aches. That place was where all the worst decisions were ever made. The marriage! It made Buck run faster just thinking about it, feeling that if he ran fast enough, the thought would eventually give up and fall behind.

He was leading them to freedom. Without the council, both Above-ground and Below, they would be far from anything that held them still and restrained them. Buck grinned so long and hard at this thought that his cheeks started to hurt.

It would take them a week to get to Devil's Mountain, and then they would move around the whole time to avoid being caught or scolded. Buck had a feeling that the others wouldn't mind about it.

 _~ 8 hours later~_

Abu rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his eyes.

"We're not going to ask again, Abu. _Where did Buck go?"  
_ Abu growled, sick of this loop he'd been wrangled into.

"I won' _say_ i' again. I don' know. There's hundreds, thousands, of places he could 'ave gone."  
Fin turned away, paws on hips, and started to pace angrily. The members of the council, the _whole_ council, were sitting around the table or leaning against the walls. All of them were on edge, and the Above-grounders were even more worried than ever. If the most powerful weasel of both villages was on the loose, with his crazy offspring and dangerous friends, what could happen? Would they all go mad and start attacking the village? Would they target Above-grounders? Everyone was tingling and flinching at the slightest sounds and movement. The attack on the Under-grounder, Ruby red, had also contributed to the fear.

"He's taken the groom for this alliance." Fin said gruffly, clearly just trying to pressure a decent answer out of the smith.

"And if we're not careful," came a voice from the shadows, "They'll take the bride too."

"What!?" Fin spun around.  
The body this voice belonged to stepped into what little light could be provided by the remaining lanterns. It only just managed to outline his details.

"What are you saying, Brendis?" Coal asked kindly.

"The boy they took with them, Rufus Red, is very friendly with my sister. They might try to take her."  
Murmurs immediately arose from this comment.

"Let them try and take my daughter!" Fin declared, "I'll gut them before they pull it off."

"Calm down Fin." Coal said. "we'll post guards to keep them off. Besides, I don't think Buck is going to harm anyone. He just wants an escape."

"Yeah," Abu said darkly, "'coz someone sho' arrows a' him an' his family."  
Fin looked ready to fight someone, but Coal and Shanae managed to calm things a bit.

"All we need to do is wait. Buck will be back eventually." Said Coal.

"No 'e won't!" said Abu with a hearty laugh. "Him and 'is can stay ou' there all bloody year if 'e wants. They know this land. Him, an' his kids Cal an' Jai, an' Lucy too. Even those bloody Reds. They'll be ou' there forever if they wan'. They 'ave six youngsters with 'em that could be out there growin' up jus' like Buck, Cal and Jai did. So don' be expectin' 'em t' come back, except maybe t' catch that pretty daughter o' yours Fin."

"Abu! Calm." Shanae said sternly. "Although you're right. Buck has nothing in particular holding him here. Those he cares for most are out there with him, and even if his friends aren't going to worry. Buck could sneak back in any night, and get them out too. And about Ivory, I believe he _will_ try to take her. She's had a sheltered life and Buck is in for everyone having the opposite."

"So we guards her?" asked Brendis. Shanae nodded. "Then I'll do it tonight. I'll fill her in on everything happening and then stay with her. She'd prefer to a stranger."

"Okay then." Said Fin, if not grudgingly, "Then go now. The sooner the better."  
Brendis nodded then moved off.

"Now we have that sorted, can we now start to figure where Buck has gone?" asked Vito.

"And you might want to figure that out quick!" came a yell, and everyone turned to see Sol running into the chamber. Coal stood.

"What is it Sol?"

"A boy. Saunder. He and his cousin went missing this morning, but Saunders has come back." Sol said franticly. "But his cousin, Viv, she's been caught by Tyrants!"  
The room paused, the Abu growled, "And the only weasel tha' could possibly get 'er back has taken a runner."

Deeper in the jungle then most weasels would dare go, fourteen weasels had hidden in a peppi tree. The family, which now included Cabe, Ruby, Rufus, Adrian, Bluey, Coby, Darcy, Tessa, Melina, and Collette, all were called into a huddle by Buck. Ruby and Rufus hesitated a little, still not used to being this physically close to anyone, then joined.

"Alrigh' guys, we've stopped for the nigh' obviously, bu' we've got one more thing t' do." Buck said.

"Sleep?" Cabe asked, hopeful.

"Later. We're goin' t' ge' Ivory."

"Yay!" piped Collette, and Buck smiled at the little tyke.

"But dad, that means we have to go all the way back." Stated Jai.

"Only Adrian an' I will be goin'. The rest of you will stay here and guard the place. If there's any sign of village weasels, ge' the kits an' ge' the hell outta here. We'll track ya down later."

"I want to go to." Rufus said sternly, and he felt his sister's grip on his shoulder tighten.

"Are ya sure?" Buck asked.

"Yes. Besides, Ivory knows me more. She's going to be more easily convinced that way." Rufus replied.

"That is a good point." Adrian said.

"Alrigh' then. We'll ge' some food into our bellies, then we'll leave."

~

The temperature had dropped strangely low when they headed off, but it only invigorated their senses and excited them. They travelled a lot faster without Cabe or the kits, so it only took them an hour to finally come in view of the village.

"Here we go guys," Buck said, then turned to Rufus, "Adrian an' I can ge' you in, you'll have t' grab Ivory an' then we gotta skedaddle. Got I'?"  
Rufus looked sceptical. "What if there's guards?"

"That's why we're here Ruf," Adrian said.

For some reason, that send a shiver down Rufus' spine, and he looked at the two older weasels. One blue eye shining like lightning in the night, and two silver eyes glinting like stars. He wondered what his eyes were like.

Rufus soon after realised why the Above-grounders were so creeped out by the Below-grounders. Not only did they have this strangely quality to their eyes, but they were far better at camouflaging and slipping through the jungle. At first this made Rufus uncomfortable, then he started to take pride in this fact. No wonder Buck was so powerful. He probably had realised this long ago, and knew how to use these skills better than anyone else.

The canyons north entrance was blocked by the gates, the back blocked off by the sudden cliff side, but the sides were only steep enough to stop larger dinosaurs from wondering into the tiny canyon. The burrows where the Above-grounders were staying were far to the south, just next to the council chambers on the left side. Buck, Adrian and Rufus made their way all the way along the top of the canyon until they were almost directly on top of the burrows entrances, but they were ten metres below.

"Okay Rufus," Adrian said, before they descended, "we're going to sneak in quietly first, but if we come across guards, Buck and I will take care of them, and then we'll be rushing in. Buck and I will run ahead of you by a few paces, so if we come across any more, we can deal with them while you keep going until you've reached Ivory's chamber. Do you know which on it is?"

Rufus nodded. "I walked with her and Brendis the other day after we got my siblings to the healing shack. They showed me."

"Good."  
Buck and Adrian were about to make their way off, but Rufus blurted out, "What if the guards are Below-grounders?"

Buck grinned. "Then we won' have t' worry. They remember who they are, and who I am."

They left it at that, and slipped down the canyon walkways. No one was out at this time of night, so they didn't come across anyone the whole way down. Then they started along to the tunnels where the Above-grounders were lodged.

They put their backs either side of the entrance. The tunnels inside were mainly straight and easy to make their way through, and Rufus remembered vividly where

Ivory's chamber was. Even if he didn't, he knew her scent well enough. If moonlight could be captured into a scent, that was it.

"Now's where it gets a bit sketchy guys. It's time t' get buckwild." Buck whispered, and Rufus could hear the excitement. Buck turned and glanced inside, then went through himself and waved the other two in.  
For many tunnels and turnoffs, they didn't come across anyone.  
But luck eventually burns low.  
There was only two, and they at first didn't suspect anything until they had walked past, and one pointed out Buck's patch.

"Wait, aren't they..?" one said, and alarm crossed all their faces.  
Rufus almost wet himself at the speed that Adrian and Buck moved. In seconds the silver and the rusty had jabbed at the Above-grounders throats, stopping any yells they may have been half-way through, before getting them into sleeper holds. They held for two minutes, then let go and rested them against the walls.

"Normally anyone who would come across these two would just think they fell asleep or were too drunk, but I think we've scared them into knowing better." Adrian said.

"You're righ'. So now's the point where we run."  
Adrian and Buck rushed past Rufus, and he had to get a hold on his senses before following close by. Again, there was a few turns, where Rufus had to occasionally say 'left,' or 'right here' to the other two, before they came across more Above-grounders, this time ferrets. And there was three.

At the sight of ferrets, Buck and Adrian skidded to a stop in their tracks. "Shit," they swore together. That seemed to be a que, because the ferrets didn't run of yell an alarm, they just leaped straight at the three weasels. Rufus' instincts kicked in and he immediately started dodging punches thrown at him, not realising it was giving

Buck and Adrian enough time to deal with the ones they were locked in a fight with them. Buck dealt with his first by getting them in the stomach and winding them, then he sped up the knock out process by punching him out. He then checked for a pulse, and once satisfied with that, leapt at the one going after Rufus.

The ferret was much larger than Buck, but he wrapped his arm around their neck and tried to get a decent sleeper hold. The ferret was scratching at his face and back, and rushing against walls to try and dislodge him.

"Go Rufus! Run!" Adrian yelled while wrestling with the other ferret. Rufus snapped out of his frozen state and ducked past both fights, and started running down the tunnels. It wasn't too far now, only another turn or two.  
When Rufus finally came across Ivory's chamber, he was surprised to find it unguarded. At first he was suspicious, then decided he'd find out sooner or later whether he should be.

He didn't knock or whisper Ivory's name at the rough-made door. He just shoved it open and scanned the room.  
Ivory and Brendis looked up from the bed. Rufus froze at the sight of Brendis, wondering as to how much of a threat he was.

Ivory and Brendis stood quickly at the sight of Rufus, and Ivory's heart was bashing in her chest. Brendis had said that Rufus would come for her, but she'd never believed him. She'd only been with Rufus twice. Why would he come for a scared girl who was practically useless at everything? Why would he have any interest in her?  
But here he was, his eyes like two red flames flickering with the small lantern above them.  
Nobody moved. Rufus stared at her, then at Brendis, who now moved in front of Ivory, as if to protect her from something she thought she didn't need to be protected from.

Rufus closed the door behind them.

"Ae you going to take my sister?" asked Brendis.

"Only if she wants to come with us." Rufus said. "We don't take without asking." Those words weren't his. They were Buck's, or Adrian's, because Rufus takes. _He used to steal food as a kit,_ Ivory recalled him telling her. But maybe this was different. Well, of course it was! She was a living thing, not some food for the sake of survival.  
Brendis sighed. "You do know this is a trap, right? Taking her. It's a swap. Buck, for Ivory."

"Buck can't get caught. He's Buck for fuck's sake."

"The village needs him, Rufus."

"And that's why he had to leave. Now," Rufus turned to Ivory, "You can come or go. There's more friend opportunities and stuff in the village, so I understand if you don't want to leave. It's scary out there, but there's fourteen of us so… it's not too bad."

Ivory swallowed. "Do I have to get married out there?" she asked quietly. Rufus laughed and shook his head.

"Not unless you want to."

"Rufus, this is stupid-," Brendis started to say.

"If she wants freedom, I'm going to give it to her." Rufus snapped.

"Yeah but what about Dinosaurs? And Tyrants? They've taken and Above-grounder girl, and they could take another one too. That's why the village needs Buck back."  
Rufus wasn't fazed by the discovery of the Tyrant kidnapping. He just said, "Well then they can ask nicely. That's their problem, while mine right now is getting Ivory out of here if she wants out. Now shut up!"  
Brendis sighed again, then backed off.  
Rufus once again turned to Ivory, who was on the verge of tears.

"It's your decision now. No one else's. But also, make it quick."  
Ivory looked at her brother. "Will I ever see Brendis again?"

"Sure. We'll only keep you out there long enough for this to blow over. You can go wherever you want then. Do whatever you want. You'll… you'll be free, Ivory." Rufus said this tenderly and reached out his paw for her to take, and it pulled at Ivory's heart. It was right there. Right in front of her. Her freedom. The chance to live her new dreams. To be away from her father, away from rules, away from pressure. And now she could live without having been told she had to get married, to a stranger, and have to move to a strange place where she wouldn't know how to fit in. But with Buck's family? With Ruby? And Collette, Darcy, Bluey, and the rest? They were the only ones that would truly be there for her.  
And Rufus.  
A tear ran down her cheek, and she smiled and took his paw.

Rufus let her hug her brother goodbye, then it was a mad dash out of there. Rufus had told Ivory that if they came across anyone, to just run the other way. Rufus was big and strong, but he couldn't take on more than one and he knew it. Better to just run.

"What we should have done is just cover ourselves in mud. Then we could just walk out of here. Buck didn't bloody think of that." Rufus said as he checked around another corner.

"For some reason I get the feeling he's more…"

"Hit and run?"  
Ivory nodded.

"Well it's either going to work or get us killed so."  
It wasn't three turns away from the south most exit when they turned a corner, and came along two weasels.  
Rufus and ivory both flinched away and were about to run, but a single flash of blue made Rufus stop.

"Ruf! Ivory!" said a familiar voice.

"Buck." Rufus said, relieved at the sight. But it was soon dissipated once he realised Adrian wasn't talking. Actually, he wasn't even awake. Buck had Adrian's arm slung over his back and he was half-carrying-half-dragging him along.

"Jeez, what happened?" Rufus asked, and immediately moved to get under Adrian's other arm. Buck sighed at the weight taken off his shoulders. He wasn't as strong as Rufus, and was tired from the fights.

"The ferret. Adrian had weakened 'im for sure, but 'e got a lucky shot at Adrian's head. He'll be fine. We jus' gotta get him back."

"I'm guessing you dealt with the ferret then?"

"Let's jus' say he won' be wakin' up with a clear head. Now come on, or we'll all be in the shits."

"Careful, miss meek over here doesn't like swearing." Rufus said, cocking his head at Ivory, who was standing there nervously.  
Buck laughed kindly. "Sorry, I'll try t' keep a civil tongue."  
Then they were off again. It seemed too long when they finally broke out of the tunnels, but the fresh air only re-ignited their energies, and even Adrian stirred.  
They were just topping the canyons sides and Adrian was starting to wake, when they heard yells behind them. Ivory peeked her head over to look down at the tunnels' entrances. There was maybe a dozen guards rushing out of the tunnels, and looking up to where Buck, Adrian, Rufus and Ivory were.

"They've spotted us!" Ivory yelled, knowing full well it wasn't any good to be quiet now.

"Took 'em a while. I was startin' to think this was a dull event." Buck said and laughed.

While they ran and hobbled along, the Above-grounder guards were rushing up the canyon walk ways.

By the time they capped the top, Adrian had woken, Rufus was taking Ivory up a tree, and Buck was helping Adrian in his groggy, recovery state. All of them were comfortably sitting in the branches high up by the time the guards reached the base of the tree, and Buck was handing Rufus and Adrian a vine each.

"You'll have to hold on tight Ivory," Rufus said. She nodded, and gripped under his arms over his shoulders. She didn't want to choke him, so this was a better idea.

"Buck!" came a yell from below.

"Sorry. No one's home!" the one-eyed weasel responded. Ivory giggled at his response, and Buck mouthed at her, 'they're crazy'. He grabbed his own vine, and everyone was about to swing off, when the ones below yelled,

"Buck, we need your help. There's been-,"

"Can' help ya now. But maybe you shoulda thought o' that before ya started marryin' people off." Buck yelled in good humour, then swung off, and the others followed.

Ivory felt the wind in her fur, but all she really could feel was the tightening in her chest when they sped along. Eventually however, she calmed down enough to think, _this is going to be amazing.  
_

* * *

 _So? what dya think? pretty cool huh. anyway, recently i watched ice age 5 so I'm trying to get Buck's demeanor again, and his accent. I'm most likely going to re-write these in the future when i've developed more, and I can't wait, so.  
_ Also, lookout for my spinoff story, sort of, which is the whoel world, and all the characters and similar situations with the addition of a new character, so if you like this one, and my previous story, check that out. i think its called Wishes, dreams and nightmares.


	17. Chapter 16 I bet my life

_Hello readers! I have once again been going through a writers block, and focusing on my art instead, but this swapped last night and i have done THIS! It's another chillout chapter really, to relax before another section of hectic thrashing once again resumes.  
_ _Also, I'm taking this time to thank my readers, especially Grantourer (sorry if i spelled that wrong), Buckminster rules 777, Battykoda13, and Brendgun._

* * *

Jai was surprised when he woke up. Normally he was a very heavy sleeper, and knew he hadn't been asleep long. The night was still pitch dark and the cold stung his nose, his eyes still heavy from lack of sleep from the exhausting night.

It turned out that voices had awoken him.  
Jai stood and rubbed his eyes, making his way along the rough branches carefully. One wrong step and he'd be very much awake before he would be very much dead. Buck, Adrian, Rufus and Ivory were panting while they explained to Lucy and Ruby, who had been on watch, what happened.

"-an' we managed t' get th' hell outta there before they caught us." Buck finished.

"It was close," Adrian said, then yawned loudly before adding, "But we managed."

"How's your head by the way?" Rufus asked the silver.  
Adrian rubbed it with a twisted smirk. "Still as good as ever hopefully. But I think we're all due for bed."  
Ruby hugged her brother, saying, "We've been staying up for hours. You guys took forever."

"Well you try all that, see how you go for time." Rufus exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Poin' is, we got wha' we went in for." Buck said, and everyone smiled at a shivering Ivory, who managed a little grin back.

"Welcome back, guys." Jai said, stifling his own yawn.

* * *

Ruby showed Ivory to another branch, where the red's siblings were all piled in a comfortable heap.

"Welcome to the fam." Ruby said with a smile, before curling up around Tessa, who snuggled her older sister's fur in her dreams.

"Good to be here." Ivory whispered to herself, then shifted herself into a place among the small fur balls. She dreamt not of terrible dinosaurs in the night eating her for lunch, but instead of a warmth. Nothing specific, like warmth from a fire or another's body, and not an uncomfortable sticky warmth of hot summers. Instead, it was a gentle warmth surrounding her mind, her tired body, and her young and timid heart, wrapping it in a way that seemed…finalized, as if to say, _this_ _is where we're meant to be._

* * *

It was late in the morning by the time any of the fifteen-weaselled family woke up. Lucy was first, wrapped in the arms of her love, her two children, and even Cabe was snuggled next to Calamity. On another branch, Adrian kept watch, but Lucy could see from where she was, that he was struggling to stay awake.  
Trying to be as careful as she could Lucy wriggled her way out of the family pile. Adrian turned at the sound of her shuffling along the branch.

"Morning Lucy." Adrian said, sounding gloomy, but maybe it was just his lack of sleep. Lucy was never sure of Adrian these days.

"What ever happened to you, Adrian?" Lucy asked with a smile. It sounded like a joke, but in reality, Lucy was really curious.

"Huh?" Adrian sound, confused and amused.

"One day you just turned all serious. What happened to the fun loving, adventure thrilled teenager I knew?" Lucy pulled at his ear at these words. "No matter how much older you get, you'll still be the silver teenager I had in my healing shack."

Adrian waved away her paw with a smile. "And no matter how bigger that healing shack gets, you'll still be the nagging healer I had to see every day."

"But seriously, why did you change so suddenly?" Lucy leaned back on her arms, knowing this would be an interesting subject to wake up to.  
Adrian sighed, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I went through a war…well, a small form of war, but a war all the same. Regal _slashed my chest._ He tried to kill my friends. Tried to kill me! I saw Dino's tortured, killed, my friend and healer got raped…," he paused here to make sure Lucy was okay, but the sting from those thoughts had long faded. Shrugging, he continued as he stared into the jungle.

"I had to grow up. If I didn't, I would never have managed through it all."  
Lucy breathed in deeply. "Sometimes you should let loose though."

"I can't. If I let loose like the rest of you, no one will be able to pull back to reality. I'm the balance on the end of the scale, Buck on the other, and the rest of you buggers in the middle." Adrian smiled at her, and she pushed at his shoulder good-naturedly.  
It was half-an hour before the rest of the party had woken. While they stretched out their tired and ripped muscles, Lucy and Adrian swung into the nearby trees to gather some fruit.

Everyone was in good spirits as they ate breakfast, though the kits and Ivory, even Rufus, had extremely tired muscles from the night before. Rufus wasn't used to _that_ much exertion, and Ivory had never done anything like it before. She couldn't possibly swing or hold on to someone else swinging, so the main part of the family decided to walk, while Jai, Cal, Lucy and Adrian took turns in swinging behind and ahead to check the area for villagers or dinosaurs.

* * *

This continued day in and day out. From before the sun was up and way past the time it disappeared beyond the ice, the family walked through the tracks and paths of the jungle. And, like in any circumstance where a group of beings were thrown together in strange circumstances, they got to know each other. Ruby had seemed to lose all hatred for Buck's family, and Calamity had apparently forgotten the tensions between them as well, for they talked liked they had been friends for years. In a strange and dangerous way, they had been.

Cabe and Ivory had to work together to become more confident in this strange world. Calamity had once tried to get Cabe out into the jungle, but like the woos he was, he had just complained to the point where she took him home just to prevent herself going deaf from his constant whining. Now though, he had no choice, so he restrained himself from making a single complaint. He'd rather it out here then back there.

Ivory too had long acknowledged the fact that she'd chosen to come out here, and she was not going to appear weak in front of the rest of these amazing weasels around her. So she bit her lip, took a deep breath, and continued on, no matter how much her legs and feet ached. She tried not to jump at every stir in the leaves, or scream whenever Buck or his offspring suddenly jumped from the foliage around them, yelling and laughing while they played tag. Ruby and Rufus would sometimes join in, while the younger ones watched with wide eyes.

Buck, Lucy and Adrian took this time to try and teach everything they knew to them. Buck showed them the sturdiest of vines and how to tell if it was safe to drink from a certain water source. Lucy told them which plants were poisonous, edible or helped with healing. This, she expressed deeply to the youngest ones, trying to hammer the lesson in as early as possible. It would be terrible if any of them ate or got eaten by a dangerous plant. Adrian in turn taught them how to tell the time of day wherever they were, how to navigate, and how to listen out for those that they were avoiding.

Cal and Jai would sometimes help with these lessons as well, but mostly they were off keeping watch, eating food or leading dangerous dinosaurs away.  
Each day Adrian tried to get Ivory and Cabe onto a vine. Ruby and Rufus already knew a bit about it, but were out of practice, so Adrian left them to Buck, Jai or Cal, or even themselves to learn. But seeing as how Cabe and Ivory were new to it completely, and they were both relatively fragile souls, Adrian thought it was best he taught them with praise and support. Buck's approach was usually a little more, 'learn as you go'.

Which seemed to be how the kits were learning. Watching their siblings and their friends have so much fun in the trees started making all of them try more and more to climb, and even were hanging from vines within a few days. Cabe and Ivory were both embarrassed at the fact that they were being out-done by a bunch of kits, but Ruby assured them it was because they'd been out in the jungle before many times.

Each day they grew more confident, Ivory adapting faster than anyone would have guessed, much to their pleasure. Rufus particularly was impressed, and almost always helped Adrian with trying to get her to swing from the vines, encouraging her and supporting her through it. Adrian noticed that she was far more confident when Rufus was around, and Adrian used it to his advantage, but he knew in the back of his mind that she wouldn't be able to rely on Rufus forever.  
But for now, everyone lived carefree as much as they could.

* * *

Cabe found that he not only was growing stronger and more confident every day, but also grew closer to Cal's family than he'd ever been. He'd become part of their family long ago when he was just a kit, and he had been close to them, but now he was with them for every hour of every day, he truly became one of them. Instead of hearing Buck's stories around a fire, they were creating their own the more time they spent together.

He was also growing to know the reds and their siblings, and Adrian too, but most importantly, he started to learn about Ivory.  
She definitely was a sweet girl, with the best intentions for everybody. She held no resentment for her terrible father or even the brother who hadn't actively done anything about it.

"To be honest, I sort of had a crush on him." Cabe told Ivory one day.  
Ivory smiled sweetly. "I don't blame you. He was always very popular above ground. He really is a nice person, and I love him."

"But he let your father hurt you all the time." Cabe said, appalled and a little sceptical that she couldn't be angry at all at either of them.  
She shrugged at this and said, "He was probably just as afraid of my father as I was. He always said he'd do something about it, but in the end I think he was scared of making it worse for both of us."

"That's just wrong." Cabe growled, shaking his head.

She shrugged again. "That's just natural."  
They walked together in a comfortable silence, and Cabe thought about everything that had happened, and what might have happened if they hadn't. Would they be married now? Unhappy at themselves and everyone else, and even with life itself? Trapped in their own families and societies?  
 _  
Although, if I had been forced to marry Ivory, she wouldn't be that bad honestly. She's such a little cutie._ Cabe grumbled at that last thought. There was no doubting it. He was most definitely, without a trickle or inkling of doubt, gay.

"You know Ivory, if this had all gone the other way, I'd just like to say I wouldn't hate being married to you." Cabe said, not afraid of being embarrassed.

"That's so sweet. Thank you. I don't think you'd be bad at all either. But we don't have to worry about that anymore, do we?"  
Cabe took a deep breath in. "No. As long as we're out here with Buck, and Lucy? No way."

* * *

It was on the fifth day of travelling when they heard the roar.  
It was loud, but not dangerously close…yet. The under-grounders of the group recognized it straight away, but Ivory froze at the sound, feeling a new fear rush down her body as her fur stood on end. She spun her head every which way, knowing full well that whatever it was wasn't nearby, but she couldn't possibly listen to her reasoning in the state she was in.

"Wh-what w-w-w-was that?" Ivory asked in a squeak.

"It's Ruuuuudy!" Buck yelled excitedly from a branch, and slid down the trunk with a wild grin on his face.

"Rudy? The albino giant?!" Ivory said, and immediately she started to recoil into herself, her ears flattening to her head.

"Yeah, you've heard of him?" Ruby asked next to her, with Bluey on her back who was playing with her ears.

"There's h-heaps of stories about him a-and Buck that were c-carried up the first time Above-grounders and Below-Grounders met. Including th-the one of how he lost his eye." Ivory replied, still not moving from her spot. She realised she'd shrunk to the point of crouching.  
Suddenly she was lifted by the scruff, and placed on her feet.

"You're stuttering again," Rufus said with a laugh as he let go of her scruff. "Where did all that confidence go that you've been building up?"

"Vines are one thing. Gian' murderous legendary dinos are another." Buck said, stretching.

"Can I come with you this time dad?!" Cal pleaded as she dropped from a vine. "Please!?"  
Buck's mouth twisted in uncertainty, and Cal clasped her paws together and widened her eyes as much as she could, popping her lip out in a kit-like pout.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she piped quietly.

"I dunno Cal. I jus' think you're far too ready an' legendary t' handle it." Buck said, putting a claw to his chin.

"Huh?" Cal said, her head dipping to the side, confused. Suddenly, her father grinned and picked her up in a bear hug, spinning around.

"Of course ya can!" he yelled, and put her down.

"Really?!" Cal squealed.

"Absipositevalutely!" Buck said with a nod at each syllable.

"YES! Whooooo!" Cal said, running around and flipping off tree trunks.

"Both of you sit." Lucy said strongly, pointing her claw to the ground in front of her. Husband and daughter plopped onto the ground with their ears perked.

"Now," Lucy said seriously, holding her claw up while the other paw rested on her hip, "You two are to be at the east cave on Devil's Mountain within four days, alive and as unharmed as you can managed. Cal, no following your father's footsteps and losing an eye, got it?"

"What about an ear?"

"No!" replied the whole party around her in unison.

"Kidding?" Cal replied with a flinch. "Jeez."

"And you Buck," Lucy continued, "You come back with our daughter in one piece or so help me you'll be sleeping in a separate cavern for a decade."

"What if she loses some fur?"

Lucy thought about it. "That's fine. Now get out. Both of you."  
Calamity immediately rushed off the track and into the jungle in the direction of Rudy's roar. Buck stood slowly however, dusting himself off.  
Ivory saw the way he looked at Lucy, with such love and affection in his eye and his smile, and she felt her own heart lighten. They were so perfect. The perfect mother, father, couple, anything. They were just the perfect example of real, deep, meaningful love.

"We'll be fine love." He said, putting his paw on the side of Lucy's face.

"I know." Lucy said, flicking his nose softly.

"We'll meet ya there then." Buck kissed her softly.

"Come on dad! We've gotta find him fast!" Calamity yelled from somewhere in the jungle.

"Comin'!"  
Lucy slapped his bottom as he turned and ran off.

"Ouch!" Buck yelled, then said, "Seeya guys!"  
Everyone waved them off, and then continued on their way.

* * *

 _Finally, finally FINALLY!_

This thought ran through Calamity's head over and over and over again, a constant loop that matched her speeding heartbeat. As she ran, flipped, spun, kicked, whooped, swung, speeding through the jungle, a red flash amongst the greens, purples pinks and blues, she was so excited that she had to yell and laugh so loudly her family behind her could probably still hear her. Rudy could probably hear her coming. And she wasn't bothered for a second about it.

"This is AMAZING!" She screamed, laughing like a madwoman as she ran along another branch.

"Cal! Wait up!" she heard her father yell behind her.

"No way! You have to catch up." She yelled back. However, she soon stopped at a new idea. Then she pressed her back into the trunk of the tree she was in, and waited patiently for her father's approach, being careful not to give herself away. He would be far too busy trying to catch up as to stop and smell the flowers, let alone to try and catch Calamity's scent.

Cal heard him only a few moments later. Cal was fast, but she hadn't reached her peak yet, and Buck was still stronger and faster at his age. One day she would overtake him however.

As soon as Cal saw a flash of blue and rusty brown, she leaped at it, yelling,

"Gotcha!"

Buck could only give a startled look before Cal landed on him and they went tumbling along the branch. They started wrestling after that, Cal squealing as Buck tickled at her ribs, treating her like he had when she was a kit.

"Ahhhh stop it dad! Ahahahahahaha get off, get off!" She tried saying, bashing the tree branch in surrender. Buck stood and put his foot on her back, standing like a hunter would over a kill.

"I have conquered this Beast!" he said.

"Beast is in your dreams dad, remember?" Cal laughed, while she stood and started picking bits of bark out of her fur.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, ya go' that adrenaline outta ya yet?"

"Not quite."

"Good. You'll need it."


	18. Chapter 17 Sleep with One Eye Open

Trudy turned her raptor around once more, giving a last ditch effort to try and find Buck and his family. She'd checked their den, the giant grandfather fig, over and over again. Every day that they had been gone, she returned here hoping that maybe Cal would come back to get her spear, or Jai his bow and arrows, and she would manage to talk to them. But no, their scent was long fading and they clearly hadn't been back.

They'd been gone five days now, and Trudy was terrified for the village. Tensions were rising, fights were breaking out between Above and Below grounders, and they still hadn't managed to get back Viv, the captured Above-grounder. According to Saunders, Viv's cousin who had escaped, Viv was constantly getting them into danger. Hearing rumours from the Below-ground guards that Mace and his Tyrants were close by, Viv had been determined to go have a look. She'd done this before apparently, and almost gotten herself caught by pirates, wolf packs, human packs, every kind of group of merciless things in existence. However, Saunders added that this was the first time she'd ever actually been caught. Saunders, whenever he was with her, would usually run when things got twitchy, like he did this time. But now he was regretting it, saying he was sure she'd manage to make it out like she always did, but now he knew it was different.

Trudy, Jeremy, Jess, and a few others had gone out day after day trying to find Buck, but also trying to track the Tyrants. However, both missions were looking more dismal. And they were running out of time. The Above-grounders were losing patience and growing in fear. And it grew even worse when this morning, Rudy could be heard roaring, and he grew closer with each roar.

Before Trudy had left this morning, Shanae had come and found her, and they'd discovered they were thinking very similar thoughts on this day. Shanae had approached her just as Trudy was saddling up her raptor, not long after Rudy's first roar was heard.

"Trudy," she hissed quietly, swivelling her head and ears around, watching for others. Trudy had frowned at her suspicious behaviour, but was interested all the same.

"Councillor Shanae? What are you doing here?"

"You heard Rudy, I presume." Shanae said, staying in the shadows of the stables.  
Trudy nodded.

"Then Buck would have too. I think we both know he'll go after Rudy this time, on another deadly adventure. This may be a chance to find him, Trudy."

Trudy felt like saying, _No shit Sherlock,_ but instead said, "You're right. I'm going out to check his den first, then I'll take some others and head towards where Rudy was. We might be gone for some days." Trudy started finishing the saddle.

"Good, and Trudy, be careful, but be quick. We really do need the Wild family back."  
Trudy nodded once more, then had swung onto the raptor and bolted out.

So here Trudy was.  
Jeremy had managed to track her out here, and approached her on his own raptor.

"Trudy, you know they're not here." Jeremy said sadly. Trudy sighed and her head dropped.

"But what are we going to do? They could be _anywhere._ "  
Jeremy shrugged. "We'll just have to track Rudy and see if Buck turns up, even though we'll have to be super careful."

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure if we should take the raptors." Trudy said. "They're terrified of Rudy, and can't climb trees or swing on vines if things go really south on us."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"So what's the plan then?"

"Go back to the village, get some weapons, get Jess, drop the raptors, then head out again."

"Alright then. Race you!" Trudy suddenly spun her raptor and kicked it into a run. She heard Jeremy's startled yell behind her, and only laughed in response. Her raptor leaped over and ducked under logs, swerving around rocks and trees. It didn't take long to get back to the village, where she unsaddled the raptor and then headed to her home to say good morning to Sasha, who had been asleep when Trudy left this morning.

As Trudy walked along the tunnel of her and Sasha's den, she reached up and ran her paw along the rungs in the roof. When Sasha couldn't be bothered with the chair, she simply used the rings of hardwood Trudy had put into the roof to haul herself around the den. Her legs may have been damaged beyond repair, but she could still use the muscles a little and use them for balance, so she had no trouble with swinging around their large and airy den. And the shoulder muscles she got from it made Trudy jealous.

Trudy found Sasha in her wheelchair at the main table in their main chamber. Her other loom sat here, where she made some of the finer silks sheets and clothing. It was surprising how many weasels of the underground actually traded for the clothing, usually only bringing them out for weddings, birthdays, or the solstice festivals.

"Hey honey." Sasha said. "Any sign of them?"  
Trudy sagged on the spot, half-way through bending down and giving Sasha a kiss.

"Oh," Sasha whispered, "I'm sorry babe."

"No it's fine." Trudy kissed her, then ran her claws through Sasha's newest project. "Jeremy, Jess and I are about to head out again. But we'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Be careful. Rudy's nearby."

"That's exactly why we're going out."

"Chances of finding Buck increase with Rudy around then?"

"Hopefully. This is looking great Sasha." Trudy said, looking at the project.

"I'll finish it in a few minutes. Could you possibly take it out with you? So you can give it to her if you find them?"

"Sure! You still haven't told me why a bandana though."

"Well Cabe came in a few days before the announcement of his apparent marriage. He wanted it made for her, but seemed to forget after the news got out. Gods Trudy, I miss them so much."

"Same, but hopefully this will all blow over when we find that kid and get these bloody Above-grounders back home."

"We both know it's not going to be that simple."  
Trudy gave an uncertain twitch of her mouth, then flicked her ear and went off to grab her daggers.  
By the time she returned with a belt with two daggers and a short sword, Sasha was putting the last couple of red patterns into the black piece of cloth. Once she finished, she held it up with a smile.

"It's probably your best yet honey." Trudy said, mesmerised by the intricate swirling patterns of red and black on the square piece of cloth.

"Thanks. Well, I guess you're going now hey?" Sasha asked, passing the bandana to Trudy, who smiled down at her, then kneeled in front of the chair and grabbed Sasha's paws.

"Yeah hon. I'm sorry I'll be gone so long, but when I come back, we can saddle up one of the raptors, and we'll go to one of the hills, or hidden caverns, or to one of those giant Boab trees. We'll get far away from here and go on our own little trip. We haven't had a good time since this whole thing started, so we'll take some time off."

"Mm that would be great Trudy." Sasha said dreamily, leaning forward and giving Trudy a kiss.

Trudy was in a better mood when she met Jess and Jeremy at the gates, where they called to the guards to open them and once again headed out. Jess wasn't scared of heights anymore, but was still not a very confident swinger, and only considered it in emergencies. So she and Jeremy raced along the ground a few dozen metres behind Trudy, who swung ahead to make sure they weren't going to be ambushed by mammal or dinosaur.

They travelled all day without a break, and well into the night. When they stopped for the night, they ate Papua in a tree. Jeremy curled up to sleep immediately, but Jess and Trudy were in a strangely awake mode.

"When I find Buck I'm gonna kick him so hard in the jaw his underbite'll give him a nose piercing." Jess growled as she munched angrily on a piece of Papua. Trudy laughed and shook her head.

"You and I both. He's turned this situation into something else, hasn't he?"

"It's past the point of situation! Jeez, it's a bloody disaster now. But the fact is that it's only going to get worse unless we manage to find those bloody Wild's."

Trudy gazed out to the stretch of greenery, which swayed like waves when a breeze came through. Thousands and thousands of kilometres, and the Wild family could be anywhere in it. Rudy, strangely and scarily, was their only hope of finding them in time. The night was dark, but with Rudy around, Trudy knew Buck, and even possibly  
Calamity with him, would be stalking through the jungle to try and find the great giant.

"How do you think Cabe is handling the wild?" Trudy asked Jess, trying to divert her thoughts.

"And how he's handling the Wild's. He's probably complained about a splinter every half a minute." Jess snorted.

"You adapted pretty well to the jungle. Most would take you as a village-tough kind of girl."

"Same goes for you, pepper-fur. We've both taken the world by surprise. Besides, I'm tough in both worlds."

"Do you think I'm tough enough on my students Jess?" Trudy asked, suddenly curious of someone else's opinion of her teaching skills. Buck had taught her, "Hard way or the highway", which she developed into faster, but she was in her twenties back then. She was teaching students from the age of kits through to late teens.

"I think you're pretty fair when it comes to dividing your toughness on age. You know, the older they are the stricter you get, but not too nuts on them. You're far better than I ever would be."

"You'd be terrifying." Trudy said as she laughed at the thought of Jess being a teacher. "And any shits you had in your class would be knocked into shape pretty fast."

"For sure!" Jess grinned, "They'd be knocked into shape or knocked out cold."

"That sounds strangely like a quote that'll catch on."

"Better than Buck's bloody quote when he gets excited."  
Together, the two females, without any regard for Jeremy's peace, yelled out into the night,

" _It's time to get Buckwild!"_

They laughed at their friend's ridiculousness. Secretly though, both of them were only sugar-coating painful thoughts. Without Buck, and his family, everything had been thrown out of balance. The village, and the world, suddenly seemed darker and far more intimidating. Lucy's missing presence also had been bothering her good friends' minds, Sasha and Jess.

Even having Calamity and Jai in the village would provide some stability. Jai with his soft-spoken sense and code-of-conduct mindset. Calamity, with her father's reckless fun-loving attitude and open-mindedness. Together, they were the true ones with power, but no one had realised it yet. They were destined to become the true protectors of the village, Jai taking care of inside matters such as the current one, and Calamity defending their borders and discovering what they could about the world surrounding them. This was what Trudy, Jess, and many others already had in their minds, and they saw the power in the teenagers, the same power that was in their mother and father. And even the hint of power that had grown rotten in Regal occasionally bared its teeth in the two as well.

Trudy and Jess' yell rang and echoed with the nocturnal dinosaur calls, and none of the large lizard's payed attention to it. Jeremy however, couldn't help but notice.

"Could you two be any more disruptive?" he growled, but a hint of humour laid beneath the harsh snap.

"Sorry Jeremy," Jess said, still giggling.

"We better get some sleep anyway." Trudy said, trying to calm herself. It would be hard to sleep if every five minutes she had that stupid quote ring in her ears.  
Both females curled up on a branch each, and surprisingly fell asleep quickly, not realising how tired they were, physically, and mentally. Hopefully, the next few days would be looking a little better.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the village._

Fin once again gazed down at the huge map that was carved into the large table that sat in the Main Council chamber. The remaining lantern from above gave enough light for him to see every niche and curve of the carvings. Jai, Buck's son, had apparently carved it himself. Fin was impressed with his skill and detail. And according to the Under-grounders, it was as accurate as any map ever made of the Under-ground world.

Fin knew that Jess, Jeremy and Trudy had left the village to try and find Buck, but Fin was still trying to pinpoint any particular areas Buck might have gone, to try and keep the scouts away from those spots. Fin hoped he stayed away. Without Buck, the balance and order of the village, and the comfort of his and his family's presence threw everything into madness. It was just what Fin needed.

He just hoped something else happened to spur this whole thing forward. Some more fights maybe, or an incident with a kid, an assassination…  
That last one made Fin pause. An assassination is a cruel and terrible thought, but Fin was desperate to speed it up. Once the Above and Below-grounders were fully at each other's throats, that's when he could take things over and then leave it to Kai, or even Sol. He just wanted to get the hell out of here! This whole place made him mad. The trees, the food, the water, the dinosaurs, even the air!

And these Below-grounders! Every time Fin saw Sasha or Trudy together, it made his fur stand on end. How could they let these freaks of nature to roam around? Hell, how did they allow them to live!? In the Above-ground world, it was a deadly offense to be in a same-sex relationship.  
Fin grew mad just thinking about it, so he tried to calm himself so he could think clearly. But no matter how he stared at the great map, which spanned across the whole table, he couldn't pick it. He came to this stale-mate every night since Buck had disappeared. The same question, over and over. Where would they be safest? Where was the most food? Where could they stay out there forever?

Abu's words returned however, like they did every night.  
 _  
Him an' 'is can stay ou' there all bloody year if 'e wants. They know this land. Him, an' his kids Cal an' jai, an' Lucy too. Even those bloody reds. They'll be ou' there forever if they wan'.  
_  
That was a slight comfort, but Fin was still convinced that if Buck got involved a little, then tensions would truly flare. Mostly, everything had gone to plan for Fin, until Coal started keeping a fairly close eye on Fin. After Ivory was taken, Fin did his best to be angry, furious, even a little grieved, but he knew Coal suspected something. Coal been trying to help the Under-grounders as much as he can, and being supportive of them, and it was messing up Fin's plans sometimes.

Fin sighed, and sunk into one of the chairs.

Minutes later, he heard someone approach him from behind.

Considering all the recent events, Fin's initial reaction was 'danger'. He immediately reached for his sword, but then whoever had approached said,

"Agent Fin."

Fin gave another sigh, this one in relief.

"Kai, jeez." Fin said, "You scared me. I almost pulled my sword out on you. You should give me some warning."

"My apologies." Kai moved to the chair on Fin's right, seating himself and placing his arm on the table.

"Any news from Mace?" Fin asked.

"It may be unwise to speak about it here." Kai growled. Fin smirked.

"Who would be awake at this hour?"

"Dozens of Below-grounders apparently."

"What are you on about?" Fin snorted a laugh.

"I've seen them. Everywhere. In the shadows, in doorways, in their accursed tree holds, wandering in two's or threes. They never sleep down here. Even the young ones and teenagers, cruel little bastards that sneer at me as I walk by. They even have weapons at that age!"

"Well is there anyone in here with us?" Fin said, trying not to let on how much he was affected by the fact that Kai had noticed it too. What he said was true. Since the events had started, Under-grounders seemed to have a system where they wandered down the canyon floor in turn. Just when you thought you wouldn't see any more, you'd glimpse one leaning against a doorway, sharpening their claws. And at night, their well-developed eyes shone and shimmered even more. Brown, grey, green, blue, yellow, orange, purple, silver, all flashing in the almost pitch-blackness of the under-ground night.

"No, hopefully." Kai replied.

"Then I'll talk about it here. I have a new plan for Mace which is sure to throw these Under-grounders into uproar worse than ever."

"I'm praying your thinking about Trudy Terror and her girl." Kai said, his jaw visibly clenching.

"Spot on Kai. Trudy and Sasha are connected to both Buck and Lucy. They're almost family. If we hit them, we hit half the village."

"But what are the chances of Mace getting into the village? We managed to convince Ferris' nephew and niece to go out, but getting some Tyrants in…"

"I'll finalise it in the morning, but for now, I believe I'm off to bed." Fin said, and stood.  
The two made their way apart to their own chambers.

* * *

And from behind one of the extra entrances of the Main Council Chamber, stepped Coal. He didn't realise how hard he was breathing, as he thought about everything he just heard. Fin? Agent Fin? Coal had always known the male had been testy, but this…

It was mutiny. Betrayal. Murderous of the worst kind!

Coal slumped against a wall, gripping his mouth in shock. What was he going to do? Fin had been planning everything, even the Tyrant kidnapping. Did he plan the attack on Ruby Red as well? And shooting at Buck, Lucy and Calamity while they were causing havoc in the Main Council chamber! Was that to intentionally get them out? Just so that he could plan attacks on Buck's friends?!

Who could Coal trust? Even kai was in on it. Was Ferris too? No. He wouldn't wish that attack on his niece and nephew. That would be even worse than what Fin was doing. Gods, the whole thing was completely… it was FUCKED!

A sudden rage filled Coal. He had trusted Fin, and Kai! But now here he was, in the middle of something that could start a war between the terrified and vengeful Above-grounders, and the crazy, dangerous and powerful Under-grounders. And in this world, the Above-grounders would lose terribly.

Unless they had more numbers.

No. Gods no. Please hell on earth, no. Fin wasn't thinking of that. He couldn't be! They were murderers, rapists, plotters… they were far too dangerous. The Tyrants had been followers of Regal Red.

But Coal did the maths, and his worst fears were right. If Fin had the Tyrants, who had grown in numbers because of those born and raised in the gang, but also more mammals banished from the village, then the Above-grounders would have enough to overtake the village despite the Under-grounders power.  
This was going all wrong, and Coal had no clue on how to stop it.

* * *

 _Dun dun DUUUUUN! Plot twist of epic proportions! Anyway, everything is going crazy right now, so please leave reveiws and stuff. ;)_


	19. Chapter 18 Jungle of FireBlood and Rust

_Hey guys! Sorry I've been out for a while. School, and moving house, and writers block which got taken over by a reading phase where I have barely put down a book. Anyway, like the occasional one I do, this is a chill chapter which has a visit to an old character that you guys might be wondering where the fuck he is. So, he's here. Anyway have fun ;)_

* * *

It was very late into the night before Buck and Calamity stopped to sleep. Both exhausted, they flopped onto the branches of a maple tree, too tired to consider eating food. They'd been running and swinging and occasionally hijacking pterosaurs all day. Luckily both father and daughter were well developed to extreme exercise and adventure, otherwise they would have had blistered paws and torn muscles; others wouldn't be able to even move the next day but alas, these two are not others.

With each kilometre they covered, Calamity had felt her excitement growing, feeling as if this was her ultimate test, her chance to show her father that she really was ready to go on adventures with him all the time. No matter how tired she'd gotten, she felt herself getting stronger, tougher, and even wiser. On the way, her father hammered situations and lessons into her head, testing her as they went. _What will you do if this happens? How are you going to get out of this?_ And he was always trying to shock her with random situations, like trying to jump scare her, or he would disappear into the jungle for her to track. Again and again and again, constantly he was making sure she would be able to deal if something happened to either of them.

So they both immediately fell asleep when they crashed onto the branches, dead to the world until their next adventure in the morning.

 _Miles away, back above the ice…_

It had been years since Levi had been to the Under-ground Dino world, but it still crossed his mind often. And when his cubs, Tye and Izzy, came to wake him rowdily in the morning, he was reminded of Buck's craziness every time. As his ears got tugged and nipped at, and his tail sat on and used as target practice, Levi couldn't help but smile, despite his disturbing awakening. When his cub Tye leaped at his neck, trying to bite down with his splinters of saber teeth, Levi stuck his tongue out, rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back, pretending to be dead.

"Dad, that trick is too old. You'll have to come up with something new." Reece said, Levi's older son, who appeared in the cave's entrance, looking at his father as if he was the lamest thing around.

"Yeah dad," Izzy said, the next oldest. She was still young, only twelve, but getting to the point where she was becoming slightly like her older brother. "You need to start teaching us how to really fight!" she said viciously.

"I will. But not today." Levi said, as he stood, and stretched. Tye came up and started battering at his father's cheek.  
Tye was still too small to be judgemental, and enjoyed the play fights with his father. Izzy would sometimes join in, more violent than Tye, and her longer saber teeth hurt far more, but at least she was participating. Reece however, was a teenager, and they thought that play fights were lame and for little cubs.

"Where's your mother kids?" Levi asked, standing straight from his stretch.

"Just going to scout the area as usual." Reece said drolly. He had the same coat as Levi, but couldn't be any more different.

"Then I guess, we could go for a morning run and find her." Levi said.  
Reece grumbled complaints, but Izzy and Tye jumped around excitedly, Izzy getting worked up over it. She was competitive, feisty and loved an excuse to go out and simply _do_ something. She was the one that reminded Levi the most of Buck. Levi imagined that if Buck had a daughter, she'd be very similar to Izzy.

"Come on Reece, stop being such a dead weight." Izzy snapped at her older brother, who gave enough energy into sticking out his hind leg and kicking her away. Levi was about to tell Reece off for doing so, but Izzy was up and attacking before Levi could get a word in. She tackled her brother, being about two thirds his size, and was going through another growth spurt.

Reece tumbled across the floor of the cave, then stood and shook himself out with a growl.

Izzy had rolled near the entrance, and had stood as well.

"Izzy, knock it off." Reece said. Izzy shook herself out and was half-way through another leap, when strong jaws caught her mid-air by the scruff. Izzy squirmed and growled and hissed, but her mother's grip was too tight.

"Thanks Iesha." Levi said, coming over, and giving her an affectionate nuzzle, which she returned. Izzy again tried squirming away from her parent's affections, which she'd gotten caught in the middle of, but it was no use, so she hung limply with a disgusted look on her face.  
Iesha eventually put Izzy down, who had forgotten her older brother immediately.

"Did you fight off anyone today mum?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with the idea of her mother being a heartless assassin.

"No honey. No fights today." Iesha said calmly.

"Aww," Izzy whined, then ran outside to find her friends without saying a word to her parents.

"Reece, could you go and keep an eye on your sister today?" Iesha asked.  
Her son rolled his eyes and said with a whine, "But why?! She's old enough to look after herself, and it's not like she would listen to m-,"

"Now Reece!" Iesha commanded, and his ears dropped back, but he went out to find his pest of a sister anyway.  
When he'd stalked away, Levi shook his head.

"I remember when he wasn't so…"

"Uninspired?"

"Yeah. He just rolls his eyes at everything now and constantly says 'lame'."

"He's just a teenage male. My brother was the same for a while." Iesha said, and Levi laughed, thinking of the large, rowdy and slightly irritating male saber who Iesha had the privilege of being the little sister to.

Since the fight against Regal, so many years ago, Iesha had opened up to Levi completely. It was a few years later that they started to become mates, and ever since, Levi had learned everything you could about Iesha. Her brother, Pietro, was the only one of her family she had left, and even then, he had his own pack miles and miles away. The only few times they'd seen him was when Levi, Iesha and their own small pack had been travelling for the fun of it.

It was hard to think that Pietro was once like Reece.  
Iesha and Levi walked out into the morning light, taking in the view from their den.

 _Back below the ice…_

Calamity and Buck once again were buzzing through the jungle, but this time without yells or laughter. They knew they were getting close to where Rudy was. They'd been tracking him since early that morning, following his great footsteps and scent. They didn't want to alert the great lizard too early, so they ran along branches instead of swinging on vines, jumping from one tree to the next. Buck was just glad the canopy was so tightly knitted together. Calamity, to his surprise, was doing everything he told her, following every order, and didn't run off or do anything stupid. Buck smiled every time he re-realised this. He'd known she was ready.

Finally, everything seemed to be going to back to normal. Buck and his family were safe, even their friends that had decided to run the hell away from the dream-crushing village. Rudy was on the move, and even Muma dinosaur was probably stalking this way too. Back to his adventures, with the addition of his terribly excitable daughter, Buck felt mostly at home. Once he'd returned to Lucy and Jai, and the others too, after a good trip of pure adventure, he'd be _completely_ at home. If this was what they did, all the time? This would be the perfect lifestyle.

Buck was growing more and more excited, but he tried to quench it so he didn't over-work his adrenaline just yet. He would need all of it to face Rudy, and keep an eye on his daughter as well.

Buck forced them to stop at around midday. Calamity was travelling without a weapon, on account of her leaving back at their Burrow-Tree, so he made her stop and make a temporary one for the fight. She groaned at that, claiming she could do fine without it.

"Besides, It'll be more of a hindrance." she said when they stopped.

"Not if ya swing with one arm." Buck said, knowing full well that she had the capability to do so.  
Calamity's mouth twitched in annoyance, but relented, and jumped away with her father's knife to find the right kind of equipment she needed.  
It had taken weeks to make Calamity's original spear. Instead of making it from wood, they'd managed to find the body of a Triceratops, and make it from bone. Buck had watched as twelve-year old Calamity had used a serrated saw to cut away at the Triceratops' horns and bits of bone. He taught her on the way, but mostly he watched as she did it herself.

They had camped out the whole time, giving Lucy and Jai a break from the wilder side of the family.  
Calamity had cut away the bone until she'd had a perfect shaft. It was sleek and smooth, and light for what it was made of. But the most important thing was it was strong. Buck had also gotten Calamity to cover it in the sap from a jungle plant (which Cal had long forgotten the name of), which strengthened the outside and was slightly waxy still, so it wouldn't break if the spear truly got hit badly. The spear itself might snap in half, but it would be clean, and any small cracks that appear could be easily mended with the sap.

However, that particular plant had been found in a jungle far away, so that in itself had taken up time. That, and trying to find the right marble for the point. Buck understood the strength of marble, and had decided long ago that if he ever lost his tooth-knife (however impossible that was) then he'd make the stand-in out of marble.

Calamity had chosen the black marble, much to Buck's approval. The black tip with white veins had been carefully carved and cut at, until a perfect spear point remained, and the 'flute' part was strong and held securely with sap but the addition of silk wrappings that Sasha has made, then more sap to meld that to it, and then dino-hide, cut from the same Triceratops, that was thinned out, dried and made into a strip over the silk, and then some more sap over that. The result was a still-sleek spear that was one of the only ones of its kind, and possibly the strongest. Buck had made Jai do similar things for the limbs and riser for his bow, and also his arrows, which Jai rarely ever lost on account of their rarity and worth.

But Buck and Calamity didn't have weeks. They had a few hours at best.  
Calamity came back with the branch of a Black Ironwood tree, which Buck nodded at. Calamity went through the process of making the simplest form of spear she could out of the hardwood. She didn't search for a stone tip, but instead simply carved one and made it as sharp as possible, then made a gash in a tree and used the sap to harden the tip. This sap did not have the waxy quality, and instead hardened like lava did when it cooled.

It was as good as it was going to get, and Buck was satisfied with her efforts. Cal wasn't as skilled as her brother with things such as carving, but she had done well considering their time frame. Jai may have just done it with more attention to detail, but Cal understood it was temporary. The spear that had taken her weeks to make was one of the only things she'd taken special care to make properly, and it was one of the proudest things she'd ever done.  
When Cal finally finished the spear, they moved on, moving possible faster than they had originally, to catch up on the time they'd lost.


	20. Chapter 19 Naughty and Nice

_Hey Guys. I'm so sorry that this one has come late, but it is also really really extra super duper long, so have fun getting through it. Warning... there might be some emotional bits, but i guess you can get over it. Please leave reviews and stuff :D_

* * *

Rudy leisurely paced his way through the jungle, his tail and head lazily positioned. It was a common myth that you could hear the 'stomp, stomp' of a dinosaur's feet, but that was only when they were going at a particular pace. You might feel a slight tremble, but you would be otherwise unaware at a dinosaur's presence simply by assuming you'd feel or hear them coming.

It was this advantage that allowed Rudy, and other large carnivores, to hunt.

But Rudy was not on the hunt. He had gorged himself on his usual diet, fish, at one of the large lakes earlier.  
He was wandering towards the mountain range he had to cross before going to the breeding grounds, and was quite content at going his current pace. He paid little attention to the jungle around him, for what could hunt Rudy? Surely nothing, unless it was quite insane. Quite insane, or with a dangerously big ego. And surely nothing was like that, nothing that wasn't as big as Rudy, or bigger. In fact, you could say it is almost impossible for anything significantly small to take on such a colossal creature.

But…you'd be wrong.

Of course it started out small. Irritations, instead of direct challenges. A small rock thrown at the side of his head, but when he turned in sudden shock, there was no sign of the cause. Glaring suspiciously for a few more moments, Rudy deemed nothing there, so he continued on his way.  
It happened again, except this time there was two rocks, one that hit his right side and one that hit his left.  
He swung his head from side to side, scanning in confusion and anger. But when nothing showed itself among the greenery, he had no choice but to keep going, grudgingly raising his awareness levels.

It was quite some time before something else happened. Rudy had wandered towards one of the streams that would connect to the silver. In the reflection of the water, Rudy stared at the gap in his jaws where his tooth had been knocked out by the Small Brown creature that had been annoying him ever since. Rudy sometimes couldn't stand it, and other days he wished the Small Annoyance were around more often. Rudy could never think himself lonely, he had lived solitarily all his life, but sometimes boredom crept up on him and he would find himself simply walking to keep the boredom at bay.  
The last interesting thing that had happened which was significant was the arrival of the challenger. Rudy had seen his kind before. They were smaller than t-rex's and surprise attack hunters. They were agile and quick, and thought themselves far more intelligent, and they got cocky. Especially the young males. This one had come many years before, gotten cocky and threatened the Small Brown Annoyance. Rudy never had tried to attack the village of mammals, for they were none of his business. Only that particular mammal was.

This new comer, an Allosaurus, had decided he'd become a threat to the whole village. It ended up being his doom, and almost Rudy's as well. Rudy had almost fallen to his death on that night, and would never forget how one of the other small mammals had tried to rid of the Small Brown Annoyance, a red one with the stench of madness on him. Rudy had been too exhausted to do anything about it, but he certainly would have killed the red one for trying to steal Rudy's glory at finishing the Small Brown Annoyance.  
Rudy was lucky the red one had, in the end, not succeeded. He was not sure what he would be doing to keep himself entertained if the Small Brown Annoyance had died. The resilience of that creature was beyond compare, and Rudy hated that he may have a slight admiration for the creature. He was sure that the small mammal never had the intention of killing Rudy, and possibly had never intended to kill the Allosaurus challenger, so Rudy wondered and pondered as to the reasoning behind why the Small Brown Annoyance's sudden appearances every few weeks and his constant habit of driving Rudy mad.  
Rudy had long ago come up with the reasoning. The Small Brown Annoyance got bored too.

Rudy suspected that the Small Brown Annoyance was the thing following him, and it was confirmed when another rock (barely pebbles against Rudy's scales) bounced over Rudy's head, down his snout and into the water, shattering his image and his rare, current calm demeanour. All held respect and possible admiration for the Small Brown Annoyance was shattered as well. Rudy spun around so fast one of his legs splashed into the stream to keep his balance, his tail swaying side to side slowly, in anticipation.  
He stared into the jungle, just knowing that sooner or later the creatures scent would sift itself into the breeze and there would be a flash of blue like lightning.  
But nothing appeared. Nothing flew across the branches with Rudy's own tooth in hand. The breeze made the trees sway and some leaves brushed across Rudy's back and tumbled across his scales like tears, but still nothing appeared in the green.  
Rudy stayed in that stance for hours and hours, until the sun disappeared behind the ice roof and the shades of blue engulfed the world. It was not long after the world turned dark, that Rudy heard the mischievous laughs of _two_ small annoyances in the brush, instead of one. And Rudy prepared himself for the long night ahead.

* * *

 _It was breezy night, much to Mace's annoyance. This way, their scent would be carried easier, and that was a dangerous risk. Mace had been told Buck and his family had left the village and taken a runner into the wild where they belonged, but Mace could never forget the night he'd invaded Buck's home and almost been torn to pieces. It still made his fur bristle in fear at the memory of Buck's rage and ferocity, and the twisted, scarred side of his face that made him seem a living nightmare coming at him almost screaming for Mace's blood…_

 _Mace blinked in annoyance and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It would be no good if the others started smelling his fear._ But I would rather face Rudy the Albino than come up against Buck like that again… _Mace thought. Still, he manages to compose himself enough to concentrate. He could sense the excitement of the others, and he would occasionally hiss at them quietly or stare at them until they stopped grinning._ Maybe it was a mistake choosing these ones… __

 _Mace knew he didn't have to worry too much about noise; the sounds of the surrounding jungle of nocturnal dinosaurs and birds covered almost everything up just fine. Still, he wasn't risking everything on one weasel that decides to have a laugh. Mace still hadn't seen the scouts, either conscious or unconscious, so he couldn't make a move just yet.  
Ears flicked this way and that, eyes darted around in the dark shades, and tails twitched in boredom and anticipation, but it was still another hour before the pieces on the board started to move._

 _Mace almost flinched when he spotted movement on one of the many paths that the village ground-scouts used. Mainly made up of rats and Stoats, the party was this time not only made up of under-grounders, but Above-grounders as well. Mace smiled. Clearly the changes had worked.  
This meant that the bugger of an Above-grounder, Agent Fin, had succeeded in his endeavour to place his own scouts with the Under-grounder groups, just to make sure everyone is trustworthy. It was another piece of irony, that the Above-grounders would be the betrayers._

 _There were a few long moments, as the scouts, Below-grounders and Above, skittered across the jungle floor on all fours. The breeze was going crossways, hiding scents from both sides. Mace waited, and then flicked his paw. There was another silent moment, before a sound similar to a crash through the brush sounded not too far off.  
The scouts stopped, some standing up, reminding Mace of their family-orientated cousins the meerkats._

 _"What was that?" One of the Above-grounders asked, clearly feigning fear._

 _"it could be dinosaurs having a fight…" speculated one of the Below-grounders, his eyes much brighter in the night than that of the Above-grounders'._

 _"No, those aren't so sudden." Said another Below-grounder, a rat who stared suspiciously out to the jungle.  
It was like the world held its breath for a single second, and everything went in slow motion. The Above-grounders cunningly shifted themselves in better positions, before chaos broke out._

 _Above-grounders wrapped their arms around Below-grounders' necks, stifling but not completely cutting off yells. In the dark, it just looked like a bunch of noisy shadows struggling with each other, dark moulds warping and dancing, while instead the real thing was a messy fight.  
But as Mace predicted, the Above-grounders were not as strong as they thought. They had grown soft as snow above the ice, which surprised Mace. You'd think that they would be less civilised and more vicious than those who had grown to an easy life. But it wasn't right. The better food, the brutality behind the beautiful façade of this world, had made the Below-grounders strong and wilful, the ones who had to bend to the world around them or die trying._

 _So, eventually, the Above-grounders lost their grip, or got kicked hard enough, or the Below-grounders managed to twist their way out.  
Either way, some of them, not all, were staring to fight their way out. It was only when it was getting pitiful to watch, did Mace flick his paw again, and his Tyrants burst from their hiding places and joined the fight. The Below-grounders' shining eyes widened before they were overwhelmed with Tyrants as well as Above-grounders.  
It was over so quickly. Soon, all the Below-grounder scouts were secured and struggling with no avail, glaring at Mace as he appeared from his own hiding spot._

 _"Should we kill them, Mace?" a colleague asked, excitement and hope slithering into the question. The tone made Mace's nose twitch in annoyance, and he decided it would be best not to raise their blood-lust before it was time._

 _"No. Tie, them, gag them, and knock them unconscious. But if I see a single slit throat I'll be doing some slitting myself." He growled in response, and saw the relief cross the restrained rats and stoats faces._

 _To Mace's relief, his orders were followed, however difficult it seemed sometimes. The rats proved most difficult, biting and kicking and thrashing about almost uncontrollably. They were certainly smaller than weasels and ferrets, but they could pack far more muscle beneath their black coats. Their tails too, were a deadly weapon if not kept away from one's neck, so Mace ordered that some of the testiest had their tales removed and their teeth pulled out as well, and once the others saw this, they were less determined to fight.  
Once they were all secured, Mace gathered his group again, and they moved through the jungle towards the village…_

Buck and Calamity laughed allowed in the safety of a nearby tree, occasionally glancing back to see a frustrated Rudy staring in their direction.

"Cal," Buck whispered, after composing himself, "he's gonna lose it in a minute, so we gotta be ready t' move."

"100% ready, Captain Smellsobad."

"You're not too old to smack you know."

"Dad, you and I both know you never laid a paw on me."

"I patted you on the head once."  
Calamity rolled her eyes, and looked back over her shoulder. Rudy must have spotted the movement, because Cal only managed to yell out a warning before jumping from the tree she was in, Buck doing the same, before Rudy gave a great roar and charged up the bank of the stream and into the brush.  
Calamity and Buck had leaped into separate trees, but Rudy well and truly only cared about chasing one.

Rudy had seen the two sparkling eyes flick his way for only a moment, and charged. He now was certain there was two, and the one who was not the Small Brown Annoyance was another red one. However, this one did not stink of madness or sickness, so Rudy largely ignored it, and charged towards the brown.

Buck knew that Rudy would chase him at first, but at some point he was bound to turn and chase Calamity. There would be times where she would manage to annoy the dinosaur so much that he would _have_ to chase her. Buck knew how Rudy's fuse worked, and Calamity was perfectly prone to annoying anything. Rudy would be no challenge.  
Buck swung and leaped and scrambled from branch to vine to roll on the ground and run, only to come to the safety of the trees again. Rudy was not thrashing, but instead was following Buck at a careful run and keeping his eyes fixed upon Buck's moving form.  
The pressure was building, and Buck let his mind fade and his instincts kick in. When he could feel Rudy picking up his pace and the irritation in the great lizard's growls grow, he started complicating his path even more, flipping and twirling.

The pressure snapped finally, and Rudy aimed his jaws and launched. Buck managed to feel the air change at the last minute and dodge it.  
However, he did not expect Rudy to suddenly swing his jaw to the side. Instead of teeth sinking into his body and shattering his bones and organs, Buck only felt himself get bashed by the scaly bottom jaw, and his body flew through the air. Rudy followed closely, ready to strike again, but Buck had enough time in the air to twist, and painfully do a roll when he hit the ground. The move knocked the wind out of him, but he staggered quickly to his feet and continued running, begging his body to return to its natural state. He could tell straight away that nothing was broken, but he knew the bruises on his side and back would be a pain in his fluffy butt.

He may have been running, but Buck had immediately been weakened. Rudy's crashing footsteps were coming dangerously close to becoming _crushing_ footsteps instead, and Buck felt panic starting to buzz through his fur, but he pushed the feeling back. Panic would get him killed faster than a bruised body would.  
However, it was still a blessing when he saw a flash of red and a genuinely angry call fly from one of the trees above him towards Rudy. Buck knew not to look back until he was safe in the trees again, so he quickly picked a Cashapona tree and scrambled his way upwards.

Calamity had changed her course quickly after Rudy's first outburst, to follow the sounds of his destructive path through the jungle in his attempts at attacking her father. She was soon following so closely, swinging from vines and leaping from branches, that she could see her father doing similar movement ahead of her, the great albino in between them. Calamity felt a new rush of confidence as her body took over, and seamlessly carried her through the jungle without her having to think about it, so she could keep an even better eye on her father. She had watched in horror as Rudy had made the last minute decision of swinging his head, and felt herself stop and scream, but no sound resonated. It was her relief that he only managed to bash Buck with his jaw, and sent her father flying to the underbrush of the jungle.

Calamity continued following, feeling her anger grow. Rudy had almost killed Buck. Rudy. Had almost killed Buck! Her father! Calamity evened her breathing and tried calming herself down as she followed brown weasel and Albino Baryonyx. Her father's lessons had been hammered again and again into her head until she could hear his very voice reciting them to her, not an echo, but clear as a clap of thunder…

" _Panic, anger, frustration, these are the things that will ge' ya killed."_

 _"What about cockiness dad?"_

 _"Tha' too. Bu' remember the difference between pigheaded cockiness, and iron willed confidence…in everything. In your body, in your instincts, in your mind. In_ _you,_ _Cal. Confidence in you, tha'll save ya life."  
_  
This sudden memory made Cal's heart soar. She even remembered when it had happened. She'd been young, and Buck had taken her out to the jungle to start her swinging lessons. She'd never told anyone this, but she'd been terrified for that first time. Jai had always complained about his fear and worry about the vines as a kit, but Cal had boasted about how she would be the greatest acrobat of the jungle, of how thrilled she would be to start. Only, when it came down to it, she had cried in fear and shook her head when Buck had first handed her the vine.

Buck had been surprised as well at her sudden unwillingness, then laughed about it. He'd then sat down and pulled her into his lap, telling her how she _would_ be the best acrobat in the jungle. While patting her softly, he said she would be scared at first, and probably get some bruises, but they would both soon fade. Then, after some practice, she'd forget the fear and it would become as natural as breathing.  
Of course he'd sworn never to tell anyone about how she'd cried at her first lesson, and soon he'd succeeded in getting her on the vine.  
That had been the day Buck told her about how certain emotions would be her downfall when in these kind of situations. She hadn't had many chances to put them into practice since he'd told her, and this was probably the first _real_ shot at it. But he'd told her, that that too, would become another instinct.  
She worked hard at it now, to force her anger down and assess how she could help Buck, who was visibly struggling from the unexpected bashing.  
Soon, she thought of the only possible thing.

Distract the big dude.

Calamity held her spear to her side with one arm while she leaped and latched onto a vine with the other, and swung faster towards Rudy, expertly swapping vine-paw and spear-paw in mid-air. She at first pushed her body hard, willing herself to overtake them so she had a better chance of landing on Rudy if he came towards her, instead of trying to land on him from behind.  
She finally starting catching up, and soon, overtaking. She gave herself a few more long moments of pushing as hard as she could, then stopped suddenly on the branches of a tree, and only had a few moments to make a quick judgement, before Rudy was fast approaching her destination.  
 _  
It's now or never.  
_  
Calamity adjusted the grip of her spear and started running along the exposed branch on her hind legs. Her father passed beneath her, dozens of feet below, as she leaped from the branch and gave a mighty cry as she flew towards the dinosaur.

* * *

 _Mace found himself once again waiting in the dark, but this time he had to be harsher on his crew to stay quiet. They had been excited by the fight far more than Mace would have liked, and it was boiling their blood, even as they waited. They chatted about who they would take revenge on, who they were going to invade, what they were going to steal, and who they were going to take advantage of. Mace heard disturbingly detailed speculations from weasels, ferrets, stoats, polecats and all the rest, about their methods. He had long ago grown bored on doing small deeds such as slitting someone's throat or taking advantage of a young female, and instead had turned to these larger schemes, of breaking treaties and bringing down higher powers._

 _This was now, the only thing that truly excited him._

 _Mace eventually hissed and hit and snapped at enough mammals to get them to quieten down completely, and Mace turned back to staring at the gates of the village.  
It was an hour before the signal was launched from the gates. A fire-torch was lit and waved back and forth, pointing to the jungle. Mace smiled, and felt the others fidget in excitement as they recognised the signal as well. Mace stood, and gave strict instructions.  
No killing of anyone except the specific targets.  
No rampaging or making of any unnecessary noise.  
_ _Everyone_ _must have their scent disguised with any strong scent they can get._

 _There were a few more rules made, emphasized with the punishment of a slow death if any of them dared disobey.  
But Mace doubted they would disobey anyway. As long as they got what they wanted, which was revenge, they would be fine.  
Once he deemed everyone ready, Mace started forward at a fair pace. If they moved too quickly they might awaken some of the villagers nearby, but if they moved too slow they'd be caught by someone else._

 _They reached the gap in the gates that had been created by some of Mace's people on the inside, where the ferret who signalled them was posted. Mace was the first to reach the gates and waved everyone in, leaving Clay to lead them, so Mace could do an update check with the signaller, a middle-aged ferret named Hieko, with a very large chip on his shoulder, both metaphorically and realistically. Mace tried not to stare at the ferret's shoulder that had been ruined by Buck in the fight with Regal leading them. One of the mini raptors has viciously torn at it, leaving it still mobile but horrifying._

 _"What's the report?" Mace asked in a low grumbling voice, as the others whispered past him through the gates._

 _"None of Buck's new pack have come back or been sighted for days," Hieko answered, stuffing the torch into the dirt to smother it, swallowing them in shades of black and blue once more. "Lord Coal is in his chambers, guarded by some of Fin's weasels. The guards all around have been taken out, although we did have to dispose of a rat, ferret and stoat. They were too dangerous; they almost threw one of ours off the bloody gate."_

 _"The curfew put into place?"_

 _"Fin managed to convince that sour bitch Shanae to put it up."  
Mace nodded, waiting for the last of his to enter the gates, and once they had stopped trickling from the jungle, he entered and they closed the rough-made opening, with the piece of wood that had been cut away to create the sneaky entrance._

 _"And we're sure Trudy, Jeremy and Jess are on their way back?" Mace asked, even quieter than before, watching his pack with a very careful eye as they slithered their way up the sides of the canyon walls to get at the targets that Fin had suggested._

 _"Yes, they should be here within an hour or two. Our scouts said they looked exhausted, and definitely had not been successful."  
Mace nodded again, and made his way along the lowest canyon burrows, followed by Hieko, Xyla and Clay. Clay had left a couple of relatively reasonable weasels or ferrets in charge of the other groups, and Mace hoped to all the stars and cruel gods that they could get through this night without any big hiccups.  
The rag-tag group moved silently, keeping in the shadows. The curfew was in place, but Under-grounders weren't used to rules, and there was every chance possible that a few might slip out for their midnight stroll, or a few adolescents might decide that they don't like rules. Mace's mouth twitched, knowing full well that if they come across a single adolescent, it would be easy to knock them out and leave them somewhere without them having the time to cry out. But Under-grounder's rarely moved around alone, especially the younger ones. And if there was Above-grounders as feisty as that Viv turned out to be, then gods help Mace if he came across an Under-grounder. A single one would be a small struggle, but a group would be not only more agile, smaller and with non-deteriorated vision. They would slip from Mace's claws and cry for help._

 _Or even worse, they'd cry for help and then start fighting. With their still-young bodies, they were more of a threat to Mace and his mission than any adult version would be.  
However, luck was on their side for once, and they managed to make it to their target burrow without anyone crossing their paths._

 _Mace hesitated at the doorway. Last time he'd invaded an individual's burrow, he'd been battered and bruised for weeks afterwards, with scars now littering his coat from the monstrous weasel he'd dared challenged. What if Hieko was wrong? What if Trudy had returned? What would Mace find within the burrow?  
Xyla must have hesitated as well, and Mace felt her eyes on him. __She remembers too._ __

 _He saw Clay and Hieko glance at each other, so he flicked his ears, and ducked to enter the burrow.  
He almost cried out when his head hit the first rung which protruded from the roof, but managed to bite his lip and breath raggedly till the pain subsided. He motioned for the others to keep low and watch out, and they nodded. Keeping his head low and his shoulders hunched, Mace kept moving through the burrow's tunnels. He followed the scent of something between honey and the muskiness of material, which was draped over everything in some of the spare chambers.  
Mace checked all the chambers until he came across the one he was looking for. He stared inside until he was certain there was only a single mound on the bed, which was blonde and small for a weasel.  
Mace smirked to himself, then whispered to the others.  
"Hoist her up."_

* * *

Rudy was so shocked at the sudden disturbance that he stopped mid-step. The red thing was on his snout, and now it was running up his snout, right towards his eyes!  
Rudy swung his head franticly, growling in annoyance and shock. He tossed his snout and he swung and he twisted to try and get it off, and at first it was gripped tight to one of his scales, but he could feel it slipping. Rudy huffed happily to himself, and was about to triumphantly give one final swoosh of his head and rid of the Small Red Annoyance, but he felt a stab of pain rush up his snout, and he gave out a short but pained roar. The Small Red Annoyance had stuck something in him! Normally the thing would be so small that it would be barely like a splinter, but Small Red Annoyance had stuck it _deep_ in him, between two scales, and it had stuck it _hard!_  
Roaring again, Rudy tried thrashing about once more, bashing his snout against trees, the ground, protruding rocks, _anything,_ to get the annoyance off, but it was all in vain. He paused long enough to stare down and find it clinging on with all its might.  
It was only then that Rudy realised the solution. He was not a t-rex or Gorgosaurus with tiny arms!  
Rudy lifted a taloned arm, ready to snap the splinter and possibly the Small Red Annoyance with it, but annoyance saw it coming, and wrenched the splinter free and slid off of Rudy's snout, leaving Rudy to swat at his own snout with his talons, and not only that (which hurt enough on its own) but he hit the mark where the splinter had been. Growling and hissing and stomping in pure anger, he scanned the ground for where it had disappeared.

Calamity panted hard as she bolted through the brush, barely noticing the low-hanging branches that swiped at her face as she ran past. She instinctively jumped over spikey vines, dodged sinking-sand pits, and ran so fast by a Deinonychus that it barely had time to register that something nearby had moved.  
She eventually came to a jumble of mossy rocks and decaying logs where trees had fallen and splintered on the mounds of stone. She leaped into a gap in between two of the stones, ignoring the spider-webs that she gathered on her fur, and waited, panting in the darkness of the mini-cave, hoping nothing else nocturnal would come after her from where she hid.

She waited for only a few minutes before she was certain that Rudy just must not have seen where she ran. He probably was still thrashing around and complaining about the little, tiny, almost miniscule cut that Calamity had dug into him. It sure had seemed like a tiny cut to her, relative to his size, but he'd sure been testy about it.  
Cal was about to slink from her hiding place, and get back to where the action was, but something nearby was moving. She could hear the rustle of bushes and breathing, but the moss and Rudy's blood on her spear covered any scent she might have picked up on. Maybe that Deinonychus _had_ seen her… She pushed herself backwards, hearing it get closer. She had hoped the gap she was in was deep, but her rear end came up against cold rock only after a foot of heading in. Calamity tried to quieten her breathing as much as she could. _If_ it _was_ Deinonychus ( _Please gods don't be one of those bastards)_ , it would try to reach in and would scratch and squawk, but she hoped it would give up eventually.  
Hoped like all hell.

Buck had watched from a tree branch, holding his side with a twisted face, as he watched his daughter wrangle with Rudy the Great White Beast, the King of the Jungle, the Most Terrible of all the dinosaurs. He felt his pain subside as Calamity hung on to the snout, terrified that she might not have the strength to hold on, and she would be thrown into the trees at a much higher point than when Buck had been hit.  
He never should have doubted her.

She had held on, then cleverly stabbed down with her spear to give her something more to grip onto, and then Buck watched her proudly, without any fear, as she slid off Rudy's snout and fell to the ground, with her legs bent beneath her and her arms out for balance, a bloodied spear in her grip. Her form was perfect, and the sight was something that should have been painted in a mosque. The albino dinosaur behind her, his eyes and bloodied snout the same colour as the menace who had caused it, both of them frozen in time as the world around them stopped to watch.  
Buck had smiled at Calamity bounced off a large ground-palm and sped off into the jungle, so quickly that Rudy was genuinely confused for a few minutes as to where she could have gone. Buck got his breath back as much as he was likely to, and then slid down the tree to look for his daughter, high-fiving leaves on his way down and a grin slapped his face, despite his throbbing side.

He followed her scent, mixed with that of Rudy's blood. On the way, she had dodged so many jungle-dangers, including dangerous plants and the sand-pits, that Buck was so busy admiring his great parenting skills, he almost got his head bitten off by a lazily Deinonychus.  
It only snapped at him a few times, annoyed at his dodging skills, before it slunk off again into the ferns and ground-palms. Buck continued on without any other disturbances, and soon came across a small clearing with a bundle of stones and fallen trees in the middle. The dappled moonlight from the surrounding jungle filtered onto the stones, radiating a calm, almost cold warmth. It was too much in the open and unprotected for any dinosaurs to use as a lair, but would be a brilliant hiding spot.

A sudden memory made Buck almost stumble.

His mind wandered and everything else around him faded, as he stared at the stones, which were no longer covered in moss, leaves and bits of bark, but patchy snow. Snowflakes drifted around Buck as he continued to stare, hearing strange echoed laughter. He then saw it. Well, more like he saw _them._  
Shapes at first, nothing more than smudges of colour that seemed to move slowly, then gradually sped up and cleared, becoming a group of weasel adolescents that chattered and laughed, perched above the stones or leaning against them at the base. A pine forest sat drearily in the background, lacking the bright lushness of the jungle, but had a sturdy, stubborn quality to it that simply said _we shall not die._  
The mammals continued to play in the snow, prancing and teasing and joyfully ignoring all other aspects of life. They didn't notice the red that seeped into their presence until it was too late.

Buck could hear them. He could hear _him!_ His past self, trying to divert his brother's attention to avoid any kind of fight.  
If only he hadn't. If only Buck had just let his brother beat Regal that day, then maybe Jai, his beloved and hilarious brother, would still be alive. Buck's jaw clenched, and the memory before him shifted, from that tense and weighted moment, and started moving back, reversing the figures before him, reversing the sun's paths across the sky which was not hidden by Ice, thousands of metres above his head.  
It moved back slowly, and yet quickly at the same time and showed, almost every day that flashed by, the group of friends, rarely disturbed by the red presence. It moved back, back to the friend group dwindling one by one, as they grew smaller, until it was just Buck and Jai, as feisty kits, on the freezing stones. Time moved forward again, and as the two grew, more kits arrived, until they weren't kits any more but young teenagers, until they weren't even young teenagers, but almost adults.  
Then time moved into not memory, but what could be. Jai was gone, and so was the snow, but before him he could see himself, as he was now, with his love, and two children. Jess was there too, with Sasha, her legs still broken, and Trudy cuddling around her like an overgrown scarf. Trevor was trying to reach for some fruit, and tumbled to the ground. The sounds were muffled, but Buck knew they were laughing. Adrian was nearby, calmly staring at the jungle beyond, looking neither happy or sad.  
And then it faded calmly. Buck felt no need to chase it, to lose himself into his insanity like he used to, but instead he watched it fade with a fondness, as if something in his heart had been settled.

Calamity readied herself as a shadow fell over the entrance to her hiding place. There was only one thing for it, if she didn't want to be trapped in here for hours, if not all night. When the shadow got as close as it was likely to get, she felt a rush of determination which sent her rushing straight out the entrance…

Buck was lucky his reflexes were still as sharp as ever, or he would have been gutted viciously by his own fear-driven daughter. He yelled as she yelled, and managed to drop and roll away from the spear point. However, even as he was rolling to his feet, he heard his daughter start laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my god dad I'm so…" she broke down in laughter again, and then managed to squeeze out "Sorry. I honestly thought you were a Deinonychus." She laughed again, wiping away the tears and gripping her stomach.  
Buck felt himself laughing with her. "I forgo' how good you've gotten. Bloody hell, I coulda been a potential pelt-rug thanks t' you."  
They let out their laughter as well as they possible could, Buck feeling thankful that things were back to normal after his little visit to his old insanity habits. He felt lighter now, more energized, which was a good thing because he knew his daughter was not done with Rudy just yet.

Cal had felt such relief when she almost opened her father's belly up. Well, maybe not relief about that, but certainly about the fact that she didn't have to face another dinosaur just yet. She was hyping herself back up to face Rudy, not some over-grown turkey like a Deinonychus. Calamity started laughing at her own stupidity when her father dodged her attack, but also at the look on his face when he had.

Now though, they had calmed down, and Cal felt herself glow at the way her father looked at her. He'd looked at her with pride many times in the past but this was different. She couldn't help but smile like a kit when he stated how good she'd gotten. Then Buck did something which he hadn't really done for a long while.  
When Buck hugged her, it wasn't awkward like it was after she'd turned twelve. She had hit that stage where she didn't like being hugged by really anyone, apart from Cabe. Buck would usually put her in a headlock and ruffle her hair, her brother would usually put his paw on her shoulder if she was upset enough to let him see, but really Cabe and her mother Lucy were the only ones she had let hug her for years.  
But Buck hugged her now, and although she would normally grumble, and even though she was covered in Rudy's blood, she hugged him back, strongly.

"I'm so proud of ya Cal." Buck said, still holding her. Cal smiled and broke away, laughing when she saw that she'd gotten some of Rudy's blood on her father. He shrugged at it, and said,

"It's no' the first time. Probably won' be the past. But I mean I', Cal," he looked at her, "I may have been a little harsh in the past with your lessons, but I think it's paid off. I never should've held you back. You ready for th' next round?"

"You bet! That was amazing! He went crazy when I stuck the spear in him. Although," Cal raised an eyebrow at the memory, "he kind of overreacted at that."  
Buck laughed, slung his knife over his shoulder, and started his way back towards where Rudy no doubt was headed, Cal following and cleaning her spear at the same time.

"Don' tell 'im I ever said this, but Rudy is a bit of a woos."

"I'm so telling him you said that!" Calamity said loudly with a fake gasp.

"Please don'! He won' talk t' me for weeks if he heard I said tha'!"

"Dad, he doesn't talk to you anyway."

"He doesn'?"

"I thought you weren't insane anymore?" Calamity said with a raised eyebrow again.

Buck huffed, "Pffft who told ya tha'?!"  
Buck and Calamity made their way back towards where they could hear Rudy still letting off steam, letting their minds and bodies recover for the next round of adventure. Cal could tell that dawn was only a few hours away, and she wasn't going to waste that time that she had. This was the night where she would make her mark on the world and finally take her place as the next protector of it.

* * *

 _Mace, holding back the urge to chuckle to himself, started gathering the other groups. Some smelled of blood, others of alcoholic-like smells, which could have been hurled at them, or they could have consumed it themselves. Either way, everyone was smiling as they retreated back to the jungle. However, they did not head to their own hideouts, but crawled into the trees only a few metres from where the gates sat. Some fell asleep and waited the chaos to come, others could not possibly go to sleep in their state, and scampered from branch to branch. Mace himself thought that he would be able to curl up and get some sleep, but when he sat, almost uncomfortably, on a branch, he discovered that he too would prefer to hear the chaos himself instead of being awoken.  
So they waited in the darkness, staring at the gates with their ears raised high and their spirits even higher.  
And they waited._

* * *

Calamity had only taken twenty minutes to track Rudy down again, and found him trying to track _them_ in the night. He was trying to stay as quiet as he possibly could, Calamity could tell. In the background she could see the black silhouettes of the mountain range that Rudy would have to pass through to get to the mating grounds. They bordered the foregrounded scene of the white rump of Rudy that swung back and forth as he carefully paced his way through the thick jungle to try and scent them out.  
But Buck no longer had a distinguishable scent, and Calamity was covered in Rudy's own blood, which had dripped everywhere in his path, so his hopes at tracking them efficiently would have been met long ago with sagging disappointment. However, Rudy was not one to give in, and was still searching by the time Calamity and Buck perched themselves on a nearby tree, making jokes about how big his butt was.

They started laughing so hard that it was no wonder they had to yell and quickly jump away, as the branch they had been on was shattered into a thousand splinters beneath the Baryonix's jaws. More blood splattered from his mouth and snout as his tongue, gums and nose got penetrated with dozens of sharp bits of branch. He wasn't bothered for a second.  
He didn't even flinch.  
Didn't even care.

Calamity suddenly grew nervous in this new turn of events.  
Before, just one of those things would have sent Rudy into a twisting madness, which was slightly hilarious. Now, Cal wasn't sure what to think as the angry lizard stared her way with a new determined rage, blood dripping fiercely from his jaws.  
She leaped from the tree she was in and into the next, ignoring the thought of swinging on vines. It was dark, and although her night vision was good, it wouldn't be able to register good vine from bad vine, or whether it was just a trick of the night and if there was really a vine there at all. Cal had been taught how to weigh up the risk, and trying to swing at night was way beyond her capacity.

So instead, she bounded from clear and solid branch, to clear and solid branch, letting her ears tell her where Rudy was, instead of trying to check over her shoulder and risking falling off the branch. She could sense her father running beside her sometimes, then he'd leap away, diverting Rudy for a few minutes to give Calamity a break, then she would track the noise and do the same for him.

They continued this fiasco for so long that Cal lost her sense of time, and instead gave herself to the now full-fledged pump in her heart and the constant yelling of excitement in her throat. She whooped and she screamed and she even sung random words, and she heard her father doing the same, sometimes far off, and sometimes right next to her. She still recognised that Rudy had changed his attitudes now, and was determined to rip them to pieces, but she didn't care.  
She didn't care she didn't care she didn't care!  
She was wrapped in it all, in the rush in her body which pounded in her head and the electric buzz through her veins.  
Eventually though, the simple game of chase had to change, so Buck managed to pull Calamity into the shadows for a second to come up with a plan, while Rudy, roaring and pushing over trees at random, continued to search for them.

In the hollow, it only took a few minutes for Buck and Calamity to devise something so brilliant, so stupid, so utterly impossible that they didn't even check if it had any loopholes before they flung themselves into action. Both of them were so high on adrenaline and excitement, that it only took them a few minutes to gather their equipment, including the occasional tease they threw at Rudy, who was so enraged that he wasn't thinking straight, and just ran at something as soon as he saw it move.  
When all else was still in the world for fear of Rudy's teeth, only two things in the vicinity moved apart from falling trees and the shuddering leaves. Together they weaved and threw and looped and danced across the jungle's floor and canopy, bringing with them long lengths of the strongest vines they could find. Rudy didn't notice, and even if he would, the suspicion would have only lasted so long.  
 _  
It was ready._

Calamity had dragged vines and tossed vines and tied vines off, until she had perfect webs of them tracing between trees, wrapped around rocks and bundled in branches. She had made several large lassos and hung them distinctively in places so she could find them again, and then waited for her father's signal. Rudy, still growling and breathing heavily in anger and exhaustion, was whirling back and forth to see any sign of the Two Small Annoyances.  
And then Calamity heard the long and distinguished 'cooee'. _The signal._

Buck and Cal started cooing and crying out to Rudy, both teasing him and letting him get close enough that his jaws would be only a foot away from them as they clamped down on air. Buck was an expert at this close-dodge game, and was able to duck and weave at the right intervals. Cal was not nearly as experienced as he was, so played it safe and would jump away fairly quickly if he decided to come her way. Buck and Cal once again got their turns in being chased, for Rudy would have no other choice, If he focused on one in particular, the other one would launch itself into completely trying to divert his attention.

Again, Rudy was tossed into this infuriating game, and found his anger growing, and also waning at the same time. Instead of being fuelled and be a meaningful rage, it started to become routine. A loop that he could easily walk away from and fight another night. But this time, it was different. Was it the addition of the Small Red Annoyance? Rudy did notice that whenever he spent a longer time than usual with his attention fixed on the red, the brown would be even more determined to gain his notice.  
 _Sentimental attachment. Such a prehistoric thing to get involved in._ Rudy huffed to himself.

Figuring this out, Rudy still continued the chase the same way. He could not be bothered devising any kind of plan, and instead leaped at them in the same fashion in turn. Eventually however, Rudy did feel a change in the chase. The annoyances had changed tactics and also were outing more effort into annoying him. Sometimes the brown would even dare to jump upon his snout and pull painfully at some of the pieces of wood that were stuck there.  
These changed Rudy's attitudes once again, going from the routine, back to meaningful rage.  
He was sick of this! So absolutely sick of it! Now Rudy was going to turn up at the mating grounds with gashes in his snout and a bad attitude.

Although, in turn this might actually work in his favour.  
Rudy shooed the thought of the annoyances accidently doing him a favour, and turned back into a white-hot monster of pain and hatred.  
He barely felt the first tug on his leg until he tried leaping after the brown. The brown again managed to leap away in time, and Rudy almost tripped over, because something had wrapped around his leg. Looking down, he saw it was ensnared with half a dozen small vines. Rudy raised his taloned arm again, to swipe them away, but as his scaly limb was coming down, some more vines came from behind him and caught the arm. At first his arm snapped a few of them, but eventually his arm stopped in its tracks, and a few more lasso-made vines replaced the ones he had broken.

Rudy could see what they were doing, and shifted his weight so he wouldn't trip over on his trapped leg. Then he bent down to bite the vines away from the leg, but just as he was lowering his snout a few vines wrapped around his top jaw. This would have been made easier because of his longer snout, and he grew even more angry, if it were possible. He tried twisting and turning his head to snap them, but every one that he broke, two more replaced them. And it was harder to pull from these ones. They pushed against his teeth and sent wave after wave of pain to his head and throat.  
As Rudy tried to detangle himself with little damage, he stumbled into what must have been a whole web of these vines, and got his tail and other leg caught. He thrashed in a panic, but again realised that every time he broke a vine, it was replaced with another that was thrown onto an even more effective spot than where the last one had been.  
Eventually, when all his limbs had been tangled and tied, and even his bottom jaw tightly clamped to the top, he fell to the ground.  
He was still furious, but had long run out of energy, his nose hurt, his muscles hurt, his side hurt from when he fell.  
And he could hear them laughing.

Calamity hadn't even gotten tired, or scared, or the slightest bit nervous, as she threw her vines with a perfect aim and hit her mark every time. Buck and Cal would occasionally stand on the same branch and throw their vines together just to confuse Rudy even more.  
When Rudy finally fell, buck and Cal whooped and cheered and laughed till their insides hurt. But then, when Rudy gave out a huff of annoyance and resignation, Buck and Cal both stopped. Cal could see her father look down at the great lizard with an affection, and a respect, and maybe even a little sadness.  
Cal looked back at the sight of Rudy bound and bleeding, and started feeling the same thing. Rudy could fight dinosaurs of every size, could fight the most terrifying and powerful of all beasts. But two tiny weasels with fantastic abilities were more of a challenge than anyone could ever predict.  
Buck started climbing down the tree, and Cal followed after him. They approached Rudy, carefully but confidently, and Cal got her first chance to actually pet the dinosaur. While she was wrangling him, she never noticed the size or strength of his scales, or his whole body in general. It was only now that she got a real look at Rudy, and it certainly was a sight to behold.

The two mammals made their way to the snout, and without Buck even telling her to do so, Cal started pulling the shards of wood out of Rudy's snout. At first he tried growling, and tried snapping and twisting to stop her, but eventually gave up; his bonds were too tight, and he saw that she was probably doing him a favour…again. Keeping the shards in would increase the chances of them infecting, and Rudy couldn't afford that.  
Buck followed his daughters example and started pulling them out.  
When only a couple remained, Buck stretched and gave a mighty yawn.

"Well Cal," he said, scratching his chin, "I think we'll be pretty ready for bed once we've finished 'ere."

"Are we going to cut him loose?" Cal asked, patting a large white scale fondly. She didn't want to leave him like this. It didn't seem right.

"Not completely, but a little bi', yeah. It'll give us some time to escape."  
Cal nodded, liking the idea.  
They finished pulling out the splinters, then to be extra careful they created some pulpy paste from a healing plant and put it on the worst of the gashes. It must have stung, because Rudy was once again pulling at his restraints.

"He's gotten some of 'is energy back. We're gonna have to do this quick." Buck said, slathering the last bit of paste on, and then jumping from Rudy's snout.  
Cal used her spear and Buck used his knife, as they cut away some of the biggest bundles of vines. Then they quickly retreated as they heard Rudy thrash around, breaking vines, making trees fall over and kicking up dirt.  
They were both giggling as they sped away from the scene, wanting to get to a good hiding spot before Rudy could try track them again, but Buck was certain he would have recognized when the game was over as well.

"He's probably just goin' to find a lake t' wash our scent off. Then he'll grumpily wander his way West." Buck said as he stretched himself on a branch, his daughter curling up on the next branch over.

"That was the most fun I've ever had." Cal muttered sleepily, still a huge grin on her face.  
Buck laughed. "Better ge' used t' that feeling if yer gonna start travelling with me more often."

"Can't wait." Cal said again, this time putting her head on her arms, and slowly closing her eyes. "Maybe Jai with come with us next time."

"I suspect he'll come with us occasionally, bu' I wouldn' count on it every time." Buck said, thinking back to his son, who was probably sitting in a tree, carving something beautiful. Buck would have to bring back some good woods for Jai next time he and Cal came out to the jungle. He loved the ones that had many shades of browns and blacks and creams, and Buck knew exactly where to get them.  
Buck looked over at Cal and saw that she was already fast asleep. He smiled, thinking about how proud he was, and excited, that she was ready to start travelling with him… and on her own.

That last thought made Buck a little sad, but he knew she would start with her own adventures, and tell stories of her own. But there was a darkness there too. A fate, which only Buck had experienced. It was sometimes a very lonely life, being a lover of adventure. Buck was lucky that he had Lucy, but sometimes he felt so torn between the two. He always felt guilty about leaving to go off on an adventure, even though Lucy used to come with him before the kits, and even then, sometimes Buck would stay home while Lucy went out with Trudy and Jess for a few days, always coming up against small dinosaurs, or Lucy would catch up with Mumma Dinosaur.  
But still, it was worth it. Buck had the best of both worlds, but he worried that his daughter would not. He knew that she would pick the jungle if she had to, and he worried that she might isolate herself, forget what real friends were…and real family. Buck had forgotten that feeling for years until he had gained it back, and he would rather die than see his daughter go down the road he did…well, only completely. She would be free to adventure, explore, and become as legendary as Buck had, but she would have to come home. She would always, _always,_ have to come home.  
But Buck already knew she would.  
So with those last thoughts, Buck curled up like his daughter, with his knife under his paw, and went to sleep.

* * *

 _She was exhausted. She upset, and she was exhausted. A turmoil of emotions warmed in her mind, weighing it down and increasing how tired she was. All she wanted to do was curl up next to her mate and forget everything but her. Buck was betraying them and he didn't even know it. He was causing so much pain by not being in the village, by taking his family, and other peoples families too. Trudy knew he meant well, but sometimes he was so caught up in himself that he didn't realise what he was doing.  
Trudy was so sick of it all, and told Jess and Jeremy that she had given up. They could go on searching, most likely in vain, but Trudy knew Buck would only come back when he wanted to come back. Maybe they would have Jai come back, or even Lucy. But Cal would certainly hate to come back and Buck would not oblige himself or anyone to as well.  
So for now, they were on their own._

 _Jess and Jeremy had agreed to come back. They were exhausted just as much as Trudy, but they were determined to get back out there. Trudy however, just wanted to get  
away from it all with Sasha.  
Sasha. Dear sweet Sasha who Trudy had fallen for. Her broken legs had done nothing to dull her spirit and she was the only one who had it in her to calm Trudy down when need be. One look from her golden eyes and Trudy felt at peace, and all her problems fell away, becoming insignificant._

 _When Trudy entered her burrow, too exhausted to run her hands along the rungs of the roof, dawn was only an hour or so away. She had travelled all day and most of the night, most of the time running, to get back home.  
She was home. Home again. Home at last.  
She was so exhausted, she didn't pick up on the strange scents, didn't see the dark patches on the ground that could only be strangers' footprints.  
And when she saw it…gods when she saw it, she couldn't believe her own eyes. It was nothing but a dull thud in her chest at first, making her throat close up. She started shivering…in fear, in panic, in shock in hatred in terror in heartbreak in heartbreak in heartbreak in heartbreak…_

 _"Sasha?.." She whispered, staring up at the sight before her, suspended above the bed. The tears came then, and her throat opened up to let out small whines at first, as she begged and begged, "No, no no no no no no no sasha… Sasha? SASHA!"  
It was the screams then. She screamed and she screamed until her voice box couldn't scream anymore and she whined and sobbed and groaned. The screams had been so loud it travelled out the burrow and awoke neighbours and sent them running in. They screamed at the sight and turned away.  
Abu, who was half the village away, heard it feint on the breeze, although no breeze was blowing that night. He followed the sound and found Trudy just like the others had. He shook his head in shock, then started pulling Trudy away, calling for some of the others to help him, and ordering others to take Sasha down. Trudy fought and she yelled abusive language and she kicked to try and fight them off, but eventually she ran out of fight and instead held on to Abu, still crying and sometimes screaming as she watched them gently lower Sasha down, being careful, with tears dripping down their cheeks as well.  
It was horrific, what they done, whoever it was that had done it. When Sasha was finally laying down, they let Trudy go to her, and she patted the side of Sasha's face, and then gently closed Sasha's eyelids._

* * *

It was only a few minutes later, before someone, somewhere else, started screaming. Then, sooner, another followed suit. Screams of the purest heartbreak, and together they were chorused, so loud that they flowed over the village gates, up and over the canyon walls, and spread through the jungle, stabbing everyone's heart who heart the noise.  
Except for Mace and his Tyrants, who cheered at their success.

* * *

It was Jai who awoke first, struggling to breath. He twisted and turned on his spot in the cave, panicked as he couldn't breathe in. He could feel the black lines trickling into his vision as he felt unconsciousness coming onto him, but his mother was soon at his side, and as soon as she touched him, hit breath rushed in and he sat up. Hyperventilating, he didn't notice at first that the same thing had been happening to Cabe, and to Adrian as well. As soon as Lucy put her paw on them, they started breathing again, eyes stinging with tears. And then they saw Lucy, and she was sobbing.  
Heavily.  
Adrian, composing himself, made his way over.

"Lucy, Lucy what's wrong?"

"Mum?" Jai asked, and she simply hung her head, kneeling next to him. Jai hugged her, looking desperately at Adrian, who only bit his lip and shrugged.

"Something's happened," Cabe said, rubbing his arms. Jai's heart umped as his thoughts turned to his sister and father, out there in the jungle, probably facing Rudy. Had one of them?... Had Calamity made a mistake, a misstep, a badly judged jump? Had Rudy cunningly done something that he'd never done before? Had Buck put too uch faith in himself and Cal?

"Oh my god, has something happened to dad? To Cal?! Mum please what's happened?" Jai pleaded, holidng his mum.  
But he felt her shake her head. "No…no it's not Buck…and your sisters fine… I'm certain…" Lucy managed to say, in between sobs. The noise had awoken Ruby and Rufus, and Ivory too.

"What's happened?" Ruby asked, genuinely concerned for her new family.

"We don't know…" Adrian said, feeling a clamp fall on his heart. _Yes, something bad has happened, something really, really,-  
_

Collette sat up, wide eyed, and gave out a single, long scream. Rufus pulled her to his chest immediately, quietening the scream, but she was yelling and mumbling and shaking her little silver head.

"Col? Come on little one what's wrong? What's happened?" Ivory asked gently, as Rufus held the little girl with his strong arms. Collette's twins crawled up and sat next to where Rufus held her, patting her gently to calm their sister down.

"Did you see something?" Ivory asked. She had grown very attached to the little girl and hated it when she had nightmares, which was an increasing occurrence.  
At first, everything was silent as the whole family perked their ears and waited. Then, Collette started sobbing very hard and screamed,

"The Gold one! They g-got the gold one! And-and the one with stars in her f-fur…she's…she's dying inside!" Collette started sobbing so loudly that her twins started backing away, and Rufus held her even tighter, Ivory patting her softly.

"Sasha…" Jai whispered, then said slightly louder… "Something's happened to Sasha. Trudy… she would be…"

"Dying inside." Adrian finished, with a solemn nod.  
Lucy let go of her son and wiped away the tears. "We better get ready to leave. This would have gotten your father and sister too. They'll no doubt be here within the hour."

* * *

Buck and Calamity had woken at the exact same time. Buck had been so startled by the horrific image that had flashed in his mind, that he would have fallen right out of the tree had Calamity not caught him. With Cal's help, Buck managed to climb back into the tree. Once he had scrambled into a safer position, Buck took the time to analyse what had just beenshown to him. By the look on his daughters face, she had seen the same thing.

"Somethin's wrong. We have t' get back t' the others, _now."_  
Calamity nodded eagerly. Both weasels were exhausted, but they had to ignore it for now, and use up the energy they had gained in their one hour of sleep.  
They had no time to run, or even swing through the dark. The only way they could get back to the others fast enough was if they caught a pterosaur, and there was plenty among the huge trees. They picked two as they slept, and were in the air within a couple of minutes of waking, speeding towards Devil's Mountain. Both of them were silent the whole time, having similar thoughts about what might have happened. Buck hadn't seen anything specific, just heard a terrifying wail in his dreams. He could only assume that Calamity had had the same lack of detail shown to her, and that they both were just determined to get back.  
Buck knew it couldn't be Lucy. It couldn't be Lucy and Jai, or any of the others they had rescued from the village. It just couldn't. there wasn't enough pain for that…  
But the weasels Buck rescued were not their only friends. This could be about Jess, Trevor, Sasha, Trudy, Jeremy, even Oma or Shanae. Buck couldn't tell att his point, but he knew it was bad. He knew. He knew with every twitching nerve and aching muscle and burdened pound of his heart that when they returned to the village, it was not going to be a good day.

No one was in a good mood as they waited for Buck and Cal to return. A web of dark feelings spread in between the large family, and they were nervous, even grumpy at times. Ivory, to her credit, was trying to keep hopes alive.

"It could have just been another one of Col's nightmares that haven't come true." She said, trying to reassure everyone that it was a mistake. Sasha was fine. They could stop whatever might happen to her. Sasha was fine. It was going to be fine. Sasha was fine.

"It's a nice thought Ivory," Adrian said, in a kind tone instead of a snappy one, "But Lucy, Jai, and I were affected too. No, this is…this is different…"  
From there, Ivory largely stayed quiet and instead tried calming down the kits. Jai paced back and forth, Ruby was out keeping watch, Lucy simply sat and was thinking of what to do next, Adrian stayed at the entrance of the cave leaning against the rock, Rufus stayed with Ivory, and they occasionally threw glances at each other, sometimes smiling, sometimes not. Cabe sat on the ground next to Adrian, and Lucy could hear them talking, but couldn't catch the words.  
And then they heard the screeches of a pterodactyl.  
Rudy came running inside and said, "They're back."  
Everyone raced out to see a pair of pterodactyl's with weasels on their backs messily land on the outcrop in front of the cave. Lucy ran to her mate, and Buck ran to her. As soon as she was in his arm she started to cry.

"It's alrigh'. We're back now. It wasn' us. Whatever is goin' on, it wasn' us." Buck said reassuringly, holding her tight. Over Lucy's shoulders she saw Cabe run up to Calamity and they hugged as well.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Calamity asked quietly. Cabe let go of her and stepped back, letting Jai hug his sister as well.

"It's…" Jai started, but hung his head and realised he couldn't say it. Rufus approached with his seven siblings, and said it for him, only slightly louder than a whisper.

"Something's happened to Sasha."  
Buck's ears dropped back, and he didn't let go of Lucy. "Sasha?" he whispered. Rufus nodded, and Ruby, holding an exhausted looking Collette, said,

"Collette said… she said they got the golden one…and that… and that the one with stars in her fur was…dying inside…" Ruby wasn't sure what to say, Buck could tell. She had lived a harsh life and had never cared for anyone but her siblings, he knew…until now. He knew that her attachments had begun the instance that they dragged her out of the healing shack almost two weeks ago, and for everyone around her to be hit so hard by this, she could feel it to. Buck looked at her sympathetically, and she looked away, biting a trembling lip.  
Buck finally let go of Lucy, and addressed everyone.

"We have t' go back, but not all of us can." He looked at Ruby and Rufus. "I'm sorry," he said to them, "But we'll go faster withou' your siblings. I'm sorry guys, I really am, but I think you should stay…"

"It's fine Buck." Rufus said immediately, "We prepared for that. We though you might not want us-,"

"It's no' that we don't want you with us, trust me Rufus it's no' that. It's just righ' now I don't think we can, whether we like it or not." Buck said sternly. He knew that if Rufus kept going down that road… feeling as if he and his sister weren't welcomed _anywhere,_ then they were as good as dead to the world. And Buck would give most things to keep that from happening.  
Rufus nodded, and Buck could see a little relief on his face.

"I'll stay too." Ivory said, and Buck nodded, knowing that she had multiple reasons not to go back.

"I know I probably shouldn't go back Buck, but…" Cabe said, and Cal gripped his shoulder.

"You're coming, don't worry." She said, and looked at her father sternly. Buck had already decided before then that Cabe was going, so he nodded. Cabe had been very close to Sasha, it was his right.

"We'll go three a pterosaur." Buck said, and everybody nodded.

"The faster we get there the faster we can see what's happening." Adrian said, so everyone climbed aboard the pterodactyl's, and were off.  
The closer they got to the village, the louder the screams got.


	21. Chapter 20 Keeping score

_Sorry about all this intense emotions and stuff, but thing are really in a twist, and still will be for a bit. Hope you guys are enjoying it though. This I think will be the last of my really big stories for Buck, well, without Beast anyhow. But then again I might be wrong, and come across another idea. That is yet to be seen. By the way you guys are free to give me any suggestions for future stories. I'd appreciate it of course :)_

* * *

It was midday by the time the Wild family landed their tired and bothered pterosaurs on the outside of the gates. The family was tired and upset, trying to hold it together until they knew the extent of what was happening.

It took Buck and Calamity yelling at the top of their lungs to get the guards' attention, while the rest of the family watched quietly with grim faces. When the gates finally started to groan open, it only took a few inches for the family to slither through, and the guards closed them slowly behind.  
Inside was complete chaos.

Calamity gasped and grabbed at her nose to stop herself from gagging, while her father and Adrian swore quietly.  
Weasels, stoats, minks, ferrets etc. were either carrying some bodies, (Dead or alive, Buck could not tell), pacing and mumbling to themselves, huddling in family groups and weeping...but there was sounds of yelling in the distance, the occasional clack of bone swords or the snap of a piece of wood...even a rare scream of pain. Buck frowned more and more with what he could see and hear.

And their arrival didn't go unnoticed. The creaking gates must have alerted them to the arrival, because heads turned, heads raised, or heads lowered, in anger or fear, again Buck couldn't tell. Eventually there was movement, and then voices raised.  
 _  
"It's Buck!"_

 _"It's the Wilds! They're back"_

 _"They're home..."  
_  
There was plenty of joyous cries and faces, but mostly they were quiet, and some were angry. There was yells of anger and hatred, blaming the wild family for it all. Buck felt Calamity latch onto his arm as an injured male stepped forward and hissed at their passing. He patted her paw for comfort, knowing that there would be worse to come.

 _I was stupid. We never should have left...maybe this wouldn't've happened if only we'd stayed..._

Buck thought, but then he could imagine Adrian, calmed and collected, say that the Village had to learn to be independent of their help... But Buck just wasn't sure anymore. He could only look around at the bloodied and tortured faces, and blame himself for it all. When Lucy saw someone unconscious on the ground, she rushed over, ignoring the mammals that backed away, either looking hopeful or scowling at her. Buck internally challenged them to dare insult her, but the mammals must have read his mind, because they glanced at him watching his mate carefully.

Lucy immediately looked at Buck. "I need to get her to the healing shack-,"

"Healing shack is full." an older female stated, a hard look in her eyes that was thankfully not directed at them. Lucy's breathing started to increase and Buck could see her trying to work things out.

"What happened?" Adrian asked, and to Buck he sounded quiet but in the silence surrounding them he might as well have yelled. A dozen mammals were about to answer at once, but a deep voice caught everyone's attention from the distance, and approaching quickly.

"Buck! Buck are you really here!?"  
Buck's ears pricked. "Abu?" He called.  
The crowd which surrounded them moved aside for the burly weasel to barge his way through, and Buck had to control himself not to sag on the spot at the sight of his friend's condition. There was blood all the way through his fur and tired lines were carved through his face.

"Abu!" the whole family chorused when he came into view. Calamity let go of her father and ran to him, and the larger weasel took the red teenager into his muscly arms.

"Abu...the blood," Calamity said quietly, stepping back with wide eyes after letting him go. She had some on her fur now as well.  
Abu shook his head, "It's not mine. 'alf the villagers are covered in some blood or other, bu' only a few actually go' hi'."

"Got hit by who?" Cabe asked quietly. Everyone around them looked at each other nervously, and there was plenty of clenched fists and tightened jaws at the question. Only Abu was able to look at them evenly and simply say,

"Tyrants."

* * *

Abu led them through the village towards the healing shack, gaining looks from whoever they passed, and started explaining.

"We found most o' th' guards knocked ou', bu' some o' them have been killed, an' we sen' out a few more t' find the scouts, an' found 'em tied up as well."  
Buck's family closed closer to him, for they were starting to gain a following crowd, probably wanting to see Buck's reaction.  
 _  
To what though? the village or...or is there something more?_

"How did the Tyrants manage this?" Adrian asked, already resorting to his reasonable, straight thinking mentality.  
Abu hesitated. "We don' know exactly, bu' claws are all pontin' at Fin and 'is legion. They've been locked up, facin' trial."

"When?"

"We were hopin', when you guys go' here. We knew you'd turn up eventually so...an' now you're 'ere, we can ge' started on it, after... well after you..."

"After what Abu?" Lucy asked sternly, but the smith stayed quiet. They eventually reached the healing shack. When they entered, Lucy was about to go off and start her healing work, but Abu grabbed her arm and shook his head slowly, looking sad.

"You'll wan' t' see this first." He mumbled quietly, and Lucy look at Buck in such sadness, that he instinctively stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her, then looked at his friend and nodded.  
Instead of Abu leading them to a certain bed, or up to higher levels, he led them to the back to a heavy wooden door, and opened it. Buck and Lucy swallowed together, and Cabe whispered behind them to Cal,

"What's down there?"

"The insane areas...and the..."

"Morgue." Buck and Lucy finished together.  
As Abu led them down the stone and dirt slope, Abu started explaining again.

"I advise tha' only Lucy and Buck see this...she wasn't jus' killed... but... she was..."

"It's okay Abu..." Cal said, "We can handle it."

"Can we?" Cabe asked in a whisper.  
Already the air down here, deeper than usual burrows, was stale and the walls felt heavy on either side, and Buck felt the whole world resting above them. Buck feared that some bodies of the deceased were going to split themselves from the dirt and reach at them with claw tipped skeletal paws...  
Buck shook his head of the nightmare that made his throat clench in fear. He could already feel the heat of tears behind his eyes, while only minutes ago it had been heat crawling up his chest and neck in anger... a new rage.  
 _  
How dare they..._

But there would be time for that later. Right now, Buck knew they had something a lot worse coming.  
Abu nodded at Calamity's reassurance, and started again.

"She wasn't just killed, but strung up an', like a piece o' prey, they cut open her fur and skin, flayed her on the spot." He growled, sniffling tears back, and his paws turned into fists.  
Buck's eye went wide with horror. Did Abu?.. Did Abu take her down from where she was hung himself? Was that why all the blood?

"They only left her face alone."

"Those bas-," Calamity started her rage-filled rant, but Cabe grabbed her arm, and then took her paw and they walked together, Calamity blinking back tears with a silent snarl on her face.

"How do we know it was Tyrants?" Adrian asked calmly. Jai whirled on him unexpectedly.

"Who cares Adrian!? That's not what's important right now!"

"Jai!" Buck barked simply, and his son crossed his arms, pouting in annoyance, and unlike his sister, his tears flowed free on his face, but a similar anger was there. Buck could have sworn that flecks of red glimmered in his eyes, but soon they vanished and his shoulders dropped.

"I'm sorry." Adrian said, looking at the ground, and Buck saw a glimpse of the passionate teenager for a moment.

"It's fine Adrian." Lucy said. "Besides, it's a viable question. Abu?"  
Abu hesitated, looking cautiously at Jai, as if he had seen the same thing in his eyes that Buck had... then he blinked and continued on, leading them deeper.

"They had used 'er blood to make a mark on the wall...a red eye with a serrated sword stabbed through i'."  
Everyone knew what that meant. Buck suddenly realized that no one had said specifically that they were talking about Sasha. Abu must have known...known that they knew.  
Finally they started passing closed doors, until they reached a certain one. Cal, Cabe and Jai were about to enter, but Abu shook his head.

"I'll stay out here with you." Adrian said. Calamity nodded, but Jai crossed his arms again and went to lean against the opposite to the door. Calamity and Cabe sat against the wall next to the door, Adrian standing next to them.

* * *

It wasn't as long as Cal thought for her parents to emerge. Then again... nobody would want to be in the same room as the body ( _Sasha, her name is Sasha),_ if she had been treated as badly as Abu told it. Everyone headed out once again, into the humid air above. Humid, but not suffocating, not like the stagnant air below.  
Once above ground, everyone went their separate ways, Cabe, Cal and Jai off to do their own mourning, Adrian towards the Council Chambers to investigate what they were doing there, Lucy went off with a face of determination to see to the injured, and their father... no one knew. He wanted to help Lucy but she said it would be better if her and her healers did it all themselves. They had other, less effected by the events, who could help them with lifting and such. Cal had seen how hurt Buck had been by that, but she suspected it was more because he would be a little lost without Lucy. Sasha had been a dear friend, but Lucy could mourn after she helped stop the deaths of more innocent mammals.

Buck watched his kids, including Cabe, wander off. Lucy went back into the healing shack to clean up so she didn't infect any wounds with dirt and grime, while Adrian went off to do his duties in the Council chambers.  
So Buck and Abu decided to go back below the healing shack, and see where Trudy had been chained.

The insane area was rarely occupied, and soon the ones who were insane either passed away or were banished. They only locked away the truly insane, psychotic and dangerous behavior, outbreaks of violence and talking nonsense while hurting others. There was a difference between 'strange behavior', and actual insanity.  
Again Buck couldn't help but try shrink away from the walls, even keeping his depressed tail off the ground, when usually he would be dragging it when he felt like this. It may be rarely occupied, but the place just felt... sick. Buck's stomach lurched thinking about a deranged Trudy, but Abu had reassured him that the guards they had posted reported that she had only been crazy for an hour or so, before she had exhausted herself and gone to sleep. After, she had woken and cried, pleading to get out. They had unchained her, but kept her in the room still, giving her food and water.

"Bu' she still migh' have t' be locked up, Buck. After we'd tried takin' Sasha to the other room, Trudy had gone completely nuts. Thrashin', kickin', screamin', scratchin'. She hurt a lot o' weasels this mornin'." Abu said worriedly, but Buck shook his head beside him.

"No, she was jus'... dealing." _Please let that be the truth. To have to put Trudy down? If she couldn't be revived?_  
Buck wanted to be certain to himself, but that flash in Jai's eyes had been more worrying than it should have been. He didn't want to see a similar thing that was in Regal's eyes, in either his son's or Trudy's. Calamity had red eyes, sure, but they shone, they didn't flash or glimmer. Buck had known for a long while that she wasn't a worry, but Jai was harder to get to for him. Always had been. He was far more open to Lucy, but still closed off for the most part. Only Cal knew what they didn't and even then she'd occasionally come from trying to talk to him, shrugging and shaking her head.

There was an old saying, _watch out for the quiet ones,_ but Buck was only ever wary of those he felt off about...and he never felt off or wary about Jai...Did he?  
These thoughts were wrapping around Buck's heart and starting to strangle it as he walked, following Abu. Finally he resorted to shutting off his mind and simply following on default settings.

Eventually they came to the only door that had a ferret and a rat standing outside the door. Buck recognized both, but knew the smaller-than-usual rat more than he knew the ferret.

"Toby?" Buck asked.

"Buck? You're here!"  
Buck nodded, looking the youngster up and down. 'Youngster' was maybe stretching it; he was only a year or three older than Cal, but he'd proven to be an extremely useful scout in the years he'd been around.

Ever since he was young, Toby had been smaller than all the other kids, making him a victim to frequent bullying, even little Cal had occasionally sniggered about 'such a little cutie' he was. This had forced him to run away from the village on many occasions. He had ben terrified of dinosaurs and other dangers, so became a very nimble tree-dweller, who Buck eventually took on and trained as a scout. Now here he was, with a bandage around his shoulder and smaller cuts around his muzzle and bits of fur missing.

"Don' tell me you were one o' the scouts caught?" Buck asked quietly. Toby rubbed his arm and looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Buck. I should've been able to see them, to stop them-,"

"Don't run yourself down." The ferret said sternly, who then turned to Buck. "He's being ridiculous about it. I've told him over and over, they had mud in their fur and were experienced in the jungle..."

"But so am I! That's the point of our job anyway, to stop them before they can do something to the village. And now look!" Toby slouched against the doorway, a paw over his eyes and the other gripping his side with such force Buck thought he'd break his own ribs.

"Listen to 'im." Buck said gently to Toby, indicating to the ferret. Toby looked up, grimacing in pain and annoyance at himself. "I know what it's like to blame yerself. There were other scouts too, righ'?"  
Toby reluctantly nodded. "Three."

"Then it means Mace took extra special care to avoid our attention. Besides," Buck stood up straight, and looked from the door to Toby, "What are ya doin' 'ere?"  
Toby's grimace turned to a frown, and his voice and eyes lowered, "I've known Trudy for a long time. I was one of her students. She would scare some of the other kids off if she saw them being mean to me. I was taken back here from where the scouts were tied up this morning, and heard about what had happened to Sasha, so went to check on Trudy. When I saw how crazy she was being, I helped them get her in here and volunteered to guard her door. The others didn't like it, but I insisted. I didn't want it to be some shit of an Above-grounder." He growled.

"Not all of them are like that." The ferret said. "Ferris and Sol, some of Coal's main crew. Coal himself. About a third of them knew nothing about it, and a couple of others knew but didn't want to participate. They're the ones that told us about Fin."  
Buck nodded, then faced the door.

"She's calm for now, don't worry." Toby said, and added quietly, "Do you want me to go in there with you?"  
Buck knew that Toby just wanted to go in and see Trudy for himself, maybe try and help his teacher, but Buck wanted to be alone at first, then he'd invite Toby.

"I'll go in alone at first." Buck said. "Just give us a minute, okay?"  
Toby nodded, then the Abu opened the door.  
There wasn't the horrific scent of blood, or faeces, or a stench of sickness within. No, it just smelled of dirt. There was lots of small candles high on the walls, too high for anyone to reach up and hurt themselves, providing enough light.  
In the corner, with her head hidden in her arms and her legs drawn up, was a mattered and messed Trudy. She didn't move when the door opened, nor did she shift when it slowly, as if reluctantly, closed behind Buck.  
Buck looked fondly at the female he'd grown to call sister.

"Trudy." He said softly. Trudy's head snapped up faster than Buck predicted, and he jumped back a bit, starting to wonder if shutting the door had been a mistake. But then he saw her expression of surprise, and then she was suddenly on her feet.

"Buck!" She yelled, and it was with such desperation, anguish, so much _pain,_ that Buck immediately felt tears come back to his eyes, and he nodded. Trudy leaped at him and hugged him around his middle, and Buck held her as well, and they both cried.

"Sa..sha...she's..." Trudy tried to say through the panicky sobs of someone who was in shock.

"I know, Trudy," Buck said through a strained voice, "I know."  
They cried like that for a while, then they leaned against one of the walls and stared at the door. They didn't say anything at first, just a comfortable silence of Buck feeling a certain relief, a relief that she had not gone rotten. He hoped that it would not change over the next few weeks and months...probably years.

"I hurt some others, Buck." Trudy said quietly, devoid of all sobs and strain in her voice, but tears still seeped slowly and calmly into her fur.

"I know that too." Buck said, and was about to nod his head, but the energy dissipated and his head remained still.

"What's going to happen now?"

"To what?"

"To everyone. To Fin, to the above-grounders, to us, to you, to the others, to me?"  
Buck sighed. "I dunno. I guess Fin will face trial. We'll have t' go after the Tyrants, ge' that Above-ground girl back that I heard abou' when we go' back. Maybe deal with the Tyrants. I doubt they'll throw ya behind bars Trudy." Buck tilted his head to look at her. "You weren' the only one tha' hurt others. After the... the killin's, there was maddness everywhere. No' many had known it was Tyrant's, so they all blamed their enemies an' such. If they tried to pu' you behind bars, they'd have t' put away half the village along with ya."  
Trudy nodded, and it was left at that. Eventually Buck and Trudy felt well enough to get up, so they went to the door, and Buck knocked on it loudly, and it was opened. Buck saw relief cross their faces when he appeared fine, and Trudy only hung her head sadly.

"Can she come out now?" Toby asked Buck and Abu, hopeful.  
Buck looked at Abu, who nodded at him. "If it's okay with Buck here, than yeah, she can."

"I think she's fine...well, not dangerous." Buck said, and looked back at Trudy, who tried a smile, but it dropped quickly.  
On the way back to the surface, Trudy didn't say anything, but tried her best to let Toby know she was well enough. She would ruffle the tuft on his head and give a small smile, or nudge him with her elbow when he said something nice.  
Toby wasn't beeming, but he certainly seemed less glum than he'd been when Buck had first seen him.  
When they made their way up, Lucy was moving through the healing shack expertly and giving orders like a military leader to her team of healers, who moved quickly, but with a dullness in their eyes which suggested they were doing this to avoid thinking... to avoid feeling.  
Lucy stopped when she saw Trudy, and both females ran to embrace.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you two at the moment, I just have so much going on here I-,"

"It's fine Lucy. We'll see you when you're finished." Trudy said, looking fondly at her sister in law. None of them mentioned that Lucy probably wouldn't be finished with this for days. When they exited the healing shack, Trudy said she would go off to find Cal and the others, so Buck decided he might as well join Adrian in the Council chambers.  
Walking through the village was like walking through another version of hell. The condition was so much worse than what Buck had first predicted. The trip to the chambers took longer because Buck had to break up several fights on the way, and also try get some attention of other weasels to someone he had found injured mammals, or if they just didn't look well.

There had clearly been some fires lit onto other weasels property, and some stables had been burnt to the ground, but since Regal's attack with the fire eighteen years before, the weasels had water stocks all over, and the attempts at a large fire had failed clearly because of it. When Buck finally made it to the Council Chambers, there was less destructive noise behind him. He had made a small difference, but he'd come across some guards and mostly unharmed scouts and ordered them to start combing through the village to break up more fights, shut down the stores where mammals had easy access to the sap-drink AKA alcohol, and search through homes for injured or deceased mammals.

Buck didn't know what to do about kids though. Or the traumatised. After the fire and war eighteen years ago, everyone had banded together for support and those who were traumatised had more or less been mentally healed.  
But the village had grown. There was far more mammals than there was back then and this was a far worse occurance. This hadn't just been Regal followers versus Buck followers, bonded or broken.

This was a ripping, wrecking, confusing jumble of blood and hatred, suspicion and cross words of the most outrageous proportion. It wasn't simple like it was back then. There wasn't a clear line between who was evil and who wasn't. Well, there was, but those enemies weren't out in the open yet. They weren't known.  
They could be hiding for all Buck knew. What ever happened to the days when they'd come out and fight for the sake of fighting? Now they were teaming up, creatig sneaky aliences and Buck couldn't even think of what else. He wasn't built for this. Wasn't made for this trechery. That's why he had run away, but he couldn't escape this, he knew that now. He was adapted to the simple life of adventure, fighting off simple things, and loving his family. This...he didn't know if this was beyond his abaility.

Buck took a deep breath before he entered the council chamber, suspecting that behind the heavy doors would be just as much chaos as there was behind him. Finally he nodded to the guards who had bandages wrapped around their arms and middle, much like most of the mammals. They nodded to him with respect, and then opened the doord, and Buck immediately flinched away from the noise that erupted before him. He walked in tentatively, feeling his hackles rise and his body tense.

At the giant table there was all the council members, above and below-grounders, (minus Fin and a few others) and they were all yelling and screaming about the events that had occurred. There was swearing and insults, threats and cross words. Buck could see Shanae at the end of the table, one of the only ones sitting down, with her paws over her eyes, looking exhausted. Buck shook his head in despair, then glanced at the roof. They had replaced the lanterns that he, Cal and Lucy had destroyed, and they hung with less splendor but looked like they had extra vines added to them.

Allowing himself a small smile, Buck made his way out of the chamber again, then up to the jungle above the chamber where he and his wife and daughter had escaped the chamber. They had cleverly covered the hole with dirt, but it only took a few minutes for him to dig it away.

Once there was an opening above one of the lanterns, Buck slithered through the hole and onto the sticks and vines of the lanterns fixtures. He watched the events from above, not needing to shrink away from the noise anymore as the dirt around him absorbed it. He stayed there for a few minutes, liking the whole situation less and less. It truly was mad down there, and Buck was uneasy about the fact that he was no longer the crazy one. There was outrageous accusations being thrown back and forth, some of them backed up decently, but others were just grudge-thrown accusations with no sense at all. Buck himself and his family came up many times as a cause of the trouble, but Shanae would always raise her head at these and bite them back for it, explaining that their absence and activities had nothing to do about it.

Buck's guilt increased as he watched, especially when Shanae slumped back into her chair, as if she had given up on it. However, the fights did not die down. If anything, the tension grew worse. Every single mammal in there had a weapon, and some came dangerously close to using them.

Buck finally sighed, knowing that if he didn't do something soon, another terrible thing would follow. Buck realized with a frown that Adrian wasn't down there, like he said he would be. Buck searched the crowd, through the fur coats and sometimes the cloth of clothing for the silver, but he was not there. As a last minute decision, Buck looked at the other lanterns, and low and behold, Adrian was perched on the next lantern over, watching the crowd the same as Buck. He had his arms crossed, shaking his head, and would face palm at a particular comment. Buck shook his head with a grin, then cut away a small piece of wood from the lantern he was in, doing no damage to the structure.

He tossed the wood in Adrian's direction, too high above the mammals below to catch any attention. But it certainly caught Adrian's as it bounced off his arm. He flinched away from it, then glanced up through the gap he'd created, the same as Buck. When he saw nothing there, he frowned deeply and then looked around, then caught Buck's eye. He looked between the events below and Buck, the events, then Buck, the events again, and then finally settling on Buck, and allowed himself to smile. Buck pointed a claw up to the jungle above, and Adrian nodded, then started moving up the lantern, Buck doing the same.  
They met between the two gaps, laughing as they got closer.

"This is madness." Adrian said, indicating to where they had just crawled from. Buck nodded with a chuckle, and put his paws on his sides.

"Why is it so funny though?" Buck asked. Adrian shrugged, laughing even more.

"I honestly don't… I mean, with everything going on and that's happened, really we should be…I dunno, angry? Upset? I just don't know any more Buck."

"You and I both."  
Adrian managed to calm himself and then sighed with a smile.

"Well, should we try and calm things down?" He asked.

"Can we leave i' for a bit longer?" Buck said, using his claws to indicate the 'bit'. Adrian raised an eyebrow and shook his head, so Buck shrugged and said,

"Was worth a sho'."  
Together, they climbed into the gap Buck had made, as it was more directly above the table where the chaos was happening. They cut away two of the vines and then slid down quickly, landing directly onto the table. Everyone was so shocked that the chamber silenced immediately, Above-grounder and Below-grounders alike staring wide-eyed. Buck turned his head so he was looking at Shanae over his shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile, as she too had raised her head and was staring. Buck swore he could have seen glistening moisture in her eyes, but he ignored it. She, like everyone else, had every right to cry.

"Isn' that a bit better, don't you agree Adrian?" Buck said, pacing along the table. Adrian nodded dramatically.

"They can't be _completely_ stupid then." The silver added.  
Faces scrunched up, but no one said anything. This was a strange situation, and everyone was afraid of making the wrong move. Besides, Buck's friend had been killed in the events, and they weren't sure as of yet, if he was dangerous or not. One wrong word, and the rusty might just snap, and no one wanted to see that. None of them doubted for a second that this was very thin ice they were all on.

"Now, pray tell," Buck said calmly, but then he raised his voice to a yell, "How in DEVILS NAME, did the BLOODY TYRANTS get into the village!" He stomped his foot down once, making the whole table vibrate, and many of the mammals jumped back from it in fright. No one was looking defiant anymore. Only Adrian kept an expressionless face, analyzing the crowd around him. He had lost his humor as well, standing still and letting Buck pace the table.

"We're gone for, wha'? Two weeks? Maybe? And then this happened." Buck held his arms out, exposing the sight of his knife held in his right paw. He dropped them to his sides  
again, but flipped and brandished his knife lazily, as if wondering about the universe.

"You guys couldn' handle anythin' without us for a week and a half, and it ended up gettin' one of my closest friends KILLED!" Buck stared around, his eye sparking dangerously.

"You're the one who started it!" Someone spoke up. Buck whirled at the voice, and Adrian turned calmly towards it. Magnus had stood, but it didn't give him any advantages at Buck's current height.

"I did not." Buck growled. "If anything, tha' bloody alliance did this. Arranged marriage? You had t' be kiddin' yerself if you thought for a _second_ that I was gonna allow that."

"It wasn't up to you." Magnus countered. "This was for the good of the villages."

"No it wasn't." Adrian spoke up, with a sly look of mockery on his calm features. "This so called 'alliance' was something that we all could have done without. Instead, it's only created a blood bath. We rescued Ivory and Cabe from the situation, and while our backs were turned, you suddenly all tried to scratch each other's eyes out. The only way to solve this, seems to be to find those responsible for allowing the Tyrants into the village."

Buck put a claw to his chin after Adrian's speech, looking around. Then he said with a mocking smile, "Where is Fin by the way?"


	22. Chapter 21 Deception Bay

_Buck and Rudy, and the concept of the Dino world all belong to Bluesky, but the rest belong to me so plz no stealing._

* * *

Shanae led Buck and Adrian down the tunnel towards where the cells were, none of them saying anything. Buck suddenly flinched when someone called his name. He calmed when he turned to see Lord Coal jogging up to him. Buck's eye grew wide at the sight of the swollen cheek and chip in his ears that hadn't been there before. He'd also lost a frightening amount of weight.

"Coal?" Adrian asked smoothly next to Buck, and they waited his approach. When he caught up with them, Buck stared at him, confused.

"Coal you-," he started, but Coal interrupted.

"I know, I look terrible. Unfortunately, many of your colleagues weren't too happy with my association with Fin, which is what I'm here to talk to you about."

"If you're going to try and defend him, I advise against it." Adrian said coldly.  
Coal shook his head, looking serious. "I'm another witness actually, against him. I heard a whole conversation between him and Kai, the plan to bring the Tyrants in and attack people… but they did mention Trudy and Sasha quite specifically."

"You mean tha' you _knew!?_ " Buck asked, surprisingly growing angry, and stepped forward. Adrian put his paw on Buck's chest to keep him back, then looked at Coal.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Adrian asked, looking hurt.

"Fin was my right hand. He was betraying me. I didn't know who I could trust-,"

"This could 'ave saved a lot of our people." Buck hissed.

"Buck calm down." Adrian said.  
Buck shouldered Adrian aside and stomped after Shanae. Adrian watched his old teacher sadly, then turned back to Coal.

"I'm sorry about him. He's…confused. He'll apologize for it later."

"No need. He's right."

"Coal-,"

"No Adrian. You're a nice kid, and a good listener. So do us all a favour and listen to me now. Buck is right, and not for the first, or the last, time. I should have told one of your friends about this while you and the others were out of the village. I would have been able to tell Shanae, or even Trudy and Sasha themselves, so they could have gotten out. Or the below-ground guards. I thought that I couldn't trust anyone but that was just so I didn't have to. I just wanted to forget about it and wait. I was just a coward, Adrian."

Coal walked away before Adrian could say anything. He sighed and started following Buck, thinking about what Coal had said. He knew that Coal, in a sense, was right. But he was also wrong. He hadn't known at the time that he had options. He had felt cornered and alone, and that was not cowardice, that was nature. Everyone, in certain circumstances, felt that very same thing that looking back on it, it seemed stupid. Coal just couldn't see that, and apparently, neither could Buck. Adrian found him seething next to Shanae as she indicated for the guards to open the cell.

"You really shouldn't be so harsh on him Buck." Adrian whispered next to him.

"He should 'ave told someone then." Buck hissed back.

"Be thankful that he wasn't even _in on it_."  
The wooden slats creaked as they were opened to reveal a large cell, and Fin was sitting in the corner, not looking particularly uncomfortable. That was until more light fell on his face, and Buck saw that his eye was swollen and many patches of fur were missing, his clothes were ripped and smothered blood were mostly where there was missing fur.  
His eyes widened when he recognised Buck Wild and Adrian Ash-eyes. Then he smiled and stood.

"Ahhh, I wondered when you would be paying me a visit."

"Sooner than you hoped, I bet." Buck said with a smirk.

"It's a possibility."  
Buck punched him.  
Fin stumbled back against the dirt wall and tripped over his tail, tumbling to the floor. He groaned, and stood again, rubbing his jaw.

"Haven't I had enough of a beating?" He asked gruffly.

"Nowhere near." Buck spat, the jabbed him in the chest with a clawed finger. "You go' my friend killed. You go' other's friends killed. We welcomed you down 'ere and you create wha' might just turn into a war."

"Has it ever occurred to you that _you_ were the one that turned this into a war."

"Jus' coz I could 'ave prevented it does no' mean I was the cause. And even then, maybe I couldn' stop it."

"Good thing we'll never know. It's happened already, hasn't it? Mammals are rallying to either kill you or help you kill me. Don't look at me so surprised, Buckminster, we both know what's coming. As many that are on your side are against you. And if you kill me it'll make it worse."

"We have some of your accomplices." Adrian said.

" _Some,_ child, but not all. They'll be doing their work right now. Gathering forces to kill your other friends in the council and then overthrow this whole place. Your friend Abu, maybe your dear wife and kids, will be preparing the rest. I wonder if Regal's blood line will kick in when this whole thing starts to boil the flesh off this place!" He growled, and Buck punched his lights out.  
He turned to Shanae with a Buck Wild grin, then clapped his paws together, then rubbed them maliciously.

"You can go ahead and start the prosecution, Shanae," he said. "I'm done with crooks like this."

* * *

Trudy wasn't watching where she was going, nor did she want to. She didn't want to watch. She didn't want to think. Thinking would lead back to feeling, but right now she was fine with the dull hole that had blown through her like a rifle's bullet. The only think that disturbed her quiet was the dull thud in her brain with every heavy foot she placed down.

Naturally she had led herself to the stream. There were others here too, none of them screaming or crying or wailing at the ice sky, just the quiet mourners who had come to the same stage as Trudy had. Maybe she had known they'd be here. Maybe she had known, that they would be doing the same as her.  
She spotted the three Wild kids sitting on Lucy's legendary rock, which now, as a sort of commemorative respect for all Lucy had done in the village, no one else sat on, ever. Only Lucy and her family. Trudy made her way over slowly, gripping the material in her hands. Abu had found it on the floor after they had dragged Trudy away from Sasha, one of the only things she had taken with her to track down the family. It had been the only thing she'd been holding when she had found…

Trudy gripped it so tight that she suddenly feared she might ruin it, so she loosened her hold immediately. It would be good, giving this to her. It would be one of the links. One of the many links Abu had found later. Arm bands, most of them were, but there was also a woven necklace for Ivory, another similar one for Lucy, and six small woven bracelets for the Red's siblings. The biggest of the armbands was obviously for Buck, with leather woven through it to make it stronger, and the softest of silks to make it comfortable. Abu had found all of them in Sasha's weaving room, which he had shown Trudy before she'd gone off to find the Wild kids. She'd only taken Calamity's with her for now, because it had been the first one. The one to spark the whole idea, Trudy suspected. She had never appreciated how fast Sasha could weave, or so, until now. Trudy had only been gone a few days… and yet there they were. And now here was Cal's, an intricate bandana of black and red, suggested and partly designed by Cabe the Babe, who sat next to her on the rock.  
When she had got as close as she felt comfortable with, Trudy stopped behind them.

"Hi." She said quietly. They turned slowly.

"Trudy!" Cabe exclaimed and jumped down from the rock, and ran to embrace her, which she returned gladly. Cal and Jai however, stayed calmly on their rock, smiling sadly, but making no indication to move. Jai had stood and Cal was in a comfortable crouch on all fours, similar to what she did as a kit. Trudy nodded to them with a smile, and they nodded back.

"You're okay." Jai said, and Trudy nodded, knowing that they weren't going to delve too deeply into it. They needed their break and she certainly needed hers. Cabe noticed the fabric in Trudy's paw and gasped. Trudy lifted it and smiled a little wider.

"Yeah, Abu found it. She made it before I left."

"What is it?" Jai asked, and Cal peered at it, then blinked, seeing the red and black…  
She looked at Cabe, and he nodded, grinning, with more tears in his eyes. Trudy took a few steps forward and stopped again, holding it out. Cal blinked more, slightly furiously to fight away tears. She slid from the rock like blood running down it, and then rose in front of Trudy, reaching out for the bandana that had swirled red patterns in it, and a few red dots littered unevenly across one side. She knew what it was, and bit her lip, her over-bite teeth pinching into her bottom lip painfully. She took it gently from Trudy, fearing that it might burst into flames or flutter away at her touch, and held it up thank admiringly when it didn't.  
It was beautiful.

The patterns swirled and traced across the fabric, and occasionally made an image. A leaf here, a dino tooth over there, a paw print in each corner, and in the middle, was a spear, a tooth-knife, a bow and a long-sword, crossed over each other to make an eight-pointed star. Calamity didn't stop staring at it.

"There's more." Trudy said, and Calamity reluctantly brought her eyes away from the bandana and lowered it. "There's more tributes, I mean." Trudy added. "I don't know how on earth she made all of them in just a few days but…there's one for each member…there's one for everyone." She said it proudly, smiling widely enough to strain her lips, even though Cal could hear the tremble in her voice.

"Well, she was pretty brilliant." Cabe said, and everyone but Jai laughed.

"I can take you and get the others, if you want." Trudy said, stronger in her voice.

"But Trudy, wouldn't we have to go back through…" Cal trailed off. Trudy shook her head.

"There's a back entrance."

"Maybe we should wait until Dad gets back, with mum as well." Jai said to his sister.  
Cal nodded. "We should probably go get the Reds, and Ivory too. Do they have any?" she asked Trudy, who nodded.

"Why?" Jai asked, and everyone looked taken aback. Cal narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean 'why'? They're us now. They're part of the family."

"I still don't see why." He growled darkly. "The Reds especially. They used to try and _hurt_ you, Cal! And Ivory's just a spoilt little princess, who put dad, and Adrian, and that bloody Rufus into danger. I don't think that we should've even helped them."

"What the hell hasn't gotten into you Jai?!" Cal asked, stepping back up onto the rock so she didn't lose the high ground. "Nothing is the same anymore! _They're_ not the same anymore! The Reds just grew up with the worst mother _ever_ , and Ivory is possibly the nicest person we've ever met! What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked the last bit in a whisper, looking at her brother in disgust.

"The question is what is wrong with _you_ Cal!? You used to be Ruby's worst enemy and now you guys talk about stuff like you've been friends forever."

"Jai, you should calm down," Cabe tried to say, but Jai stared down at him angrily.

"This is none of your business Cabe!" he snapped.

"Leave him alone." Cal said in a warning tone, and tied the bandana around her neck. Her brother ignored her however, and kept at Cabe.

"You do realise that some of this is your fault, right?" The rusty teenager questioned. "Without your father, this marriage proposal wouldn't have happened, which was the reasoning behind this whole thing."

"Jai!" Trudy and Cal snapped, but he kept going.

"And Oh, no, our dad just had to go rescue you and anger the Above-grounders even more." Trudy tried pulling the shocked and on-the-verge-of-tears Cabe behind her, but Jai ignored that too. "If we had been alone, just our family, then you would have just been out of our lives and everything would have been fine!"  
Cal launched at him so hard that he immediately cried out in pain at the impact, and they both went flying off the rock. They hit the sand of the stream's bank hard, and went tumbling along until Jai kicked his sister off of him. Cal rolled to her paws and feet. Her brother did the same, and they circled each other, both screeching in anger. All civilised aspects of them were left behind, and Cal felt a part of her shrink away, the new part, that wasn't violent or itching for a fight. The nice part which had been inspired by the escape she had done with her family. She didn't know what had gotten into her brother, but suddenly she was scared. What was wrong with him? Why had…this, happened?

These thoughts faded and all that was left was an anger, a drive to make him pay for what he said about her best friend.  
There was shouts of fear from the surrounding mammals who had been trying to grieve, as the two young weasels came together in a terrifying display of teeth and claws and screeches and growls. This was no clean fight of well-thrown punches and readied kicks or fancy twirls, but instead a simpler version. A wrestling match.

Whoever was strongest would come out on top.  
Cabe and Trudy stood nearby, watching in horror as the siblings seemed hell bent on ripping the other to pieces. Cal was trying to use her agility to bite Jai at certain points, or latch onto his back and bite at his neck. She wouldn't stay on there long, though, for Jai was stronger and heavier, and would eventually pull her off or throw himself onto her back and make her yell out, releasing him at the same time. Jai would turn and try to wrestle her down but she would manage to squirm out from beneath him after managing to kick him on the face or knock his arms or legs out from under him.

Whenever one had the chance of running away, they didn't, they would simply get some space and turn around again, ready for the next attack. Cal knew that she could maybe go for longer, but she had underestimated her brother. She thought he wouldn't be in tuned with his fighting instinct at all, but she was dead wrong. She now was relying on him getting tired faster, while she could dodge some of his attacks and wear him down. Her scratches weren't as strong or deep, but she could land more because of her speed. However, it seemed to be matched with the fact that Jai landed them less, but with such force it often threw her off for a moment.  
 _  
I can't believe I'm fighting my brother…_

There. That was her undoing. One strong thought that had pushed through all the madness and instinct, that made her pause for a moment. Jai got the opening he needed, and Cal registered it far too late. Her launched at her and grabbed her neck, then started pushing her backwards, his claws digging into her throat. She growled and wrenched and fought, then changed tactic and tried clawing at his eyes, but he just turned his head away so she only scratched the side of his head.

Eventually her neck bashed painfully against one of the stream-side rocks, and Jai hoisted her up until she was dangling, her back pressed hard against it. She had given up on all her restraints and resorted to glaring at him through her snarls. After a while she could feel her brain straining and the darkness nibbling at the edge of her eyes, and she knew unconsciousness was coming.

The last moments before she blacked out, her face slackened and a tear finally dropped from her eyes. The same thing that had snapped in her mind in a minute ago, snapped in her brothers, and she saw his face drop, and his grip immediately loosened, but it wasn't enough to keep her from slipping asleep.

* * *

Jai didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't know what had come over him, but something had snapped, and when Calamity tackled him into the sand, that snap turned into a spark and then flared so quickly, all thoughts ran from his mind. The only moments when his consciousness snapped back in was the look on his sister's face before she passed out. He immediately stepped back as her body crumpled to the sand. She gasped for a few moments, rolled onto her side, and then fell unconscious before his feet.

Jai realised that he was hyperventilating and that whines were escaping his throat. He gripped his mouth in panic, and then dropped to his knees and crawled to his sister, then checked for a pulse. She was breathing fine and her heart rate was slowing. He whined out in relief then hung his head.  
He was suddenly thrown aside as Cabe ran to Cal.

"What did you do!?" Cabe screamed, and Jai said nothing in reply, just lowered his head to the ground where he was lying. A sudden wave, of the worst kinds of regret and shame kicked him in the throat and he started to mumble how sorry he was. How very sorry how sorry how so sorry he was and that he hadn't meant to do it and that he hadn't wanted to and something was wrong with him.

Jai's eyes widened. _Something is wrong with me. Oh gods. Oh gods no please._  
Stories. All the stories rose in his mind about Regal red and his madness and everything that had been wrong with him.

Jai started shivering and suddenly stood, needing to get out of there.

He was about to turn and run into the jungle when he heard a sound to his left and turned, just in time to see Trudy swing the branch before he keeled over and passed out next to his sister.

* * *

It was like a smash in the chest when she saw her too kids being carried into the healing shack. Lucy thought that honestly while she was in this mode, nothing could touch her. Nothing could surprise her. But this was something new.

And then Trudy came in and said immediately, "They're fine, just unconscious." She thanked the mammals who had carried them in and they departed.  
Lucy indicated for one of her healers-in-training to take over her job on the current patient, and rushed over to her kids. She examined their bodies, checking for head wounds or particularly bad injuries. She grew more worried when she saw their tattered bodies with deep claw and bite marks, large patches of fur missing and certainly both had new chips in their ears.

"Please don't tell me they tried to go after the Tyrants?" Lucy asked, ordering a healer to bring water.  
Trudy shook her head. "They did this to each other."  
Cabe suddenly appeared behind Trudy and Lucy almost jumped at the sight of the despair on his face. Lucy shook her head.

"What do you mean? They couldn't have. They've never fought like this before. Cal's picked a few fights with Ruby or another rogue teenager, but she never had a real go at Jai, just play-fights… and Jai was never…"

"A fighter?" Trudy finished, then cocked her head with tight lips. "He was today. Started yelling at Cabe about all this being his fault and then Cal tackled him."

"Shit." Lucy whispered, her brow furrowing as she looked from one twin to the next, then back at Trudy.

"Who would have ended it?"

"Jai did. He strangled her until he fell unconscious-,"

"Strangled!" Lucy yelled. Trudy nodded, looking serious.

"It got rough. Too rough. It was like watching Buck and Regal having a go at each other, but the colouring was swapped."

"He was going to kill her." Cabe said in a whisper, and Lucy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Cabe I highly doubt that Jai-,"

"Trust me Lucy, he was close. The only reason he didn't is because Honey-bee started crying and something snapped back into place in his head."

"But then he went back to his normal self." Trudy shrugged, "And I knocked him out, but it was really weird, Lucy."  
Lucy could only nod her agreement as she gazed at her son warily. She had never suspected Jai to be like this. Cal, obviously, but never Jai.  
 _  
And what will this do to him? Once he realises what he did, I don't think he'll ever forgive himself. To Cal it'll be water off a duck's back, but Jai… this could end very badly for him. I wonder what made him snap. I wonder…I wonder if it'll happen again. I don't think it could but, that's like saying Buck would never get hurt again. You can't guarantee it._

The mention of Buck in her mind suddenly reminded her that he would want to know right away.

"I have to go tell Buck. He'll want to know right away."

"Last I saw he was headed to the council chambers." Trudy answered. "He's probably gone to give Fin a good thrashing."  
Lucy sighed. "I hope he doesn't. There's been enough violence for one day. And I'm running out of bandages."

"Speaking of which," Someone said timidly behind Trudy, and she jumped out of her fur and quickly ducked away. She sighed with relief, however, when it was only Toby the rat-scout.

"Gods, Toby, you scared the living daylights out of me."  
Toby bent his head. "Sorry. But I just came to…well, my bandages, they're kind of, well if you have any spares, I might need to replace them."  
Lucy nodded with a smile. She'd always liked Toby. "Of course, just ask one of my healers."  
Toby nodded his thanks, then noticed Cal and Jai on the beds, and his black eyes widened.

"What...?"

"Sibling fight." Trudy explained. "Quite a serious one. But I imagine they'll get over it when they wake. Cal doesn't usually hold grudges and I may have hit Jai hard enough to not remember anything anyway."  
Toby nodded slowly, gazing at the unconscious Cal. Everyone glanced at each other, then Trudy clicked her claws in front of his eyes and he snapped out of it.

"Well, I'll go look for that insane husband of mine." Lucy said, and started making her way out the door. "Can you three keep an eye on them?"

"Sure thing goldy," Cabe said, in a little bit of a lighter mood than he had been only minutes before. Trudy's casualness about the whole situation seemed to have calmed him down. Lucy waved and left.

* * *

Trudy and Cabe sat down in between the healing-shack beds where the twins lay, while Toby had his bandages replaced and he returned, sitting with them.

"So what started it?" the rat asked, and again started glancing at Cal as she slept, trying not to catch the other two's attention.

"Jai went nuts as a peanut, that's what." Cabe said. Toby was about to state that peanuts weren't a nut, and from the look on Trudy's face he guessed she was gonna do the same thing, but they both left it, as Cabe continued explaining. "He started yelling…yelling at me about how all of this is my fault-,"

"But that's crazy." Toby said.

"We know!" Cabe and Trudy exclaimed together.

"He just suddenly snapped, and then Cal attacked him." Cabe continued. "They fought for _ages._ I'm not even sure they knew how long they were fighting for. Then Jai knocked Cal unconscious, then Trudy knocked _him_ unconscious."  
Toby frowned, turning his look at Jai for a second, seeing the most placid young males he'd ever met. Jai was much like Toby, in his own way. They both lacked that usual bite that everyone else seemed to have. Even Cabe had a snappy way with words. Jai had always seemed confident though, in his quiet demeanour. Instead of a flashy come-back, he always had a statement which he could throw back calmly which left others confused for a few moments, enough for him to escape their presence. Toby had seen him do it, and knew that he himself had no such gift. He envied and admired the Wild kids. Cal had always teased him, but had often complimented his scouting skills, which he had learned from her own father and her aunty Trudy, who sat with him now.

They started talking about other things, not necessarily avoiding the topics which were currently tugging at their hearts. There were tears, but mostly shed in memory for the lovely blonde who had passed away, as they talked admiringly about how she had been one of the kindest weasels of all time. They had relaxed considerably, and the sun rose high in the sky. Their exhaustion finally kicked in from a whole night and half a day of absolute pain, and the three fell asleep next to the twins.

* * *

Ivory woke calmly, surrounded by the same warmth she had been feeling since she'd run away from the village. She no longer panicked at the lack of light before her eyes, like she once did, knowing that it was only because she was engulfed inside a pile of kits.

Ivory slowly stretched, trying not to wake the kits, and let her eyes adjust to the light. Among the familiar scents of the triplets, another familiar scent sifted through, and her heart jumped in her chest as she saw the deep red fur of Rufus. He too was covered in the kits, and was sleeping just as calmly as the rest of them. Sleeping closer to the white female than he ever had before. Ivory took a moment to calm herself down, but the more she looked at him, the quicker her heart beat, so she looked away and concentrated on getting out without waking any of them up.

She managed to wriggle her way out of the pile, and placed the rest of the bundles around Rufus.

Once she stood, Ivory looked around, not surprised to see Ruby missing.  
After the events of last night (which seemed a million miles away by now), they had all decided that the best thing to do was go to sleep, but it hadn't been taken seriously until hours later. Ivory had complied easiest. She had at first been determined to stay up, like the other two, but soon sleep had demanded her and she had curled up with the kits and slept peacefully. Obviously Rufus had eventually done the same, but there was always something different about Ruby.  
When Ivory stepped out into the light, she had to blink for a long while before her eyes adjusted.

"Oh gods, what time is it?" she asked, to no one in particular, and she jumped when there was an answer.

"Just past midday." Ruby said, sitting on a rock which jutted from next to the entrance, which was whole three-weasels high.

"Have you had any sleep?" Ivory asked looking up at her, but she already knew the answer, which was confirmed when Ruby stayed silent, looking a little guilty. Ivory started making her way up the rock, and sat with a satisfied *humph* next to the red-fur.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, listened to the cicadas and the dinosaurs, the day was warm and lovely, and Ivory was sad she'd missed half of it.

"My brother slept comfortably close to you." Ruby said suddenly, smirking. Ivory felt herself blush, and a stammering answer was about to make its way up, but instead she swallowed it and shrugged.

"What of it?"

Ruby laughed, and looked at Ivory, shaking her head with a grin. "We're rubbing off on you, little miss perfect. Such attitude."

Ivory smiled sheepishly at the compliment, and said, "I think I'm changing for the better."

Ruby cocked her head a bit and said, "Well…it's not actually change, but the emergence of the real you. Our kind isn't built to be afraid all the time, just when we have to be. You've got the same bite in you as everyone else, but it was just suppressed for too long."

"Just like your liking for the Wild's was?"

Ruby laughed again. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I was so sick of being angry all the time. So sick of having to fight my way through life, to struggle through it, to _crawl_ through life when I knew I had the perfect capability to fly. Buck and the rest just gave me the chance."

"I think Rufus is the same." Ivory stated, trying not to blush at the mention of the handsome red who seemed to be growing closer in her heart every day. "I think he was so tired of being strong all the time. Having to be strong for everyone, not even considering what he really wanted. Just what you and the others needed."

"But we needed love." Ruby whispered staring at the horizon, and Ivory frowned worriedly. "We needed love and there was none for us, where we were. Not until the younger kits were born. We went through ten years of our life having to scrounge for what we thought we needed, with only each other. We had that love, but we needed something more, we just didn't realise it. Well, I didn't anyway. I thought I was doing fine on my own. I didn't need friends, I didn't need a boyfriend, and I certainly to hell didn't need parents. But in the space of a few weeks with Buck, and you, and Cal, I realised I was wrong." She sighed.

"I realised that the reason I had hated Cal so much was that, it wasn't because she thought she was queen of the world, but because she had everything. And annoyingly enough she knew it too, so she never complained, she never grumbled. She never said 'my life is so hard' and annoyed everyone about it, but she just did stuff with her life because she could. I admired what she was and what she had. I wanted what she had, which was one simple thing that Ruf and I were denied for most of our lives."

They fell into silence, as Ivory thought over what she had just said, realising that she had gone through a very similar thing. But instead of rebelling against her lack of love, she had subdued to it and felt that maybe she hadn't deserved love in the first place. But like Ruby said, in the few weeks with Buck and the family, she'd realised that everything, all of that, was wrong. She needed and deserved love just as much as the rest of them. They hadn't even said so, but it was something they didn't need to. They rescued Ivory and started showing her the world, and started sucking her into their bubble of warmth and sense of family. They treated her like she'd been there the whole time. That she belonged.

Belonged.

"We've just finally found home." Ivory said, and Ruby smiled at her so genuinely that it warmed her own heart.

"I just hope they're alright." Ruby said. "We don't even know what's happening. Maybe there's fight going on or something. I don't want to miss out on that."

"What happened to 'I was sick of fighting'?" Ivory said, and they both laughed. "Besides, I hope there isn't a fight. That would just make everything so much worse." She laughed, "And it's practically my fault."

"What? Why?! It's those stupid council members. Buck was always right about them. If they just bloody let everyone do their own thing, then no one is going to care. That marriage proposal was the worst thing ever, and you were only the victim of that."

"I guess that's true."

"Damn right it's true. If only they just locked away the dangerous bastards and left everything else alone, things like this wouldn't happen."  
Ivory smiled. "If you get mad about this much governmental control, you should see what it's like above-ground. We have so many hierarchies and rules and social structures."

"Yeah I heard that it's illegal to be gay! Is that true?"  
Ivory nodded with a scrunched up face. "It's horrible up there. And you can't walk on another weasel's property, or take anything from one of the lords' lands, and females are criticized for doing any kind of hard labour, so we really only go outside to be admired, find a husband and then have kits and start the cycle all over again."

"What age do you guy start getting 'admired'." Ruby put quotations in the air.

"Pretty much as soon as we hit puberty. Twelve, thirteen. The luckiest ones hit puberty at sixteen."

Ruby was so stunned, she stared at Ivory with wide eyes and a hanging mouth for a quite a while before she yelled, "What the FUCK! That's so…that is so FUCKING messed UP! What the HELL!"

"Shhhhh." Ivory hissed, while trying not to laugh. "And please don't swear."

"Don't tell me not to swear! Coz that is so fucking terrible!" Ruby exclaimed, at the same level as before. Ivory couldn't help but laugh some more. Ruby noticed this and made her even more angry, although she noticed she was growing a little more amused.

"You're laughing!? Oh my god that's even worse! How could you live like that? Christ that is so…" Ruby just shook her, head, but eventually smiled and started laughing with Ivory. They laughed for a long time, but then Rufus appeared from the cave, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell are you two cackling about?" He grumbled, and crawled up onto the rock behind them. On the way he passed a daisy-weed and picked two of the flowers. He placed one behind Ruby's ear and, without even hesitating, stuck one behind Ivory's too. The he casually laid down between them, his head just near the edge and his back paws facing the rock wall.

"Just how messed up Ivory's society is." Ruby said, and glanced at her brother and Ivory with a smirk, which Ivory tried to ignore. With Rufus so close, Ivory knew she would let loose even more. She felt nervous and confident around him at the same time. Confident about what she could do and who she could be, but also nervous that maybe he would prefer the meeker version, like so many of the above-ground males did.

She had tried telling herself over and over that she didn't have these kinds of feelings for him, but that was just a lie. He'd been the one to start her transformation, no, her evolution, into who she was. He'd been the first one who had removed the shawl and seen the girl beneath, the first who had introduced her to her new friends, the one who had shown her that there was so much more to life than waiting for what was expected of her.  
He'd been the start of the revolution which led to her feelings for him now.

"You should get some sleep sis. We'll keep an eye out." Rufus said from where he lay, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, dozing in the afternoon sun.

"I suppose having your eyes closed would make that really easy." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "But I guess you're right."

"As always."  
Ruby went to kick him, but saw Ivory's warning look, and grudgingly let it go, then stood.

"Night, night you two. Get the kits something to eat when they get up."

"Which no doubt will be soon." Rufus mumbled. "Shame, I'm so warm and comfy."

"I'll go do it." Ivory said cheerfully. She always loved taking the kits to collect food. The way they squealed and played in the jungle made her happy, to know that they had been given the freedom they deserved, that their siblings and Ivory herself had been stolen of.

"It's okay, I was kinda joking. I might as well come along."

Ivory tried not to smile at the thought of Rufus joining them. Not only did it mean more time spent with him, but sometimes six kits, of varying personalities, were a bit to handle, but Ruby always said she was better at handling them than anyone else. Ivory had simply shrugged and explained that the females above-ground, always spent time with other females, and often there was kits around, so she'd been around a lot of them. If Ivory wasn't locked in her room, usually she was with her aunties and little cousins.

"Do you think they'll come back today?" Ivory asked quietly.  
Rufus opened his eyes slowly, looking at the sky. "I don't know. Anything could be happening. They might not be able to come and get us for a while, depending on what's going on…"  
Ivory stared at the horizon, willing there to be a silhouette of leathery wings and a slender mammal on top, but nothing appeared before her.

"We could get there on our own…" Ivory speculated out loud. Rufus laughed.

"Yeah and give the dinosaurs a nice snack while we're at it. Bet Rudy likes vanilla tasting weasels like yourself."

"Don't say that." Ivory hissed, hoping that the dangerous dino wasn't nearby. Well, she knew that he was miles and miles north-west, but it was better safe than sorry.  
Rufus chuckled at her, however, and she groaned. He nudged her leg and said,

"Calm down."  
she sighed and relaxed, before tensing up again as he added,

"Because he probably prefers cherry tasting ones."  
She smiled and shook her head, and poked him with her claw. He looked at her, and grinned a sly grin.

"Oh no." she said, and he sat up to quickly for her to stand and run out of the way. He grabbed her sides and started tickling her with his much more developed claws. She squealed like a kit and started laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes and her sides were hurting. She tried batting his paws away but he was far stronger than her. Even though they were close to the edge of the rock, they didn't mind. Rufus only stopped when Ivory finally gave up and called it quits.  
Panting, she collapsed beside Rufus.

"You're so mean." She breathed.

"Duh," he responded, and they said nothing else until it was time to get the kits food.

* * *

Hey guys. I know I was gonna try and avoid violence in this chapter, but the fight between Cal and Jai seemed so necessary for Jai's character changing, which it is still to be determined which way he is going to go, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;) So because of that extra fight, i added this nice bit at the end because personally, I love little Ivory and rough little Ruby and Robust little but not-so-little Rufus, and visiting them every now and then makes me happy, so i hope its the same for you guys.  
Also, if/when you guys review, this time please add who your favourite character is (minus buck) and add why. I'm super curious about it XD have fun


	23. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys! I'm putting up this post because I keep getting these 'reveiws' which are actually just a link to a petition for Buck to get his own movie.  
SERIOUSLY! I HAVE ALREADY SIGNED IT! STOP SENDING THIS TO ME!  
I appreciated the first one but when it's sent to me 9 TIMES! And I have sent it to the people I believe would be interested so I beg you, stop spamming me with this link okay?  
Sorry but it's just annoying where I go to check my email and I go 'oooo a reveiw' and it's not. so stop. please.


	24. Chapter 22 A Lesson Never Learned

_Sorry about all these major delay's guys, but again, my chapters are a lot longer. I've got exams on right now but I'm kinda using it to catch up on chapters instead of studying. Whoops. I finished this one and another one is practically finished so i'll get that up asap.  
In these chapter you'll also hear a lot about a character who has only been mentioned in the past, but i think he really deserves a spotlight of his own and will actually become a large part of the story. He's really cool is all i'm saying and possibly one of my favourites. Anyway, enjoy and reveiw plz.  
P.s. Buck and the concept of the dino world belong to Bluesky and i have no rights to them, but all my characters are my own so plz don;t steal. You are free to ask me if you want to write about them, but please don't without my permission K? Anyway, enjoy.  
_

* * *

Cal woke, but didn't open her eyes. Once her brain was awake, she immediately groaned in pain. Shadows moved across her eyelids, but she refused to open her eyes. She knew that beyond it would be a blinding light which may add to the already bursting headache. At her groan, she felt a paw on her arm, and she smiled.

"Hey Miss Calamity." Said a voice that wasn't completely familiar to her.

"Who's there?" she asked, suddenly afraid. What if it was a Tyrant?

"It's Toby. Trudy, Cabe and Jai are still asleep."  
Cal relaxed at Toby's name, and smiled when he used her by her formal name.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Miss?" she asked in a gravelly, pained voice, but laughed a little. She still hadn't opened her eyes. She heard Toby's huff of a laugh.

"I'm still not sure why I'm waking up in the healing shack." Cal stated, recognizing the scent of the shack, and groaning as a new throb of pain went from her brain right down  
to her legs.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember wh- oh." Cal stopped. She did. She remembered throwing herself at her brother. She remembered the taste of his blood as she bit him and the sounds that he made when she clawed him. She also remembered the burning in her brother's eyes fading as she had blacked out. Cal frowned, and opened her eyes, accepting the sting in her eyes before it subsided. Blinking, she saw Toby looking down at her with a meek smile. He never looked her directly in the eye for very long, so diverted his attention to the wall. Cal noticed how ragged he looked, with bandages around his well-developed arms, his jet-black eyes had bags under them and his fur was a bloodied mess. The thought occurred to her that she looked probably very much the same.

"How's Jai?" she asked quietly.  
Toby glanced back at the sleeping rusty. "Like I said, still asleep. He got a pretty good hit to the back of the head, so he might be out longer than you were."

"Speaking of which, how long was that exactly?"

Toby pouted as he thought, "A few hours. Lucy and Buck should be back soon." He glanced at the bandana which still hung around her neck. "That looks like something Sasha would make."

Cal's ears dropped and she looked away, while her clawed paw reached up and touched the fabric.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry." Toby immediately said.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't've said anything though." Toby's head lowered. "I miss her too." He whispered. Cal looked back at him, and watched him as he said, "I saw her, after, when the others were carrying out of their burrow. I saw Trudy too, and how mad she had gone… I'm sorry I didn't see those Tyrants, Calamity." He looked up at her and his black eyes sparkled apologetically.

"I'm sure someone has already told you it's not your fault." Cal said lightly.

"Your father, first of all." Toby grumbled, but then he smiled.  
Cal started to sit up, and Toby sensed that it was useless to suggest her not to do that, so instead, he held out an arm for her to support herself on. Calamity hesitated out of pride, not wanting the tiny Toby to help her. Then again, Cal looked at him and noticed he must have only been a few inches shorter than her now, the top of his head easily reached Cal's eyes. _He must have grown. I can't let him know though, that would ruin all the fun_.  
Toby saw her hesitate, and smiled meekly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you got help sitting up in bed."

Normally Cal would grimace at the comment and push his arm away out of stubbornness, but a wave of dizziness wrapped around her brain and she scrunched her eyes shut. She then gritted her teeth and nodded. She grabbed onto one of his arms while his other wrapped behind her back and pushed her up slowly. When she was up, and didn't look like she was going to faint, Toby let her go.  
Cal glanced towards the other bed, and sighed at the sight of her brother, still unconscious and sleeping peacefully. She then saw Cabe and Trudy were in a similar state on the floor, leaning against each other's shoulder as their backs pressed against Jai's bed.

"I can't believe he snapped." Toby said, looking at Jai with a furrowed brow.

"I can. Nothing like this has ever happened to us… Jai never had hissy fits, he never boiled over or threw tantrums. That was always me. He's been holding it in for too long… it festered…and then it…"

"Burst. I can understand that."

"Pffft, I always thought you were a 'cry yourself to sleep at night' kinda guy."

"That's true, but that was your fault some of the time." Toby smiled genuinely at the memories, and Cal looked at him with a tilted head.

"You seem strangely okay with that."

"Things have changed. I haven't been upset about my size for years, because I know that if danger comes, I can squeeze into a log while you guys get eaten by raptors." He looked at Calamity and shrugged. "Being small doesn't seem too bad then."

"Well the females like a tall guy."  
Toby paused, then looked down at his feet and mumbled "Damn it. Suddenly being small sounds terrible again."  
Calamity laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. He muttered an 'ouch' and rubbed his arm, and they heard voices behind them. They turned to see Lucy and Buck making their way back. Toby stepped back respectfully and let Lucy and Buck make their way in.  
Lucy hugged Cal carefully, and then held her shoulders as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, but I think it's getting better." She looked at her father, who was gazing at his son worriedly. "Dad," he looked up at her, "Please don't be mad with him okay? I think he was just in shock, and confused, and angry, and I don't think he knew what he was doing. He just sort of snapped, and then snapped back. Please, I don't want you to be angry and get him banished or anything, I don't…" Cal realised she was coming close to tears again. She was scared. She was scared for her brother. She didn't know why or how or what had happened, but she knew that what she didn't want, was for her father to abandon him. She knew he feared that maybe Regal's genetics were kicking in, but Cal had seen Jai change, right before her, back to who he usually was.

Buck smiled and shook his head. "Don' worry Cal," he came over and ruffled her hair, "I won' be. We all go a little nutty sometimes."

"In your case, all the time."

Buck nodded with a grin. "Speakin' of which, Fin's trial is about t' start, along with his band. Toby, could ya do me a favour?"

"Anything." Toby said with a nod.

"I'm worried abou' the trial, thinkin' maybe Fin's friends will try start somethin'. While Cal's still a bit out of it, keep an eye on her, just in case I miss somethin' if a fight breaks out."

"Dad I can handle myself." Cal stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can," he said sarcastically, "Just like you could stand up righ' now."

As he suspected, Cal immediately hopped off the bed, but as soon as her feet hit the ground, she lost her balance and almost blacked out again as the dizziness returned stronger than before. Buck managed to catch her before she hit the ground, then supported her up with a shoulder under her arms.

Cal groaned. "Okay, you've made your point."

Buck held her up until she could stand on her own, then woke Cabe and Trudy.  
Together the group made their way to the council chambers, where weasels, ferrets, stoats, otters, minks, rats, and polecats, were swarming through the doors to watch the trial. The death penalty was not permitted, but if the accused was banished, then they were at the mercy of whatever happened outside the gates, which includes if they get murdered. Any village mammal could go after a banished one, and kill them in the night. It wasn't common, but it wasn't rare either, for this to happen. Families wanted revenge for a murdered member, a lover would want revenge for the rape of their other half, a dedicated friend would happily kill the murderer to even the odds. Whatever happened outside the gates, stayed out the gates, unless it concerned someone who was not banished. Buck found it a fair system. He tried his hardest to keep mammals from going after the banished ones, and sometimes it worked. But there was always those who were determined for revenge.

With Cal being supported by Toby, Buck holding Lucy's hand, and Cabe and Trudy gripped each-other's arms, they made their way through the crowd, which thankfully opened up to let them through. They had left a ferret to guard Jai, the same ferret who had been guarding Trudy's chamber with Toby.  
The council chamber was full to the brim and loud chatter rose to the lantern hangings above. Where the rise was at the far end of the chamber, Fin was tied to a post, with close to three-dozen other mammals posted either side of him.

"I never knew so many had betrayed us." Toby muttered, wide-eyed at the sight of so many mammals being accused along with Fin.

"And not a single one of them are Under-grounders." Cal growled. "We haven't caught any Tyrant's?"

Buck shook his head as he led them around the edge of the curved chamber, occasionally dusting dirt out of his fur that was being kicked up by so many mammals being in the chamber at once. "I think after we all ge' some food and a little rest, we'll go straight after them."

"Like an ambush?" Cal asked.

"I think they'll be far too ready for that." Lucy said. "This is going to be more like an open fight. A war."

They made their way to where the guards and warriors were standing along the wall, all eyeing possible places where an attack could come from. All of them held some form of weapon, and those who didn't have a weapon that required both paws, held large shields. Buck approved the precaution. An archer was one of the deadliest killers, because they could kill without you seeing them. Luckily the chamber was open enough that if the arrow came from anywhere, there would be enough time to stop it with the shields. If it got spotted in time.

Buck checked that his knife was still strapped to his back, hoping that he wouldn't need to use it. Adrian was leaning against a wall behind where the accused were posted, where several other guards and ferret warriors were standing. He had an axe in one paw and a shield resting against the wall beside him. Another two axes, smaller than Adrian's, slenderer and made of rock and bone, were nestled in back holsters which rested against the wall next to the shield.

"My axes!" Lucy said, then smiled as he handed them to her. Adrian then moved his shield and revealed Jai's bow and arrows, and Cal's spear.

"You went and got them?! Thanks Adrian." Cal said, as he handed her the legendary spear.

"Where's Jai?" Adrian asked, looking around the chamber in search of Buck's look-alike son.

"Unconscious." Lucy said, and at Adrian's confused look, she added, "Long story." Adrian shrugged, and saw Toby supporting Cal.

"Tobiah? You've looked better."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

Adrian smiled. "It'll certainly make you feel better. Just some more scars to show the ladies."

"But he's small." Cabe said. "Girls like tall guys."

"That's what I said." Cal said with a smile.

"Here we go again." Toby muttered quietly, and the others continued.

"He's cute though. Some girls like that." Lucy said.

"Yeah but 'cute' isn't exactly the _greatest_ lady magnet, compared to strong and big." Calamity insisted. Toby groaned at her input. She elbowed him good naturedly, but almost fell over in the process. Toby caught her and helped her up again.

"Uh, but see, he _is_ strong." Buck put in, using the incident as an example. "Strong bu' lean. We all know lean is far more attractive than big an' butch."

"I heard that." Said another voice. Abu stepped up with a great-sword strapped to his back and a short sword hanging at his side. Everyone laughed, and Toby was glad that for the moment, his size was not the topic.

"Here Toby," Adrian held up Jai's bow and quiver of arrows. "You can use these if something goes wrong."

Tobiah shook his head. "No thanks. I've only been taught hand-to-hand combat. I'd be useless with a bow."

"Toby, have you ever actually been in a fight?" Cal asked with a laugh.

Toby blinked at her, genuinely confused. "I fought the Tyrants. You were there, Miss Calamity. Besides, that wasn't the first time I've come across them."

Calamity was momentarily perplexed at his comment. Of course she'd forgotten that he'd been in the fight against Mace and his friends when they had been leading the Above-grounders to the village. She remembered that he also hadn't had a weapon. He'd bounced off trees and tackled Tyrant's around their middle, or jumped at them from branches. He used surprise and strategy instead of strength and brutality.

"Oh, yeah." Cal rubbed her arm, feeling herself heat up with embarrassment. She was about to tell him off for calling her miss again, but decided against it. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine. I know I'm not much of the fighting type, but it comes into the job sometimes."  
Cal smiled at him nervously.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd, and the family's attention turned to the council members making their way up onto the risen part of the chamber where the accused were posted. Buck, Lucy, Trudy, Adrian, Abu and Cabe, stepped back until they were leaning against the wall, in the shadows behind the council members and accused. Cal went to do the same, but again got dizzy, so Toby had to hold her up and help her to the wall.

"If something happens, are you sure you'll be able to handle it, like this?" Toby whispered in her ear, clearly concerned.

Cal looked at him sadly. "I'm not sure."

Toby's mouth twisted in concern, then turned back to the council members.

Shanae was the one in the centre, naturally, and was the one who addressed the crowd. Cal felt sorry for the old weaselette. She's been worked to the bone and now chaos had arisen, and she was the one who had to deal with it all.

"I thank you all for gathering here." She started with, and it seemed to be the only formality she wanted to address. "These mammals," Shanae pointed behind her, "Have committed treason, assistance of invaders and murderers, and are responsible for the deaths of the loved ones we have lost!"

The crowd roared in response, angered by the raw truth. Cal looked at her father, and he sensed her eyes, and met them with his own single blue eye. He shrugged with a crazy smile, and Calamity's worries increased. Her father was hurt, she knew that. He felt the same hatred as the crowd. But it would cloud his judgement. He wasn't fazed by the terrifying rage of the crowd, he was part of it, and by the look on Lucy's face, she was too. Trudy had no competition, she actually yelled just as loud as the rest, and Cabe's face was set in determination. Even Abu and Adrian's grip on their weapons was tightening.

Calamity realised then, that if there was going to be a fight, it was not going to be started by any of Fin's friends or the Tyrants, and she suddenly was gripping Toby's arm a lot tighter than before. He looked just as concerned as she did, and kept throwing nervous glances at her family.  
 _  
He knows. He knows too._

Toby felt her grip tighten, and he placed his free paw on her shoulder, still looking at the council members.  
Shanae raised her voice over the crowd. "These mammals are to banished from the village, left to the mercy of the jungle under the laws of our council."  
The mammals who were not tied to the posts cheered and yelled. Leaving them to the mercy of the jungle meant that they were game, game to be hunted. As soon as they would be released, possibly the largest group of rat and weasel-related mammals ever, would soon follow and try a taste at revenge.  
Toby placed his head near Cal's and he said, trying to make himself heard over the crowd's cheers,

"Do you think your family will be part of the hunt?"

Cal stared at her family and friends, grimacing. She herself would have wanted to be part of it, only a few weeks ago. But things had changed. She had changed. She didn't want to hunt them. She was glad to face the Tyrants in a fight, but for some reason that seemed… different. Maybe it was because they were Above-grounders. Maybe they weren't any of their business. But on the other hand, they had been potting to over throw and take over the village. They were the ones responsible for all those who were now dead.  
 _  
They're responsible for Sasha._

Calamity took a deep breath in and glared at Fin and his comrades.

"You know what Toby?" She said, turning to him, "Yeah, my family might want to kill them for what they did. Maybe _I_ want to kill them for what they did."

Toby's eyes widened. "Cal, that's not right, you know it."

"Who cares!? Look, if you don't want to be part of it, then stay out of our way." Calamity drew back from his grip, steadying herself against the wall.

"This isn't a fair fight." Toby said, indicating to the tied up and beaten mammals.

"Fair? You wanna talk about fair?! What isn't fair is the murder of my family friend. What isn't fair is the attack on all those innocent mammals!" Calamity screamed at him. She couldn't believe he was taking their side. He couldn't believe he didn't care enough about their own village that he was trying to protect the bastards who had caused this chaos.

"Sasha wouldn't want this!" Toby yelled. Their yelling wasn't noticed by anyone else, they were too busy cheering and screaming about the council's decision. Calamity stepped forward and pushed Toby in the chest, but all it did was force him to take a step back.

"How dare you talk about Sasha! You barely knew her."

"I knew her almost as well as you did, Calamity. Her girlfriend was my _teacher!_ I know that she wouldn't want her friends to become killers. Not now. Not after everything your family has done to prevent that."

Calamity whirled away and hastily made her way to one of the back doors situated only feet away from where they were yelling. She opened it and slipped out, feeling Toby follow after her. Outside, you could barely hear the roar of the crowd inside. This part of the chamber was only a few feet away from the canyon sides.

"Stop following me! I've already told you, I want to hunt those bastards who killed my friend!" She yelled, turning around.

"I'm not going to let you kill anybody." He said sternly.

"Let me! HA! You're not going to let me? What are ya gonna do _shorty,_ to stop me? They've killed people Toby-,"

"AND SO HAVE I!"

Calamity stopped, and stared at him. Toby was panting heavily from the argument, his jaw set tightly and he was glaring at her. But much like Jai had earlier, the rage faded, and he deflated on the spot. He leaned against the canyon side, then slid to a sitting position.

"I have too, Calamity. Trust me, it's not what you'd think it would be."

"What are you talking about?" Calamity whispered.  
Toby rubbed his eyes, and sighed. "About two years ago. I was on a scouting mission with my partner, and ended up tracking two Tyrants. They must have caught wind of us, because they hid in a stream, so that when we went by, they leaped out and attacked. I said I'm not much a fighter, but I did. And my partner was brilliant. But…well, he must have slipped or something, because the next thing I see is a sword through his chest. Then they came after me. I got mad, naturally. Really, intensely mad."

Toby rested his head against the canyon wall and looked down at his paws and frowned, as if he saw some blood that wasn't there before. Calamity wobbled her way over, feeling fatigued from her hours spent unconscious and the emotional blows of the last few minutes. Inside the chamber, the cheers went on. She slid down the wall next to Toby, looking at him. He sighed, and continued.

"I strangled the first one while the other one tried beating me off him. It felt like an eternity until he finally died. And the second one I managed to trip up and then I grabbed a rock…" Toby closed his eyes and swallowed. "I've never felt the same since. It's why I was so afraid of the Tyrants the night you and I fought them, when we were bringing the Above-grounders here. I wasn't sure what I would do, but I sure as hell didn't feel like I could do what I did, again. But, I didn't feel like I could have killed anyone before I did, either, and I still did."

He looked up at her. "I can't let you become a killer, Calamity. I can't let your family hunt them. They'll regret it afterwards." He looked down again, closed his eyes and whispered, "You'll never feel truly happy ever again."

Cal felt a single tear go down her cheek. "But… They killed Sasha." She whimpered. But she knew she couldn't do it. She knew she couldn't hunt them like they were mindless prey, and she was a blood-lusted killer who would rip them apart. She knew that if it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to. She rubbed her nose and sniffed.

"Does anyone know? About what you…"

Toby nodded. "I told your dad right away. Well, 'told' might be sugar-coating it a bit. I was a complete mess when I went to see him. I was screaming about the monster I was and what I had done. He said it had been defensive, and he got Sasha to give me a bit of therapy. I did know Sasha, Cal, I really did. She was the one who helped me stop wanting to kill myself in the night because of what I had done."

Cal bowed her head, and started to curl up into a ball. "I'm sorry about everything I said. You're right, Sasha wouldn't want me to be a killer. I just hope my family realises that as well."

"Buck will. He'll remember how Regal got killed and how he felt terrible for that, and he wasn't even the one who did the killing. No, Buck won't turn murderous, neither will your mum, or Cabe. Adrian will probably snap out of it and Abu will think about his wife. She wouldn't want a killer for a husband. Trudy I think is the one we've got to watch out for."

Cal nodded, astonished at herself. What had she been thinking? She'd been prepared to hunt and kill someone… but she wasn't now. Again, she had changed. She was doing that a lot lately, and it was exhausting her a bit.  
She sighed and closed her eyes.

"So, you're okay?" Toby asked, touching her shoulder softly. Cal nodded.

"I'm okay. I guess I'm just so wound up, and confused. This whole thing has messed my family up. Jai and Trudy going nuts, and now me." She huffed a laugh. "I can't believe I almost…"

"As long as you didn't. You're safe now." Toby was gazing at the council chamber wall, his mind far away, and Cal knew by the way his fists clenched that he was thinking about what he had done.

"Safe from what?" she asked.

"From yourself."  
Calamity nodded slowly, still in a daze. Then she gazed at Toby, still bewildered that he had done something like that. She would never have thought that he'd be capable of something like that. Toby shook his head and placed a paw over his eyes, grimacing. Cal shuffled closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I still think you're cool. Even if you did do that."

"I thought you said I was a whiner."

"I was eight, okay? I thought everyone but me was a whiner."  
They both laughed.

"Thanks Calamity."

"I'm just a helpful person."

She felt him laugh again, and closed her eyes. Maybe she could just have a nap here. Her father did say that they would need some rest before the big event. She felt herself calming against Toby's shoulder, who had also quietened down, and his heart rate was lowering. She snuggled into him further, sighing. His fur was short and thin, but soft as well, and his muscled shoulder from so much climbing made the perfect pillow.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're comfy?"

"No one's been in a position to know." He said with a quiet laugh.

Calamity frowned. "No one?"

"Nope. Like you said. Girls like the taller guys. And I don't exactly have siblings."

"Really? Why not?"

"Calamity, I'm adopted."

"Oh. I really don't know anything about you."

"I'm not exactly interesting enough to know about. I guess that's another thing that kept the girls away."

"You know that we're just joking around when we say those things, right? About you being short?" Cal said.

"I know. But in a way, you're right. But, then again, I guess I never really have tried to get close to any of… well, anyone, really. I've always been a bit of a loner."

"You hang out with my family for a week, and we'll fix that right up."

Tobiah laughed. "Maybe I should."  
Again the pair fell into a silence. Cal felt herself drifting off, and didn't mind it. It was warm and she was tired and emotionally challenged and in pain and she had a comfy pillow, which happened to be the same thing that had said to her father that it would keep an eye on her. He'd watch out for anything if she drifted off just here. Just here in the warmth…and the comfort…

Calamity woke up, and the first thing she felt was panic. When she had opened her eyes the first thing she saw was darkness. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to calm down, then she realised she was somewhere very familiar. She was in her room in the grandfather tree, and night had fallen outside, by the nocturnal sounds that filtered in and the lack of light. She felt much better than she had earlier, and sat up in bed without any dizziness. She wiggled her toes and smiled. She felt a lot stronger, and she could smell the fire burning outside, so she shuffled off of her large bed and made her way towards the fire, all the while wondering where Tobiah was.

She made her way outside, rubbing her eyes, where a fire was burning calmly. Buck sat awake, with Lucy snuggled next to him. Tobiah sat across the fire from them on the opposite log, and they were talking softly. Cal wondered where the others were, and decided asking was possibly the best option. Tobiah was the first to see her coming, and smiled at her approach. His fur reflected the fire light, and he looked like a still-burning coal as the red danced against the black of his fur. The centre of his black eyes also shone with a fiery red, similar to what Rufus' eyes looked like at night. Cal was saddened now that they hadn't brought Tobiah with them when they escaped. Then again, he wouldn't have been there to help them when he was, so Cal took the thought back.  
Buck and Lucy saw Toby's change in attention, and both turned to see her coming.

"Hey sweetie." Her mother said, sitting up from where she had been curled up next to, and practically on, Buck's lap. "You feeling okay?"

Calamity nodded with a confident smile. "Definitely feeling better. The nap helped."

"The nap tha' lasted about seven hours?" Buck asked with a chuckle. Cal's eyes widened.

"Seven hours!? Oh my god. I'm surprised I didn't wake up when you got me here. How did you get me here, by the way? Did you all just carry me like the goddess I am?"  
Her parents laughed, and Toby smiled.

"No, Toby carried ya the whole way." Buck said, and removed a fish from the spit that sat above the fire, and handed the cooked fish to Cal. She took it without saying anything, just blinked at Toby.  
Toby saw her look and shrugged. "Strong but lean. I made a deal with Buck. I carry you and he gives me a bed and some food." As if to prove it, he reached forward and plucked one of the fish free of the spit, and started munching on it happily.

"Thanks." Cal said, thinking how lame that was. Why didn't she say something witty?

"Don't thank me, it's your dad who said yes to the deal."  
Cal smiled, and sat down on the log next to her mother. She wanted to go sit over next to Toby, but she could feel her father watching her. He had wanted an excuse to tease her about boys for years, and used to when she hung out with Cabe before he pronounced his ultimate gayness. After that, he tried his hardest to tease her about a boy she would hang out with, but apart from Cabe and her brother, she never really had close friends. He'd eventually given up, but now his chance was rising again, and Cal could not deal with Buck's teasing right now.

"Where are the others?" She asked, as she bit into the fish.

"All asleep." Lucy answered. "The council has announced that we're going to track and attack the Tyrants starting from tomorrow, so everyone needed some rest and a feed. They released the accused a few minutes after you two disappeared."  
Cal suddenly realised something, and immediately grew worried. "Have you guys had a break? You need some mum. You've had it harder than the rest of us I think."

"We had a break after Toby woke up from his three-hour nap. We're feeling fine sweetie." Her mother kissed her on the head, and Cal smiled. Everything was still a blur of pain and anger, so the small family sign of affection gave her a little comfort.

She turned back to Tobiah. "You only had three hours?"

"Couldn't sleep any longer without nightmares." Was all he said, and no one probed further.  
When Toby said nightmares, it reminded Cal of something.

"Should we go get Ruby and the others?" she asked suddenly. She thought they would be upset if they missed out on all this. They had a right to know about the situation, and perhaps someone they had been close to had been hurt or killed. Maybe they even had known Sasha more than they let on. Toby certainly had known her more than Cal had assumed.

Buck's mouth became crooked as he thought. "I think tha' would be a good idea, but who would watch the kits…and maybe even Ivory wouldn' be ready for something like this. You do know tha' people will die in this fight, Cal."

She hadn't, actually. Cal must have pushed the thought, the possibility of that happening, to the back of her mind without thinking. Now it resurfaced at her father's words. She involuntarily drooped on the spot.

Her mother saw this, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Come on Cal, we're the Wilds." Her father said cheerfully. "It's gonna take more than this t' get us killed."  
Cal smiled, but didn't feel any better. "Well, I think Ruby might be up for it still." She said. "She may not want to fight every day, but these Tyrants piss her off a lot. And maybe Rufus is even up for a challenge."

"Yeah who knows, maybe tha' little snow-princess Ivory has a thirst for blood." Buck laughed. "Wouldn' tha' be a sight."

"Speaking of, how's Jai?" Cal asked.

Everyone went quiet, even her father's expression dropped.

"He's… he's really torn up about what he did." Toby answered for her parents. "He was terrified he might hurt someone else, so tried to run, but we caught him. Buck managed to calm him down enough to stick around, eat something and then he went back to sleep, crying. Calamity," he looked straight into her eyes, and she thought with a jolt that it was the first time he had ever done that. "The first thing he did was ask if you were okay. He's… well, he's terrified of himself."  
 _  
He means he's a lot like him. Toby felt the same thing after he killed those two Tyrants._

"Maybe if he sees I'm okay, he'll be better." Calamity said hopefully.

Buck looked at Toby, but Toby was only looking at her. "Yeah, there's a good chance that'll make him feel better."

Calamity nodded, making herself smile. This was some good news. Jai would be fine once he realised that it had just been a fight, nothing major. They had to recover, both of them.

"That's good. You guys should try get some more rest though."

Lucy and Buck glanced at each other, and she knew that they were thinking about some more rest. If she had slept for seven hours, and they had gone to rest three hours into that, then they'd only had four hours of sleep.

"She's right, Buck, Lucy." Toby agreed.

"You should start calling me boss." Buck said, and Toby raised an eyebrow. "Well," Buck explained, "The deal continues. While everyone's a little unstable, you seem t' be the only one with a clear head. So, if I keep feedin' ya, will ya be Cal's body guard?"

"Dad, I said I'm feeling better!" Cal groaned.

"Fine, maybe not body guard. But you still need someone watchin' your back!" Buck pointed a stern claw at her, and she had never seen him so demanding. She huffed and crossed her arms, abandoning the fish she'd been eating. She'd lost her appetite.  
Buck shook his head with a sigh.

"Um, back to another topic," Toby said, "I can go get Ruby and Rufus if you want. The kits can stay hidden in the mountain with someone, I guess."

"Tobiah, that's really nice, but the trip is long, even on a pterosaur, and you've had less sleep than anyone else." Lucy said.

"It's not that long. I can use the tunnels. I'll be a few hours, max."

The three Wild family members raised their heads and stared at Toby, all blinking in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked.

"What tunnels?" asked Calamity, squinting. Toby frowned.

"The tunnel system. Well, it's more like a bunch of caves, huge caverns and a whole lot of little branching tunnels. Most of them lead to nothing, but others lead right to Devil's Mountain… are you guys telling me you didn't know about this?"

They all shook their heads. Even Buck, who suddenly was very much focused on the young rat.

Buck stood, with a grin. "Show us."  
Toby nodded, and lead them south-east into the jungle. The familiarity of the night, and sounds that emitted from it, calmed Calamity down a bit. After everything that had happened, some reassurance that not everything had changed, made her feel like at least she could go back to her life after it was all finished.  
 _  
If we live through it, anyway.  
_  
Toby was leading them through parts of the jungle that Calamity had seen all before. Well, actually, she had seen most of the jungles in a 200 kilometre radius from the village, so it was nothing new. She thought he would be leading them to areas she couldn't recognize, but everything smelled and looked very much like how she'd remembered it.  
They reached a rocky area where large boulders and rock tors jutted like teeth. It was shrubby here, and mostly only small dinosaurs used it for food, but on occasion, larger dinosaurs would use the largest and flattest of the rocks as sun-bathing spots.

"I gotta admit Toby," Buck said as they walked, "I'm a little jealous. You found somethin' that I haven' seen yet."

"Just don't kill me so that you can claim you found it on your own."

"That's a good idea actually. I migh' jus' do that."

Toby suddenly looked very twitchy, until Buck slapped him on the shoulder with a laugh.

"I'm jus' pullin' ya leg. I'm proud o' ya, actually. Hey Cal, up for a little discovering? We can see where all those tunnels lead, if Toby here hasn' done that already."

Toby shook his head. "I've only been into the smaller ones, really. There are probably hundreds of tunnels. But I advise taking a long length of vine and a bunch of torch-sticks. I used to get lost in there for almost a week at a time, until I thought to use chalk as a marker as I made my way along."

"How many times did you get lost?" Lucy asked.

"Close to half a dozen."

"For a week at a time?!"

"Yeah, I came out pretty skinny, is all I can say."

"What about water?"

Calamity rolled her eyes. Naturally her mother wanted to ask about everything before-hand. Cal just thought that took the fun out of the discovery, and by the look on Buck's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"There's water in there. Whole water-falls and underground lakes. I was fine for water." Toby answered.

Toby said all this casually, but Calamity suspected this was the first time he had told anybody. _Maybe the caves is where he ran away to when he got bullied._  
Calamity remembered shamefully one particular time when Toby had been cornered by lots of the ghetto kids of the village, and they had teased and pushed and jabbed at him. They never hit or hurt him especially badly, but they were certainly cruel. Cal had joined them and after a while he had run away, leaving Cal and the others to laugh at the tiny  
Tobiah who didn't have the guts to try fight back.

Now when Cal saw him, after discovering so much about him in the matter of a day, she couldn't help but feel particularly guilty, even though she'd only been a kit at the time.  
Toby led them to a spot that looked just like any other part of the rocky area. There was no hole or opening, like Calamity would expect from the usual entrance to a cave. She was about to say something about him hallucinating, but then he crouched down and started squeezing between two of the rocks. After a minute of waiting, the family startled as the rock shifted.

"He's covered the entrance." Buck said, then laughed with a smile. "Smart little bugger. Come on, let's help."

Lucy, Buck and Calamity grabbed the edges of the rock and rolling it out of the way. There was three more rocks to be removed before a sizeable opening could be distinguished.  
Panting from moving such heavy rocks, Toby emerged again, and bowed to them, with an arm outstretched to beckon them in.

"Such a gentleman." Lucy said throwing a glance at Calamity, who rolled her eyes.

"After the three entered, it was darker than the night outside. Only Toby's rat eyes could penetrate this level of darkness, so he went and fetched a stick for a torch and lit it for them.

The sight before them made everyone gasp. It was a large cavern with a sand bottom, and the roof was easily twenty metres above the ground. The family was standing on an outcrop near the roof, but a tumble of rocks below them was a pathway to the bottom. By the look of certain areas, the rocks had been used quite a lot.  
 _  
I wonder how much Tobiah actually comes down here,_ Calamity thought to herself. Then she leaped down to one of the rocks with an excited cry.

"Well, now you know where the entrance is. I can mark it for you guys if you want, in case you forget." Toby asked.  
Buck and Calamity were too busy whooping and climbing down the rocks, but Lucy answered him with a smile.

"That would be great. If these really lead to the mountain, then I would really like us to go get the others."

"Us? Lucy, you and Buck, and even Cal, need some more sleep. I'll go on my own. I know these tunnels and I'll go a lot faster on my own."  
Buck climbed back up to the talking pair.

"An' we can hide the kits in here until everythin' is over. We can leave them with food and enough torches. Bluey is real good with a flame, he'll be able t' handle it."

"I should probably get going." Toby said, nodding to one of the branching tunnels.  
Calamity leaped up next to him. "I'll go with you."

"No. Like I said to Lucy, I'll go a lot faster on my own."

"But I'm too hyper to go back to sleep." Calamity whined.

"Then you stay here and gather the food and wood for when the kits stay in here. If you get tired then, you can sleep in here until Toby gets back with the others." Lucy said.  
Calamity was about to argue, then realised that her mother's idea was possibly the best one, so she ended up shrugging and saying, "Okay, sounds fair."

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll be back in a few hours." Toby said, and said goodbye to the family.  
Lucy and Buck returned to the tree, and fell asleep almost immediately. Calamity did what her mother said, and started preparing the cavern for the kits, and Tobiah slid his way into the tunnels that were the fastest to the mountain. 

* * *

_There you go guys. Our newish character is little Tobiah. I honestly love him coz he's such a cutie. Anyway hope you enjoyed and just hang on for the next chapter._


	25. Chapter 23 If You Want Blood

_Here's the next chapter guys, and I realized with a heavy heart that this will be the second or maybe third last chapter for this sequel. I already have an idea for the third though, so don't panic if you're a heavy follower of my stuff. but I have all the spin-offs to finish first as well, with Beast and stuff, so don't get too upset. Besides, I'm thinking about doing a comic version of the whole thing and posting it on deviantart, both the Past Comes Back to Bite, and two Worlds Clash, so yay. Anyway, please review and stuff._

* * *

Ruby's eyes snapped open as she was woken by an unfamiliar scent. She didn't sit up, but laid in the dark silently, waiting for the scent to register. She breathed in slow, calming her heart rate and trying to figure out if it was in the cave. After a few moments, she recognized it as rat, and she grew frantic in her brain. If it was weasel, she could have thought it was Buck or one of the family or friend groups. But Ruby couldn't think of a rat that might come here to fetch them.

She felt something move.

The fur on her neck and the ridge of her back stood up, and her teeth bared in the dark. She moved her head up ever so slowly. The light coming in from the entrance to the small cave was not good enough to see any detail, but a dark shape was moving towards them. Ivory's back was pressed against Ruby's, and she was sleeping calmly. Rufus was on the other side of Ivory, so he was too far away to tell if he had noticed the intruder. Two kits were cuddled in Ruby's arms, two in Ivory's and two in Rufus'. Ruby, just as slowly as she had raised her head, uncurled her arms from around the pair she had.

Telling by the small but lean body shape, the thin and especially long tail, Ruby's suspicions of a rat were confirmed.  
 _  
It's a bloody Tyrant no doubt. But there's only one. Must be drunk or something. That doesn't matter. I can take on one._

Ruby readied herself to spring.

The rat got closer, and when he was within her leaping range, Ruby pushed herself onto all fours then leaped at him in the space of a second. The rat yelled out as Ruby growled and tackled him. They went tumbling across the cave floor towards the entrance. The noise must have woken the others because the kits screamed and ran off, and Ruby heard her brother call her had a grip around the rat's middle, and he was trying his best to escape her grip as they rolled.

And suddenly they were falling.

Ruby kicked the rat out of her grip, and twisted herself in mid-air. She knew how this cliff side sloped out gently, like a slide. If she could get her legs in the right position beneath her, she would be able to land without breaking her legs, and slide to the bottom with only a few cuts and bruises.  
Now that she was outside the cave, her vision was better, and she glanced to her right, where she had kicked the rat to. To her annoyance, he must have known the trick too, because he had righted himself much like her. One back paw was tucked under him and the other was outstretched, and his arms were out beside him for balance. If anything, his form was even better than hers, which annoyed her further.

Ruby focused her attention on the sloped side that she was about to hit in four… three… two…  
When Ruby's back paws hit the slope she threw her back against the slope, and started sliding down. She tried using her claws to slow herself down, and it worked enough that when the bottom even out to level ground, she didn't tumble half as far as she normally might have.

She still rolled however, so far into the jungle that the thing that stopped her was a well-placed rock. Ruby made a note to herself to thank mother nature later for giving her such a big bruise. She hit the rock half-tumble, and fell to the ground. She looked up in just enough time to watch the rat make the same kind of landing, except his was neater. He was clearly lighter than her so had been falling slower, so she was able to watch him hit the wall and slide as if on mud or snow, or even like those surfing mammals Ruby had heard about, mammals that would take wooden planks and ride on the waves.

He hit the ground and threw himself forward into a tumbling roll, which carried him into the jungle a few metres away. Ruby shook her head of the white dots that were the result of hitting her head so hard, and ran after the rat.

She burst from behind the bushes, and saw him rubbing his head with a grimace. She didn't take any time to ask questions, just snapped a small branch off a nearby tree and swung it at him.  
He yelled again and rolled out of the way, leaving a scrape in the dirt where Ruby's stick had tried piercing him. He didn't have a weapon on him, and nor did he try to grab one. Ruby smiled and attacked again.

"Wait, I'm only here to-," he tried saying, but Ruby interrupted.

"To kill us? Yeah I got that impression."

She launched at him and tried stabbing with the ragged and pointy end of the branch, but again he dodged. She swung and cut him across his chest and hitting a bandage that Ruby hadn't seen before. She didn't even try to figure out how a bloody Tyrant had gotten a hold of decent bandages like those, but she wasn't about to ask. He probably killed the poor bugger who had them originally. The rat cried out after being cut, and Ruby stepped in and shouldered him into the trunk of a tree. He grunted as he hit the bark, but saw Ruby's next stab come in. A look of determination crossed his face, and when Ruby tried sticking him like a fish with the pointy end, he grabbed it as it came at him, and twisted so the point stuck in the wood next to him. He slid forward faster than Ruby would have thought he could, and then kicked her in stomach. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to set her back a step.  
 _  
It's like he's trying not to hurt me. Oh my god, is that because I'm a GIRL!? Was he expecting to fight Ruf instead of me? Well guess what dickhead! Ya got me instead!  
_  
He didn't come in for another attack, but Ruby didn't care. She launched at him again, and aimed a punch at his head. He caught her fist and diverted it away much like he had with the branch. She then dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. When he fell, Ruby went for him, but he braced his arms under him and threw his legs over his head to land behind him and pushed himself to his feet, like a back flip but on the ground. Ruby had only seen a few professional scouts and guards pull that trick when they were in their training-yards.  
 _  
Okay, so he knows what he's doing in paw-to-paw combat._

Ruby decided the only chance she had was to get a weapon again. She launched at him again and he dodged, giving her a chance to snap off another branch and swing it at him. He hadn't seen it coming, and his eyes widened just before the branch connected with his cheek and sent him sprawling. Ruby had enough of a gap to pin him to the ground. She had his tail and both legs pinned with her own legs, and was about to stab down with her branch when he caught it again in both paws.  
It was a wrestle now. The point was barely an inch from his neck, but he was strong, strong enough that even when Ruby tried putting her weight on the branch, he was able to hold it back still.

Ruby growled at him. "Bitten off more than you can chew, haven't you?"

"Ruby please, I only came here to bring you guys back." The rat said through gritted teeth, as he concentrated on keeping the point from stabbing his throat.

"What the hell? That's the worst bullshit I've heard. Why would they send you?" Ruby growled. She didn't release her weight from the branch, and he didn't stop struggling against it. He wasn't able to pull the same diverting trick because she had him pinned. He wouldn't be able to move his neck far enough out of the way if he tried. No matter what, he'd eventually get a branch down his throat.

"They sent me because I wasn't as tired. Trust me on this. Calamity is setting up a cave for the kits to stay in while we fight the war." The rat answered, still through gritted teeth. He was panting now, but his arm's didn't quiver, but neither were Ruby's. After a lifetime of climbing the village gates, she could go like this for hours.

"War? What war?" Ruby asked, putting more weight on the branch.

"Get off of me and I'll tell you everything! Please Ruby. We don't have that much time. I can lead you back to the Wild's, and I swear I won't hurt you."

"Who are you? Are you a Tyrant?"

"What!? Ruby it's me, Tobiah, Buck's scout!"

"Bullshit!" Ruby spat. The rat rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. Suddenly, he pushed against the branch without so much as a grimace, and the blunted end hit Ruby in the face. She yelled out in shock and pain. The rat batted the branch away and grabbed her arms, then rolled until he was pinning her to the ground instead. She was in too much shock to fight back. Had he been using only enough strength to hold her back? Had he not even been trying that hard?  
Maybe he was worth listening to. Besides, at this point she didn't really have a choice, being pinned to the ground and all.

The rat took a deep breath. "Now, I'm going to let you go-,"

"Probably a bad idea."

"- so please don't attack me, and I can explain everything."

Ruby glared at him, but if her conclusion of him letting on so much about how strong he was, then her chances of winning a fight against him suddenly looked very dismal. She growled a little, but then nodded.

"Fine. Just get off me, you stink of Calam…" Ruby's eyes suddenly widened, and she stared at him. In the cave, she hadn't been close enough to recognize any other scent apart from the dominating one, which was his own. But now that she was pinned to the ground under him, she picked up the scent of Calamity, and then soon Buck and Lucy too. There was tinges of Trudy, and Cabe, and Jai…

"Oh shit. You were telling the truth." She said. And then she laughed.

Toby shook his head in irritation and stood up, as Ruby laughed and laughed and laughed. She laughed so long that Ivory and Rufus had enough time to find them. When they appeared, all they saw was a rat leaning against a tree, watching a hysterically-laughing Ruby, roll on the ground with tears of laughter in her eyes.  
"I'm not too afraid to even ask." Rufus said, watching his sister with a similar expression as the rat.

* * *

Toby followed them up the mountain side back to the cave where the kits were huddled in a corner. Once they got used to Toby, the group was ready to leave.  
After Ruby had calmed down, Toby had told them the whole story of what had happened. When they heard about Sasha, there was a few tears, but the reds and white had not known Sasha very well, and mainly the tears were for Buck's family who would have been affected far more than themselves.  
He then told them of the fight between Jai and Cal, and how the Accused had been released. He left out the conversations between him and Calamity, but stuck to the main events.

Ruby, Rufus and Ivory had all agreed that they would return. They had stayed hiding for far too long, and Ruby said they had a right to be part of the fight. Tobiah simply nodded to that, and they continued along the caves.  
Toby was surprised at how well the kits moved in the caves. Ruby and Rufus looked like clumsy buffoons compared to their smaller siblings. They were used to trees and logs that had no restricting spaces. They were slim enough to get through the gaps and holes Toby led them through, but they did it with a little more trouble than Toby or the little kits.

"How long have we got?" Ruby asked, while sliding through another gap.

"A few more hours to sunrise, I'd say. We'll be there in time. Maybe enough even to catch up on some sleep."

"You didn't seem like you needed any when you fought me. And, while we're on that topic," Ruby ducked a stalactite as she moved along. Toby had brought a fire-torch for them because they couldn't see in the dark as well as him. "In that little scuffle, and tell me the truth here, were you using all your strength?"

"Um, do I have to tell the absolute truth?"

"She'll know if you're lying anyway." Rufus said from behind them.

"Then she'll kick you in the mouth for lying." Ivory added. Toby sighed.

"No, but I certainly had to use more than usual. You should be proud of how strong you are. I face other scouts and guards in the yards all the time, and we're all pretty much the same strength, but you'd easily beat some of them in a fight."  
Ruby perked her ears at this, but had to lower them before they brushed against a low roof. "Really? How come?"

"You're resourceful. I wouldn't be able to use a branch like that. I actually can't use anything like that. I never use weapons."

"Yeah, I noticed you didn't carry anything like that." Ivory said, further back in the line.

Toby made them wait while he shifted some rocks, then answered. "I've been a scout for a long time. I found that it was easier to travel without needing to hold onto anything."

"Pffft. That's what a sheath is for." Rufus said with a mocking snort.

Toby shrugged. "Sheaths get caught, and they bash against your back or side when you're running. Vines get wrap around them and fling you back, and an enemy can grab onto them and slit your throat. I figured it would be just easier to learn how to fight without them."

Rufus nodded with a pout, figuring that Toby was actually right.

Toby led them through the tunnels without any trouble. There was no rock collapses or underground snakes that wanted them for a snack.  
By the time they came to the huge hall-like cavern, the kits were half-asleep and the four older ones had sore muscles and small scrapes from the climbing and scrambling.  
What they found at the bottom was Calamity curled up comfortably on the soft sand, and a huge pile of food, wood torches and two flint-rocks sitting nearby. A single torch was burning behind her, sticking out of the sand. Toby had a look at the debris around it. It must have been burning for at least an hour.  
Toby was exhausted now, and decided some sleep was the best option.

"Here, this is where the kits will be staying." Toby whispered. Rufus looked around impressed, but the two older females only nodded tiredly.

"I'm tired," one of the kits whined, and everyone smiled.

"We'll sleep here until Buck comes and gets us." Toby said, and they all nodded in agreement, then chose their spots near the supplies. Rufus, Ruby and Ivory slept close together, and the kits cuddled in between or on top of them. Toby, instead of on the sand, climbed his way up to the entrance, where Calamity had put the rocks back to cover it, but Toby wasn't taking any chances. He curled up on the comfiest rock he could find that was near the entrance, and went to sleep.

* * *

Buck woke up without a headache or any signs that he'd had dreams or nightmares, and was impressed with himself. Lucy was sleeping lightly next to him, a sign that she was going to wake up soon anyway. Buck knew this, so decided she wouldn't be bothered if he woke her up instead. He ran one of his claws softly down the side of her face, then kissed her head. It was enough to make her eyes flutter open and yawn.

"Mornin' love." Buck said teasingly, and kissed her neck.

"Is it morning? Or have we woken at night again?"  
Buck craned his neck to look towards the entrance of their chamber. He could see better than he would normally at night, and a grey haze was coming in from outside.

"Definitely getting' to mornin'." Buck replied, and stretched with a yawn. Lucy rolled over and grabbed around his middle as he stretched, and Buck chuckled, then wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Lucy mumbled something into his fur.

"Can' hear ya Lucy." He said light-heartedly.

"I don't want this to happen." She said a little clearer.  
Buck sighed, and kissed her cheek. "No one does, maybe except for the maddest ones. But it's been a long time comin'. We jus' have t' live through it."  
Lucy rolled so she was kneeling above him. "We have to live." She said sternly. "We have to. Who else is going to keep an eye on those troublesome children of ours?"

"I imagine Toby will be keepin' a close eye on Calamity. That boy's taken a likin' to our fiery girl."

"And Calamity would do anything for Jai. But still. I plan on staying alive." Lucy said with a smirk.

"As do I, love. I couldn' have gone through this bloody life of danger jus' t' be killed now by some rooky with a knife." She laughed and Buck leaned upward and kissed her. She  
wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck as he did, and he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer. His clawed fingers trailed through the soft fur on her back, and she pressed herself harder against him.

Lucy broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "Maybe we don't have to get out of bed just yet."

Buck only laughed cheekily and pulled her back down onto the bed.

* * *

Buck emerged from the burrow an hour later, still giddy, but knew they had work to do. Lucy had gone to wake Jai and the others, hoping that Jai would be in a better mood than when he had woken up yesterday.  
 _  
We stayed in bed too long,_ Buck thought, looking around. The world was light grey, indicating that sunrise was probably only fifteen minutes away. Buck only shrugged any regret away. The delay had been definitely worth it, and Buck tried not to bounce too much as he made his way along to the cavern.  
 _  
I'm definitely a sick bastard. There's a war comin' and here I am bouncin' like it's nothin'._

He smirked at himself and continued on his way with his knife slung over his shoulder.  
He reached the entrance to the cavern, and moved the rocks away without too much of a fuss. A good sleep and a better wake-up had given him some energy.  
When he stepped inside, a strong paw grabbed his chest and pushed him against the wall, his knife trapped by another paw. Instinct was about to make Buck kick the attacker off and plunge to the sandy bottom below, but both Buck and the attacker took a moment to register.

Toby released Buck. "Sorry. I just don't like taking too many chances. Especially recently."

Buck nodded, and patted his shoulder. "Good moves. I'm proud."

Toby smiled, and led Buck down the rocky path to where the others were asleep.  
As they approached, Calamity's ears twitched, and she look up with sleep eyes. She yawned, stretched, and then the sleepiness was gone. She stood and dusted herself off, looking ready to kick ass.

"Hey dad." She said quietly.

"Sleep well?"

"Right as rain."

"I'm not even sure wha' that means." Buck said, and pouted.

"We'll put a pin in it for later discussion," Toby said, looking at them, "in the meantime, can we get these guys ready?"

Buck smiled and nodded. "I'll wake the kits. You wake the red-heads."

"I feel like this is somehow in your favour." Toby said, glancing at Ruby nervously.

"I don' feel like getting my nose broken before the real fight." Buck answered cheerfully.

Toby whimpered, then grabbed an unlit torch stick and prodded Ruby with it. Her eyes opened quickly and she flinched, but when she recognized Toby and the others, she relaxed, and hit away Toby's precautionary waking object.

"I'm not that grumpy in the mornings." She said with a growl.

"Ruby, the last time I woke you up, you almost stabbed me in the throat with a branch."

"That was your fault."

"Wh-… but I was… that doesn't even… never mind." Toby said, at first looking flustered, then he just drooped and watched with Buck and Cal as Ruby woke her brother and  
Ivory, who had both moved close to each other in the night.  
Buck felt someone's eyes on him, and he looked around to see Toby looking at him strangely, his nose twitching. Once Buck caught his eyes, the rat looked away awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
 _  
Shit. I shoulda swum in the river. Rats have better senses than weasels do._

Buck hadn't thought of that. He'd only considered how clued-in Calamity would be on it, which was pretty damn low. She never smelled her father closely enough to pick up on things like that, but Tobiah's rat nose would have easily been able to pick up on it from where he was standing.  
Buck started whistling a tune and stepped further away awkwardly, and Toby bit his lip and looked like he was about to laugh. Buck widened his eye and subtly pointed to Cal, shaking his head slowly. Toby nodded. He got the message, which was obviously _Don't Tell Calamity._

After everyone in the cavern had been woken up, Toby gave strict instructions to the kits about not going anywhere but the cavern, because the tunnels were dangerous. They had their food and light, so they would just have to wait for their siblings to return. Ruby, Rufus and Ivory helped hammer the lesson in, and then there was hugs, kisses and promises of return.  
 _  
I just hope they can keep those promises,_ Toby thought. He was almost certain that Ruby would live, though. She had fought with him amazingly, and if anyone was going to come out of this, it would be her.

Toby looked at Buck again, who was joking with his daughter. Toby wanted them to live, so badly. But Buck was scared. He was scared for everyone he cared about.  
 _  
That's why he had that scent on him. He and Lucy at least got one last night together. But they'll live. They have to. They're Buck and Lucy, the dino-tamer (and expert salsa dancer) and the healer (who can throw axes).  
_  
Toby looked at Calamity, who angrily punched her father's shoulder at something he joked about. He wasn't worried about her, either. She was raised by Buck and Lucy. There was nothing that could come up against her and get away without a few scrapes. And Toby was reassured that she wouldn't kill anyone. He wished more than anything in the world that she didn't have to ever do that.

Once the goodbyes were said, with some of the kits crying, weasels and rat made their way back to the surface, Ruby throwing glances back to her siblings.  
Buck and Calamity closed over the entrance when they all emerged.  
Buck dusted his paws off, then with a huge grin said, "Right. Now I've got dibs on punchin' Fin, so you're all jus' gonna have t' fight for the scraps."  
"By the time the villagers are through with the Tyrants and Accused, I imagine there won't be any scraps left." Toby replied, and they all headed back to Buck's den.

* * *

Jai sat quietly next to the smouldering of the fire his parents and Tobiah had lit last night. The others were filling up on fruit, while Jai had half-eaten a peach and then given the remains to Adrian, who had tried convincing him to eat more. Jai had only shaken his head. Adrian frowned, but ate the rest all the same.

"I can't believe all of this has happened, and we've missed the festival." Cabe mumbled, staring at his nectarine.

"Huh," Lucy said, pouting, "I'd totally forgotten about that."

"I think everyone has." Trudy said. "It seems like we've missed out on something important though."

"Well I went to so much trouble to try and organize a new wardrobe for the occasion." Cabe said dramatically.

"We all know you would have looked stunning, Cabe." Trudy said drolly and possibly sarcastic.

"I was planning on it." Cabe said, ignoring her tone.

Trudy smiled and rolled her eyes. But as she looked at the half-eaten fruit in her hands, her face slowly drooped and she went to go say something, but closed her mouth and continued to eat.  
 _  
She was going to say something about Sasha,_ Jai thought, _but she knows it'll bring the mood down. Poor Trudy._

Jai himself felt terrible since he had woken up after the fight. He couldn't stop wondering if Cal was mad at him, whether she'd ever forgive him.  
He'd apologized to Cabe as well, saying that he of course hadn't meant anything he'd said.

Cabe had raised an eyebrow with a sly smile and said, "Well you sure owe me Jai."

Jai sighed. If only he could see Cal. He so wanted to just apologize and beg for her forgiveness-

"Hey check it out. The bands back." Adrian said, indicating over Jai's shoulder.

Jai twisted his head around quickly, seeing Buck, Cal, Toby, Ruby, Rufus and Ivory laughing and chatting as they emerged from the jungle into the clearing, making their way towards the other half of the family.  
Jai stood slowly when he saw his sister. He wasn't sure if he should run to her, or run the fuck away. His body tensed as he tried to decide what to do.  
When Calamity saw Jai, however, he had no choice in the matter.

"Jai!" she yelled, and came running over. Jai was frozen, so didn't move an inch when Calamity jumped and threw her arms around him. "You're okay! I thought you'd be all brain dead or something, the way Trudy hit you."

"I couldn't have hit that hard…Could I?" Trudy asked, and Adrian rolled his eyes.

Jai was still frozen, but eventually he swallowed, and said, "You're not mad?"

Calamity pulled away and looked at him like he was an idiot.  
 _  
At least that hasn't changed._

"Of course I'm not mad. We were upset and had a fight, big deal." She said with a shrug and cock of her head. Jai coughed out a relieving laugh.

"So, you're okay and everything, I didn't hurt you or-,"

"Jai chill, I'm fine. You couldn't damage me even if you were trying."

"But I _was_ trying."

Calamity laughed. "Then you did a pretty crap job. Good man." She patted his shoulder with a sickening grin, then turned back to the others. "Any of that fruit for me?"

* * *

Once the family (now with the addition of Trudy and Toby) had eaten their full, the sun started rising and indicated that the family should head back to the village. All the members had some form of weapon, excluding Toby. Buck had his knife, Calamity her spear, Jai his bow and arrows, Lucy's double axes, Trudy a short and long sword, Rufus a war-hammer, Ruby a set of small knives, Ivory a spare sword that Buck had had lying around, and Cabe with a spear similar to Calamity's, just shorter.  
Buck went with them some of the way, then ran off to find Oak-eye. In the past few years the raptor had taken to wandering around when the family didn't need him, but he always stuck close by. Buck returned with Oak-eye in a bridle, who was squawking happily at seeing his master again.  
They had no trouble on the way to village and Jai suspected it was because everyone was resting before the fight. Jai felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. The whole past month had been a bad time.

The Tyrant ambush as they had been leading the above-grounders down here, the marriage proposal which led to Buck's family escape and kidnapping, Ruby getting attacked in town, then the above-grounder girl getting stolen, the Tyrants invasion and the Accused betrayal, Jai's fight with Cal, and now there was going to be open war. It was too much. It had to be the end. This last fight, had to be the last stand. It had to be the last for a long, long time.

"Adrian," Jai said, as they were nearing the village gates.

"Yeah Jai?"

"You were about our age when you had to fight Regal, right?"

"Just about. Why?"

Jai swallowed and his grip on his bow tightened. "Were you scared?"

"Of course." Adrian said with a huff. "I was going to fight a lunatic and his followers, and I was the youngest in the fray. I was Buck's air support, and I was the one who found him bleeding and unconscious after the raptors had gotten at Regal, who had already damaged me, if you didn't notice the large scar across my chest."  
Jai smiled, and Adrian placed a paw on his shoulder.

"It's the most natural thing to be afraid, when there is something to be afraid of. That's the difference between all of us, and a crazy son of a bitch like your father."

"I heard that." Buck called from up the front, and the whole group laughed.

* * *

Cole raised his head as one of the gate guards called out,

"It's the Wilds!"

The gathering in the village square all turned to watch, as the village gates opened, and a group of weasels of all different colours entered, plus a single rat and a raptor.  
Abu went out to meet them, and clapped arms with Buck. Coal couldn't catch what they were saying, but by the looks on the other family member's faces, and the extensive weapons they carried, they were here to fight.  
The whole village square was filled with guards, warriors, and able-bodied mammals who had volunteered for the fight and those who had volunteered as healers for it.  
Coal's attention was caught when Abu turned and waved him over. Coal nervously started to approach, watching Buck carefully.  
Buck didn't look outraged, but he certainly didn't smile at the sight of the Above-grounder.

"Buck," Coal said with a nod, who nodded back, and eyed the weapons Coal had strapped to his waist.

"You're fighting?" Jai asked him.

Coal smiled. "Did you think I just became a lord because of my looks?" He removed one of the thin swords from his belt and gave it a twirl. "I happen to be an experienced fencer, when it comes to fights. We had a civil war once, above ground. We won."

The family shared smiled, and he was glad that at least he was still on their side. Buck nodded approvingly, then turned back to Abu.

"Most of 'em ready?" he asked.

Abu nodded with a grin. "Jus' a few more raptors t' hand ou' t' those experienced on raptor-back, then we'll head ou'. The scouts are moving through th' trees ahead of us in a large line, doin' their usual job, but we'll set up the cavalry an' infantry in a V," Abu started moving back towards where the warriors were sharpening their weapons and the scouts were rubbing mud through their fur. "We'll hit 'em from raptors, on th' ground an' in the trees. They won't 'ave as many raptors as us, an' nowhere near as many good fighters. Mainly snivelling cowards they are, bu' apparently enough idiocy t' give us trouble enough to do this."

Buck nodded with a smile. "We're always up for a challenge anyway."

"But they'll be doing the same preparations, that's for sure." Lucy said.

"They'll have scouts as well." The rat added, who was standing next to Calamity.

"Then I name ya head scout for us," Buck said, poking the rat in the chest. He looked shocked and scared.

"But, isn't there already a head scout?"

Abu shook his head sadly. "Go' thrown off the gates durin' th' invasion. He fough' too hard, rumour goes. You're the mos' experienced one, otherwise. The others haven' been out nearly as much as you 'ave Toby."

Toby shook his head again. "But they won't listen to me, I'm not confident enough."

Calamity punched him in the shoulder. "Well that's about to change. You know what you're doing, right?"

"Well duh. We've got to try see their scouts from a distance first, so I would put the ones with the best vision up the front, and maybe even some on pterodactyl's and see if they can spot any movement from above-,"

"So that's what you'll do." Buck said, and slapped him on the shoulder.

Toby grimaced. "I still don't know."

"Cal, give him a kiss." Buck said, "Maybe that'll make 'im a little more confident."

"No way!" Cal yelled, and Toby looked relieved.

"Oh sorry, did I say kiss? I mean' kick."

"Well in that case…" Calamity went to raise her foot, but Toby jumped away, and said,

"Okay, okay, I'm going, jeez."

Buck and Calamity high-fived mischievously.

Buck grinned. "But seriously though, I think a kiss woulda worked jus' as well- Ouch! I was jokin'! Ow ow ow! No' the ear, _no' the ear_!"  
Coal and the family watched as Cal chased after her father, batting him with her paws and occasionally kicking him. When they had both calmed down, Lucy crossed her arms and asked,

"Are you two done yet? We have a war to get to."  
Buck and Cal glared at each other for a bit, then shrugged in unison.

"Well we better get going before Mace comes up with something clever." Adrian said, and went to collect their raptors.

* * *

As Buck saddled his raptor, he couldn't help but be reminded of the song Regal had sung when he'd gone unhealthily insane.

 _A flash of red and then he's dead,  
and that's the end of Buck.  
A blood red thing, with a swing,  
and Buck runs out of luck.  
Friend's betrayal, mind now stale,  
for I am now a wreck.  
Don't get close for you'll be toast,  
as I wring your neck._

Buck sighed and shook his head, then smiled. He couldn't wait for this. And especially, for when it was over.

* * *

 _Well there you go, the preparations for the war. I really loved writing this chapter, and sorry about the reference to Lucy and Buck getting a little hot in there, but i felt like I needed to put their love in there somewhere, you know? There's about to be a war, and with everything happening, they probably haven't done it in a while, and god knows we all know how much that can drive two lovers insane, so...  
I don't like writing those kinds of thing because I see Buck sort of as my friend, and writing that kind of scene would be like invading the privacy of my friend, so sorry to those who had to read that and also sorry to those who possibly would like a little more of those scenes, because sorry, they'll be more _implied _than actually_ told. _I'm fine with blood and gore, but you guys can do the imagining of sex in your own damn minds, i don;t need to help you with that.  
Anyway, again i don;t own buck or the world but i do own My characters so plz no stealing or using without my permission, but please leave reviews, and also, if you haven't already answered with who your fav character is, i would still like to know. Bye now!_


	26. Chapter 24 Hey Little Darling

_Oh, my, god. I am so sorry for the late arrival of the final chapter, and I do assure you, this is the final chapter, but it is REALLY REALLY LONG! But now is the end of our journey. It has been so fun to write all this guys, and I hope you've had as much fun as me. I'd just like to say a special thanks to my readers Grantourer, for being there the whole way, Karathefangirl for your enthusiasm, Buckminsterrules777 for sharing the passion, and Battykoda for also sharing our love of things. But guess what... **There's a third and final part to this story**! It will be predictably the same length as this one but will be adventure adventure adveture, and then i will still work on my spinoffs like spearing the moon, Wishes, dreams and Nightmares, and a few other I will probably think of on the way.  
_ Anyway, i love you all, and I will see you, at the end of this.

* * *

Calamity didn't know what she was feeling, as she rode her raptor slowly through the jungle. She couldn't pick why her torso felt so tight and her stomach riled as if she was about to be sick. Was it such a dreadful fear that she had never felt before? Was it a different kind of excitement, a dangerous and sick kind that indicated she was insane? Was it a mixture of all with nervousness thrown in, because it felt strangely like butterflies in her belly, except these butterflies had razors for wings and bodies of lead? Was it was it was it... she couldn't know, and maybe she never would. Maybe she wouldn't even live past the night.

She was still trying to find a feeling whenever she stated that fact in her mind, but all there was, was her father's laughter and her own smirk at the fact. They weren't afraid of death until it was so dreadfully close, and Calamity had only felt that twice in her life. She had never seen her father terrified, and she didn't want to. Never. If her father could be afraid, then that meant she could too.

Cal looked towards her parents for strength like she always had. Her father was expressionless as they made their way through the densest parts of the jungle. They didn't want to take the paths, which Mace would know, but it still gave them a bit of an upper hand.  
Buck looked calm as he and Oak-eye walked so silently through the jungle, that Calamity tried imitating the same moves, but there was still a slight whisper as her raptors clawed feet brushed slowly against leaves or the claws sunk into the dirt. Her mother was just as silent, but her face was contorted into a determined scowl, and Calamity smiled, feeling that it was her mother's love driving her expression. Mother Nature was the most dangerous of all, her father had told her long ago, and no more so than when in an actual mother, protecting her child. Hell have no fury compared to a mothers love.

Buck's knife was strapped to his back as was Lucy's axes, and Calamity felt her spear in her palm. When she was smaller, the spear had felt heavy and awkward, but she had grown as used to it as she would a second arm, and she now felt strange without its weight in her paw. It was a safety blanket of the sharp kind.  
Cal had long ago abandoned looking at her brother for comfort, for he was clearly terrified. His eyes were always searching and his ears always twitching. Calamity didn't want his fickle fear to rub off on her, so she rode closer to her parents and stopped looking at her brother.

Adrian in fact was strange. He looked…sad, and was constantly looking at Buck, but Calamity's father never so much as flicked his eye in Adrian's direction.  
Calamity pulled up just enough so she was riding beside him. She indicated for him to lean over so she could whisper; her father had wanted absolute silence as they travelled. Adrian craned his neck down and perked up his nearest ear.

"Why do you keep looking like that?" she whispered harshly. Adrian breathed out silently, but it had looked like a sigh.

"Because he shouldn't have brought you two along." He whispered back. Calamity's face scrunched up, and she felt anger prickle at her skin.

"Why not!?We have just as much right to fight as you! We're probably just as good." She whispered in response, her turquoise eyes reflecting on his silver ones. Adrian looked at her, bewildered and then sad.

"Calamity, I remember seeing so much death at a young age, and look what it did to me. I keep picturing your father bloody and torn and I couldn't do anything about it except get him home. But this time…this time Mace will target him specifically, and Buck cannot take on more than one at a time."

Calamity's ears dropped so fast that they almost cramped the muscles around them. Her expression must have changed dramatically as well, because Adrian raised his eyebrows in recognition. She snapped her expression back to anger and leaned back over.

"I'll be with him the whole time, and I can help. Mum will too."  
Adrian smiled a little, but said no more. He pulled his raptor away and left Calamity to catch back up to her father, now knowing what she felt. She felt like how her mother looked. Determined to kick someone's ass.

* * *

Buck felt Calamity by his side, and another cloud of clashing emotions raised up in his mind, the only thing coming to shoo them away was his certainty. His certainty at why he had let them come along. Calamity would have followed them anyway, and Jai, however afraid, had a habit of thinking rationally, and Buck needed as much of that as possible. Besides, Lucy had said it was okay, so it was okay.

But Buck could feel Adrian's eye staring unapprovingly, and could almost hear his thoughts through the jungle.  
 _  
They're either going to die, or they'll watch YOU die._

Buck ignored the possibility that this might be his last stand, and possible be the death of his kids, but they were powerful, more than Adrian could know, more powerful than Buck _wanted_ to know. They could take perfect care of themselves and Buck had every faith. They would know if they needed to run. Cal wouldn't like it, but she would if the need came.

And Ruby? Rufus? They were readier than anyone to face what was coming. Even Ivory had changed. Cabe? He was so ready to bite someone's arm in half that Buck was almost scared. Cabe wasn't by any means placid, but certainly used to be afraid of every moving leaf, but now stared with hatred ahead of him as they went along. Buck knew that Toby would be keeping a fierce eye out. Buck smiled when he remembered back to only a few hours ago, when they had been preparing to leave.

 _Buck watched as Calamity saddled her raptor with ease, not showing a bit of fatigue from the last couple of days. Buck's ears perked up when he saw a dark shadow moved behind the stable wall near Calamity, and he almost called out a warning to her, but then realized it was only Toby._

Toby walked up to her, and said, "Um, Cal?"

Cal turned, then smiled. "Hey Toby. What's up?"

"I was just going to say…"

Buck watched with a hopeful eye, and didn't feel bad at all that he was spying on his daughter's private life. It was his job after all, to tease her as much as possible. Her brother didn't do it, so that left only her father.

Toby took a deep breath as if he was actually going to say it, but Buck watched, disappointed, as Toby deflated on the spot and ended up saying,

"I was just going to say good luck. Don't die."

Calamity laughed. Didn't giggle, but laughed, and Buck pouted in annoyance.

Calamity punched Toby softly in the shoulder and said, "You too. That would be real sucky."  
Toby nodded, bit his lip awkwardly, and watched Calamity mount her raptor then make her way over to where Ruby and Rufus were getting ready, and they started chatting excitedly. Toby sagged, then kicked the dirt angrily, his paws turning into fists.

Buck walked over, shaking his head with his arms crossed, saying,

"Tisk tisk tisk Tobiah. Tha' was really…well, pathetic."

"Buck!" Toby stepped back alarmed. "Well I was just saying good luck to-,"

"Toby Shut up."

Toby's mouth closed so quickly he flinched. Buck shook his head with a smile.

"I've seen ya lookin' at my little girl."

"Buck in case you hadn't noticed she's not exactly litt-,"

"Shut up. Don' talk without my say so, got it?"

Toby nodded with a whimper, shrinking away, scared of the way Buck was staring down at him with crossed arms and pulled back shoulders. Buck restrained a smile.  
'Hell have no fury like a mothers love, but there was no other thing more challenging than to pass a fathers approval.'  
Buck paced around the small rodent, although many times Buck had noticed that he had grown without their notice.

"Now, tha' was a sign tha' you jus' got majorly friend-zoned by my daughter," Buck watched Toby look away sadly, "bu' that's only because she's too used t' guys as friends. I honestly think you've got a chance." Buck added a smile, and Toby looked up, surprised.

"Buck," Toby stood up, and his tone worried the one-eyed weasel, "Cal's not going to like a wimp like me. She'll want someone big and strong and… better. I'm just a quiet rat who likes trees. Plus, I'm a rat, so that's, you know…less attractive then a handsome weasel who-,"  
Buck stepped on Toby's foot, and when the rat went to cry out in pain, Buck clasped a paw over his muzzle.

"Now you listen here, Tobiah the ra', the best of all my scouts an' with a head on 'is shoulders, unlike most mammals your age, if you think you're no' good enough for my Calamity then I'm gonna smack ya till you think otherwise."  
Toby raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Buck tightened his grip until the rat started whimpering again.

"Now after this mess, you are gonna stroll up t' my daughter and ask 'er out or I'll do i' for ya in front of all our friends and you'll go red as Cal's fur, got it?"  
Toby just looked at him, scared, and didn't reply.  
Buck tightened his grip again until his claws were digging in to a dangerous level. "Got it!?"  
Toby whined and nodded, trying to pull away from the grip, but he didn't dare kick or hit.

Buck nodded. "Good." Then he released the rat with a flourish. Toby fell back, rubbing his muzzle, and was…

 _glaring at Buck!?_

Buck glared back and snapped, "What?"

"Sorry Buck." Toby said with a chilled gaze, "But it's never going to happen."  
Before Buck could leap and grab onto him again, Toby turned and ran away on all fours into the jungle to start his scouting.  
Buck watched the rat run sadly. Buck remembered what it felt like to not feel good enough for someone, but it's not like it stopped your feelings. Eventually, you realize that as long as you cared enough about that person, you would always be good enough. Buck just hoped that Toby wouldn't realize that too late.

Buck's mind returned to him, and he looked at his daughter with a smile. Buck was sure that Toby was someone she needed. She thought she wanted someone with a little bit more bite, but she had enough on her own. She needed someone quieter to balance her out. Otherwise she would be having a lot of fights with a hot-headed male and be seething angrily for long periods of time, too proud to go back to someone who had worse pride than her. Toby was quiet and understanding and calm, and someone like that would make Cal realize that she needed a little quiet in her life. Buck held back from shaking his head, and instead focused on what was in front of him, although every nerve in his body was dreading what might be just around the bend…

* * *

 _Mace was growing impatient. So very impatient.  
As soon as the Accused had been released, Mace had taken them right under his wing, Agent Fin now being his right hand man. Fin had tried taking over, by ordering some of Mace's warriors around, but Mace had given him a short and sharp lesson about who was really in charge. Mace had the numbers, and Mace had the brains. Fin had a politically strategic mind, but when it came to battles it was Mace who knew his stuff. He was a decent fighter, even though Buck had completely whooped his ass last time. Mace was sure though that Buck would bring the whole army this time, minus the ones Mace had ordered to be killed. And when it came to numbers, Mace felt more confident. And besides, Buck would have his children with him, which meant his ultimate weakness._

Mace shook his head with a smile. "I have you this time Buckminster," he played with the large sword in his hand, watching his remaining warriors preparing themselves for a full-fledged war. "I have you this time and you're not going to get out of it."

Mace turned and looked down with a sneer to the girl his men had caught. Viv.

She stared up with emotionless eyes.

"Now you my pretty," Mace purred, drawing a line with his claw down the side of her face, "you're lucky to be alive to see this. But I guess I'm lucky too. You've turned out to be quite the useful little pet."

She didn't flinch away from his claw, but pressed into it with a cute smile.

Mace smiled at her. "You're my favorite now. It's time for you to do what I've been training you for. Go on now." He said softly, and she moved away, slithered down the tree and made her way through the jungle. Mace watched her go, as his men moved aside for her. "That's my girl."

* * *

The jungle was not strangely quiet, nor was there storm clouds gathering. No lightning flashed and no shadow was following him. But he knew doom was coming even if there was no stereotypical foreshadowing by the author.

Toby tried not to think about what was ahead, but didn't want to think about what was behind either. But eventually his mind gave in and he had no control over his thoughts. Instead of going ahead to his doom, it went behind to his…well, doom.

Buck's expression kept coming up in his mind as he had grabbed Toby's snout, growling out the demand concerning Calamity. But Toby couldn't do it. He never could be able to do it. And never would. How could he? How could he face such strength and ferocity, and tell it, tell _her,_ what he felt? Buck would never be able to understand. Sure, Buck had once thought himself not good enough for Lucy but… but that was different, because Buck was amazing. He _became_ good enough for her, but Toby couldn't change. He couldn't just become strong and brave. And maybe he would one day but by then Calamity would probably have been whisked away by some dreamy male, or female, Toby didn't know. Someone with some guts. Someone who would have the strength to go up and tell her without fear.

But Toby was not that.

Tobiah shook his head in annoyance and tried refocusing his mind. There were more important things happening right now. Buck was counting on him to spot anything, and he was not going to make the same mistakes he did when Mace had invaded the village. No, he was not going to allow that to happen again. So much death and pain had come because of that and he was not going to have that kind of guilt pound at his mind and heart every day. He had to succeed this time.  
That's why he risked going higher in the branches. He would have taken Clancy with him as well, to travel with at least a partner, but Clancy was dead. He'd had his tail cut off by Mace, and later killed himself.

Toby avoided thinking about that as well.

Using higher and thinner branches meant that Mace's scouts wouldn't see or smell him. They stayed lower to get a good view of anything moving on the ground, and some a few levels higher than that to stop any oncoming scouts that were not their own.  
But they wouldn't predict this. Nothing moved on these branches because they would mostly be too big, and Mice were far too scared to be this high. Not of falling, oh no, they were so nimble and brilliant they would have no fear of the height.

It was of what came above.

Pterosaur mating season had only started a few weeks ago and they were _hungry_. The males were in a bad temper and the females were hungrier than usual. The males hunted more and more food to give to the females they desired to mate with. The male who brought the most food, and defeated all the other males in battles, got the prize. Toby understood that. If he was a female pterosaur, lounging around and getting fed for weeks each year would be a pretty good deal.  
But it also meant he had to be extra careful. It was only early afternoon, and his dark coloring would be harder than most colours to see, but his movements would be a dead give-away that he wasn't just a shadow. And soon he'd be a dead take-away meal, if he wasn't careful, so he had to divide all his senses to watch out for pterosaurs, snakes (another danger of the high branches), and mammals of the enemy-kind.

Toby stopped mid-step. He couldn't smell much from this high up but his ears certainly picked something. He tried to take in all the possibilities. Dinosaurs? No, they weren't that irregular in their calls, or that frequency. Bird? No, it was very different from all the other bird calls and there was no reply from a mate or something of the same species.

It sounded so much like screaming, crying… it couldn't be anything else.  
Tensing his jaw and flattening his ears in determination, Toby made his way down the levels of the canopy with extra care. He spotted an enemy scout a few branches below him, and stopped, then sniffed quietly.

It was alone. Tobiah couldn't sense anything remotely suspicious that would indicate another enemy scout in any direction, for a long while at least.  
But further down was what really caught Tobiah's attention. Tied to a tree was a female, young, and by the looks of her she must have been an Above-grounder.  
 _  
Viv!_

Buck had told them all to watch out for the Above-grounder teen, making sure that she must be found as soon as they possibly could and put to a safe location to be out of the way of the main fight.

She was crying and screaming, sagged to the ground.  
 _  
Poor girl. I don't even want to know what they did to her._

He couldn't tell from this distance what condition she was in, but if she was starved then she would have gone unconscious from exhaustion and screaming long ago.  
Toby's eyes flicked away to a shape that moved below him. It wasn't the enemy scout, but a few branches below him was one of Toby's own. He must have been so focused on the girl he didn't notice them. Toby's eyes widened as he saw the enemy moving his shoulders, ready to spring down in an attack. But Toby moved first.  
The enemy didn't hear or smell or see him coming, so didn't have time to cry out when small Toby came crashing down upon his head. Toby heard a sickening crunch, and for a terrifying moment his heart raced as he thought he'd just killed someone else.  
 _  
No, not again. Please no not again._

Toby reached down quickly and checked for a pulse, and it was there, slow, and at first irregular, but then grew steady.  
Toby checked the body for where the snap had come from, and it turned out to be a twig underneath the scout's body. He sighed out with relief, and began tying up and gagging the scout with surrounding vines. His own scout had heard the snap and looked up to see him. Toby signaled for him to wait while he finished tying up the Tyrant.

When he was finished he slowly made his way down, avoiding being in the open. If the Tyrants had their own rats then their senses would be brilliant, and would be able to spot Toby moving easily if he moved too fast.

"You should be doing a better job at hiding yourself than that." Toby whispered angrily. This scout's foolishness could possibly ruin the whole invasion and get them all killed.

"I'm sorry, I was focused on the girl-,"

"Well focus in more places at once. It's your job. How did Buck hire someone so narrow sighted?"

The scout looked away, embarrassed, and answered with, "I'm quiet and fast, that's about it."

Toby shook his head with a grimace, and noticed this scout had a partner. Good.

"You two need to get to higher branches," he ordered quietly, "Circle around the whole area, see if there's any more scouts. I'm going to tell Buck. This is clearly a trap of some kind. When I get back you, first of all, better be alive, and second, better have a good report."  
The two nodded, looking serious. _Well at least they're not scared out of their wits…like me._  
Tobiah moved away, trying to move as fast as he could without giving himself away. But no one jumped at him, and he didn't sense anyone around the whole trip back.

Adrian wasn't the first to spot the rat, because a few archers already had their arrows aimed before they recognized the now head-of-scouts rat. When Adrian saw him finally, he was relieved to see him unharmed, but his face was set and was not exactly cheery. Tobiah dropped down to where Buck and his family were, so Adrian moved his raptor over to hear what was happening.

The group had been split, because Buck didn't want to the mass in a concentrated area, and some of the groups were quite a way away, on occasion as far as fifty meters through the jungle. This meant that Mace couldn't corner them all at once, but Mace would have seen that coming. But again, it still gave them an advantage.  
Adrian reached them just in time, as Buck and the others dismounted and circled Toby, Adrian standing next to Jai.

"There's a trap ahead." Toby said immediately.

"I'm starting to love these heart-felt greetings of yours." Calamity said sarcastically.

Toby couldn't help but smile awkwardly, but it dropped. "It's Viv. She's tied to a tree, crying. I couldn't see any other scouts-,"

"Other?" Adrian, Buck, and Lucy asked together.

"I knocked one out, tied him up tight. For a second I'd thought I'd killed him."

"And that would have been such a tragedy." Rufus said with a sigh, his sister stifling a laugh next to him.

"Are you guys having a competition to see who's the most sarcastic or something?" Toby asked with a grimace and shrug of his shoulders.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Lucy added, just as expressionless as the others. Toby squinted in annoyance and fake confusion, then shook his head and said,

"Never mind, the point is that I don't know what to do until I get a report from my other scouts."

"What did ya plan on doin' once you did?" Buck asked, watching the rat carefully. He seemed not to be scared or nervous at all, and Adrian knew Buck was proud at least of that.

"Well if there's warriors waiting for us, I suggest we get her later or ambush the warriors. If there's not, then I'll grab her on my own."

"No, you're our best scout. We need you through this whole thing." Lucy said.

"I'll go with him, and if there aren't other scouts then I'll get her and bring her back instead." Adrian said, looking towards Buck.

"Fair deal." Buck said. "If there isn' other scouts then i' probably means he's givin' her away as some kind of early presen'."

"How is that a present?" Ivory asked with her face twisted in disgust.

"She's probably pregnant with Tyrant kits." Ruby stated. Lucy blinked for a second, and Adrian saw Buck go to grab her paw, but left it. This was no time to be heartfelt, and besides, if Calamity saw the movement she would see her parents' pain.  
 _  
It must be harder than we think,_ Adrian thought, _for Calamity. To know she is not actually Buck's full blood daughter, and the reason behind that. The reason that she  
has red fur… _

The teen did look alarmed for a moment, then she looked ready to spit with anger.

"Well that's the plan." Lucy said. "Come back to us if there is more scouts then."

Adrian and Toby nodded together, and moved up into the trees.

Adrian had never felt uncomfortable in the trees, but he certainly wasn't as skilled as Buck or Lucy or Cal or Jai, and _no one_ was as skilled as Toby was in the trees. The kids balance was something frighteningly perfect, and Adrian tried not to feel jealous of someone half his age. They made their way through the branches with ease, Tobiah occasionally stopping to check for signs of them being followed or watched, but nothing appeared around them, so they continued on.  
When they returned to the spot, his scouts were waiting for them, unharmed.  
Toby spoke with them quietly for a few moments, then ordered them away and turned to Adrian.

"There's no warriors or scouts in the whole area, they swept twice. It looks like it's just a present."

"How thoughtful of him." Adrian grumbled, staring at the girl who was now crumpled on the ground in an uncomfortable position, shivering.

Toby raised an annoyed eyebrow at the sarcasm again, then looked around as he said, "I've sent them away to watch from another direction. We should just grab her and go."  
Toby was just about to lower himself to another branch when Adrian grabbed his arm.

"What?" Hissed the rat.

"This isn't right. Something's…something's off about this."  
Adrian turned to see Toby's bewildered look. He sighed and continued,

"I just think it's a trap."

"I just told you, there's no one-,"

"Around, yes. But this girl has been with them for a while now. Why not keep her? Why not kill her? She's going to be damaged and broken from what they've been doing to her obviously, so…"

"So they're dumping another problem on us to take care of before the real fight. Putting a hostage before us who is not ready to fight to distract us." Toby went move again, but again Adrian stopped him, but before he could explain why, Toby turned back and slapped his paw away.

"Adrian this is terrible of you. You're denying someone the help that they need because you have a weird feeling. Well I'm scared that you're right, but I would rather take the risk of her being broken than going back to Buck and have him be disappointed at us."

With that, and an embarrassed nod from Adrian, Toby flipped his way to the ground, and slowly crawled his way to her on all fours. Viv looked up and saw him approaching, and tried crawling back, starting to panic. The bonds that held her to the tree strained, and Toby saw that they had been tied so tight her wrists were rubbed of all fur and the skin underneath was red and bleeding. _  
_  
"It's okay, it's okay." Toby said, to try calm her down. He stayed low, and held out his paws. "I'm a villager. I can help you. I promise, I won't hurt you."  
She stared, wide-eyed and clearly terrified. So Toby temporarily sat down on his haunches, and again tried talking to her in a soothing voice.

"You're Viv, right?"

It took her a moment, but with the same expression, she nodded slowly, as if scared to admit it.

"Okay," he continued, "My names Toby, and my friend in the tree is Adrian. We've got orders from a friend to help you. We can't hurt you even if we wanted to."

She swallowed, but started to relax, and her eyes stopped being amazingly wide with terror.

"Will you let us help you?" he asked. It took a long while, maybe as long as a minute, for her to nod again. Toby nodded in response, and moved towards her. He didn't have a weapon, but his teeth would do fine, so he leaned in a few inches away from her shoulder, and started knowing at the vines, reinforced with dried vine and reed-string to make them stronger, but eventually all the strands snapped. He then carefully undid the bonds holding her paws together, apologizing every time she hissed in pain as the vines moved across her raw skin. When she was finally free, she still didn't move, just stared at the ground in front of her. Toby was about to ask if she was okay, but decided that was a bad idea. Of course she wasn't. Instead, he asked,

"Do you want to leave now?"

She blinked, and then nodded slowly. Toby knelt down and held out his arms gently, and she gripped him cautiously.

Adrian waited patiently for them at the bottom of the tree. Viv paused for a moment, unsure, but Toby continued speaking to her calmly.

"What are we going to do with her?" Adrian asked Toby quietly, as Viv stood a little away.

"We take her back to Buck, and get a few other scouts or warriors to take her back to the village to her cousin. We can't do it, Buck needs us here."

Adrian nodded in agreement, and they started back to the group slowly, the task made harder by Viv's fear of every shadow. Eventually they came into sight of the group, and made their way to Buck's family, who again huddled. The family smiled widely when they saw Viv, and were about to make a fuss, but Adrian shook his head, lowering his paw face down to signify quiet. Buck whispered to him,

"She's a bit broken eh?"

"Less like you, more like… Ivory."

"Kinda wishing it was more like me…" Buck said, looking at the girl. Both males then turned back to look at the scene. Lucy had managed to convince Viv to sit down, and also to allow her to examine the girl. Lucy was doing a basic checkup, and then motioned for Adrian Buck to come talk to her, and they followed her further back from the girl. Toby followed for good measure.

"She's been hurt, a lot. There's several bruised bones and fresh cuts, mostly on her sides." Lucy said analytically.

"Why on her sides?" Toby asked innocently, the others looked at him for a moment before Lucy explained.

"It's where they would grip her, most likely with sharpened claws."  
Toby's eyes widened, then he looked away, screwing them shut tight, and swallowed. Buck placed a comforting paw on his shoulder, then turned to his mate.

"We take 'er back right away. She'll need to be with 'er family."  
Everyone except Toby nodded in agreement.

Lucy knelt back in front of Viv. "Okay honey, we're going to get some of our scouts to take you back."

Viv again took a while to answer, then nodded once.

Lucy signaled for two less experienced scouts to come down from the trees. They were assigned to it because having inexperienced scouts trying to look out for _real_ danger, could be dangerous for everyone. They were coming down, when one of them slipped on a branch, and came crashing down the tree, noisier than anyone would have liked, making everyone flinch in annoyance, and look around as if it would have alerted any Tyrants.

And Viv was so startled she ran.

"Viv come back!" half the family shouted, as they watched her disappear into the jungle. Buck went to run after her, but Toby grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll get her, she knows me. You guys keep going. We can't waste time."  
Buck nodded, and watched with a twisted jaw as Toby scampered away on all fours after the girl. After he could see or hear them no longer, he turned to the others.

"You heard 'im mammals, keep chugging."  
Everyone either gave him a blank look or tried not to laugh, and they continued on.

* * *

Branches and low hanging plants whipped her in the face and arms as she raced away from the group, thankful for the strike of luck. She hadn't expected an opportunity to arise so soon. Mace had wanted it to happen as soon as possible, for the shock factor. He wanted the first strike to be simple but effective, and had trusted her with the task.  
 _  
This is wrong. This is so wrong. I'm going to hell for this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I should fight it. I can't do this! I'm NOT LIKE THIS!  
_  
But she didn't stop. She didn't turn around or beg for Buck's forgiveness, or thank Lucy for her Kindness. The image of Mace's anger was the only thing that kept her from listening to her guilty conscience. It was the only thing that had stopped her from listening to her guilty conscience for weeks now, no matter what they had asked her to do, she had done it.

They would hurt her.

She didn't want them to hurt her. She had done everything Mace said and now was his favorite weapon. She'd killed already for him, but those had been Tyrants. Bad mammals. Slitting their throats while they were in a drunken sleep to stop them from rebelling against Mace was different to ripping apart good mammals why they were awake.

But she would anyway.

 _Hey my little darling.  
What are you going to do?  
Do you ever think they're ripped hearts and bodies,  
are ever going to forgive you?_

 _You're searching on your own now,_  
 _not a single thing to say,_  
 _to stop them from their hatred,_  
 _to make the pain go away._

 _Hey little darling._  
 _Have fun here in the deep._  
 _where the worst of all are forever kept,_  
 _and forever here you will keep._

Viv had almost reached where the first trap release was set, when she heard a cry from behind her. She stopped, and realized too late that she should have ignored it.

"Viv! Viv come back! It was just an accident. Everything's fine back there!"

The rat scout. What was his name again. Tucker…Trent…Toby!

He appeared in front of her after removing a leaf from his path, and sighed in relief when he spotted she had stopped.

"Phew. We need to go back, Viv."

Viv just shook her head, and turned to keep running.

"Hey!" Toby yelled in surprise, and followed.

Viv whacked aside some more ferns as she ran, and saw a glimpse of the trap release before her, and almost smiled in relief. It would be over soon. If she did this thing, Mace would take her back. They'd take her back, and not hurt her anymore. She'd be fine, if she did this.  
She'd be fine. She'd be fine she'd be fine she'd be fine.

But they wouldn't.

Viv had just put her paw on the release when Toby caught up again. He saw the thing she had her paw on, and his eyes widened.

"Viv what is that?" he asked. "Get away from it."

Again she shook her head. Only then did she realize she was sobbing.

"I have to do this…" she said weakly.

"What? No, you don't just let go of it and I can get you back…" Only then did Toby realize it, and his arm dropped from where he had raised it. "You're doing it for them." He whispered.  
He leaped.  
But he was too late.  
Viv pulled on the wooden latch.

* * *

Buck's ears perked up when he heard something groan, similar to a tree struggling to bend in a strong wind. The whole travelling party stopped, and listened. There were some more groans, then the sounds of snapping vines. Buck saw movement in the trees, and drew his knife, the mammals around him doing the same.  
Then from the trees, swung a long branch hung horizontally, with mean looking spikes sticking from the wood.  
And it was swinging right towards them.

"JUMP!" Lucy screamed, and almost the whole party managed to jump from the backs of their raptors, either straight up to grip onto low-lying branches, or to the sides into the jungle. Buck had leaped to the side, his heart already starting to crack as he jumped, becoming worse when the sickening sounds could be heard from behind. The raptors screeches, and then the thud, the ripping sounds of spikes into flesh, and the screeches becoming screams. Whatever raptors which had survived scattered, panicked and the smell of their species' blood frightening them.

Buck stood up from where he had leaped, quickly looking from side to side in search of his family. Lucy popped up a second after he did, and they ran to each other. Adrian could be seen pressed against a tree nearby, and many other mammals from their party either in the trees or near Buck and Lucy.  
Ruby and Rufus were spotted together, Rufus holding onto a very startled looking Ivory. Cabe took a moment to appear, but soon slid down a tree, not looking impressed.  
Buck heard a familiar squawk, and his hopes soared, and weren't disappointed when Oak-eye's head popped from the shrubbery. He squawked continuously in fright, his head constantly bobbing up to look around, then down again to snuggle his master.

Buck rubbed his face against the raptors neck, relieved.

"Buck, the kids." Lucy said.

"Oak, stay." Buck said firmly, and the raptor happily sat where it was as Buck followed Lucy back towards the attack.  
When they re-appeared, the sight was beyond terrifying. The scent hit Buck so hard he almost gagged, but Lucy was strong and didn't bulk.

"Breathe in through your mouth honey." She said calmly, looking into the trees.

"Mum! Dad!"

Both Buck and Lucy looked at the same spot, where Cal and Jai hung onto a collection of vines above the path. Lucy smiled in relief. Buck didn't.  
Cal was crying. Actually crying, and Jai's face was pressed into his sister's shoulder, arms gripping the vines probably out of instinct instead of effort. He was shaking, and both had blood splatters on their back and face.  
 _  
They saw it. They were right above it._

"Holy shit…" he muttered. "Lucy-,"

"I know," she snapped, "Just help me get them down. They're in shock."

"Just be thankful they're not dead." Rufus said as the rest appeared next to them, then Ruby nodded over to where the spiked branch was still swinging slowly. Buck got  
a glimpse and looked away immediately, but he could see Lucy out the corner of his eye staring boldly at the carnage that had once been some colleagues and their trusty raptors. Most had survived, but the few that hadn't didn't have a chance.

"Adrian." Buck said turning to his friend, "Whip?"  
Adrian's jaw tightened and he looked away.  
 _  
I helped him train that raptor…._

"Mum, dad." Cal sniffed from where she was. "Help. I can't…I can't move…I don't know why my arms just won't move please help please-,"

"It's okay sweetie we're comin' t' get ya." Buck said, and started climbing one tree while Lucy climbed the other, and they crawled their way along the vines from either side until they reached the two kids. Buck stretched himself down and grabbed Jai, pulling him up, while Lucy helped Cal crawl up. Jai wasn't crying like Cal, but his eyes were wide and he was shaking.

"Dad…" he whispered, and started turning his head to look at the branch which still swung ever-so-slightly, but Buck grabbed his son's face and made it look away.

"It's okay kiddo. We're alrigh', aren' we? They knew the risks."  
While Buck felt dread at what had just happened, he also felt relief. It proved that Cal and Jai could take care of themselves. And the others as well. They could survive. They weren't going to die. They managed to jump out of the way on little warning, the youngest ones in the group, while some well-trained, older, more experienced warriors still had not.  
 _  
Adrian's wrong. They can do this._

Jai nodded, and then took some deep breaths, and Buck saw him physically calm down. It only took a few minutes, but soon he looked normal again.

"You okay now?" Buck asked quietly. He could hear Cal starting to talk normally again as well to her mother.

Jai nodded, "Yeah. It was just…"

"A shock, I know. I'm proud ya managed t' get outta the way though." Buck said with a small smile, placing his paw on Jai's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Jai said, returning the smile.  
They started climbing down together.

"I get to hit Mace for this right?" Jai asked.

Buck laughed. "As many hit's as ya want kiddo."

"I wanna hit him too!" Called Rufus.

* * *

Viv was unconscious and tied against a tree, and Toby was breathing hard. She had fought. She had fought too hard for his liking. He had to hit her hard to knock her unconscious, but she was not dead. She wasn't even injured. Toby had heard the screams, and now ran back to where he had last seen the group. He came across the small path they had made, of scents and crushed leaves, and started following it north where they had been headed.

It only took a minute to come across the destruction that must have been as a result of whatever Viv had done. The scent hit him before the sight did, and both made him dizzy and nauseous. He quickly searched the bodies, of which there were only a couple out of the two dozen mammals Buck had taken in his troupe. None of them were part of the family, but one had been an old comrade of Toby's, and he recognized one of the raptors as Adrian's.

He didn't have time to mourn. He followed the fainter scent of blood and that of Buck's family, and this again only took a short time for him to find them again.  
He swung wide in the jungle and ran to approach them from the front. If he followed from behind he'd give them a scare, and he didn't feel like getting accidently pierced with a sword today. He popped his head out of some brush, and looked back to where he'd come from, and just as he predicted, the family was only a few meters behind.

"Toby!" the family exclaimed when he appeared.

"Guys, I saw what happened- oh my god, Cal, Jai, is that your blood?!" Toby asked, jogging to them.

"Huh? Oh, no. We're fine." Cal said casually.

"Jeez. The rest of you are okay right?"  
They nodded, but it was solemn.

"We took a hit." Adrian said. "It wasn't good."

Toby shook his head, then hung it. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop her. Adrian you were right. We should have just left her there."

"Wait, Viv did this?!" Ivory asked, shocked.

"Yes. She's been working for Mace the whole time. But she didn't look happy about it."

"Where is she?" Adrian asked, suddenly looking at Toby with caution.

"I knocked her unconscious and tied her to a tree."

"You've been doin' a lot of tha' lately." Buck said with an amused smile.

"Too much for my liking. We need to get this over with _now."_

"I agree." Came a voice from above. Everyone looked up, just in time to see the biggest, blackest rat drop the bodies of two of their scouts before their feet. Ivory gasped and jumped back, but the rest remained unfazed.  
They all glared up. The big one had two other rats with him, smaller, one each side.  
Toby looked at his dead scouts, then up to the rat with an annoyed expression.  
He raised an eyebrow and said, "Seriously dad?"

* * *

Lucy had recognized the large rats straight away. Asura, Toby's father, and his daughters Rusalka and Shishiga. But she saw all the other kids look from each other to Toby with their jaws hanging down in surprise.

"That's your DAD!?" they yelled together. Lucy rolled her eyes. Tobiah looked genuinely confused for a second, then said to them,

"Cal, Cabe, Jai, Rufus, Ruby, Ivory, meet dad. Dad, these are my friends and I would be very thankful if you _do not kill them_." Toby said sternly.

"Of course not." Asura said smoothly, looking at his claws as he laid back against a branch. They had been stained with the scouts' blood. "That's not my job. I might have to restrain your dear sisters here though."  
The two girls smiled maliciously.

"Man Toby you really are a runt aren' ya?" Buck said with a laugh, (making Rufus snigger), although he already knew Asura.

"What is your job Asura?" Lucy asked, stepping forward. "Killing innocent scouts? Young ones who barely started out in life."

"Oh boy here we go." Buck muttered. "Duck and cover guys."

"Please dear Lucy," Asura purred, licking his claws. "At least I didn't waste their deaths." He pointed down, and that was only when Lucy noticed large chunks of the scouts were missing.

"You disgusting bastard!" Lucy screamed, feeling her shock and hatred take over. She was sick of it. So sick of it. "You threaten our village, steal an above-grounder, torture her, then attack the village and kill our friends. Then you set a cowardly trap and kill some more!"

"And we'll continue killing still." Asura said with a smile, sliding down the trunk, and stepping towards them. The family whipped out weapons and Toby went into a half crouch, pushing the Wild family back.

"We're not here to kill you little brother." Said Rusalka, battering her eyelids.

"Mace is just sending a message." Chimed in Shishiga.

"He made a mistake sending you two." Toby growled.

Both girls gasped mockingly and placed their paws to their chests. They had female rat builds, but were about Calamity's size, practically dwarfing the lean and shorter Toby.

"You hurt us dear brother." They said together.

"I'm not your damn brother!" he screamed, his ears flattening. The girls backed away with malicious smiles, holding their arms behind them.  
Asura chuckled. "They're right, Tobiah. Mace is sick of waiting. We'll be on the offensive soon."  
Without receiving a reply, he left with his two daughters. Toby sighed as they disappeared in the trees.

"My family." He grumbled, "Yay."

* * *

The scouts that were still alive arrived soon, saying excitedly that Mace had given his promise and his fighters were heading this way, but in between them was Scale Ridge.

Buck knew the place. Of course he did. It wasn't a very high ridge, but was 500 meters wide and hundreds of kilometers long, like a pale scar across the land, and was a large expansion of large rocks. They weren't gravelly or had any small shards, which Buck was thankful of. They would hurt not only his feet but everyone else's and that could be a danger in a fight. But of course there was no trees or cover to use in the fight. Mace knew this, and knew that Buck and his family would be relying heavily on their environment in the main battle. Buck would obviously have preferred the jungle, but Mace was doing this on purpose. There was only way this could finally end, and that was out there.

Buck had sent away the remaining Raptors. If Mace was going to pull the same trick again, he didn't want Oak-eye to be killed. The raptor was far too precious to the family to be killed like that.

He had also sent the scouts to gather the separated groups, hundreds in total now moving together through the last bit of jungle before they came across the main battle grounds.

And now they had arrived. The jungle suddenly stopped at Scale Ridge, as if the jungle was too scared to continue, the rock being a malicious monster about to go from gray to red.

The sun was starting to set, and Buck felt that would be both good and bad for both sides. Each would have their mammals that could not see in the dark, but Buck realized he would have a larger population of rats, whose eye-sights were far better.  
 _  
Toby better stick close to cal. He may just save her life a time or two in the dark._ Buck thought this as a comfort to himself.

The huge group had been waiting on the edge of the jungle, watching the other side quietly, the nocturnal sounds starting to seep into the daytime ones as if they couldn't wait until nightfall.

And there it was, movement from the other side.  
They dropped from trees, stepped from around ferns and slid over rocks. Hundreds of them, but less than what Buck had with him, which was at least another comfort. But they were brutal. His people would be more hesitant to kill.  
Buck could only just see Mace at the front, with Fin by his side, and Asura close by with his two troubled daughters.

Then, terrifyingly, the Tyrants began to scream for the fight.

* * *

 _Hey little darling.  
Do you hear them scream for you?  
Forever, forever,  
they will want to hurt you too._

 _How did you ever,_  
 _get stuck like this,_  
 _between a rock and a hard place,_  
 _and a bone cutting kiss._

 _Hey little darling._  
 _From flesh, red is born,_  
 _as your past and your future,_  
 _and your present is torn._

* * *

It was so sharp. The noise itself was dull yet loud, but it cut Calamity to the core, so much so that she reached for her brothers paw. He must have done the same thing because she met his paw quickly and they gripped each other, watching the Tyrants before them. Soon she let go though, and moved closer to her dad.  
He looked down at her with a crazy grin, and said loudly,

"Let's go kick some ass!"  
Something about the glint, the grin, _something,_ made all the fear go away, and she found herself grinning back, then looked back to the enemy, with a challenging expression and thought,  
 _  
Come. At. Me._

* * *

Adrian was the one who organized the fighters. Archers towards the back. All those who had a shield had to allow one or more other mammals to share the protection, because Mace himself would be setting up a similar structure.  
 _  
But he won't know about our secret weapons._ Adrian thought. He was relieved at the moral of Buck's army. They weren't scared or frightened or worried or intimidated.

They were mad. Angry. Infuriated. Bloodthirsty.  
The enemy had bashed them until they were bent maliciously. They had taken all forms of safety from them and now they were determined to end this threat once and  
for all.

Adrian finished setting up the army, and then went back to the Wild family, who were grouped together. Adrian suggested they keep that form so they could fight together as a single force. He had assembled similar teams like that all through their army, because a group of friends determined to protect each other was more effective and had more chances to fight hard, to not give up. That's what friends did. It just made sense. So Adrian had ordered the fighters to stick with the people they knew the most, and they would become a much deadlier force.  
 _  
I just hope that all this is worth it, or Mace will take over everything if we don't succeed._

But something told him that was never going to happen. But he'd been wrong before.

"Buck," He said, feeling confident even as he said the name, "Should we deploy the secret weapons?"

"Not jus' yet. Wait till they make the first move."  
Adrian nodded, then stood with the family as they watched the Tyrants yell and scream and get themselves worked up.  
Then the arrows started flying. Buck's family retreated to the shields as the first wooden shafts were spotted silhouetted against the ice sky, as some of the other scouts went back into the jungle to create more shields. After the first few arrow waves, almost everyone had their own shields.

"Buck!" Adrian said over the sound of arrows hitting wood from behind his own shield. "He won't fire much longer. He won't want to be wasting his arrows."

"Adrian we're in a jungle!" Rufus yelled from a way off, hiding somewhere Adrian couldn't see. "He _can't_ run out of arrows."

"Arrows take time Rufus," Adrian replied. "Mace doesn't have that now."

"But Rufus is right." Ivory put in. "He's had weeks to prepare, he's probably has a larger stock than us."

Adrian's mouth set in annoyance. They were right of course. Adrian hadn't seen that coming.

"Buck! Adrian! Lucy!" Toby cried from above. "They're moving in."

"How fast?" Buck and Lucy called back together.

"Slow. They're moving in waves, firing as they go."

"Dammit, they're advancing." Lucy growled.

"But this puts 'em out in the open!" Buck said excitedly. "Adrian, tell 'em t' get ready."

Adrian nodded, then sent the message on to one of his massagers, an athletic stoat, who scrambled into the trees.  
Seconds later, a flaming arrow from their side fired into the sky, a yellow flame scorching the darkening evening.

"They've stopped for the moment." Toby called down. "he's going to figure out something's going on."

"The important thing is he won't know what." Adrian replied with a laugh which surprised even himself.  
A second later the second flare like arrow fired, and soon after, there were screeches and growls to be heard, and a dozen shadows went over Buck's army.  
Mounted archers each with a rock-throwing partner were soaring on the backs of the largest breed of pterosaur of the whole jungle, Quetzalcoatlus. Each one had thin wooden and leather armor strapped to them to protect their underbellies, but nothing could protect their wings. That's why Buck had ordered them only to appear at the start, when their attack's would hurt any Below-grounders because the groups hadn't clashed yet. And as soon as the dinosaurs started getting injured from arrows which without a doubt would be fired, they were ordered to pull back.

But not without doing some damage back themselves.

They swooped over Buck's group and headed straight towards the Scale Ridge. Arrows fired up and down, but the most damage was done by the falling rocks. The pterosaur was the largest and strongest and could carry the weight effectively, and there was screams heard as rocks crashed upon bodies and snuffed out the shining in their eyes. Two particularly large pterosaur's had four of Buck's warriors on it, and were also carrying a coconut-made bucket full of tree sap, and one of the warriors had a flint on both of the dino's.

Buck hadn't like this particular idea suggested to him by Adrian and Rufus. He'd thought the jungle would be in too much danger, but Adrian reassured him that once the sap burnt out the fire did to. As long as they didn't drop the sap too close to the jungle, none of it would spread, it would only catch on the rock for a few minutes then die down.

Lucy hadn't like it because the death's would be slow, but Rufus counted this by saying having your torso stabbed with a spear and bleeding to death was too. So it had been agreed the idea was effective and had to be used.

And Buck knew Mace wouldn't work with pterosaurs, so Buck's side was the only one using it.

After the pterosaurs ran out of rocks, and fired off their last arrows. They were also coming under fire, and Buck saw the dino's occasionally falter in the sky.

"Pull them back Adrian!" he called, and Adrian nodded, signaling for the final arrow to be fired. This one shot up and was a blue colour, burning a flower that produces the blue flame. All but two of the dino's returned back to their jungle to be tended by non-warriors who had followed the group from hours behind.  
The two remaining pterosaurs turned outwards, heading down the strip to the edges of the fighters. Then they turned and started coming bac to the center, but as they did, the warriors atop them flipped the buckets and poured the sap out. Disgusted cries could be heard. Buck smiled.  
 _  
Mace probably thinks it's dino piss or something. He thinks I'm pulling some sick prank. If he isn't dead already.  
_  
Unlike the rocks or arrows, this next weapon could not be stopped by shields, especially ones made of wood.  
As the dino's met in the middle, the sap ran out, but as they kept going the flinters lit some torches and threw them down.  
The Tyrants must have figured what was happening, because they could hear yells even before the torches hit the ground.  
The sap lit in a line. Quickly. The screamed and tried to run but the sap had been mixed with water and other more liquid materials to make it splatter instead of drip. Many started to burn.

* * *

Calamity couldn't see it, but she could hear it. Strangely, however, she felt nothing. She had only just watched friends and comrades and their loyal raptors butchered by a branch. Her enemies, the ones who had done it, burning? It wasn't pleasant but she certainly wasn't mourning.  
And after that, the real fight began.

The Tyrants rushed forward in fury and in fear. Toby gave a warning cry, and everyone gripped their weapons or shields. Toby had managed to get a fair sized one for Calamity that wouldn't obstruct her spear too much, which she now shifted the grip of, bending her knees in preparation. She'd never seriously fought weasels before. Wrestled and trained with, but never more than one at a time and certainly not needing to cause serious damage.  
But she knew just as much as anyone. If only they were in the jungle! She felt so exposed out here on the rock, and they were coming right for her.  
 _  
Right for my family.  
_  
All other thoughts and feeling disappeared, and that swell of determination kept Calamity from feeling any fear. Besides, this might be fun.  
The Tyrant's hadn't ridden raptors is, much to calamity's surprise, but then she figured it was too easy to cut a raptors legs or bellies and injure them quickly if they didn't have adequate armor.  
So Calamity didn't have to worry about hurting any dino's.  
Only mammals. And that was pleasing anyway.

The crash was loud.

The first who came at her was a female, looked middle aged and was thin and athletic looking, who slid under Calamity's first spear swipe expertly, trying to cut out with a pair if knives, but Calamity dodged with as much speed as she could, but this female was fast. Really fast. She obviously relied on her speed, so Calamity dodged a few more attacks, before raising her shield to eye level and jabbing out her spear under beneath and trying to catch one of the females legs, who jumped back as a last resort, but she jumped back too far, and was knocked slightly by Rufus who was in a wrestling match with a polecat.

It was enough to distract her, so Calamity swiped her spear downwards, and the female screamed as the spear cut across her legs and left deep gashes. She went to her knees, but calamity knew it wasn't enough, so twirling her spear in her paw she cut her arms to, and then stabbed each shoulder, not going deep enough for her to die, but enough that she wouldn't be able to move.

And she didn't. She laid down and screamed, but Calamity jumped back in fear as Rufus and the polecat landed on top of her in their wrestling match, then rolled away again. Rufus was caught under the bottom this time, and the polecat started to clasp his paws around the red's neck, but Calamity swiped her spear down and cut the polecat's side open. He howled and turned to her, furious, but didn't let go. He did, however, when Rufus punched the gash. The polecat screamed and let go, so Rufus kicked him back with brute strength, making the polecat once again stumble over the stabbed female. Rufus leaped onto him and brought out his knife, then stabbed each shoulder, and then cut down his face. The polecat screamed at first, but as he was cut across the face he went silent.

Rufus stood and looked at Cal, both of them already covered in blood. They nodded to each other, then turned to continue the fight.  
All around them there were screams and the sound of bone-made weapons hitting wood-made shields and the crunch of flesh crushing bones within. Calamity heard the occasional malicious laugh, and the occasional whoop, but she was certain it wasn't her father any of the times. He would be too focused on trying to do damage without killing, just like he had ordered the whole the family. The rest of their army, however, did not have that restraint.

Calamity saw scouts she knew, warriors she had laughed with and guards she had sparred with, cutting throats or stabbing hearts or opening bellies, and she didn't feel anything at the time, but as she fought, something in her head told her this would come back later to haunt her, for a time at least.  
She kicked and she swiped and she stabbed. She got kicked and she got swiped at and stabbed at, but most of these occasions she'd avoided.  
Then she came across a slender female rat she recognized.

Rusalka.

The female smiled sweetly, then rushed at Cal. Like her brother, Rusalka never carried a weapon apart from extensions on her claws made of sharp thin bones which slipped on, thin bar-like bones fastening the claws to her fingers from the wrist. She was fast too. Cal was glad she had been trained in all forms of fighting because speed was one of the trickier ones. You would never get locked arm to arm, and doing damage was more difficult when either one or both opponents could zip out of the way. And their energy seemed to last longer.

Calamity's weapon thank fully was also build for strength and speed. She swiped at Rusalka as she came at her, then dodged as the female swiped at her belly. As Rusalka passed her she swung the butt of the spear down and hit Rusalka in the spine. The female cried out as she fell, but didn't waste time turning around. When she hit the ground she shot forward on all fours, scrambling over dead or the injured.

Calamity didn't chase her, but instead turned to take on a large male, who tried swinging a sword at her. These opponents were easier.

Calamity jumped back two feet, then drove the butt of her spear into the earth and jumped up and forwards. He saw her coming and tried thrusting his sword up as she was coming down, but she tucked herself behind the spear while also angling it slightly vertically. As she had hoped, the sword skidded off the shield and she swiped at his feet, using the same technique to put him down as she had on the first fighter, and soon her was growling and trying to stifle the flow of blood as well.  
The style she just used proved to be the most useful. She knew her father said use instincts, and mostly she listened, but this was somehow different. Using tricks, like fake swiping as a distraction or throwing your shield before you, only to have them try to protect themselves from the flying shield instead of the flowing spear.  
She fought and she fought and soon she no longer was bothered by screams or the sound of blood. She no longer registered the next person she fought, she just fought them.

Swipe, duck, dodge, swipe, leap, kick, stab.

The motions flowed even when they were jagged, and she felt fine even when she knew she was bleeding from several different places and her breathing was sharp and hurt her throat. She felt either sharp shards of fright or dull thuds of confidence, and both were the key to her surviving as long as she had. She didn't think she just _did,_ and she was glad she didn't think. If she would have, then she would have felt guilty at the carnage, horror at what she was doing, and maybe, just maybe, a sick pride that she was doing it.

So she did not think. She did not feel.

She reacted by instincts when she saw one of the family in a tight spot, simply hitting the enemy involved in the head or stabbing under their shoulder blades if there back was facing her. Either way it was enough for one of the family to finish the job.  
She didn't even notice that night had arrived.

She didn't notice that her side had done so much damage and pushed them back so far that they had reached the jungle on the other side.

But she did when Fin appeared.

She didn't hesitate when she saw him, but instead threw herself towards him, ready to once again vault herself with her spear, but just as she raised it to dig it into the earth, something collided into her side and knocked the breath out of her body. No one had managed to do that. No one. Not through the whole fight. Until now.

"Go fight the others." She heard someone growl. "This one's mine."  
She opened her watery eyes to see Fin approaching her with a hook-like bone which had been sharpened till it shone, and in the other hand a dagger that had a blade the size of Cal's fore-arm.

Cal hadn't let go of her spear, and in the future she looked back with a grateful smile to the universe. Because when Fin raised the mean looking hook, she poked the butt end of her spear out with a snap, and hit Fin in the stomach.  
Fin growled and curled up a bit, took a step back, and watched Calamity climb up onto her feet, struggling to breathe.

"You're family are causing me far too much trouble girl." Fin spat, but disappointingly said no more, and came at her again. Calamity was ready however, because she angled her shield and threw it forward, her hand still gripping it, aiming for his nose.

But he raised the hook and caught the shield, swiping it out of the way. Calamity's body followed as her arm got caught in the shields strap, and she ended up kneeling. She avoided the next swipes and stabs just barely, watching bits of her fur fly away from her body, and occasionally drops of blood as she knew he was cutting her.  
She threw away the shield, knowing that it was useless to her now. It had been beaten to splinters and if Fin managed to knock it away from her, the next fighter could to. She realized she was tired. She realized she was becoming weak. She realized, she didn't have much time before she was in real danger.  
Fin's next attacks she mainly ducked away from.

"You don't fight like your father." Fin observed. "Similar, but not the same. He's just a tad more brutal."

Calamity gripped her spear in both hands and started twirling it, creating a small rotating blade and spinning it in a way that would practically be impossible to predict where it would go next. Fin growled, then, as she predicted, tried to raise his weapons to catch the spear. Whenever he did, though, the just flicked it up, re-caught it and started the rotation again. She hadn't used this on the other because the fray had been too thick, but now the next fighting group was a few feet away at least.

Besides, it also took more concentration. Fin finally growled and resorted to a move she hadn't seen coming. He cleverly kicked a rock towards her. She had been so focused on her spear and the top half of his body that the flying rock registered too late, and it hut her in the belly, making her spear stop and her body temporarily double over. It was enough for Fin to get in and rip the spear from her paws, then leaped onto her. He pushed her to the ground and trapped her arms under his arms and her legs under his legs. Even her tail had been trapped under her leg in the process.  
And now she was trapped.

"You haven't realized still, have you?" Fin asked with a smile. "You've been so focused on one at a time." Fin leaned in close, putting his face too close for her liking but still too far away to hit with her own head. He then whispered. "You've been too selfish to notice."

Calamity glared in her confusion, but soon got an answer when Fin looked meaningfully in a particular direction. Cal was hesitant at first, but then figured her position couldn't get any worse, so she followed his eyes.

Her father.

Her father was trapped.

Her father was trapped and surrounded.

He still had his knife, but he was back against a thick tree with at least four mammals closing in, all decent sizes. He couldn't climb the tree, there was a mammal above him gripping the trunk, occasionally stabbing his lightly in the shoulders or neck when he was distracted keeping the others back.

Mace.

Mace started approaching after killing one of Buck's own, and sauntered over, wiping blood splatters from his face.  
Buck's knife got quickly knocked out of his hand, and a paw gripped his neck and threw him against the tree.  
Calamity started to panic. She started trying to kick or scratch or bite or just do _anything_ to get Fin off, but he was too heavy, too strong. Too good.

She then started to scream, still trying to fight. She looked around for her mother, but she too was locked in a fight, not trapped thankfully. But she was too far away and too focused. She wouldn't see. She couldn't hear, either.

Cal looked around, and couldn't see anyone else except for Ivory and Cabe back to back, facing off two tyrants. They were too far away.  
Calamity screamed and she screamed and she screamed. She didn't know she was sobbing and that tears were on her face, but she continued to scream.

* * *

The worst part for Buck was hearing, and seeing, Calamity and Jai. Calamity would have been too pinned to see her brother, but Buck could. He was fighting brilliantly, more than Buck would have ever hoped for him.

Calamity had been too, until Fin pinned her. Only meters from Buck. Only meters from where Buck was about to die.

He looked over to Lucy, who was still fighting strong, and didn't look like she was going to slow down anytime soon.  
 _  
At least she's going to be fine. Jai too. But Cal…  
_  
Buck looked over at his daughter as he struggled to breath, a paw clasped around his wind pipe. Two more mammals had grabbed his arms, another two his legs, as

Mace approached with a long sword in hand.

As he approached, the screaming from calamity got louder, and Buck's heart started to break a little more. When he saw her thrashing, wide open and distorted as she sobbed, it broke more.

Something made Buck looked towards Jai. He must have felt his sons eyes on him because a single shining blue eye met a pair of them, which widened at what it saw.  
Buck now had trouble staying conscious.

"I would want to kill you in a more fashionable way, but it's not worth the risk." He heard Mace say gruffly. Then a pain like a burning hot poker entered his belly, and Buck screamed.

* * *

Buck's scream matched that of his daughters, and his mate's, and his son's.

Lucy had only just managed to get rid of her latest enemy when she felt the pain. Blinding her and making her stagger to the ground. At first she thought someone had stabbed her, but the pain evaporated as quickly as it had come, and she felt her belly, but nothing was there apart from a few small desperate cuts.  
She heard three screams like hers, then there was only two. She quickly stood and looked around. The only way she managed to spot calamity, was because she saw a dark shadow racing towards where a figure had her pinned. The only way she saw her son was because he was also moving.

But away.

She watched her son shake his head after screaming, then ran. He ran and he ran and he ran away from the battle.

Then Lucy looked towards where a single bright blue light sputtered out, and part of her heart did with it.

* * *

Calamity desperately had looked around while screaming, and had finally spotted her brother.

While she sobbed loudly, it got worse as she watched her brother leave. Leave her. Leave them. Leave everything behind and abandoned her.

Her own brother.

Her father. Her brother. So suddenly they were gone.

And Calamity couldn't. Stop. Screaming.

After her father was pinned to the tree like a practice target, Buck's remaining warriors came in and swept away the Tyrants, fighting maliciously seeing the one-eyed legend bought to his lowest point.

But it didn't matter. It didn't matter almost all his enemies were gone. It didn't matter that she watched her own mother, crying and screaming, slice her axe across  
Mace's throat, and the old Tyrant drop like a stone in a creek.

Everything was muffled. She went limp. She had no strength. She couldn't right now. She couldn't fight. Not now. Never. Her voice cracked, and the scream became high pitched whines. Her face hurt from crying. Her body had gone numb. Everything had gone numb.

But suddenly something jolted.

Blood flowed back into her muscles, and she looked up to find Fin was no longer on her. Weakly, sobbing, she rolled onto her side, and looked up, slowly, body trembling.

A dark patch was hitting Fin continuously. Fin tried fighting back, but soon the patch hit him hard enough that he went limp. The patch breathed hard for a few moments, then turned around.

Tobiah.

Toby.

Everything had gone quiet, Calamity realized. The fighting was either over or had moved further into the jungle. It was far away, that's all that mattered. It wasn't here.  
Toby stood slowly, and approached her slower still. She let him. She didn't lash. She didn't fight. She was too exhausted. Her body. Her brain. Her chest must have broken so strongly, because she no longer felt pain there. She was still sobbing. She couldn't stop. It felt at that moment like it never would.

Toby picked her up. _How can he pick me up? He's so small…_  
She was taken away. She didn't know where. But she was falling too far into unconsciousness to care.

* * *

It was Toby's turn to watch over her as she slept. No one knew why she had been out for this long. Well, they claimed to not know, but everyone did. It wasn't rocket science. It was family.

Lucy wasn't too worried. Her daughter would pull through. She was too stubborn not to.  
Toby sat on the thick route that curved around Calamity's chamber, like a friendly snake that never moved except to grow. It wove up and down and swooped around the room, like a long, curved shelf that held nothing apart from a few prized trinkets, and extra equipment for spear-making. But mostly it was used for sitting, according to Cabe. Cabe and her, and other friends, had spent ages leaning or lying or sitting atop the comfy root.

Some thick leaves had been placed on it now, to allow for the family members who took turns in watching over her day and night, to make sure she didn't slip away, physically or health wise, without their knowing.  
 _  
Four days Calamity. Please. Please wake up._

Toby would have given almost anything to see her wake up again. To see her smile. To see her live. But only time could tell whether she would live or not.  
He so wanted to put his paw on her neck. To brush the hair from her eyes, to pull the blanket Sasha had made for her up. But he didn't. he didn't dare touch her. Not without telling her. Not without telling her how he felt, and not without hearing it back. He may never hear it back one day, whether she lived or not, but he didn't care.

He just wanted her to wake up. He would have given his own life for hers, but nothing worked like that. Nothing was simple. Nothing was easy.

"Your father needs you Cal." Toby whispered, and bit his lip. "I need you. I need you to just wake up. Call me shortie. Call me cutie. Call me a harmless little thing. Push me over. _Anything!_ Just please." He put his face into his paws, and whispered again. "Just please wake up."

* * *

 _Hey little darling.  
Do you hear that there whisper?  
it'll never stop for you, no,  
It needs you forever._

 _You can't run away now._  
 _they need you up there._  
 _If you won't make it,_  
 _they'll break and they'll tear._

 _Oh So Hey little Darling!_  
 _Don't you dare let go._  
 _See those blue eyes and green eyes,_  
 _They'll lead you back home._

* * *

Calamity didn't know when she woke up. She didn't remember the feeling. It wasn't sluggish or slow. There was no phase between dream and reality.

There was just life.

She felt more awake than she ever thought she has.

Her eyes opened, and everything was clear. Nothing was muggy or muddy. Her body felt fresh, her mind felt awake.

Her ears twitched as she heard something beside her, and she turned her head slowly.

A rat sat on a mat. No, he was sitting on her favourite root that curved around her room. His face was buried in his paws and he was breathing slowly.

"Please." She heard him whisper. "Your father needs you."

It was a hit. A hit to her memory that made her blink in surprise. All the images, the memories of the pain, and suddenly she was blinking back tears as well.

"My father's dead Toby." She said, biting her lip.

He looked up so suddenly he almost fell off the root.

"You're awake?" he muttered, staring. Then he jumped from the root. "You're awake!" he said excitedly, but did not yell.

"But my father never will be." She said to herself, staring at the wall beyond Toby.

"And that, dear beauty, is where you're wrong." Toby said with a grin, and without explaining, ran out of the room.  
 _idiot._ She thought. _he can't pretend. I wish I could but I can't. dad's dead. Jai's gone. What's the point, now. Of anything._

Another flash of her father's death went through her mind and she curled up into a ball as if she had been struck. The tears were about to come when she heard someone else come in. suddenly she was lifted out of the bed.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily, but it was greatly lessoned in power because her voice cracked half-way through. Her wakefulness turned to recognition as everything in her body started to hurt. From her throat to her cheeks to her legs, everything hurt.

She opened her eyes again to see Rufus was holding her, a grin on his face. When he saw her looking at him, he said,

"Nice to see you alive. We'll have to add you to the collection."

Calamity didn't reply. _This has to be a dream,_ she thought. _No one would be this happy where I really come from. Not after what's happened.  
_  
But everything felt so real. The strength of Rufus' arms, the sight of Toby walking next to them, the familiar scent of the burrow she called home.

Soon there were others. Cabe squealed when he saw her, and she managed a smile even at him. Things were starting to make sense. Or at least, feel real. Ivory looked at her kindly, a few patches missing from her once-perfect fur.  
Then the rest. Ruby made a comment similar to her brothers that Cal couldn't quite remember. Adrian patted her cheek. Six little kits started chanting happily as she appeared.

Her mother. It was like the reality became so real.

"Mum?" Calamity said, still in Rufus' arms. She felt tears of relief on her face.

"Hey sweetie." Lucy said, crying with a smile, and gave her daughter a gentle hug.

And they all entered the largest and most aired chamber of the burrow. Calamity couldn't see well from her position, so didn't realize what was so significant about it.

She turned to her mother instead and asked,

"Jai, has he…come back?"

Her mother sighed sadly, and shook her head.

"But we can find him later sweetie." She said, brushing her daughters cheek affectionately. "Right now. There's someone you should see."

Rufus walked forward and sat Calamity down in the room. Calamity stared at the family for a it, wondering why they had put…her…here…

Calamity heard breathing, and turned to look to her left.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Her father lay on his bed.

And his chest moved up and down.

Calamity gripped her mouth as a happy choke escaped her throat, and more tears came. More, but of the best kind.

"He's alive?" she asked them, not looking away. Her mother nodded vigorously, biting her own lip to keep back the tears. Then she rushed forward and hugged her daughter again, and held her as she said,

"He still dips in and out of consciousness, and we've had a few scares. But he's awake more often and the scares have been less frequent. He's going to live sweetie. He's going to be fine."

"But how!? I saw him. Mace stabbed him right in the front…"

"He must have missed everything vital." Lucy pulled away from Cal, but gripped her shoulders lovingly.

"I thought he was dead too. But no. He's not."

* * *

 _Hey, all you darlings.  
now there's just one thing more.  
to retrieve what is lost.  
To return what is broken, back to whole._

* * *

The day he finally awoke for good, the whole family rejoiced again. It took work and it took hardship and it took everything they had. But they had each other. And it happily took a lot of that too.

It was days, then some more days, then weeks, before it was deemed he was still alive. He had the largest of all scars where the knife had gone right through him, and barely an inch on his body now didn't have a scar of some sort. But he was alive. His health grew, and he went back to normal. He wasn't ready to start his adventures yet. Lucy barely let him walk to the stream on his own still. She said it would take months for her to let him go off again. This had taken a lot more out of him and they still didn't know enough about the internet injury to deem it safe for a very, very long while.

Too long, for Calamity.

Three weeks after his official re-awakening, Calamity perched on a rock next to the stream, munching on her fruit. She heard someone approaching her, and she turned, smiling when she recognized her dad. He winked at her and pushed her a few inches across the rock gently, then settled down himself with a sigh.

"Hey little darling." He said. Calamity blinked for a second, feeling a moment of déjà vu, but shook her head and ignored it.

"You've been awful quie' lately." Buck said, picking a fruit from her pile, and started munching noisily. Cal shrugged.

"Just thinking, I guess."

"Abou' your brother."

Cal looked down at the fruit in her hands, then nodded slowly.

"I 'ave been too, don' worry. I wanna go out looking for 'im, I really do. But your mum… she's not going to let me. Not for a while at least."

Calamity nodded again. "I know that. So I was thinking, maybe she'd let…maybe she'd let me go."

Buck didn't reply.

"Not on my own of course. I'll take toby. The little runt save my life so… And I'll avoid danger as much as I can and-,"

"Cal." Buck said, and she stopped. He chuckled lightly. "If your mum says yes, then it's fine."  
Calamity gave her father such a huge grin, that his heart once again warmed. It had felt cold, weeks ago. Cold and dark for a few moments that had felt like eternity. But no. Never. Never. He still had things to do, places to discover, adventures to have with his family. This was only a minor bump in the road.  
And Cal needed to find her brother. He could see it was killing her to not know. To not help him. To not have him around.

So he'd let her go.

Knowing she'd always come back again.

* * *

The warm night air clung to him like an unwanted friend, but again Toby shook away negative feelings. Since everything was starting to heal, Toby was trying not to disregard anything in life. Because he had been too close to death. To close to never feeling again, whether his heart still beat of not.  
The tree almost felt as if it was beating in the night, a heart that kept everyone within its root tunnels safe and warm, and happy. Tobiah had deep respect for the tree he now called home.

His ear flicked as he heard someone coming up. He quietly sniffed, and his heart jumped when he recognized Calamity's scent. She crawled up without saying a word, and sat beside him on one of the roots.

After a few long moments, of Toby just feeling happy with her around, she said,

"Toby, I'm planning on leaving tomorrow."

He nodded. "I know."

"I was wondering if you would come with me."

He nodded. "I will."

A few more moments passed.

"You're really awkward at night, you know that? You go all silent and stuff."

"Cal…never mind." Toby sighed and shook his head.

Then they both smiled.

 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
